


Public Displays of Aggression

by merryfortune



Series: I Want To Be the Very Best [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Trainers, F/M, Gen, Johto, M/M, Universe Alterations, geography and weather does not work that way, lithromantic character, mostly unrelatated, non-canon compliant backstories, prequel/companion fic, they eat Pokemon in this verse so proceed with caution if that squicks you, world building is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 99,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pokémon Trainer AU with universe alterations]</p><p>The Generation of Miracles, as these prodigious Trainers are called, is all smoke and mirrors in Takao's eyes. It's all a story that's grown out of hand. Takao's goal is simple. He just wants to defeat just one of them - the green haired astrology freak, Midorima Shintaro. However, Takao's view of the Generation of Miracles is put to the test when he happens upon Midorima early in his Pokemon Trainer journey.</p><p>This fic is discontinued. The final chapter is an outline of future plots and arcs that could have been.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Us Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a KuroKaga fic with a MidoTaka subplot. Uh, yeah, that didn't happen so please bear with weird POV/delayed main character introductions. This is all for plot reasons.

   A rumour spread through the region of Johto. In the span of a year, seven Trainers appeared in the Violet City Trainer Academy and rose to fame. They became known as the Generation of Miracles, a group of genius children when it came to training and battling Pokémon. They each had their own style and when they worked together, the Pokémon they borrowed grew exponentially. Even the Gym Leaders of Johto feared what would happen when these seven Trainers were given their licence.

   Only time would tell what would happen when the “Generation of Miracles” were let out in the open...

   However the rumours of the Generation of Miracles didn’t spread much further than to the most western parts of Kanto. They certainly didn’t spread as far as Unova. And because of that, the rumours didn’t spread to a young man named Kagami Taiga.

   He was Johtoan by birth but he had spent a good ten years abroad in Unova and he felt more native to Unova than Johto so he didn’t particularly understand why his father decided to uproot him and bring him back to Johto. It made no sense.

   But here he was, in the city his parents had met in, the city he had been born in and the city he had spent the few years of his life in. The years he didn’t particularly remember because he was an infant. Kagami found it weird to walk around the streets. The air here was completely different to the air in Virbank City. It was cleaner here, despite it being a thick city. The buildings were older and looked it. The Pokémon in the streets were completely different as well. They were smaller and browner-looking. It was good here.

   Kagami was trying to get used to the new city. He liked the freedom he currently had. He had no school and he was free to roam wherever. The only instructions he had been given was to not to waste money or to get arrested. It should be easy enough.

   He wound up in a Pokémon Centre. Growing up, Kagami had been in and out of Pokémon Centres. They were huge hot spots for interesting people and Kagami desperately wanted to be a Trainer. In Unova, you had to be seventeen to apply for a Trainer Licence so there was a while to go before Kagami was eligible, not by much though. However, there were plenty of opportunities for people younger than that to mess around with Pokémon and get a taste for training them.

   Kagami loved the thrill of the battle. It was amazing. All he could think about – it and basketball, anyway. His friends joked that he only had enough room in his brain for two things and he had already chosen what he’d obsess with. Kagami wondered what the age was in Johto. He actually hadn’t checked that out. As much as he loved Unova, the press over there was a bit self-centred and refused to report on anything outside of the Unovan land borders so Kagami hadn’t really heard much about Johto along the grape vine other than that it was quaint and rural. So far, he couldn’t agree with those adjectives.

   The Nurse Joy greeted him politely and asked if he had any Pokémon. He mumbled through an explanation of why he was here and she directed him to one of the many personal computers set up. ‘A foreigner, huh?’ she mused as she logged it on for him. ‘We see many people like that here, though I must say it is unusual. You look much older than your age. Sixteen, huh? When was your birthday?’

‘Yeah, uh, August second.’ he said.

‘Type here, I’ll create an account for you. I’m qualified to register people as Trainers.’ she replied.

   Nurse Joy was happy to titter on to Kagami. ‘I’ve seen many Trainers in these last few weeks. Especially after Christmas. It’s natural; I see the influx every year. Some people prefer to leave it to the last minute because a Trainer Card issued to sixteen year olds this year is only valid in the January after. We do things a bit different to Unova and Sinnoh, for example.’

   Soon, Nurse Joy was finished and left Kagami to fill in what was left on the screen. Kagami had always fancied himself to be a pretty good battler and he was pretty certain that he’d be a good Trainer. He recognised that Pokémon were sentient and would treat them well but he wouldn’t let them slack off because he needed them to be in top condition if he wants to achieve his goal.

   Kagami’s goal was the same as most people’s and that was to defeat the champion and win against all the other Trainers in the League. Kagami had always imagined doing that in Unova though with a team headed by an Emboar. He guessed that wouldn’t be happening now.

   He soon completed the application form. He called Nurse Joy back to him and she finalised the process. In fifteen minutes, Kagami received a Trainer’s Licence. It was red and covered in numbers. It looked a bit different to the ones Kagami had seen in Unova. ‘Here you go, Kagami. I suppose I’ll be seeing more of you soon. Two weeks until January First.’ Nurse Joy said.

‘Yup. So, uh, tell me what’s the Pokémon League here like?’

   Nurse Joy paused. ‘Well, I’d call it one of the best but I suppose I’m biased to my home country but the Silver Conference does attract all sorts of tough Trainers and I’m sure next year’s will be interesting because the “Generation of Miracles” will be coming through. Even Ibuki scared of them. But don’t worry, they are all myth.’

   Kagami chuckled but he didn’t really understand what Nurse Joy was prattling on about. But he heard the important bit which was in two weeks, he would be free to travel. He just hoped his dad didn’t mind. ‘I’ve gotta go.’ Kagami said.

‘Okay then, bye.’ Nurse Joy said. She waved goodbye and Kagami left the Pokémon Centre soon after with bit of buzz. Johto was infinitively times better than Unova because instead of waiting fifty-four weeks for his Trainer’s Licence to be valid, he only has to wait two.

   He got home and his father called. He was busy and a meeting had apparently came up so he wouldn’t get back to midnight. There wasn’t any time for Kagami to share the good news but eventually the time came. His perpetually busy father finally found time to come home and Kagami was quick to tell him about his Trainer Licence. His father was happy for him. As soon as he found out and saw Kagami’s Trainers Licence, he organised a donation to Professor Elm’s laboratory so Kagami would be eligible for this region’s “starter” Pokémon. Kagami was pretty excited about that.

   The Christmas period came and went soon after and was quickly replaced by a nationwide buzz. The countdown was on and soon, on New Year’s Eve, it came down to hours. Kagami spent his New Year at night, parked in front of his television. His father was attending a company function. Kagami had the option of coming but the thought of seeing his dad’s stoic co-workers tipsy was completely unappealing and it didn’t help there wouldn’t be anyone his age there either.

   Time seemed to slow. The counter on television wasn’t just counting down to another year but to the beginning of Kagami’s dream. He had some informational booklets in one hand and a soft drink in the other. Kagami had barely read the booklets but he tried. He wanted to know what he was up against this year. He knew the gym leaders of Unova pretty well but when it came to Johto, it was a different story. Kagami couldn’t even tell if Bugsy was a chick or a dude yet. This coming year was going to interesting. And that was amazing.

   Kagami ended up falling asleep on the couch. He completely missed the fireworks display on his television and the count down to the New Year. His dad woke him up at dawn when he came home less than drunk. ‘Up an’ at ‘em boy, bi-big day fer you.’ he wailed and Kagami got up. He almost rolled off the couch and realised his neck was crook quite quickly from how he had slept.

   Kagami glared at his father. ‘What is the time?’ he asked.

‘Party time!’ his father cried back. ‘B-Big day for you.’ His father’s diction was riddled with hiccups and it was only sort of amusing. His father was usually a stoic man but he became more emotive when drunk or tipsy. ‘I know, I know.’ Kagami said and he got up. He figured he ought to make breakfast. Today was practically Christmas the Second so why not?

   Kagami made pancakes for himself and fried bacon sandwiches for his father. Breakfast was good, if a little sloppy but it was fine. Kagami’s father sobered up a few hours later and they watched a breakfast television news report on how today was the most important day for anyone who had turned sixteen last year. Kagami had to agree.

   Kagami’s father grabbed the remote and turned down the sound on the television. ‘Taiga, we have to have a serious conversation whilst we still have the time.’ he said.

‘Really? What?’ Kagami asked.

‘Ground rules. One, don’t bring anything too messy home. I dare you to bring home a Muk and see what happens. I dare you. And the second rule is, you are essentially an adult now. Hell, you are an adult now and that makes you eligible to make adult decisions. For the love of God son, do not have unprotected sex. Don’t risk it for the love of God. Just because you think she’s clean or you’ll never see her again, just don’t.’ his father said.

   Kagami flustered. ‘Don’t worry, neither of those things will happen.’

‘They better not.’ his father sternly said and then, to seal the deal. He gave Kagami a “present” which was wad of condoms and some PokeBalls. ‘Have sex and you die.’

‘I don’t think that’s how the Coach from Mean Girls says that.’ Kagami said.

‘Who from what?’

‘Nothing!’

   Kagami took the “present” from his father. He was a pretty cool father; compared to others. ‘Well, get changed or do you have cold feet now?’ his father asked.

‘Course not.’ Kagami replied.

‘Then get your ass in gear.’ his father growled.

   Kagami got up and got changed. He knew most people went out and bought new clothes for the occasion of Pokémon Training but that seemed useless but this was coming from the guy who went and bought a bag which was suitable to carrying what condenses to a miniature fridge. He pulled on his favourite faded jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket with missing buttons. Kagami came back soon after with his large duffle bag under his arm.

   His father smiled wistfully. ‘One of my biggest regrets was that I didn’t go on a journey as a Trainer myself. If your mother was here, she’d be so proud that your taking after her rather than a stick in the mud like myself.’

‘Uh, thanks.’ Kagami said. People often said that he took more genes from his mother than his father; not just physically but spiritually too.

   His father glanced at his expensive wristwatch with a lamenting sigh. ‘I’ve got a video conference. Again, good luck. Have sex and you die and please don’t bring back anything that’ll ruin the upholstery just by sitting on it. I won’t completely ban the critters but still, I paid a lot for our furniture.’ his father said.

‘Understood Dad.’ Kagami said. ‘Guess I’ll head out then.’

‘Make me proud, Taiga. Make your mother proud.’ his father said.

‘I-I’ll try.’ he stammered out.

   Amber Kagami nee Miller was a loud, boisterous giantess with sixteen badges to her name and thirty-two Pokémon at her loving command. She was a woman from Unova who fell in love with a stiff businessman just because she was unable to pay her taxi fare just as he was about to get in. He shouted for her and she wanted to get to know her chivalrous gentlemen better. She even decided to get back in the taxi just so she could attempt to get to know him better. As it turns out, she had her way.

   Naturally, her son felt some worry about being expected to fill her shoes. ‘I’m gonna go now.’ Kagami stuttered and he left the room. He made a quick exit via the fire escape and made it out on the streets of New Bark City.

   Kagami used the GPS function on his PokeGear to work out where Professor Elm’s lab was. To his embarrassment, it was actually quite near the building he and his father lived in. After walking for a block and a half, Kagami found what he presumed where the laboratory was.

   It had all the makers. It was the smallest building around and was camped out in its own slice of privacy. It had ornate Ryhorn statues outside and greener grass than a gold court. The biggest indicator though was the swarms of teenagers dressed practically for long days in the sunny wilderness. Kagami wondered how many people here were from New Bark City and how many had travelled out. He wondered how many more people were coming and how many weren’t going to show at all. The wonderment ignited a sense of excitement in Kagami because he knew among the hundreds there would worthy rivals.

   Stern men and women in scientist garb organised the crowd and arranged them with numbers. Kagami wound up as two hundred and eleven. Eleven was a number Kagami considered lucky. One of the lab assistants gave Kagami a PokeDex that was light blue. There were lab assistants handing out PokeDexes everywhere.

   He waited for what felt like years. He had been shuffled in amongst a rowdy group of friends who were content to ignore him which he was fine with. They all looked like freaks with their hilarious coloured dye hair. Together, they looked like half a rainbow. With him the mix, he supposed they had the whole chromatic arrangement.

   They were obnoxious. Sneering and jeering at the other Trainers around them. A lot of people kept away. Kagami wasn’t surprised. Their premature arrogance was repulsive. Even he wasn’t that egotistical to think he was ahead of the game they hadn’t started yet.

   Another hour passed and the group on front of Kagami had made it into Elm’s Office. ‘Wait let him go in front of us. We’ve already got a starter each.’ the pink-haired girl stood aside with the yellowy-blonde hair guy. The lab assistant nodded and beckoned Kagami. He felt like the chosen one from a movie.


	2. Insufferable Geniuses

   Kagami entered the room. Elm muddled around and was organising PokeBalls. ‘Ah, hello. How can I help?’ he asked. Elm was younger looking tha Kagami had expected. Kagami stood with the green-haired glasses freak and the blue-haired, dark-skinned freak. Tension filled the room. 

   The green-haired freak spoke first, before Professor Elm could even get a word in. ‘I would like a Chikorita, please.’ He had a matter-of-fact way of speaking.

‘Of course.’ his friend chuckled.

‘Alrighty then.’ Professor Elm said and he handed over a PokeBall marked with a leaf. The guy took it graciously and turned his back on his friend. A chill went through the room. ‘I’m not travelling with the group. I think it’s better if we go our separate ways.’

‘Don’t tell Tetsu that.’

   He left the room and Professor Elm coughed. The tension in the room worsened and seemed to suffocate Professor Elm. All it did to Kagami was piss him off. ‘And how can I help you two?’ he asked with forced cheer.

‘Just show us what you’ve got.’ the blue-haired guy said. Professor Elm nodded and got out three Pokémon. ‘Meet Chikorita the Leaf Pokémon, Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokémon and Totodile the Big Jaw Pokémon.’

   From Kagami’s perspective, they looked like toys. They were tiny, harmless and non-threatening dolls for children, especially the green one. It looked doughy as bread. Kagami instantly knew that he wasn’t going to pick that one. Unova’s starters were way better than these wimpy-looking creatures. 

   The blue starter Pokémon with a spiky back a big jaw (probably Totodile) began to pick a fight with the snout-nosed one (probably Cyndaquil as it didn’t have a leaf or big jaw). They pawed at each other and Professor Elm tried to separate them. The green one (probably Chikorita) remained calm in the situation. That was a big contrast to Professor Elm who was now being scratched and clawed at by his own Pokémon.

   He screeched and then smiled nervously. His face was scratched and his hands singed. ‘So boys, who would you like to pick?’ he asked.

‘Totodile. I like its spunk.’ he said.

‘Good choice. Very hardy species and it can learn a wide range of moves.’ Professor Elm quibbled. He returned Totodile to its PokeBall which was marked with a water droplet.

‘And I’ll take the uh, that one, Cyndaquil.’ Kagami cut in in.

‘Right one moment.’ Professor Elm said.

   He gave the PokeBall away with an earnest smile. ‘Good luck yon your journey but somehow I doubt you and your friends will need it.’

‘Thanks old dude but I’ll be the one to come out on top. The only one who can beat me is me.’ he said and stormed off. Professor Elm awkwardly paused. ‘Intense, isn’t he?’ he mused.

‘Asshole.’ Kagami muttered in disagreement.

‘He and his friends have certainly let their status as “geniuses” get to their heads.’ Professor Elm said. Kagami screwed up his face with an angry pout

‘Geniuses? Freak mores like it. So, uh, the fire type.’ Kagami said.

   Professor Elm returned the fire mouse Pokémon to its PokeBall. ‘Cyndaquil are quick to learn and fast grow. Be careful.’ Professor Elm said.

‘Try me hardest.’ Kagami said and accepted the PokeBall. ‘Good luck.’ Professor Elm well-wished.

‘Yeah, thanks.’ Kagami replied. He was dismissed and walked out of the hodgepodge office. Another group was let in.

   Kagami left the lab and sent a “Goodbye” text to his father that wouldn’t be read until dusk. He walked along with his head in his PokeGear. He wondered if ought to let Cyndaquil out of its PokeBall or if he should give it a name or something. 

   ‘Stop fighting.’ the pink-haired girl from earlier yelped. Kagami looked up from his phone and his heart stopped.

‘It’s Tetsu’s fault He pissed me off!’ the blue-haired guy growled. He swiped at his friends and aggression surrounded them. His anger was so apparent it was practically visible and took the form of navy bolts of energy. It looked like trouble in paradise.

   The group of freaks from before erupted in bickering that was borderline violent and Kagami had almost walked straight into it. He was essentially centimetres from them. But they were all so self-involved that none seemed to care or notice that he was there.

   Kagami would have found this whole thing a tad easier to understand if he could put names to faces. He thinks the blonde guy’s name is Tetsu though.

   ‘I refuse to cooperate, Kuroko, your dreaming if you think we can work together.’ growled the green-haired guy.

‘Midorimacchi is joking.’ “Tetsu” said.

‘I’m not.’ he snapped back.

‘We used to.’ the pink-haired girl pointed out with a petrified tremble.

‘Piss off, see what I care.’ the blue-haired guy yelled.

‘Aomine.’ the pink-haired girl mumbled. She turned away. ‘I’m sorry.’ The guy with blue haired stormed off. The group dissipated from there. The pink-haired girl followed after “Aomine” despite being visibly frightened by him. The blonde guy was deflected from the green-haired guy’s presence. It seems that there may be more to this clique than just these four.

   Kagami felt like he had just been forced to watch an entire television soap season in less than five minutes. He was shaken from the horrific experience and he sincerely hoped that he would have nothing to do with these people and their nonsense drama in the future.

   There was sigh which was followed by a soft voice. ‘I’m sorry you had to see that. We weren’t always like that.’ The voice cracked and seemed teary. Kagami had no clue who said that and the voice sent shivers down his spine. He was terrified. He forced himself to look to his right. He couldn’t see anyone and then he lowered his line of sight. He was standing right next to a shorter guy with pale blue hair and skin so pale it was like rice paper. But it was his eyes that Kagami noticed the most. They were icy blue and teary. They were eerie and unfocused. 

   Kagami’s eyes widened and he began to stutter. ‘W-Wh-Who the hell a-are you?’ he screeched.

‘You didn’t... notice I was here the whole time?’ he murmured.

‘...No.’ Kagami said. He wasn’t fully convinced yet that this guy was human. He looked like a ghost.

‘I was even at the Laboratory...’ he murmured.

   Kagami didn’t recognise him or have the foggiest hint as to who he was. ‘Well, I suppose that doesn’t matter. I just wanted to apologise that you had to see us have that kind of conflict. I felt personally responsible since I instigated it. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.’

‘Kagami Taiga. Good to meet you? So, like, are you okay? You look like you’re going to cry.’ Kagami pointed out.

   Kuroko flustered. He rubbed his eyes and huffed. ‘I’m a fool.’ he muttered.

‘So, like, those people your friends or something?’ Kagami asked. He was trying to help but this wasn’t Hotel Undella. This was real life and he wasn’t a therapist and he wanted nothing to do with those freaks.

   ‘I like to think they still are... But as a whole, we no longer are. I heard once about a pair of Kalosian painters. They were geniuses and for a while lived together. They did that for two months then tried to kill each other. I think something like that has happened to my friends and I.’

‘You’re so full of shit.’ Kagami growled.

‘It does sound pretentious, doesn’t it? “The Generation of Miracles” a group of rookie Trainers who can improve the skills of any Pokémon even if they only have that Pokémon for five minutes.’ Kuroko said.

   Kagami rolled his eyes. “Generation of Miracles?” he echoed. ‘Who are they?’ Kuroko stared at him.

‘You haven’t heard of us?’ he asked.

‘I’ve been in Unova up until two weeks ago.’ Kagami explained.

‘Oh, I see now.’ Kuroko murmured. ‘You really haven’t heard of us...’

‘I’ve heard enough to know your freaks.’ Kagami said. ‘And I’ve seen enough of you to know I want to win against all of you.’

   Kuroko paused. ‘That’s unachievable for you, as you are now.’

‘No duh. I haven’t even let Cyndaquil out of its PokeBall once yet.’ Kagami said.

‘It wouldn’t matter. Any one of us bar myself would probably be able to beat you.’ Kuroko said.

‘Well, at least you’re not full of shit. Unlike that asshole with the blue hair.’ Kagami commented.

‘Aomine...’ Kuroko mumbled wistfully. He sounded like he was pushing back tears.

‘Hey, do you wanna talk about something else? Wanna go somewhere, my treat?’ Kagami offered.

   Kuroko paused. He glanced up at Kagami. ‘It’s not necessary...’ Kuroko murmured.

‘Nah, nah it’s fine. You’ve clearly had a rough day. You deserve a stranger’s hospitality.’ Kagami insisted.

‘Okay then... I like the vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger.’ Kuroko admitted.

‘No way, I love their burgers. Alright, Maji Burger it is, my treat.’ Kagami said.

   Kagami escorted Kuroko to the nearest Maji Burger. Kuroko was a weird person. If Kagami didn’t consciously think about Kuroko, he seemed to disappear from his line of sight. It was like he had a lack of presence. Between then was a lot of silence, at first but after a little of small talk, they realised they had a little bit in common: basketball. Kuroko says he loves it as a whole but doesn’t particularly excel at it but Kagami was close to professional and has been described as having “natural talent”.

   Between them was a vanilla milkshake and a mountain of burgers. Kuroko didn’t really believe that Kagami found it necessary to eat so much but he was tearing through them ravenously anyway. ‘So, the Generation of Miracles, what’s up with that business? I know we weren’t gonna talk about it but...’ Kagami said.

   Kuroko took a sharp breath. ‘At Violet City Trainer’s Academy, the teachers noticed something strange. After we handled Pokémon, they always seemed stronger. It was like they caught PokeRus off of us but no matter how much they screened us and the Pokémon, they always came up clean. After a while, most of us started losing battles regardless of type disadvantage or what kind of abilities and items were in play. Someone then put two and two together. Genius talent had been found. Then the name came, I don’t know who coined it but soon, my friends and I became known as the “Generation of Miracles”.’

   Kagami nodded. He wasn’t convinced. ‘So, if we were to have a battle now, who would win?’

‘You, almost definitely.’ Kuroko replied, no hesitation.

‘So are you like not included in the “Generation of Miracles”?’ Kagami asked.

‘No. I have a certain effect on Pokémon, its considered "genius" but not really. My speciality is ghost type Pokémon.’ Kuroko replied.

‘Why does that not surprise me?’ Kagami muttered, uncomfortable.

‘I don’t understand.’ Kuroko said.

‘Are you kidding me?’ Kagami chuckled.

‘Yes. I get that a lot... actually.’ Kuroko said.

   Kuroko’s attempt at a joke was pitiful but it made Kagami smile anyway. Soon, his mountain of burgers was gone. ‘Well, come on, we’ve got to go.’ Kagami said. He and Kuroko left Maji Burger.


	3. Take Flight Kazunari

   The Generation of Miracles was a load of smoke and mirrors to Takao Kazunari. Yes, he had seen them up close and personal – having a battle with them even but he refused to believe otherwise. He knew the green-haired giant amongst them best. He was Midorima Shintaro and that was a name that Takao refused to forget. He refused to forget Midorima as he had sworn vengeance to the Trainer.

   Takao had only ever competed in only Pokémon battle. He came from a small but tight-knit family in Cherrygrove City. Money was incredibly tight between himself, his parents, and his sister but that didn’t matter because they had each other and thousands of ways to apply frugality to everyday life. Two years ago, Kazunari had won a competition where he was able to go to Violet City’s prestigious Pokémon Academy for the day.

   It was at that intimidating academy where everyone wore pristine white uniforms and a sneer, that Kazunari met the Generation of Miracles. They weren’t quite known as that at the point in time but it still stood. Kazunari had battled their grass type aficionado Midorima Shintaro and lost, badly. Kazunari had a Hoothoot and Midorima had a Bellsprout. It shouldn’t have been possible but yes, Midorima had won that battle. And so, Kazunari swore vengeance. He would one day bring down the giant in a battle and wipe that smug and arrogant look off his face.

   And now, Kazunari’s time had come. It was January first. Kazunari was sixteen. It was time to go out and conqueror the world. But it felt like a normal morning.

   His little sister, Ryoko, had gotten up and started making breakfast. Their mother oversaw it; as best as she could considering her visual impairment. His father worried for his wife’s health and Kazunari set the table. He didn’t particularly want to deviate from the normal. But from tomorrow onwards, only three people would be living in their house. They ate as per usual. When they finished eating, it was time for the man of the house to go to work. Mr Takao worked at as a desk jockey but he couldn’t grab onto a lot of free time, even on a day like today.

   ‘Bye and good luck.’ he said to his son. ‘Call me after work.’ He left a kiss on the side of Kazunari’s head and had to leave. He was always in such a rush. He proceeded to let Isao inside. Isao was the name Takao’s mother had given her seeing-eye Growlithe. Isao went to his mother’s side and sat down with a happy pant. Her fingers brushed through his fur idly; a sign of comfort in this world she couldn’t see anymore.

   ‘Time to wash up.’ Ryoko announced as she started clearing away the table.

‘Kazunari,’ his mother said and Kazunari glanced over his shoulder. He put a plate away and came closer. His mother’s hand looked for his and Kazunari held her.

‘Yes, Mum?’ he said.

‘Be a good boy and fetch Ken for me.’ his mother said.

‘Sure.’ Kazunari replied.

   He went outside, through the lopsided back door that was too small for him. ‘Ken-chan!’ he called out. Sometimes, Kazunari forgot that his mother had been an influential Trainer in her youth. It was hard to tell now that she was so frail and blind. Kazunari was scared it would happen to him. He had his mother’s eyes after all.

   “Ken” was the name his mother had given to her Pidgeot. He swooped down from his favourite roost in the backyard. ‘Ken-chan, Mum says you can come inside.’ Kazunari said. Ken grabbed onto the outside dining table’s chair and stared at him.

‘No, no, that’s fine.’ Kazunari heard his mother said.

‘Mum, be careful.’ Ryoko said as she escorted their mother through the lopsided back door. Isao trotted beside them, tentative and concerned.

   His mother looked around. The world was too pale for her too see. She could barely make out shapes through her once powerful eyes. ‘Ken?’ she said and she heard a squawk. ‘Ah, there you are. Now, Ken today is a very important day for Kazunari. Remember?’ she said. She heard a squawk. ‘Now, where is the baby, Ken?’

‘Baby?’ Kazunari and Ryoko repeated.

‘Yes, the baby.’ their mother affirmed.

   Ken flew off to his roost. He returned with a small Pidgey under his wing. It looked as though it were still learning to fly. Ken landed on the ground and the Pidgey flew towards his mother who was happy to lend herself as a perch. ‘I would like to give this Pidgey to you, Kazunari.’ his mother said. ‘If it’s anything like its father then it should know Steel Wing.’

‘Wow, thanks Mum.’ Kazunari said, his eyes were wide and his mother shooed off the Pidgey which found its way to Kazunari.

   Kazunari let it check him out. It tried to peck his clothes and nibble his hair but he didn’t mind. ‘Mum, who’s the mother?’ Ryoko asked.

‘I haven’t a clue to be honest.’ their mother replied.

‘So it’s half wild?’ Kazunari asked.

‘Most likely. Ken is a naughty boy, isn’t he?’ their mother mused.

‘Ken-chan must be a ladies’ man on the side.’ Kazunari joked.

‘I think it’s more of a mid-life crisis. He’d be getting on years now, right?’ Ryoko said.

‘Most likely.’ their mother said.

   The Pidgey decided that it liked Kazunari and Ryoko, as per their mother’s instructions, went inside and got an empty PokeBall from the shelf. The Pidgey happily accepted Kazunari’s request of joining his team. Kazunari smiled. He beamed. Whilst his mother could barely see it, she knew that he had never been happier. It was a shame that Junichi, Kazunari’s father, couldn’t be here right now because of work.

   ‘I’m going to name him Pi-chan.’ Kazunari mused himself.

‘Of course.’ Ryoko chuckled. Her brother had a very obvious tic. He had a true fondness for giving everyone shortened names with the honorific “chan” tacked for good measure.

‘Kazunari, it is a strange world we live in. I know that your one true goal is to defeat these children known as the “Generation of Miracles” but just remember the truest goal you can have on your journey, on your adventure is to have fun.’ his mother said.

‘I know that. After all, the people who enjoy life are the winners.’ Kazunari chided.

‘Good. I just want you to remember that.’ his mother said.

‘I’ll never forget.’ Kazunari affirmed.

   The wind picked up. The crystal-like wind chimes they had jangled. A few Pokémon cawed and growled, including Ken and Isao. Ryoko smiled and Kazunari grinned. ‘The winds of change, isn’t there an old saying about that?’ his mother mused.

‘Probably.’ Kazunari murmured.

‘Are you gonna leave now, big brother?’ Ryoko asked, a little bit pouty.

‘Do you want me to?’ Kazunari asked.

‘Not yet.’ Ryoko admitted shyly.

‘Aww, look who loves their big brother.’ Kazunari howled and he aggressively bear-hugged his little sister. He lifted her up and swung her around. She screeched and demanded to be put down. Their mother laughed.

   In the end, Kazunari didn’t leave until after lunch. His father briefly saw him during his lunch break so that was nice. After having a sandwich, Kazunari couldn’t delay it anymore. He had to leave. He had to go out and see the world. He had to go out and find that green-haired giant and get his revenge. It was the first and foremost objective on his list.

   His mother sensed that. ‘Don’t worry about washing up, Kazunari. Ryoko and I will do it later. I hear you getting impatient; tapping your foot like that.’ his mother chastised.

‘Oops.’ Kazunari offered.

‘Come on, up you get. Where’s Pi-chan?’ his mother said.

‘In his PokeBall.’ Kazunari said.

‘Oh, well, come on, anyway.’ his mother said.

   Isao growled and his mother got to her feet. She grabbed her walking stick and Isao snooped the ground for a clear path to the front door. Ryoko followed closely behind with Kazunari. Their house was in a perpetual state of mess. For a woman near blind, that made everything a hazard and worry. His mother stood on the front veranda proudly. Isao woofed and Ryoko kept her concern to herself. ‘Is he leaving yet?’ their mother whispered to Ryoko.

‘No.’ Ryoko replied.

‘I’m still right behind you, Mum.’

‘Oh, well, come on. When I was your age, I wanted to be out the door before the sun was up.’ his mother joked.

   Kazunari laughed. He felt confident in himself. He was wearing his favourite clothes and had his life savings with him. He was going to do fine. He was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

   ‘Bye, bye, Kazunari. Have a safe trip. Win all the badges and go straight to the Silver Conference.’

‘I will, Mum.’ Kazunari replied. He hugged his sister tight and kissed his mother’s forehead.

‘Come on you.’ his mother said.

‘Mum, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you wanted me gone.’ Kazunari said as he stepped off the veranda. He feigned sounding hurt.

‘I just think you’re too worried about me than anything else.’ his mother said.

‘Hm, I wonder why.’ Ryoko mused sarcastically.

‘What do you mean?’ his mother asked, missing her daughter’s joking insinuations.

‘You’re not as healthy as you used to be.’ Kazunari said.

   His mother crossed her arms and frowned. ‘I have no idea what you mean.’ she said. ‘Now off you go. If you keep making excuses, that boy Midorima will beat you to the punchline. And the Kazunari I know would never want that.’

‘Good point. well off I go. I love you both, I’ll call some time later.’ Kazunari said. He waved goodbye to Ryoko.

‘Bye, bye. Big brother, i’m gonna eat your dessert tonight.’

‘Guess what I had for morning tea...’ Kazunari teased.

‘Pig!’ she yelled.

‘Shush, you’ll wake the neighbours.’ their mother scolded. ‘I love you too, Kazunari. I’ll expect you to call by seven o’clock.’

‘Alright.’ Kazunari replied.

   He walked out of the gate which creaked to high heavens. His mother shed a small, rebellious tear. ‘Ryoko, darling, is he gone now?’

‘Mostly. Weird, huh? Never thought the day would come.’ Ryoko replied.

‘Four more years and that’ll be you.’ their mother mused.

‘Don’t scare me like that. I’m not ready to leave the nest just yet.’ Ryoko said, flustered. ‘But, if we’re talking about it...’ Her voice trailed off as she felt selfish. ‘Could I have a Cleffa as my starter? Or is Yoko getting too old?’

‘I’ll think about it but Yoko is still plenty years young as far as Clefable go.’ her mother replied.

   Kazunari grinned to himself. He felt giddy. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was officially a Trainer. It’s true because he had the necessary green card he had in wallet. He just couldn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to my gym rat friend who is legally blind for being Shiori's inspiration. 
> 
> Stuff about Takao's family (in case anyone is interested):
> 
> His parents are in their late forties but his father is older by a year or so.
> 
> Shiori would get on with Amber (Kagami's mum) like a house on fire but they never meet and that upsets me. Well, in the foreseeable future, they never meet. Shiori has an older sister; their parents live her as she is currently unmarried. Shiori's nickname theme is names with strong/honourable meanings. E.g Isao means "honour, merit", Yoko means "sunny child". 
> 
> Junichi would get along with Kagami's father quite well for reasons I can't reveal just yet. Their relationship will eventually come up in this fic WAAAAAY later. He likes collecting biscuit tins because they can be unexpectedly interesting looking and useful. He considers himself a practical man; he has to be because look what his wife is like.
> 
> Ryoko is a little shit and I love her. She is the stereotypical tsundere sister. She's about twelve. Her name means "bright child" which I thought complements Kazunari which means "one and become".


	4. The Storm that Comes His Way

   Kagami walked along the busy streets and soon, the urban melded into the natural. A proper road disappeared from his line of sight, eaten up by long grass and layers of ridges and blockades of huge trees. ‘It’s pretty, isn’t it?’

   Who the hell is that? Kagami asked himself. Shivers ran down his spine and he forced himself to look to his right. There was nothing so he lowered his line of sight and saw pale blue hair: Kuroko. Kagami calmed down slightly but it begged the question. ‘When the hell did you get here?’

‘What do you mean?’ Kuroko asked, confused.

‘We went different ways after Maji Burger.’

   Kuroko’s befuddlement thickened. ‘No we didn’t. We kept walking together. The entire time.’ He sounded offended and Kagami felt awful not noticing him. ‘You made it sound like you were going to let me travel with you.’

‘I, argh, I did?’ Kagami stammered. He couldn’t even remember what he said. ‘Well, if you like, we can keep travelling together. You seem kinda weak, no offence. You’ll need someone to watch out for it.’

‘And you seem like the kind of person he needs someone to keep you out of trouble. So thank you for your concern.’ Kuroko said.

   The two kept walking, with a little bit of a chatter between them. Avian Pokémon flew overhead and they heard scrabbling in the grass. As they walked along, it became more apparent just how many Trainers were here. Newborn, disobedient starters Pokémon were chased by rookie Trainers.

   The path was winding and they climbed over the ledges. ‘Are you going to battle anyone?’ Kuroko asked. ‘I’m not that interested.’

‘Maybe?’ Kagami replied. They turned a corner and saw a pair of familiar faces: Aomine and the pink-haired girl.

   ‘Tetsu-kun!’ the girl said, brightly.

‘You move on fast.’ Aomine said.

   The girl pounced on Kuroko and snuggled up to him. Kuroko allowed it before he decided to get her hands off of him. Kuroko described in brevity how he had wound up walking with Kagami. The girl was embarrassed and Aomine chuffed. ‘I’m so sorry. It must be disconcerting, so you Kagami, then?’ she asked.

‘Kagami Taiga.’ Kagami said.

‘Momoi Satsuki, Tetsu-kun’s girlfriend.’ she smiled.

‘You... have a girlfriend?’ Kagami said, facing Kuroko.

‘No, we’re not dating.’ Kuroko said.

‘But a girl can dream.’ Momoi sighed.

   Aomine decided that he would join the conversation. He assessed Kagami. They were about equal height and build. Whenever they came close to each other, tension oozed from them. The kind of tension that was volatile and unlikeable. He smirked. ‘You any good at battling?’ he asked.

‘Better than you.’ Kagami taunted.

‘We should have a double battle. That’d be fun, that way Tetsu-kun and I can join in too.’ Momoi suggested.

‘Nah, I’m good.’ Aomine replied.

   Momoi and Kuroko stepped back. They gave room so Kagami and Aomine could have a battle. The two glared at each other and it was blatantly obvious that furious rivalry had been born between them. ‘I’ll referee.’ Momoi said.

‘Alright.’ Aomine said.

‘Whatever.’ Kagami just hoped she wouldn’t act biasedly.

   Momoi pulled out a coin purse from her tote bag. ‘Heads or tails?’ she asked as she took out a coin.

‘Heads.’ Aomine barked.

‘Tails.’ Kagami said.

‘Okeydokey.’ she murmured and flipped the coin. She caught it and placed it against her wrist. ‘Heads.’ she said. Aomine grinned.

   Aomine took out a PokeBall. ‘Toto!’ he yelled and he tossed out his PokeBall. His Totodile snapped its jaws and it hadn’t even been that long since he received but it already looked significantly tougher. Kagami took out his PokeBall. ‘Cyndaquil!’ he yelled and Cyndaquil leaped out of the red light. As soon as it saw Totodile, the flares on its back lit up. The two seemed to hate each other.

   ‘Water Gun!’ Aomine yelled and Totodile opened its mouth wide. A surge of water came out of its mouth and Cyndaquil became sopping wet. Its flames dipped and it shivered. It pawed at the ground. ‘Tackle!’ Kagami yelled. Cyndaquil charged forward and crashed against Totodile. Totodile appeared to take no damage. Cyndaquil growled in frustration. ‘Water Gun!’ Aomine instructed. Once more, Cyndaquil was doused by water.

   Momoi worried. She didn’t call end of match though. She could tell that Cyndaquil’s determination would allow it to complete a second move in the match but she was certain that it wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. She could easily tell this was Cyndaquil’s first battle meanwhile it was Totodile’s third.

   ‘Tackle!’ Kagami yelled. Cyndaquil raced forward. It paws padded against the ground with unease and a sway. Before it could make contact with Totodile, it collapsed out of exhaustion. ‘That’s it, battle over! I declare Aomine the winner!’ Momoi yelled. Her voice was shrill. She ran into the battle zone and her hand flung into her tote bag. She dropped to the ground and knelt next to Cyndaquil. She pulled it onto her lap and cradled it.

   Momoi cooed towards Cyndaquil. She pulled out a potion from her bag and sprayed Cyndaquil with it. ‘I made a mistake, I’m so sorry Kagamin. I overestimated Cyndaquil’s power. I made a mistake in my calculations.’ she apologised. Guilt corroded her beauty and Kagami felt awful because she was clearly feeling terrible.

‘Don’t be.’ he said.

Cyndaquil lifted its head and saw Totodile. It struggled and tried to get away from Momoi who refused to let it try and continue its battle with Totodile. ‘Spirited, little cutie...’ Momoi said and she got up. Cyndaquil stilled struggled. ‘Come back, Toto.’ Aomine said. Totodile disappeared in a red flash.

‘Here you go.’ Momoi said and she let Kagami take back his Cyndaquil. ‘Please, don’t battle Cyndaquil again until you’ve taken it to a Pokémon Centre.’

   Aomine turned to leave. He looked back to Momoi. ‘C’mon Satsuki. I thought we both wanted to get to Violet City Gym before the end of the day.’ he said.

‘I know, I know.’ she huffed. ‘Bye, bye, Tetsu-kun, Kagamin.’ Momoi waved them goodbye. she trotted off behind Aomine.

   Kagami returned Cyndaquil as it was still trying to struggle so it can go after Totodile and Aomine. ‘You and Cyndaquil are very similar.’ Kuroko noticed.

‘They say Pokémon take after their masters for a reason.’ Kagami said.

‘Funny, my mother said the same thing when she gave me my starter.’ Kuroko said.

‘And what did you start off with?’ Kagami asked, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t asked that earlier.

   Kuroko took out a PokeBall. He clicked on it and it opened. A Pokémon came out of the light and hovered. It was a Pokémon which caused Kagami’s hair to stand on end and his stomach to churn.

   ‘Meet my Shuppet, Yuu.’ Kuroko said and Shuppet stared intently at Kagami. ‘You don’t like ghost types, do you?’

‘Nope. Bad experiences.’ Kagami said and Kuroko returned Shuppet.

‘I’m sorry.’ Kuroko said.

‘Don’t be.’ Kagami said.


	5. It Just Feels Right

   Takao had a fondness for speedy Pokémon. He always thought it looked cool on television when a Pokémon was able to overpower its opponent by mystifying them with speed rather than brute strength. Takao had heard that Zigzagoon and Sentret could be reliable partners in battle but Takao didn’t like the idea of bringing both on his adventure. He decided he would look for a Sentret because they, unlike Zigzagoon, weren’t an invasive species. They might be a little slower but they could hit stronger which was fine by his books.

   Takao ventured out onto Route Twenty-Nine. For some reason, Sentret weren’t known to be lurking around Route Thirty. But that was to Takao’s benefit because Route Thirty was where all the newbie Trainers were. People were flocking to New Bark City, home to the famous and ditsy Professor Elm.

   There were plenty of Trainers keening for a battle on Route Twenty-Nine; including some old friends of Takao’s. They were quick to challenge him. His goal to defeat the grass type master of the Generation of miracles was known far and wide in his middle school. It was a goal that some people considered a noble crusade and thus were happy to help him. One of those people was his classmate Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara was actually the first person to challenge him; probably out of familiarity than anything else. There weren’t many familiar faces in the sea of Trainers.

   Sugawara was a good person, a bit mild but he could be scary. He had been class president and was known as “Mr Refreshing” by a lot of the girls. If memory served Takao correct, then Sugawara aspired to be a Coordinator rather than a traditional, Gym battler likes most. ‘Takao-san, would you like to have a battle with me?’ Sugawara asked.

‘I’d love to.’ Takao replied, excited. This was it.

   They gave each other space. Trainers around them quickly worked out what was happening. Some put their stroll on pause to watch whilst others avoided them. There was actually bit of an audience. ‘Would you like me to referee?’ someone, a girl, volunteered.

‘Yes please.’ Sugawara replied.

‘Heads or tails?’ she asked and she readied a coin to flip.

‘Heads.’ Takao cut in.

‘Tails.’ Sugawara said.

‘Okay.’ she said and she flipped the coin. ‘Tails.’

   Sugawara smiled. He readied his PokeBall. ‘Chikorita!’ he called out and he tossed out his PokeBall. A small, green Pokémon jumped out of the red light.

‘Go, go, Pi-chan!’ Takao said and he enthusiastically threw out his PokeBall. Pi-chan fluttered out of the red light.

‘Oh dear...’ Sugawara murmured. ‘But I’m confident I can go well. Chikorita, use Tackle.’

   His Chikorita bounded up to Pi-chan and head-butted Pi-chan’s belly. Pi-chan flew out of control from the sudden impact and squawked. ‘Use Tackle!’ Takao commanded. Pi-chan dove on Chikorita. Chikorita chirped but withstood the attack.

‘Tackle!’ Sugawara said again. His Chikorita made the tremendous effort to leap up at Pi-chan whose aerial height was a huge advantage. The leaf atop Chikorita’s head slapped against Pi-chan. Pi-chan fluttered his wings hurriedly to help maintain balance. It seemed like a critical hit.

   ‘Steel Wing!’ Takao yelled. He really hoped his mother had been right about Pi-chan having that as attack. Sugawara’s eyes widened. Pi-chan’s wings turned from soft brown to hard grey. Pi-chan dove on Chikorita and slashed it with steely wings. ‘Once more now, Tackle!’ Sugawara called out. Chikorita ran at Pi-chan who moved out of the way effortlessly so it could avoid the attack.

   ‘Gust!’ Takao called out. Pi-chan flapped his wings hard and stirred up a zephyr. It blew hard against Chikorita who took a lot of damage. Takao smiled. Sugawara called out, worried and empathetic. Sugawara glanced at the referee. She shrugged. ‘I think your Chikorita has enough in it for one more round.’ she advised.

‘Takao-san, I forfeit. I think my Chikorita is just beyond the brink.’ Sugawara said and he crouched down and called his Chikorita to his side. He scratched its face.

‘Oh, okay, that’s there. Do you want a potion? I could spare one.’ Takao offered.

   Sugawara shook his head and brought out one of his own. ‘I think I’ll be right.’ he mused.

‘Well, I announce this random as the winner. Good work guys. That was fun. It made me realise something though. I still have a long way to go if I want to be an Indigo League officiated referee.’ she chuckled.

‘If you became an Indigo League referee, wouldn’t that make you the first official female referee?’ Takao asked.

‘Yes. That’s my goal.’ she replied.

‘Good luck with that.’ Takao said.

‘Thanks dude. I’m gonna go now if that’s alright.’ she said and she walked off.

   Sugawara returned his Chikorita to its PokeBall. ‘Is that Pidgey bred off of your mother’s?’ Sugawara asked.

‘Uh yeah, actually.’ Takao replied.

‘I can tell. They called your mother “Steel Wing” Shiori for a reason.’ Sugawara said and Takao chuckled.

   He knew how his mother got her nickname. That was not the reason. The reason she was known as that was a lot different. Sugawara’s reasoning was nowhere near the mark.

   ‘Definitely. Yes.’ Takao lied. He couldn’t break Sugawara’s heart like that. During her time as a youth, his mother had been bit of Yankee and she was famed for picking fights using a silver coloured aluminium baseball bat. Now that she was renowned as being so fragile, Takao couldn’t let anyone know the truth.

   Sugawara straightened his bag and smiled cheerily. ‘Well, I think I’ll keep moving on. Would you like to walk with me, Takao-san?’ he asked.

‘Uh, no, I’m hanging out here for a reason.’ Takao replied.

‘Let me guess, you’re looking for the Generation of Miracles?’ he asked.

‘Yes and I think a Sentret would be neat.’ Takao replied.

‘Well, good luck. I saw plenty of Sentret closer to New Bark City though.’ Sugawara said and he farewelled his old classmate before moving on.

   Soon, Takao heard chatter. It seems that he was half an hour too late. Most of the Generation of Miracles had been sighted as having passed Route Twenty-Nine. They may still be in Cherrygrove City but it seemed unlikely. Takao didn’t mind. He wanted to train Pi-chan a bit more in preparation and he also wanted to acquire a Sentret.

   Eventually, people stopped flooding the meandering path that led between Cherrygrove City and New Bark City. It began to grow darker but in an autumnal afternoon way. The gusts of wind changed direction and a brought a new, earthy scent. Takao slowly realised he was the only person left in the area which he didn’t mind. He wasn’t used to so much space. His house was small and cramped with his family and his mother’s Pokémon. This was the first time he had ever heard silence.

   It was nice whilst it lasted as in the wild, nothing ever stayed quiet for long; at least not during sunlight hours anyway. Takao wandered around Route Twenty-Nine. It was gorgeous. Huge trees lined the meandering path and long grass as green as emeralds masked ledges. There was a vague scent of the ocean dancing along the wind and a more overpoweringly earthy scent.

   Takao searched the trees for signs of Sentret. He saw plenty of Pidgey nests and had to run away from a few angry, mama Rattata. It was getting darker still and Takao thought he could feel rain. He figured he best start heading back to Cherrygrove City. His mother will be surprised to see him, probably. She probably expected him to march himself straight into Violet City in search of his destined rival the green haired glasses freak of the Generation of Miracles. As tempted as Takao had been to do that, he had thought otherwise.

   Takao’s stomach growled and he wondered if he should open up his bag for supplies or if he should wait it out for when he got home. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something peach. He glanced back at it and couldn’t believe his luck: a peach tree. Takao loved peaches. Takao immediately changed directions and started walking off the beaten track.

   The peach tree was in full bloom. Healthy, fuzzy peaches sat on the branch and were his for the taking. This had to be his lucky day. He reached out to grab one. It looked so soft and fat. It was going to taste so good, Takao could tell. His hand was batted away by a brown paw.

   A Sentret seemed to have made its home in this peach tree and it seemed like it was willing to fight to protect its food. ‘Excuse you. That was rude.’ Takao scolded it but it did not care in the slightest. It glared at him. Takao reached up again and tried to take a peach. His fingertips brushed it and he was once again batted away from it. ‘We are not playing this game.’ he said to it sternly. ‘I just want one peach. You have a whole tree. You can spare it.’ Takao reached up again and tried to take a peach. The Sentret had not been listening. It was done with him and so, it lunged at him and attacked – for real this time. Takao took a Quick Attack to the face.

   Takao pushed it away and his cheeks stung. He had a few claw marks raked across his face now. He pulled out Pi-chan’s PokeBall. Takao decided he was going to catch this Sentret or so God help him. ‘Go, Pi-chan!’ he yelled. ‘Steel Wing!’ Pi-chan dove on the Sentret with hardened wings. It slashed as it and it scratched back.

   ‘Use Gust!’ Takao shouted. His Pidgey riled up a strong breeze and focused it on Sentret. Sentret’s fur waved and it had to blink dust out of its eyes. It then lunged at Pi-chan with a Quick Attack and left a silverly afterimage. Pi-chan was batted out of the air and had to take a moment to re-centre itself. ‘Come on, Tackle!’ Takao yelled. Pi-chan dove on the Sentret again and charged at it. The two Pokémon butted heads. The Sentret yowled and jumped Pi-chan. It tackled back.

   Takao readied an empty PokeBall. ‘Pi-chan, use Steel Wing again!’ he instructed. His Pidgey’s wings lit up and turned silver. It dove on Sentret with an angular slash. Sentret didn’t fight back and fell flat against the ground; its beady black eyes spun. Takao tossed the empty PokeBall at it. The PokeBall bounced off it and opened. The red light swallowed the Sentret and then the PokeBall closed on itself. It fell to the ground with a thud and proceeded to rock precariously.

   Takao watched nervously. The PokeBall teetered to one side and the other whilst the button on it flashed between red and white. Then... _ding_! The PokeBall rested without movement. The button had turned permanently white. Takao’s face lit up with a huge grin. ‘We did it Pi-chan!’ he yelled in celebration. ‘We caught a Sentret!’ He collected his PokeBall and beamed. ‘Well done to the both us. A mighty fine job if I do say so myself.’ Takao said. He looked up at the sky and returned Pi-chan and stashed away his two PokeBalls.

   In his esteemed opinion, it did not look like it was going to rain tonight. However it was getting dark. Takao grabbed a peach then ran for it. He wanted to get home before it was too past dinner time.

   When Takao got home, his parents and sister were extremely surprised to see him. They were fine with him coming back for dinner but that didn’t stop them from being surprised. They became acquainted with his Sentret, “Sen-chan”, and it took to Ryoko most. It liked to curl up around her neck like a scarf. It was pretty weird. Ryoko said a Pokémon with a weird personality suited her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some authorial intent: The Sentret, a Pokémon inspired by raccoon dogs among other animals, and its connection to the peach tree is a nod to the my other MidoTaka fanfiction sereies "The Seven Cycles of Reincarnation", hence the name of the chapter. I am shameless and horrible.
> 
> Also, Takao's parents' romance/early days are heavily inspired by Fruits Basket's Kyoko and Katsuya. I'm a sucker for that kinda thing, okay?


	6. I Be-Leaf I May Be in Love with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @DaiSuga Shippers, I pledge this chapter to you <3 (I'm sorry these two are very background in this fic since it is mainly KNB)  
> @Anyone reading (Poke)Ball if Life - oops, spoilers!!  
> @Everyone, I am sorry for the shitty pun title.

   The ocean spray was strong and spritzed Daichi’s face. He smiled. He inhaled deeply and the salt burned his lungs. This was his first time abroad. Daichi had heard good things about Johto and he hoped they were true. He had heard the people were friendly and cultured, that the land was gorgeous and autumnal. He hoped so. He also heard the Contests were a completely different grade; Daichi especially hoped so because the change of pace was what really brought him to Johto.

   The cruise ship veered into the docks of a small, port town. It looked charming. Cherry trees lined the land beyond the stretch of golden sand where turquoise waves played with children. The cruise ship docked and passengers began to disembark. Daichi was one of the last to leave the boat. He was suddenly overcome by a passing anxiety.

   It stuck to the bottom of his stomach like a rock. It made him worry over nothing. It made him want the ocean to swallow him up and spit him back on the shores of his homeland. But still, Daichi left the cruise ship and relished the feeling of excitement that rose up through when he put his foot down on the foreign ground beneath him. He smiled broadly.

   Daichi wandered away from the docks and onto the beach. His stomach mumbled in hunger. The sun was a bit heavy and he, uncharacteristically, was craving something sweet. He wondered where the near ice cream parlour was. He strolled past someone who was accompanied by a companion Pokémon. It was small and green; Daichi couldn’t recognise its species name off the top of his head. Together, the two were lazing amongst sand dunes and seemed to be enjoying the comfortably warm sun and slight breeze.

   ‘Hello.’ he called out. His voice wavered. The person got up and faced him. That person had a very pretty face. Daichi was engulfed by embarrassment.

‘Hello.’ The person, a boy about his age, had an even prettier voice.

‘C-Could you direct me to, um, a place where I can buy ice-cream, maybe?’ he asked. He was nervous and he didn’t really know why. This person was a guy. Daichi was straight but there was something about this guy which was making him question that factoid about himself. Thoughts of his ex-girlfriend Yui tried to fill his mind but they were weak compared by the random infatuation developing because of this guy.

   The guy chuckled. ‘What a coincidence. I was just about to get up and go to my favourite ice-cream parlour. Would you like me to take you there? What flavour do you like best? Their boysenberry swirl is to die for.’

‘Rocky road.’ Daichi said.

‘It’s good to meet you, Mr Rocky Road. I’m Sugawara Koushi; I live here in Cherrygrove City.’

‘I’m Sawamura Daichi, not from here. Or anywhere around here. I’m from Sinnoh.’ Daichi said.

‘My, that’s a long way away.’ Sugawara said.

‘I-I guess.’ Daichi said.

   Sugawara lead Daichi down a sandy street pricked by cherry blossom trees and parasols. Sugawara’s Pokémon followed after them, keeping pace with an uppity trot. Making conversation was surprisingly easy for the strangers. They had plenty to talk about. They had a fair bit in common. They were both Coordinators who liked to play volleyball, as a beginning. They had also chosen to start off with a grass type Pokémon – Turtwig for Daichi, Chikorita for Sugawara.

   They ordered some ice-cream cones and a bowl for Sugawara’s Chikorita. It enjoyed being spoilt by them. They decided to sit down in one of the booths. ‘So, what brings you to Johto, Daichi? Why not go to Hoen if it’s Contests you’re after? Hoen is, after all, is the heartland for Contests.’ Sugawara mused.

‘Well, I hear it gets very hot in Hoen and I prefer colder weather so naturally, I came here. I hear Ecruteak City is amazing in the fall.’ Daichi replied.

‘I’ve heard that too.’ Sugawara said.

   Daichi paused. ‘You’ve never been to Ecruteak City?’ he asked.

‘It is a bit far for a family holiday.’ Sugawara replied.

‘I suppose.’ Daichi said. ‘So, how far have you been in your own country?’

‘Violet City and New Bark City.’ Sugawara replied.

   Daichi glanced at his ice-cream cone which was beginning to melt. Sugawara and his Chikorita had already finished their treats. ‘I know this is kind of sudden but I would mind a tour guide. I’m a bit wary of culture shock, you know? Reckon you could help. Besides, a rookie Coordinator like you could use a mentor, right? I came third at last year’s Sinnoh Grand Festival.’

   Sugawara smiled. His silvery eyes lit up. He seemed impressed. ‘Third? Who came first and second?’ he asked.

‘Oikawa Tooru came first and Tetsuro Kuroo came second.’ Daichi said.

‘I’ve heard of Oikawa Tooru. I hear that his form is gorgeous – I mean his Pokemon’s form.’ Sugawara said. ‘I hear both their Pokemon’s forms are gorgeous.’

‘They... are.’ Daichi said, more cautiously than need.

   Daichi finished off his ice-cream. ‘So, how about it? Do you want to travel with me?’ he asked.

‘I thought the answer was pretty clear.’ Sugawara replied as they left the shop with Chikorita trotting behind at their heels. Daichi couldn’t really say anything that didn’t sound like he was choking. Sugawara chuckled. ‘Yes. I think your company will be fine. So, Daichi, tell me about your first Contest. Any tips?’

   Daichi paused. He screwed up his face and remembered how he had battled that day. He felt the faint ebb of adrenaline and the echoes of his heart beating his ear. He remembered what it was like to battle his opponent – Shimizu Kiyoko. She had been tough to go up against. Her Ralts, now a Gardevoir, had been well trained even from early on and very responsive to what Kiyoko had to say.

   ‘One, do not underestimate your opponent regardless of how good-natured sounding their name is or how pretty they are. Second, remember that you’ll never win if you don’t believe you can.’ Daichi said.

‘That is very wise and very sound advice. I’ll take it on board. What about you, Chikorita?’ Sugawara asked.

‘Chiko-chiko!’ Chikorita chirped.


	7. Freaks and Geeks

   Midorima was content to travel alone. He didn’t feel the need to depend on someone else for food or company. He was fine. He had a few Pokémon now. He was quite certain that by tomorrow, day three of his “adventure”, he would be able to best the Violet City Gym. But Midorima wanted to be sure. There was a lot still here that could act as a possible influence from deterring him from challenging Hayato. For example, if his Oha-Asa was poor tomorrow, he wouldn’t challenge the Gym or if he didn’t like how his Pokémon performed in battles today, then he also wouldn’t challenge the Gym tomorrow.

   Midorima had gotten up early that morning and turned on his PokeGear. He immediately looked up the Oha-Asa website and found out how his luck was looking today, January second. Today, Cancer was fifth which wasn’t horrible and his lucky item was a fluffy keychain. His sister had given him a keychain fitting that description for his birthday last year so he already had it on him. That sort of thing uplifted him a bit. 

   He proceeded to organise himself a breakfast. He wasn’t taken with the fast food that the PokeCentre food court provided but it was decent. The fruit was fresh and the toast was how he liked it. He ate and then checked out of the PokeCentre. He returned the swipe pass to the Chansey that was attending the reception desk. He then left.

   Route Thirty was exactly as Midorima thought it would be. It was a hotspot for Trainers who had decided to “rough it”; something Midorima couldn’t really understand. He wasn’t fond of the outdoors to be honest. Midorima walked straight into the thick of the campers. He got recognised quite a bit. He didn’t find that surprising. He was a recognisable person: tall, green-hair and glasses with a reputation that had easily spread all over Johto.

   Midorima didn’t bother with anyone. He was more concerned by the pond. He had a reputation for favouring grass types. It didn’t take much brain power to figure out that would mean a lot of people would challenge him with fire or flying types. He needed a Pokémon to combat that.

   A Poliwag leaped into view. It passed him with a curious gaze. It was a cute Pokémon and Midorima decided that a Politoed would be nice. People had told him previously that he also had an affinity for frog-like Pokémon. Midorima had to agree. ‘Chikorita!’ Midorima called out and his Chikorita pounced onto the ground. ‘Tackle!’ he yelled. His Chikorita charged at the Poliwag who fought back immediately with a Confusion. Midorima liked its spirit. It would be a hard-worker.

   It didn’t take Midorima long before Chikorita had worn down its health enough for him to throw out an empty PokeBall at it. The PokeBall swallowed the small, blue Pokémon and closed itself. It rocked around violently. Midorima was confident that Poliwag wouldn’t escape. The PokeBall continued to rock until there was a click. A red shine went over the white button on the PokeBall. Midorima collected his PokeBall and smiled curtly. He was certain that this Poliwag would be a good teammate.

   It didn’t take long before some gutsy fool decided that he would step up and take the challenge of dethroning the prince that never missed and never lost. Midorima won every battle someone started with him. It became a game of sorts, after two Trainers, Midorima supposed to test their strength against him. However close they came to winning would be a good indicator of how much they would need to train.

   In Midorima’s opinion, no one really came close regardless of how they approached. He always sent out his Pokémon first: alternating between Chikorita and Poliwag. He was proud of them. They had pushed themselves so much in the past three hours but he figured it was time to get moving. Midorima was certain that they would be able to take down the Hayato.

   Midorima turned his back on anyone wanting to challenge him. A few girls gossiped the moment he did that. A few boys growled and did so as well. Midorima didn’t care. It happened all the time. Anyone would be bitter in this situation.

   ‘Hey! Wait, freak!’ a voice screamed out and Midorima heard fast-paced footsteps. He was soon brought down by a tackle from behind. Midorima screeched. ‘Unhand me! What are you doing?’ he yelled. The person got off of Midorima and offered to help him. The person was an average heighted guy with black hair and black eyes. Midorima swatted his hand away and was able to bring himself up. ‘Sorry ‘bout that. It’s just you were ignoring me.’ he growled.

   Midorima glared at this person. He was peculiar. ‘Now, fight me.’ he declared.

‘My Pokémon need to rest.’ Midorima stated.

‘Okay then, fair enough.’

   Midorima began to walk off. He wasn’t walking alone. The person was walking with him. Midorima didn’t bother to inquire as to why. It was fairly obvious. The layout of Route Thirty was straight; there were no paths meandering off to who knows where so naturally, he was going to encounter people walking the same direction but he found it odd that he was being met with. This person was keeping pace, smiley and upbeat.

   Midorima continued to walk. He ascended some stairs and the fellow Trainer struggled to keep up. ‘Hey, freak, slow down. Us shorties can’t handle giants like you.’ he huffed.

‘What is your problem?’ Midorima asked.

‘We’re walking together and you need to slow down.’ the Trainer replied. His tone of voice indicated to Midorima that the answer should have been obvious.

   Midorima huffed, even more confused now. ‘No, what I meant was why are you walking with me?’

‘So I can battle you later. I want to get it over and done with so I can say I got my revenge.’ the Trainer prattled.

‘Revenge?’ Midorima repeated, his confusion deepened.

‘You don’t remember?’ the Trainer inferred; a little offended.

‘I don’t even know your name.’ Midorima said.

   The Trainer huffed. ‘Naturally. Of course. Why should a genius remember the names of all the peasants he’s crushed? I was fooling myself if I thought that I was different.’

‘I really don’t know what you are talking about.’ Midorima said.

‘I’m Takao Kazunari. Two years ago, my broke-ass managed to get a day trip to Violet City Pokémon Trainer’s Academy and you were the first person I ever fought in a proper Pokémon battle. You used a Bellsprout and I used a Hoothoot. You were still able to beat my ass. I swore vengeance on the green haired freak – you, Midorima Shintaro!’

   Midorima’s heart sank. His eyes widened. Takao stared at his reaction, confused. Midorima composed himself and wrapped himself up arrogance. _How could he have forgotten_? Midorima asked himself, secretly horrified.


	8. A Chance for Vengeance

   Takao crossed his arms. ‘What’s wrong with you?’

‘Nothing.’ Midorima said and reached the top of the stairs. ‘If it’s a battle you’ll want, fine, go ahead. I’m sure my Pokémon are well rested enough by this point.’ Takao grinned and bounded to the top of the stairs. He put some distance between himself and Midorima. They both had their PokeBalls at the ready.

   ‘We battle until we run out of Pokémon, agreed?’ Takao asked.

‘If you wish.’ Midorima said.

‘Well, go on freak, I’ll let you go first.’ Takao taunted.

‘Okay then.’ Midorima said. ‘Poliwag.’ He threw out his PokeBall and his tadpole Pokémon waddled out of the red flash.

‘Sen-chan!’ Takao said and he tossed out his own PokeBall. A Sentret leaped out of the red flash.

   Poliwag had battled plenty of Sentret today. This one would be no different. A small part of Midorima wanted to throw the battle but that would be in distaste not just for him but for his opponent. Midorima could easily sense that Takao wanted to win fair and square.

   ‘Water Sport!’ Midorima instructed and Poliwag doused itself in water.

‘Quick Attack!’ Takao yelped. Sentret put its paws down and stretched itself out. It sped towards Poliwag who was unable to escape Sentret’s speed. Midorima was impressed. This was, by far, the most powerful Sentret they had seen today. Midorima was still certain that his Poliwag would be able to dispose of it.

   ‘Bubble!’ Midorima instructed. His Poliwag bounded after Sentret who dashed around, keen to avoid Poliwag’s attack but it still failed. The Sentret eventually took damage from Poliwag’s efforts. ‘C’mon, Sen-chan, use Fury Swipe!’ Takao yelled out. His Sentret pounced on Poliwag and scratch it multiple times. Poliwag withstood the attack but did take some damage.

   Sentret ran away from Poliwag with its tail swinging. Midorima could see a huge likeness between Takao and his Pokémon. ‘Poliwag, use Water Gun!’ he instructed. Poliwag aimed a forceful shot of water at Sentret. Its fur flattened and it looked half-drowned by the time Poliwag had ceased its attack. ‘Sen-chan, fight on! Use Quick Attack!’ Takao shouted, encouragingly. His Sentret dashed at Poliwag and tackled it fiercely. Poliwag wobbled around.

   ‘Water Gun, once more!’ Midorima instructed. Poliwag fired off a second, forceful stream of water at Sentret. Sentret took the attack head on and withstood it still; becoming even more “drowned” in appearance. Midorima gritted his teeth but was secretly happy inside. This was the longest battle he had been in thus far. ‘Tackle!’ Takao chirped. His Sentret charged at Poliwag. Poliwag was knocked over and its eyes spun.

   Midorima couldn’t believe his eyes. He fumbled with his PokeBall. He judged Poliwag as being unable to battle. Takao grinned. ‘Come back, Poliwag. Go! Chikorita!’ Midorima said and he switched to his second Pokémon. ‘As you may be aware, Chikorita is the only Pokémon I have left.’

‘And I’ve only got one more besides Sen-chan anyway so it’s fair.’ Takao replied.

   Midorima watched as Chikorita prepared itself for battle. Somehow, Midorima got the feeling that Chikorita was looking forward to this match. He could see determination in its eyes. ‘Poison Powder!’ Midorima instructed; he was raising his voice now. Chikorita bucked and a plume of purplish powder billowed over Sentret. Sentret sneezed and Takao panicked. Sentret appeared fine before taking a bit of damage from being poisoned.

   ‘Sen-chan, Sen-chan!’ Takao worried. ‘I don’t have anything that cures poison...’

‘It’ll ware off after the battle.’ Midorima said.

‘Ha! I know that but still... Sen-chan, use Quick Attack!’ Takao said and his Sentret raced towards Chikorita like a blur. It tackled Chikorita then proceeded to explore Chikorita’s body and wrap itself around Chikorita, like a scarf. Chikorita was not anywhere near fond of the chokehold the foreign Pokémon had on it. Midorima wasn’t fond of it either.

   Takao giggled. He found it amusing and cute. ‘Hang on, let me take a picture.’ he said and he brought out his PokeGear. He took a quick picture and then one of Midorima as well. His hand was wobbly and Midorima looked so sour. ‘Okay, okay, we’re good to go again.’ Takao said. Midorima rolled his eyes.

‘You wouldn’t be able to do that in a Gym battle.’ Midorima pointed out.

‘Yeah, yeah, killjoy.’ Takao said.

   Midorima huffed. ‘Alright, moving on. Chikorita, use Tackle.’ Midorima said. Chikorita bounded into the air, albeit not very high, and then angled itself so that its hanger-on would hit the ground first. Sentret released its grip on Chikorita and fell back. Its eyes spun. ‘Ah man,’ Takao whined and he returned his Sentret, ‘nighty-night Sen-chan. Rest up.’ he mumbled. He switched out PokeBalls. Midorima was expecting to see a Cyndaquil emerge from that PokeBall; hence why he set up a Water Sport at the very beginning of the battle. He made preparations even for the most unlikely of scenarios; including the one which was coming true wherein his Poliwag was defeated within a few turns.

   Takao grinned. ‘My pride and joy...’ he murmured. ‘Go! Pi-chan!’ Takao tossed out his PokeBall. When it opened, a Pidgey materialised out of the crimson flash. Midorima was completely put off. “...my broke-ass...” Midorima remembered Takao saying that he didn’t have much money. Perhaps he didn’t mean just himself but perhaps his family as a whole if he was unable to secure enough money to make a six-hundred PokeYen donation to Professor Elm in exchange for a more traditional starter Pokémon.

   ‘C’mon Pi-chan! Use Gust!’ Takao said and he broke Midorima from his reverie. He chastised himself for getting distracted during a battle. Takao’s Pidgey hovered close to Chikorita and bathed it in a zephyr. Chikorita resisted it without flinching; meeting Pidgey’s eyes even. ‘Whoa,’ Takao said, impressed.

‘Thank you.’ Midorima said. He still had no idea how he really did it. He seemed to have an unusual influence over grass type Pokémon. They became sturdier when he was in command of them; even towards their greatest weaknesses. His Chikorita had really taken that into stride.

   ‘Chikorita, use Poison Powder!’ Midorima said. Chikorita bucked itself forward and released a second plume of purplish powder. It drifted over Pidgey who took damage from poison. Takao gave half a chuckle. ‘What’s with you and status moves?’ he asked; rhetoric. ‘Ah well, don’t matter. Pi-chan will pull through, surely.’ Takao grinned. Midorima thought it was completely naive. ‘C’mon Pi-chan, use Quick Attack!’ Takao instructed.

   Pidgey swooped down on Chikorita leaving only an aftereffect. Chikorita continued to tough it out. ‘Well done, Chikorita. Keep up the good work.’ Midorima encouraged. ‘Now use Tackle!’ Midorima instructed. Chikorita bounded at Pidgey and managed to clip its underbelly. It took some damage but it took more from the poison it had been inflicted with. The poison caused it to writhe.

   Takao writhed also. He hated seeing his Pokémon like that. It made his skin crawl. ‘Pi-chan, use Steel Wing!’ Takao instructed. Pidgey swooped again with wings that looked like they were made of metal. His Pidgey slashed into Chikorita who, unerringly, took the damage and handled it well; as though it were barely injured at all. But Midorima wasn’t buying his Chikorita’s “tough guy” act.

   ‘Synthesis!’ he called out. Chikorita rolled its head back. The collar of buds on its neck shone and Chikorita regained health. Pidgey shuddered as it took damage from its poison infliction. ‘Fight on, Pi-chan!’ Takao encouraged. ‘Gust!’ Pidgey flapped its wings mercilessly and whipped up a fierce breeze. Chikorita ran out from under Pidgey who failed to follow-up. Chikorita made an odd noise and sounded satisfied.

   Takao grinned. He was having fun and he was pretty certain his Pokémon were too. He was so close. With just a little more, Takao could push this win out of the way and he could be on his merry way. ‘Alrighty, Pi-chan, use Quick Attack!’ he instructed. His Pidgey dove on Chikorita with immense speed. Chikorita was unable to avoid the attack and took considerable damage. It seemed like a critical hit.

   ‘Synthesis.’ Midorima said. The buds on Chikorita’s neck illuminated again and Chikorita regained health. Pidgey meanwhile lost some more health due to poison. _Oh no_ , Takao thought to himself. It now looks as though that with one more push, it would be him submitting a loss. ‘We can still do this!’ Takao yelled. ‘Use Gust!’ Pidgey flapped up a zephyr and Chikorita was in its centre. Chikorita took a lot of damage from the attack but not enough for it to faint.

   Midorima was quietly confident that Chikorita’s next attack would land and knock Pidgey out but for once, there was an element of doubt tainting his confidence. Midorima believed that there was a good chance that if Pidgey went onto the next round, it was likely to take Chikorita out.

   _Man proposes, God disposes_ , Midorima mused to himself. It was up to luck now. ‘Chikorita, use Tackle.’ he said. His Chikorita had a running start and then leaped at Pidgey. It head-butted the Pidgey’s underbelly and landed on all four paws. Pidgey began to flap its wings and it shuddered in pain. Soon, it was unable to keep flight and landed on the ground with an ungraceful crash. Its eyes spun.

   ‘Pi-chan!’ Takao yelled in worry. ‘Come back.’ he shouted and he returned his trusted partner to its PokeBall. ‘Aw man, we were so close. Sorry little guy... Better luck next time.’ Midorima believed him. They were close in skill and with a little bit better luck next, he may just win. Midorima wondered what this Trainer’s star sign was and if it was ranked quite high. Takao seemed like a water sign, Pisces perhaps. Pisces was ranked fourth today after all. That would explain a few things.

   Midorima returned his Chikorita and approached Takao. ‘Well done. You battled excellently. I haven’t had that much fun during a Pokémon battle... in a long time.’ Midorima said. Takao reacted, stunned.

‘My! The genius compliments the commoners. A rare day.’ Takao said. His voice was high which made Midorima think that what he had said was sarcastic.

‘I am being genuine.’ Midorima added.

‘Then I am honoured.’ Takao said.

   Midorima paused a moment and dug through his bag. ‘I have more than enough potions. You can have a couple.’ Midorima offered.

‘Thanks.’ Takao said. The two took a moment to help their Pokémon recuperate.

   Takao’s Sentret had really taken to acting as Chikorita’s scarf; well jumper. Poliwag nibbled on some Pokémon food and Pidgey watched whilst making strange faces that may indicate jealousy. Takao showed Midorima the picture he had taken during their battle. It looked a bit blurry and very silly but it was cute nonetheless.

   Midorima assessed Takao. Takao didn’t know it but Midorima really owed a lot to Takao. Midorima felt terrible about forgetting Takao. It was only because two years ago, Takao looked like a very different person. He had a buzz cut and was quite shorter.

   ‘This may seem sudden,’ Midorima said, abruptly changing the topic, ‘but do you want to travel with me?’

‘Is this your idea of a sick joke?’ Takao asked, suspicious.

‘Again, I am being genuine. I feel we are compatible; both water signs. We could really help each other out – within the realm of Pokémon training of course.’ Midorima said.

   Takao stared. ‘You are so weird.’

‘I know.’ Midorima stated.

‘But good weird. Sure, why the hell not? Every celebrity needs an entourage.’ Takao said.

‘Can you please stop talking about me like that?’ Midorima said. He was a little embarrassed.

‘Oh, uh, yeah sure.’ Takao said and he looked like he had more to say. ‘Oh yeah, how’d you know I was a Scorpio?’ he asked.

   Midorima became flustered. ‘I didn’t. I just thought you were a Pisces. Your airheaded enough.’ he said.

‘Are you a Pisces?’ Takao asked.

‘No. I’m a Cancer.’ Midorima retorted. Midorima tried to ignore his sudden recall of just how compatible Cancer and Scorpio are.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sen-chan is bigger than Chikorita by ten centimetres, roughly, but I still think the thing they do together will work.


	9. Little Sister

Takao had never thought in his two years of planning revenge that things would end up like this. Yet here he was. He had decided to take up travelling with his green-haired glasses freak. The exact same one he had sworn vengeance on. He figured he should drop the whole “vengeance” thing but then, fifty percent of his life goals vanish and Takao was not ready for that kind of nihilism. Not this early in the adventure anyway.

   He and Midorima were walking in companionable silence. Every now and again, he would sneak a glance at Midorima. He was so tall and closed off. Was he shy or arrogant? Takao couldn’t tell. It could be both for all he knew. ‘They say,’ Takao began, breaking the silence, ‘that regardless of what attack you use, it never misses. Is that true?’

‘Yes.’ Midorima replied factually.

‘Do you always know for certain?’ Takao asked.

‘Yes but I always prepare myself in case I am wrong.’ Midorima answered.

‘Okay, fair enough. But is there like anything you do or say that makes the Pokémon just go “I know, I’ll hit it for sure” or something?’

   Midorima waited a moment before replying. He looked off to the distance then back to Takao. ‘My philosophy is that “man proposes and God disposes”. If I do as fate wishes then rewards come my way.’ Midorima replied.

‘I see. And how do you know you are doing as fate wishes?’ Takao asked.

‘I carry around my lucky item for the day as according to Oha-Asa.’ Midorima replied.

   There was a brief moment where Takao sucked in a breath before he started laughing, and then snorting and crying because of how hard he was laughing. Midorima’s entire face went red and Takao felt like of bad for making a mockery of his beliefs so he tried to shut up. It was just a bit hard. Eventually, he stopped. He was bleary-eyed and his throat hurt.

   ‘Sorry, I swear I’m sorry. If it were that easy, my sister would be a prodigy too. She watches Oha-Asa too.’ Takao said. Midorima glared at him. They continued to walk in silence. Midorima seemed to be giving him the silent treatment. Takao was fine with that. He figured he probably deserved that. He just couldn’t wrap his around what Midorima had said. It was so weird.

   Takao glanced at Midorima’s hands. They were big but slender. He couldn’t tell if they were pianist hands or basketball hands. Midorima had the aura of a young master so Takao was going to go with pianist. Curiously, his fingers were taped up with pristine, white bandages. Takao figured if he was going to be travelling with the guy, he better just ask the questions and get to know him. Although, if this really was the silent treatment, there was probably no point as he was probably regretting the invitation to travel with him he had extended to Takao. Midorima probably wishes that he terminated the agreement and if that was the case, then Takao should go for his life. He should just ask all the questions he wants.

   ‘Why are your fingers all bandaged up? Are you, like, secretly a butterfingers or something?’ Takao asked.

‘Vanity reasons, I suppose. I don’t want my hands to become calloused. I enjoy doing various things with my hands so I don’t want to damage them.’ Midorima said and Takao’s mind leaped to the most inappropriate conclusion.

‘Things like what?’ he asked, suspicious.

‘Piano, basketball, chess...’ Midorima listed.

   Takao had been right. Midorima did play piano. He wasn’t surprised about chess either and of course with a height like that, he would play basketball.

   ‘That’s cool. I play basketball too. Everyone wanted me on their team during middle school. I have this really cool trick with my eyes that I can pull. Said trick didn’t make me popular with the girls though... Said it was weird... perverted.’

‘What are you able to do?’ Midorima asked.

‘I call it my “Hawk Eye” because I can see everything in a designated spot, from any angle regardless of where I’m standing from. Freaky, right? Naturally, this is a power I abuse...d.’ Takao chuckled.

   It took a moment before Midorima realised what Takao sort of thing was referring to. ‘Disgusting.’ Midorima murmured.

‘But it runs in the family. I got it off my mother. But it’s a double edged blade. If I use it too much, it’ll permanently damage my eyesight. That’s what’s happen-ing-ed to my mother.’ Takao continued, unswayed by what Midorima had to say.

   Midorima was silent again. Takao didn’t have anything further to say because of it so the two fell into a silence. Takao was unsure if it was awkward or companionable. Midorima was bit of a stick in the mud.

   It was kind of nice that it was quiet though. It meant that the whisper of the pine trees was louder and the scratch of excitable paws against grass was more audible. The sun was at their backs, possibly beginning to descend and somewhere ahead of a forested and ridged curve was the skyline for Violet City. It slowly came forward as they walked towards it.

   They descended a huge steep in the road and Takao laughed at himself when he ended up falling down it. Midorima extended a hand to help him up and Takao accepted it. They passed some trainers who had decided to set-up camp for the night. Takao noticed that when they began passing tents and swags that Midorima began to speed up. It didn’t take Takao long to realise that Midorima was adverse to the idea of spending the night outside.

   ‘I bet the PokeCentre’s all nice and warm. Bet it’s got a fire going. That’d be nice.’ Takao mused to himself. He was coming to a near jog in order to keep up with Midorima’s pace. Midorima huffed and he slowed down. ‘I feel like it would be impolite to not extend an invitation into my home considering we are currently travelling together.’ Midorima said.

‘Wait, what?’ Takao asked. ‘I thought for sure you were abandoning me.’

‘I am incredibly tempted to but...’ Midorima’s voice travelled off, as though he were shushing himself for being an idiot.

   Takao stared. ‘But what?’ he prompted.

‘But nothing. I’m just overthinking and overcomplicating things.’ Midorima said.

‘Aww, you can’t say that then not tell me.’ Takao whined.

‘Hurry up or I will retract my offer.’ Midorima said.

‘I don’t mean to intrude... but, sure. And I’ll repay the favour one day. You can crash at my pad sometime. Only fair.’ Takao said.

   The two started walking on a proper path into the city. Violet City was gorgeous and autumnal. Many buildings were grey with crimson roofs. It was very traditionalist and felt very different to Cherrygrove City. It smelt unexplainably sooty here and Takao didn’t like it but everything else about it was perfect.

   They passed the PokeCentre and Takao was partially convinced he should turn tail and get a room there but he had to admit. He wanted to see what kind of digs Midorima had been brought up in. Midorima pulled Takao over and he hailed a taxi. ‘Nah, nah, I’m fine walking.’ Takao said.

‘A taxi would be quicker. I don’t want either of us getting mixed up in any trouble.’ Midorima said.

‘Dude, it’s only seven. I doubt we’ll get mugged.’ Takao said but Midorima paid for a taxi anyway.

   The taxi driver assessed them and let them in. ‘Where we goin’, boys?’ he asked merrily.

‘Lakefront Promenade is fine.’ Midorima said. Takao didn’t recognise the name but he knew the area. He didn’t even realise that it was residential. He thought it was mostly parks and stuff. The taxi driver whistled and raised his eyebrows. ‘Must be nice bein’ upper crust.’ he commented.

   Takao and Midorima both sat in the back seat of a silver coloured taxi. It was a little bit squishy as Midorima insisted on sitting next to Takao. Takao couldn’t tell how if it was irritating or endearing how cushy Midorima was. Nobody talked; only the radio. Takao was content listening to the radio because in essence, it was about him. The radio was prattling about how many new Trainers had begun their journey.

   It was bit of a long drive but eventually, the taxi driver pulled up on a beautiful avenue filled with gorgeous, huge houses. Takao’s house would get eaten by these ones for breakfast. The smell of fresh water drifted around. Midorima paid the taxi driver in cash with a handsome tip. Takao felt like a Magikarp out of water. This wasn’t good. He’d rather be at the PokeCentre.

   The taxi driver left. ‘So, like, where are we going from here?’ Takao asked. His voice was stunted.

‘My house, obviously.’ Midorima said with half a frown.

‘And which one is yours?’ Takao asked.

‘Follow me.’ Midorima said.

   Takao walked, a bit hunched over, at Midorima’s side. Midorima seemed a whole lot less unrestrained and worried now. It was like role reversal as it had been the opposite fifteen minutes ago. They approached a grandiose house but it didn’t look like a manor. It t looked like the house of someone who got one-hundred grand per year.

   No maids or butlers greeted them and the yard was smaller than Takao had expected but nonetheless, Takao was on edge. The house was empty and it felt like there were more bathrooms and powder rooms in this house than necessary. ‘Madoka!’ Midorima called out. The slow sound of heels clicked against the tiles and it came from upstairs. A chubby, adolescent girl with plaited green hair and a white, billowy dress began to walk down the stairs. Her hand stayed on the banister. She had glasses. ‘Hello big brother.’ she said.

‘We have a visitor. I just thought that you should know.’ Midorima said.

   Madoka yawned. She met them at the entrance anyway. She had sleepy, green eyes and glasses. ‘Mother’s still at the surgery. Some idiot had a bike riding accident. She probably won’t be home until three in the morning.’ Madoka informed. She stared at Takao and his tacky, commoner clothing. He felt embarrassed. She didn’t seem much younger than him but she was definitely older than Ryoko.

   Takao wasn’t intimidated by this girl but her eyes. They stared it into his soul.

   She yawned again. ‘Big brother, where did you find this person?’ she asked.

‘He found me.’ Midorima replied.

‘Who is he?’ Madoka asked.

‘Shouldn’t you properly introduce us, Shin-chan?’ Takao asked.

   Madoka and Midorima stared at Takao. ‘Shin-chan?’ the nickname was repeated in varying tones. Madoka’s eyes widened. She was suddenly far more emotionally invested in this conversation. Midorima repeated it as though it was disturbing. He glared. Takao didn’t know which Midorima sibling he felt more threatened by.

   Takao chuckled nervously. ‘Who are you to my big brother, mysterious boy?’ Madoka asked.

‘His rival.’ Takao stated proudly. ‘Takao Kazunari.’

‘That’s a good name.’ Madoka mused.

‘Don’t you have an anime to watch or something? I just wanted to let you know we had a guest so you don’t pull anything inappropriate.’ Midorima said.

   Madoka shrugged. ‘Alrighty then.’ she murmured. Her eyes grew dull and sleepy again, having lost interest in the conversation. ‘It’s good to meet you Takao Kazunari... where do I know that name from?’

‘I don’t know.’ Midorima answered.

‘Ah, well, call me for dinner.’ she replied.

   She turned around with a slight sway and walked up the stairs again. She rubbed her eyes and acted as though the whole exchange had been a massive drain on her energy.

   Midorima turned to face Takao. ‘I’m sorry. She can be quite rude at times.’ Midorima apologised.

‘Don’t be. Nowhere near as bad as my little sister. She’s terrible; stomps on my foot and sometimes leaves bruises. Your sister is so much cuter.’ Takao replied.

   Midorima glared at Takao. ‘I hope this goes without saying, but do not spy on my sister using your “Hawk Eye” talent.’ Midorima warned.

‘What kind of despicable pervert do you take me for? I have long grown out of my flipping skirts phase.’ Takao said.

‘Also, two more things. Madoka has narcolepsy, so if you hear strange things it could be her. If I am not immediately able to help her, I expect you to. I will show you soon what to do in that scenario. Secondly, do not call me “Shin-chan”. It is embarrassing for the both of us.’

‘I call everyone like that.’ Takao said.

‘Then make me the exception.’ Midorima retorted.

   He turned around and began to walk off. Takao tagged along and Midorima began to lecture him about where things were and what to do if for some reason he had to help Madoka with her narcolepsy. The entire time though, Takao couldn't help but wonder about how different Midorima’s upper class lifestyle was compared to his pauper upbringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka’s name means “tranquil” and I thought that went nicely with Shintaro which means “truthful son” or something. Madoka’s name was originally Rui though (meaning “emerald”) but I thought I shouldn’t do that to her. Also, I did research on narcolepsy and was surprised to learn about its link to obesity but the Midorima family probably has uber healthy food so that keeps Madoka from gaining too much weight, probably.


	10. Money Honey Must Be Funny in a Rich Man's World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of the regions are based of Japan, Japanese customs are present in this fic. I’m fairly certain that I portrayed bathing rituals close to the truth but if I’m incorrect about something, feel free to let me know. I did a little research beforehand but not much.

   Takao’s tour around the Midorima household was without incident and soon brought him back to the kitchen. He expected it to be fully staffed with chefs but it wasn’t. Like the rest of the house was sleek, shiny and empty.

   Midorima pulled up a stool at the white marble breakfast bar. ‘Here, you can supervise while I cook. I don’t want dinner boiling over in case I have to attend to Madoka. Or would you prefer to lounge about in the media room?’ Midorima asked.

‘I’d like to help thank you very much. I make a mean curry. What're making?’ Takao asked.

   Midorima lessened the gap and put the stool back. ‘Funny, I was just thinking that I could make curry. If you insist, I will let you help.’ he said.

‘Cool.’ Takao said. Midorima began giving him instructions which he followed.

   The two were awkward around each other; bumping into each other and were generally cumbersome despite the large space the kitchen took up. It felt natural though. And unbeknownst to the other, they both liked it. ‘Hey, Shin-chan,’ Takao mumbled. They were watching the timer on the rice cooker.

‘I thought I told you not to call me that.’ Midorima growled. ‘Yes, what?’

‘Why are you doing this for me?’ Takao asked, curious.

‘Isn't helping strangers all part of the spirit of adventure?’ Midorima replied.

‘I find that hard to believe coming from the guy who thought we would get mugged downtown near the PokeCentre and generally sticks his nose up at the outdoors.’ Takao said.

‘I don't know why but you seem to think I hate you which is simply not true. Yes, I find you crass and annoying but I still have this inkling that we can be friends.’ Midorima explained.

   Takao faced Midorima. His brown eyes seemed star struck. ‘Why Shin-chan, that is the most romantic thing I have ever been told. Not even my exes have ever told me something so sappy.’ Takao mused.

‘Don't say that!’ Midorima yelped and Takao chuckled, amused by Midorima’s reaction to Takao’s teasing.

   A ding accompanied the sound of Takao’s chuckles. Soon the rice came out of the cooker. Takao dished it up whilst Midorima drizzled over steak chunks and vegetables. ‘We should start a restaurant.’ Takao joked.

   The smell of spice was so delectable that it was strong enough to draw Madoka from her upstairs room. She smiled as she sat herself down at the pristine dinner table. Takao set out cutlery whilst Midorima followed up by placing plates of curry. Madoka smiled earnestly whilst Takao and her brother took their seats at the table. ‘This looks great. Who made it?’ she asked.

‘We both did.’ Takao replied.

   Madoka looked incredulous. ‘Funny, I thought the two of you would kill each other first before cooperating. But look… there's been no blood spilt. Impressive. How long do you plan on staying?’ she asked.

‘Not long?’ Takao replied as he glanced at Midorima whose face was neutral.

‘Nonsense. Stay as long as you like, forever even. We need a proper homemaker around here.’ Madoka mused.

   Takao chuckled. Midorima’s face reddened and Madoka was completely serious. ‘Sorry Mado-chan but I don't think your brother will approve. Our torrid romance will have to be a secret one. Meet me at midnight and we shall ride off to Kalos and get married beneath the Lumiose Tower with God as our only witness.’ Takao replied, theatrical. Madoka laughed until she snorted.

‘Eat your food before it goes cold or else go to bed hungry.’ Midorima commanded.

   Takao had never eaten more succulent Miltank cubes before. He had never eaten such high grade ingredients before. He had never felt luckier because of it. Meanwhile the Midorima siblings considered their meal to be blasé and mundane to the point Madoka considered a lot of what she had eaten to be overcooked.

   ‘Thanks for the meal.’ Takao grinned.

‘Would you two like me to help clean up?’ Madoka asked. She yawned.

‘Depends, how are you feeling?’ Midorima asked.

‘Fine.’ Madoka replied quietly.

‘Takao and I ought to be fine by ourselves. Why don't you have a bath or go do some studying instead?’ Midorima offered.

‘Studying is booooring. I suppose I shall go have a soak instead.’ Madoka replied. She then left the table politely.

   Takao and Midorima took the plates from the table. They scrubbed them briefly before putting them in the washing machine rack. ‘What kind of family is yours?’ Midorima asked quietly. ‘If you don't mind…’

‘Dad's a salary man who works over time all the time so he can keep up with Mum's medical bills. She's legally blind. My sister's name is Ryoko, she's twelve. Our house is like, one tenth the size of yours and is chaos. We haven't got a dish washer and we’ve got more biscuit tins than we know what to do with – Dad collects them. The backyard is a zoo because Mum keeps all her Pokémon as pets. Her seeing-eye Growlithe wrecks everything because he's only half trained. But I wouldn't change a thing, except Mum's blindness but other than that. It’s pretty good.’ Takao replied.

   Midorima nodded. ‘It sounds too discordant for me to be content with but I'm glad.’ Midorima replied.

‘What're the Generation of Miracles like?’

‘Insufferable.’ Midorima replied without missing a beat. Takao chuckled because he thought the exact same thing about Midorima.

   The washing machine was turned on and hummed. ‘Would you like to have first shower or shall I?’ Midorima asked.

‘I’m the guest, aren’t I? Doesn’t that mean I get first dibs?’ Takao pointed out.

‘Then go ahead.’ Midorima said.

‘And not to sound like an idiot or anything, but um, where’s the second bathroom?’ he asked and Midorima pointed it out for him. Takao nodded and he grabbed his bag.

   Midorima retreated to his room for the meanwhile. He figured he had at least half an hour before he had to start keeping Takao occupied again. Half an hour seemed like an enough time to do some quick revision and study. Midorima’s life goal wasn’t to be Champion or anything as splendid as that. He just wanted to be a Pokémon doctor. For him, that meant constant study. Midorima and his sister whilst they looked similar were complete opposites.

   Takao couldn’t believe what the bathroom was like. It was like a five star hotel’s and better than any public bathhouse Takao had ever been too. It was more decadent and stylish. Everything was stainless steel or pearly. Takao ran a bath for himself and looked through the soap collection. He ended up deciding he would just use the one he brought. He stripped down and hopped the tub. Said tub was huge, it was big enough to swim in and felt like heaven to lie down in.

   This was the life. Maybe he would have to marry Madoka if it meant living life like this every night. It felt amazing to soak. The water was just the right temperature and came out of the fanciest faucets that Takao didn’t even realise existed until that point. Even his normal people soap became infinitively fancier in the tub. It may have helped that Takao ended up succumbing to temptation and may have tipped a lot more bubble mix than necessary into the tub.

   Takao finished up in the tub soon after and drained it. He then went on to run a shower for himself. He stared at the many faucets. Most showers had to but this shower had more than four and the more Takao fiddled with them, the more bizarre effects he found. One of these “faucets” was actually a joystick that played music. Takao was nowhere near ready to give up his taste of the lap of luxury so he decided he’d just call out for Midorima. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his hips.

   ‘Shin-chan!’ he yelled on the top of his lungs, and then again for good measure. He heard stomping. Takao went to the door and unlocked it. Midorima was there and was glaring.

‘I thought I told you not to call me that.’ he huffed. He calmed down, crossed his arms and asked: ‘What’s the matter?’ He maintained eye contact with Takao.

‘How do you use the shower?’ Takao said. His voice was floaty and moronic. Midorima huffed again and Takao let him past.

   Midorima began to run the shower for Takao. ‘Just focus your attention on these two buttons here. Everything else is irrelevant.’ Midorima said and he pointed out what he meant.

‘Ah, that makes sense. So needlessly fancy here. Where I come from you’ve got hot and cold, not whatever the hell these things are.’ Takao said.

‘I’d imagine.’ Midorima said.

   Midorima snuck glances at Takao who was blissfully unaware of them. He was still dripping wet with soap suds drooling over his toned body. Midorima could tell that Takao was the athletic type. He accidentally met Takao’s eyes. He just hoped that Takao didn’t realise that he had been noticing how fit he was. ‘Well, out. Unless...?’ Takao playfully said.

   Midorima marched out. He didn’t say thing but Takao chuckled anyway. Takao began to test the water. It felt nice on his hand so let his towel fall. Takao slipped under the showerhead. It felt even better running down his bare back.

   The sound of the showers filled the halls whilst Midorima returned to his room. He sat back down at his desk and began to revise his notes again. Midorima felt too distraught to study now. This was bad.

   Takao got out of the shower, turned it off and began to wipe down. He briefly wondered if it would be inappropriate to just hang around in a towel and boxers before remembering that if his sister would kill him for doing that then Madoka would surely kill him too. He pulled on his pyjamas and dried his hair one last time before leaving it out to dry on the provided racks. His towel wrecked the colour scheme happening.

   Takao wandered the halls until he found Midorima’s room. He knocked on the door. ‘Hey Shin-chan, bathroom’s free.’ Takao said.

‘In a minute. Why don’t you go to the media room and watch something?’ Midorima suggested as he got up from his desk; barking through the door.

‘Cool. Bet you guys have an amazing DVD stack.’ Takao said and Midorima heard him leave.

   Madoka was also wandering the halls. Her hair tied up in her towel. She saw Takao and chased after him with sleepy stumbles. Takao began to scrimmage through the shelves of DVD covers. Madoka sat on a velvet seat behind him. ‘What kind of movies do you like, Mado-chan?’ Takao asked, chirpy.

‘I like short, animated ones with lots of action scenes. That way I’m less likely to fall asleep.’ Madoka replied.

‘Fair enough. I like the really violent action scenes...’ Takao said and he began checking other shelves. He was really hoping that he would find his favourite movie somewhere.

   Madoka’s sigh twisted into a yawn. ‘We don’t have a lot of those. Mother prefers keeping the media room stocked with more educational stuff that won’t “rot our brains” and Father doesn’t disagree because he’s wrapped around her little finger.’

   Takao gave up. The DVDs were meticulously ordered by name and he couldn’t find his movie anywhere so he doubted that it was here. Takao sat next to Madoka. ‘Why don’t you choose?’ he asked.

‘Maybe later. But first I just want to tell you something... important.’ Madoka said. Her eyelids were growing heavy. She could feel the early bouts of onset narcolepsy. ‘My brother owes a lot to you... Like, you don’t even realise.’ Madoka closed her eyes and lifted her legs underneath herself. She forced her eyes open. ‘Keep talking to me. I need to keep awake until its bed time. I have to... maintain regularity. I still have two hours, until its nine-thirty...’

   Takao nodded. ‘Keep telling me about Shin-chan. Why does he owe so much to me?’ he asked. His curiosity piqued rather flamingly.

‘My big brother is awkward... You’ve probably noticed.’ Madoka yawned again.

‘Yeah, hard not to.’ Takao agreed.

‘He doesn’t have many friends, outside of the Generation of Miracles an’ you know what geniuses’re like, right? So you can imagine how well they get along in secret... Sure, they’re all lollipops and rainbows on camera but offstage... A regular catfight.’

   Madoka’s eyes fluttered again. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. ‘You’re very important to my brother. As hard as it may seem to believe... I remembered where I know your name from.’ Madoka said. She looked as though she was having trouble keeping her head upright but she was determined to stay awake. ‘I’m cold.’ she murmured. Takao got out his jacket from his bag and put it over her. She snuggled into it and smiled. ‘Thanks.’ she mumbled. 

   This was easily one of the tensest conversations Takao had ever engaged in. Second only to when he found out his mother was legally blind. He was certain that Madoka was going to fall asleep before she got to the juicy bit.

   Madoka’s eyes fluttered again. ‘Kazunari-nii-chan, be good to my brother. Please keep being his friend. You are important to him.’ Her eyes lost focus and her muscles loosened. ‘Please take me to bed. I am dying.’

‘Are you sure?’ Takao asked and Madoka didn’t answer. She was fast asleep. Takao got up and he scooped up Madoka. She was very heavy but Takao persevered.

   Midorima was shocked when he saw Takao carting his sister around the house and naturally leapt into action when got over the fact that Takao was carrying her bridal style. They put her on her bed and tucked her in.

   ‘She said she was having a good day today.’ Takao mentioned. Midorima turned off the light and closed the door.

‘I’m glad. I’m worried that she won’t be able to look after herself without me around. Although, Father mentioned that he was going to take less shifts at the restaurant so he could look after her since I won’t be present from here on out.’ Midorima said.

‘I can relate.’ Takao said. ‘Mum’s got so much energy she needs more than just her seeing-eye Growlithe – she needs me and Ryoko. Hope Ryo-chan can survive.’

   Midorima shifted uncomfortably. ‘I take it you were in the room when she fell asleep? Were you two talking about me perhaps?’ he asked.

‘What were you sneezing in the shower?’ Takao asked.

‘No, it’s just in her nature to gossip.’ Midorima said.

‘You totally sneezed in the shower.’ Takao stated.

‘Be direct with me, did she say anything about me?’ Midorima asked, exasperated and maybe even worried.

   Takao nodded. ‘She said that even though I don’t realise it, I’m important to you.’ Midorima went bright red.

‘Ah, so that’s true then. That’s funny considering we’ve only met twice. I know I’m charming, I didn’t realise I was that charming.’ Takao joked.

‘If I had lost to you that day, I wouldn’t be considered part of the Generation of Miracles. I would still just be a “freak”.’ Midorima said and Takao saw something in Midorima’s eyes that made him regret ever calling Midorima that insulting name.

   He wasn’t sure if it was pain or embarrassment but whatever it was, it clouded Midorima’s eyes so that they were less pretty. Takao fumbled with his words. ‘I, uh... sorry I kept calling you “freak” then...’ Takao said.

‘I wasn’t holding it against you.’ Midorima said.

‘I think I’m gonna hit the hay. Which guest room did you say I could bunk in again? You got so many. I can’t wrap my head around it.’ Takao said.

   Midorima led him to a guest room. ‘Thanks.’ Takao said.

‘Sweet dreams.’ Midorima replied and he shuffled off.


	11. Good Morning Sunshine

   Takao had never fallen asleep on a softer bed. He didn’t even want to try and guess the thread count on his sheets. His pillow felt like it was made of Swablu feathers. It probably was actually. But the lead up to falling asleep had been taunting. A lot had happened today and naturally, he was confused. He was sleeping in a rich stranger’s bed but that rich stranger considered him a friend because of something he didn’t even know he did.

   It was confusing alright. Takao was willing to bet though that if he met another member of the Generation of Miracles, things would start falling into place. Or if Midorima – or Madoka – spoke with him straight and explained just what he did. All he knew was that because Midorima had won their battle two years ago, he became a member of the Generation of Miracles. What was the bit between though? Was Shin-chan and Madoka trying to imply anyone who defeats him in battle then magically meet the standards of being a “Miracle” or was it something else? 

   Takao couldn’t even come up with a hypothetical answer for that question so it was a good thing he fell asleep.

   The following morning, Takao woke up to sunshine streaming through an unknown window. He had a mild panic because he couldn’t recognise where he was then yesterday’s events and calmed down. He took a deep breath and he couldn’t smell a thing he could recognise. He couldn’t smell breakfast from down the hall or charred socks that Isao had chewed on. Instead, he smelt the linen smells of the Midorima household. It was completely different. It was a good different. It was a refreshing different.

   Takao got up and he wandered down the halls with bad bed hair until he returned to the shiny kitchen. There was a woman at the dinner table. She had bright green hair in a feathery cut and wore unfashionable, mix-and-match pyjamas. She sipped coffee and watched intently as Takao came closer.

   ‘An intruder, perhaps? Or someone else?’ she wondered. ‘Let me see...’ Her eyes ducked away from Takao and to the newspaper before her. ‘Leo... Hm, it says expect the unexpected but because I don’t believe in this zodiac bullshit, I believe that there aren’t any bad surprises are looming therefore you must be a friend. You seem too old to be friends with Madoka, and if you are I will skin you alive. Therefore you must be someone Shintaro knows but you don’t look anything like any of his friends.’

   Takao chuckled nervously. He remembered every single joke he had made last night about marrying Madoka in that moment. He was suddenly terrified because of it.

   ‘So, mind telling me who you are?’ she asked.

‘Takao Kazunari, a friend of Shin...taro.’ Takao said and he hesitated before omitting his personable “chan” from his friend’s name.

‘Now, where do I know that name from? Doesn’t have a famous ring to it, no, no. You can tell a forgotten famous person’s name from the way it rolls off your tongue and I’m sorry to say but Takao Kazunari doesn’t roll off my tongue like that so I must know you from where else. But anyways, I’m Midorima Utano. It’s a pleasure.’

   Out of the corner of his eye, Takao saw Midorima and he was thankful. ‘Ah, Mother, it’s good to see you. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you in advance that I would have a guest over.’ Midorima said.

‘I like surprises. It would be a completely different story if he were Madoka’s guest though.’ Mrs Midorima said.

   Takao waited for it. He knew that Midorima was going to pull out the jokes from last night and get some revenge. But it didn’t happen. Instead, Midorima offered to make breakfast for everyone. Takao could list off all the people would have sold him out like that for their own amusement; a list that included his sister and all his friends sans Sugawara Koushi.

   Takao sat at the table. ‘What sign are you, Kazunari?’ Mrs Midorima asked.

‘Scorpio.’ Takao replied.

‘I personally don’t believe in the power of the zodiacs but it’s worth noting because my superstitious son is in the room that you two are highly compatible.’ Mrs Midorima said and Takao could see Midorima get riled up and red-faced. ‘It says here that this week, Scorpios should expect a lot of hard work. If you’re anything like me, then you’ll do the opposite. If your anything like Shintaro, then take heed.’

   It was a household of interesting characters. Takao realised. Every member of Midorima’s family Takao had met thus far had a personality unique to them; filled with their own quirks. Vaguely, Takao was terrified as to what sort of person Mr Midorima was. He didn’t seem to be home yet. What funny hours he worked. 

   Midorima served up fruit salad and yogurt. Madoka soon joined them with scruffy hair and a plush toy Sunkern under her arm. It looked like it had taken up all her energy to bring herself down stairs.

   Mrs Midorima left the table first. She stretched out and smiled. ‘I’m exhausted. I can feel my coffee high crashing. I’m gonna go to bed. Should I expect the two of you here tomorrow?’ she asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Takao replied.

‘Highly likely.’ Midorima said. ‘I don’t think today is going to be a good day for Cancers so I better not challenge the Gym just yet. Takao may think otherwise for himself.

‘I thought I’d do some more training first. I’ve only got, like a thirty percent success rate. Not even.’ Takao replied.

‘Don’t be ridiculous. According to my calculations you should be able to handle Faulkner as you are now.’ Midorima said.

‘Is that your way of saying you have faith in me?’ Takao asked and Midorima reddened. His mother laughed and his sister knew what’s up.

   Mrs Midorima retreated into the luxurious master bedroom. Madoka offered to clean up as she didn’t last night. Her brother let her. He and Takao went to get changed. They came back in their hardy daywear. Although, Midorima doubted that Takao’s less than funny graphic tee was hardly practical for Pokémon training.

   Takao was eager to leave. He figured lots of people were probably lining up to defeat the Violet City Gym Leader. He hoped that if he got in early, he would be able to go first on the Leader’s list. Midorima had other ideas. Instead, he brought Takao to the media room and put it onto a television channel that Takao wasn’t overly familiar with.

   A chirpy newsreader with crystal blue eyes and light brown hair appeared. The logo at the bottom of the screen was one that Takao could name quite easily. The program was Oha-Asa. ‘Good morning. How are we today?’ she asked. Midorima was engrossed with the program whilst Takao just found it cringe worthy. The newsreader revealed today’s list and what today’s lucky items were.

   It was just as Midorima had feared. Today, Cancers were ranked eleventh meanwhile Scorpio had been crowned in second place. Takao watched as Midorima got up frantically and began to track down his “lucky item”. In order to maximise his luck, he procured a pink pencil but he decided to bring many pink pencils with him and kept them in jacket pocket. ‘Ready yet?’ Takao asked.

‘Yes and here.’ Midorima said and he awkwardly gave Takao a deck of playing cards. Takao figured it would be rude to reject them so he put them in his pocket. If Midorima didn’t want them back, then they could be useful in the future.

   They began to walk down the stairs. ‘So, Mr Violet City, are you going to escort me to the Gym?’ Takao asked.

‘Do you know where it is?’ Midorima asked.

‘No.’ Takao replied.

‘Then of course.’ Midorima said. He opened the front door for Takao when they got there. ‘I’ll call us a taxi.’ Midorima said.

‘Alrighty then.’ Takao hummed.

   The taxi arrived promptly and took them to where they needed to go. Again, Midorima insisted on sitting next to Takao in the back. They were dropped off right in front of an official building adorned by the huge statues. It was a glorious looking building with many storeys. It ignited excitement and anticipation in the both of them.

   Midorima paid the taxi driver, despite Takao’s insistence at paying for part of it. The taxi drove off and the pair of Trainers entered the building. It was huge and hollow on the inside. High above them, bridges were laid out and some of them were transparent. Even higher still was the ceiling which was a huge window. Clouds and birds could be seen through the window.

   ‘Hope you’re not scared of heights.’ Takao teased. Trainers approached, they wore names on their shirts which were branded as being part of the Indigo League. This marked them as a Gym Trainers. ‘Challengers, we take it?’ one asked; the blonde.

‘I am.’ Takao said.

‘Not today.’ Midorima said.

‘Good, good. We’ll take you to the top. Faulkner will see you there.’ the blonde said.

   He led Midorima and Takao to an antique-looking elevator and wound it up for them. Takao began to jitter. He couldn’t stop smiling but his stomach was doing ugly flips. The further up they got, the worse his stomach felt but he felt that it was unrelated to the height and more connected to the fact that this was his first Gym challenge and in an ideal world, he wouldn’t be here. He was only going along with it because a freaking Miracle from the titular Generation has confidence in him.

   Yes, Takao felt honoured that someone of Midorima’s calibre recognised his strength. He just wished he could be as confident as Midorima. Takao’s hand brushed over the playing cards in his pocket and swallowed half a chuckle. Maybe he could do this. Takao was blessed with Pi-chan and Sen-chan after all. They were good, strong and loyal.

   The elevator reached the top and railing unguarded them. Takao and Midorima stepped out of the elevator. The Gym trainers remained behind. ‘Good luck, challenger.’ they well-wished together in a jangly chorus.

   At the end of the “floating” court, a mysterious Trainer dressed all in blue stood. ‘Good luck.’ Midorima said.

‘Thanks Shin-chan. I’m gonna need it.’ Takao said, he glanced at Midorima who went to protest but stopped.

‘I have faith in you.’ Midorima said.

   Takao approached the mysterious Trainer. ‘Welcome, I am leader Hayato. How does it feel to be as high as flying type Pokémon?’

‘Good, bit daunting but still good.’ Takao replied.

‘You’re my first challenger for the day. I saw many rookies yesterday and have only handed out one Gym badge thus far. How confident are you feeling?’ Hayato asked.

‘Confident enough.’ Takao replied.

‘With my cherished bird Pokémon, I will take you down.’ Hayato said.

   A man in garish orange jersey appeared. ‘I will be today’s referee. Challenger, how many Pokémon do you have?’ he asked.

‘Two.’ Takao replied.

‘Alright, the rules for the battle will be as follows. Two Pokémon per Trainer. A twenty minute time limit will be in place, after the twenty minutes the win will automatically default to Gym Leader Hayato’s win. Faulkner is also entitled to the first move.’ the referee barked. ‘Understood?’

‘Yup.’ Takao replied. Midorima stood to the side but remained close to Takao.

   Hayato flipped his hair and smiled arrogantly. He drew his first PokeBall. ‘Match... begin!’ the referee shouted. His voice was met with reverence.


	12. A Hoot of a Good Time

Hayato tossed out his PokeBall with hoity-toity elegance. ‘Get going, Hoothoot!’ he yelled. His spherical Pokémon fluttered out of a crimson flash.

‘Sen-chan! C’mon!’ Takao yelled. He threw out his PokeBall. His energetic Sentret raced out of the crimson flash. Its nose twitched and it didn’t seem to notice the height.

   ‘Peck!’ Hayato called out. His Hoothoot jumped into the air and fluttered its tiny wings. It twisted then lunged at Sen-chan who took a direct hit from its beak.

‘Sen-chan use Quick Attack!’ Takao shouted. Sen-chan pushed itself down and began to run at Hoothoot competitively. Sen-chan left a silvery trail behind its tail and eventually tackled Hoothoot with a blinding pace and tough charge. It looked like a critical hit as it left Hoothoot stumbling. Faulkner worried but recovered quickly whilst Takao stared, smiley and dumbstruck.

   Hoothoot’s eyes narrowed. Hayato swung in arm around flamboyantly and yelled: ‘Tackle!’ Hoothoot charged at Sentret who was unable to dodge and took the attack to its side. Sentret whimpered but looked eager to return the damage. ‘Use Fury Swipes!’ Takao shouted. Sen-chan’s claws extended from its cuddly-looking paws. It leaped onto Hoothoot and scratched it up numerous times. Hoothoot’s speed seemed to decrease. It wasn’t looking good for the flying-type at this point.

   Hayato noticed but Takao couldn’t tell if he cared. ‘Peck!’ Hayato yelled. Hoothoot’s beak glowed. It lunged at Sentret who swiftly dodged with an impetuous tumble like a gymnast. Hayato growled in frustration whilst Takao thanked his lucky stars. ‘Sen-chan, keep fighting! Use Scratch!’ Takao shouted. Sen-chan bolted at Hoothoot and barged past it. Hoothoot spun on its legs and fell over. Its wings fluttered dejected and its eyes spun, its frown loosened.

   The Trainers glanced at the referee who cleared his throat. ‘I declare Hoothoot unable to battle.’ he announced.

‘Return, Hoothoot. Get some rest.’ Hayato said. He switched PokeBalls. ‘Go, Pidgey!’ he yelled.

‘Oh, uh, return Sen-chan!’ Takao squawked. He squabbled with his PokeBalls. ‘Let’s do this, Pi-chan!’

   The PokeBalls flew into the air and a pair of Pidgey took flight. Hayato flipped his hair again and scowled. ‘We’re down to the last straw.’ he said, dramatically and Takao resisted the urge to laugh at how outrageous this guy was. He had such a mysterious aura. Why was he ruining it?

   ‘Pidgey, use Gust!’ Hayato commanded. His Pidgey flapped its wings with fervour whilst Pi-chan resisted the attack but failed to move out of the strong zephyr’s zone. ‘Tackle!’ Takao called out. Pi-chan flew through the gust and tackled Hayato’s Pidgey. The attack to its belly caused it to stop flapping its wings and riling the wind.

   Hayato glared. ‘Quick Attack!’ he yelled. His Pidgey lunged at Pi-chan with blinding speed. It left a silvery aftermath and it butted into Pi-chan headlong. Pi-chan was jarred by the attack. ‘Pi-chan!’ Takao called out worried. His Pokémon cawed back, almost furiously. ‘Alright, use Gust!’ he instructed. Pi-chan flapped his wings ardently and called forth a strong wind that pressured against the rival Pidgey. ‘Roost!’ Hayato called out and Takao resisted the urge to yell out “Taurus-shit” to the referee.

   Pidgey flustered downwards and took a rest on the ground. Its clawed toes scratched against the okay foothold. It briefly tucked its head under its wings. Golden brown sparks shimmered down from Pidgey and it unfurled itself. It didn’t take flight again though. ‘Tackle!’ Takao yelled out, his anger rose in his voice. Pi-chan dove on the Pidgey who was knocked back by Pi-chan’s force. The two birds took to the air again with zealous flapping.

   ‘Pidgey, use Tackle!’ Hayato called out. His Pidgey revved itself up and lunged at Pi-chan. Pi-chan moved out of the way with a float and Hayato’s Pidgey went straight downwards. It crashed into the floor with great kerfuffle. It clicked its beak and brought itself up again with renewed fire in its eyes. ‘C’mon, Pi-chan, use Quick Attack!’ Takao yelled.

   Pi-chan flapped its wings with ardour and then propelled itself forward. Wind glided over its body and it left a trace of itself afterwards through blurring speed. Pi-chan crashed into Hayato’s Pidgey with brutal accuracy and zeal. Hayato’s Pidgey took the attack head on and sustained a lot of damage for it. Its wings drooped and speed fell.

   The referee assessed Hayato r’s Pidgey from afar. Takao held his breath. Hayato hoped for the best. ‘Pidgey is still able to battle.’ he decided. Hayato’s face lit up with joy.

‘Roost!’ he yelled out, nigh giddily.

   Takao kept an unsavoury comment to himself. Hayato’s Pidgey dipped to the ground and rested. Syrup-coloured sparkles were emitted from its ruffled feathers. It healed significantly. ‘Quick Attack!’ Takao commanded. His Pidgey raced towards Hayato’s and hit it. The two birds rose again to the sky soon after. It was beginning to show that stamina was beginning to wear out in both birds. ‘We have breached the ten minute mark of this battle.’ the referee added. Pressure mounted thusly.

   ‘Pidgey, finish this with Gust!’ Hayato yelled. His Pidgey flapped its wings hard and Pi-chan was swept up into a miniature gale that sent it flying. Pi-chan smacked against the ceiling and dropped down but refused to hit the ground. It was obvious to everyone on the court that the next round would reveal the winner.

   ‘Pidgey...’ Hayato’s drawled out his voice. Suspense bridged between him and his challenger. ‘Use Tackle!’ he commanded. Takao wasn’t sure if that was going to turn into a good thing or a bad thing. Faulkner’s Pidgey flew at Pi-chan. ‘Dodge, Pi-chan, for the love of God!’ Takao cried out.

   With tired wings, Pi-chan heroically swooped out of the way. Hayato’s Pidgey had no target and tried to turn tail. ‘Now, use Quick Attack!’ Takao called out. His hope burst through his voice. Hayato’s Pidgey turned around and took an unguarded attack from Pi-chan. The rival Pidgey fell. It landed on its back. Its claws twitched and eyes spun. Hayato writhed.

   ‘I declare this match as being over. Hayato’s Pidgey unable to battle. The Challenger is the winner.’ the referee barked. Takao couldn’t believe his ears. His heart pounded joyously and it was like he entered a surreal happiness as it didn’t feel real. Takao hadn’t expected to win on the first try but he had.

   Hayato sighed and then he pushed his long fringe out of his eyes; only to have it fall back like that a second later. He returned his fallen Pidgey and approached Takao. ‘For pity's sake! My cherished bird Pokémon... But a defeat is a defeat; you earned it. It was a riveting match; the second most interesting battle this year to be honest. Here, take this official Pokémon League Badge – Zephyr Badge. I also gift this to you; TM Fifty-One. It contains Roost. When you use it, your Pokémon can restore half its health but it becomes vulnerable to ground-type attacks so be warned, Pokémon can lose immunity because of it.’ Hayato said.

   Hayato shook hands with Takao and handed over the Badge and the TM. The Zephyr Badge was a silver pin shaped like a U but stylised to look like wings. ‘Good luck. Tis an interesting season of challengers this year thanks to those “Generation of Miracles”.’ Hayato said.

‘Tell me about it.’ Takao said with a glance at Midorima. Takao put away his new possessions.

   Midorima began to come back into focus. ‘I recognise you.’ Hayato said. ‘You’re Midorima Shintaro; speak of the devil and he’s sure to appear, a Miracle himself. Are you after a challenge too?’

‘Not today. Today is a bad day for Cancers.’ Midorima replied. Hayato laughed. It sounded fake.

‘Geniuses.’ Hayato chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

‘If battling my friend Takao, a non-member of the “Generation of Miracles” is the second-most interesting battle you’ve have this year so far, who takes out that pleasure?’ Midorima asked, he sounded dead serious.

   Hayato looked horrified that Midorima asked that. He shuddered and grimaced. ‘This redhead. I’ll never forget his name – or those eyes. The leader of you genius brats. Akashi Seijuro.’ Hayato replied. ‘I underestimated him. I thought he was an arrogant rookie. His Quilava... It wasn’t normal.’

‘I would expect so. His parents had imported from Unova with a hidden ability attached.’ Midorima said.

Hayato shook his head. ‘No, not like that. It was like it was a soldier and he was the general, no more than that. Hell, I don’t know.’ Hayato said. He held his head like it ached. ‘I got to go now. I need some aspirin. I’m not accepting challengers for the next hour, I’m afraid now.’ Hayato said and he marched off like the environment he was in was toxic.

   That reaction wasn’t Hayato’s melodrama. It was something else. Takao faced Midorima with the begged question: ‘What kind of person is Akashi Seijuro?’ Takao spoke the name like it was cursed.

   Midorima replied with hesitation. ‘An emperor.’


	13. Pimk Tinted Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out that Momoi does not have a functioning gaydar.

   Today was going to be a good day. Momoi could sense it. The sun glistened in a pastel blue backdrop. The air was perfumed with cherry blossoms. Today was going to go splendidly. Momoi could sense it. Oha-Asa further confirmed it because as a Taurus she was in first place and aligned for success. Momoi didn’t particularly believe in its magic but the habit of checking it was one she had absorbed from Midorin and was probably going to fade away due to their separation.

   Momoi believed she was destined for stardom. Her woman’s intuition hinted at it and it was further confirmed by her feminine appeal. Today she was going to prove it because today was January third. On January third, the Cherrygrove Rookie Cup was held. Momoi was certain she was going to win it and that today would be the day where she leaves her mark on the world.

   There was only one concern floating in her head: Dai-chan. He wasn’t interested in travelling with her and he certainly wasn’t interesting in Contests. He wanted to haul himself to Violet City and win a Gym Badge. Momoi wanted that for him; perhaps more than him but she also wanted him to be in the stadium, cheering her on like she had always imagined. He wasn’t allowed backstage and so there was no one to keep an eye on him. He could easily slip out and break her heart. The only thing Momoi wanted more than a Ribbon, was for Dai-chan to stay with her through the entire duration of the Contest.

   Momoi had her Ribbon case and her pass. A voice over the speakers was begging for her to join her fellow Coordinators backstage. ‘Promise me you won’t leave.’ she said to the blue-haired ruffian.

‘Promise.’

   If it was empty, Momoi would never know. She hugged her Dai-chan then left. She didn’t look back and dearly hoped that he was walking towards his seat in the crowd. It would be the sweetest thing if he stayed. Dai-chan had helped her train for this after all. She was beauty, grace and power all wrapped up in one and thanks to him and so were her Pokémon.

   A woman with curly, orange hair twirled on stage and smiled. Her cerulean eyes lit up on the television screen behind her. She clutched onto a microphone preciously. ‘Hello and welcome to the first Contest of the New Year! I hope everyone is excited as I am. This is the year everything changes, it’s a bold new world out there for today’s coordinators and I hope to be their guide and mentor. I’m Helene and this is the Cherrygrove Rookie Cup. Let’s welcome today’s wonderful judges: Takeuchi Genta the famous Pokémon breeder, Harasawa Kastunori the popular Pokémon photographer, and of course Cherrygrove’s lovely Nurse Joy.’

   The panel of judges was revealed. They were all dressed nicely and were well groomed. Although it seemed there was tension between the men and Nurse Joy was blissfully unaware of it. It was common gossip that Takeuchi and Harasawa had a less-than amiable rivalry but it was one-sided.

   The hostess, Helene, rotated Coordinators on and off the stage with zeal. ‘I can’t believe it but we have the only female member of the Generation of Miracles here to use. She’s bringing girl power to their predicted reign of terror. Here she is ladies and gentlemen, Momoi Satsuki.’ Helene said.

   Momoi plastered herself with a big smile. She pushed thoughts of Aomine out of her head. She skipped onto the stage and leapt onto the raised platform. She was willing to do anything to maximise her appeal. She was going for romantic but relatively street compared to her usual innocent but intelligent look. Her silvery necklaces with hearts and suns swung around her neck. Her pastel paint splatter-like dress with pleats and spaghetti straps fluttered around her legs. Her white high heels caught the gleam of the spotlight.

   She dug through her suede bag and plucked out a shiny PokeBall coated in blue film and pink stickers. She gave a quick smooch to the top of her PokeBall and then smiled. ‘Cora, my dearest, good luck!’ she tossed out her PokeBall with grace.

   Tiny, cherry red hearts floated from the centre of the PokeBall and white tufts of confetti burst through. A rocky, pink Pokémon was revealed in the middle of it all. ‘Cor-Cor!’ Cora the Corsola sang out.

‘Harden!’ Momoi called out. Cora flashed silver and its horns seemed to sharpen. ‘Now, spin and use Bubblebeam!’

   Cora began rock around awkwardly. Slowly, the creature built up speed and began to spin. It blew out huge, pastel blue bubbles at a rapid, spitfire pace. The bubbles floated up but mostly danced on the wind Cora was creating through momentum. ‘Now, use Recover!’ Momoi called out. Golden sparkles drifted off of Cora and through the bubbles, adding an unusual highlight.

   Soon Cora tuckered out. The bubbles popped and the sparkles faded. Momoi took a bow and Cora yipped happily. ‘Judges?’ Helene prompted with eager eyes.

‘I simply loved it. The use of colour was unusual but worked. It very much brought forth the image of the beach which complements Corsola’s natural habitat. I think, in that respect, it was very thought out. Because of that, I give you nine points.’ Nurse Joy evaluated.

   Harasawa’s eyes narrowed and Momoi’s stomach plummeted. She had felt so floaty because of Nurse Joy’s kind words but now it was time to get serious. Momoi calmed herself and planted iron within her will. She would be like steel. ‘You have natural flair for showmanship and design. That should be commended. I just want you to know that I see past the smoke and mirrors of the “Generation of Miracles” and that I acknowledge the Luxray beneath your Mareep-skin. You have a long way to go but this is a good start, proper care of your Pokémon will lead the way. Eight points.’

   Momoi smiled slyly. That could have been way worse.

   Takeuchi rolled his eyes and groaned. ‘What rot.’

‘Excuse me?’ Momoi said.

‘Oh, uh, not you. Him. They call you a Miracle for a reason so why not indulge the “smoke and mirrors”? But I agree: it’s blatantly obvious you are a Luxray in Mareep-skin. Your performance adds credit to your reputation and it makes very apparent your skill for aesthetic strategy. Develop onwards and you’ll be fierce enough to keep these Contests interesting and unique. Nine points.’ Takeuchi appraised.

   Helene twirled about and grinned. ‘Momoi Satsuki leaves the stage with a wonderful twenty-six points!’ Helene said. Momoi flipped her hair and waved goodbye to the audience members before skipping off stage. She was proud of herself but she had hoped that her performance was going to earn her more than “twenty-six” but nonetheless, it was a wonderful score. Momoi found a spare seat and continued analysing the people around her.

   Ever since she was little, Momoi had been good at observing people and predicting things about them. She took subtle clues from their appearance and behaviour to create a bigger picture. At sixteen, she was so good at it she was considered a Miracle because of it. 

   The person here she had her eye on was the silver-haired Sugawara Koushi and his Bayleef. He had scored twenty-six points also. The fact that they were equal in points was only one reason. There were another two. Before the show, he was mingling closely with Sawamura Daichi, a Coordinator Momoi recognised from abroad television. He had come third in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Therefore, that put a mark on Sugawara’s head.

Furthermore, Sugawara’s appearance matched and demeanour exactly what she looked for in a man: mystery. Just because she had her heart in Tetsu-kun’s hand doesn’t mean she couldn’t peruse the selection chastely behind his back. They weren’t mutually exclusive after all.

   Momoi was certain that she and Sugawara would be the ones to meet again in the final tier of the Battle Stage.

   Soon, Helene announced who had made it onto the next stage. Momoi and Sugawara were among the first to be revealed as competitors. All up, forty-two out of three hundred and twenty-nine Coordinators were selected. It was a true honour to be a part of the select few. It was an even more vivid pleasure to ruthlessly destroy them in the Battle Stage. With grace, Momoi’s Pokémon thrashed their opponents. It was obvious they had been co-trained by her best friend.

   Momoi’s prediction came true. When it came to the finale, it was her and the silver-haired Sugawara Koushi who was left. ‘The much anticipated fairy of the Miracles, Momoi Satsuki, will now face off against the natural rookie of nowhere, Sugawara Koushi!’ Helene announced. Her voice rang through the hall with childlike zeal. She smiled wide and the Coordinators approached. 

   It was dramatic and it felt like time had slowed for Momoi. She strode onto the stage like a model down a catwalk. Love struck cameras followed Momoi and she blew kisses. She took her stance at the other end of the hall.

   Sugawara Koushi came into the hall. He was dressed prim and proper in slacks and a pale coloured button-down. He smiled and waved humbly; as though he were genuinely surprised that he had made it this far. He stood opposite of Momoi. Neither glared and an amiable facade was established between the two.

   Their faces appeared on the television screens. Helene swung around and beamed. ‘I can’t believe it ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls but the finale is here. I wonder who will make the first move. C’mon now, tell us, heads or tails?’ Helene asked.

‘Heads!’ Momoi yelped.

‘Tails.’ Sugawara replied.

   A huge coin manifested on the screen and was flipped. Its movements were slow and blocky but it served its purpose. Helene glanced over her shoulder then made the announcement: ‘Tails!’

‘Good luck.’ Momoi said.

   Sugawara took out his PokeBall hidden in his jacket. Momoi already knew what was inside and how she was going to counter it. ‘Bayleef!’ Sugawara called out. With a gentle toss, his PokeBall flew upward and outward. The sauropod-like creature stomped out of a cloud of green treble clefs that made whimsical noises. A spiced aroma filled the hall.

   Momoi opened her bag and withdrew a PokeBall. She kissed it and then tossed it out with stylish posture. ‘Gina, my dearest, good luck!’ Momoi said. A dreamy song and a multitude of musical symbols exploded from the PokeBall and a pink, balloon-like Pokémon floated downwards. Momoi was surprised to note that not many people that the seals exploded in the pattern of the opening of her favourite song which she thought was quite popular. Sugawara, naturally, seemed to recognise it. Momoi could see it in those gorgeous eyes of his. 

   ‘Match... begin! You have two minutes on the clock.’ Helene announced.

‘Use Razor Leaf!’ Sugawara instructed. His Bayleef threw its head back and then forward. A swarm of leaves shimmied free from its “necklace” and flew at Gina the Jigglypuff. Gina was unable to evade the oncoming swarm of leaves and took full frontal damage. Momoi squirmed but it was just for show. She knew that Jigglypuff, and her health bar, would be fine overall. ‘Gina, use Sing!’ she yelled. 

   Gina inhaled deeply. She opened her mouth and let melodic tunes spill out. Visible music notes floated around. Bayleef ducked its head down and hid under its hooves. Gina’s song failed to lull it to sleep. Sugawara and Momoi’s health bars both took damage.

   ‘Bayleef, Poison Powder!’ Sugawara yelled. Bayleef puffed outs its chest and a purple plume of powder was released from the buds on its neck.

‘Quick, avoid it!’ Momoi yelped. Gina inhaled deeply and became like an expanded balloon. Gina floated out of the way. The health bars representing both Coordinators depleted again.

   Momoi was still calm but she pretended otherwise. She thought people would find it cutesy and endearing but just from a quick scan of the crowd, she found otherwise. It was only get a twenty-seven percent approval rating. She would add alterations to her Contest persona later. She was in too far in today’s Contest. _Live and learn_ , she supposed. ‘C’mon, Gina, we can pull through! Use Pound!’ Momoi commanded. Gina leaped into the air and pushed itself towards Bayleef. Gina extended its stumpy legs and kicked against Bayleef. Sugawara’s health bar had yellow deleted from its bank.

   Sugawara looked genuinely worried. ‘Oh dear...’ he murmured. ‘Stay strong, Bayleef! Use Tackle!’ Bayleef nodded and charged at Jigglypuff. Bayleef slammed against Gina and sent it flying. Momoi’s health bar lessened. She was inwardly fine though. She had confidence in herself and in Gina. It helped that she and Sugawara were still neck and neck though.

   Momoi smiled warmly. ‘Gina, I believe you. Use Disarming Voice!’ Momoi commanded. Gina opened her mouth wide and bellowed charmingly. Pink waves rushed at Bayleef who withstood it timidly. There was a sparkle of sympathy in Bayleef’s red eyes. It took a fair bit of damage and its health bar drained accordingly.

   ‘Use Synthesis!’ Sugawara instructed. Bayleef glowed and bathed in sparkles. It regenerated health.

‘One minute to go!’ Helene shouted through the speaker system. Nervous jitters ran through Momoi’s hands and twinged at her heart. She had a sudden revelation. She was arrogant and far too cocky. It had clouded her judgement. She felt like she was the queen of a sandcastle and now everything was crumbling.

   She took a deep breath and re-evaluated what she was doing. Gina was clearly the lower level so she was going to have to do something dazzling. ‘Gina, combine Sing and Disarming Voice!’ she commanded. The audience, and Helene, gasped and eyes widened. It was one thing to do a combination attack during an Appeal Stage but another thing to do it in a Battle Stage. Theory is often incomparable when applied to practical. This was an all or nothing situation for Momoi.

   Gina opened her mouth. She bellowed out and everyone waited for it. Gina screamed and nothing followed; only cacophony. Momoi felt like she had been stabbed in the heart and ears bled from the ear-piercing shriek coming from her Jigglypuff. Momoi’s health bar plummeted drastically until there was only a sliver left. Momoi was shocked that there was even something left. It was funny. She didn’t feel sad or angry but tears still crept out of her eyes. ‘I forgive you, Gina.’ she said. A merciful chip of health came out of Sugawara’s health bar but not enough to tip the scales.

   Sugawara smiled. It was a smile of pity that made Momoi want to kill him slowly and cruelly. ‘Razor Leaf!’ he instructed his Bayleef. It bucked forward and stomped down with its forepaws. A swarm of thin, blade-like leaves was hurled at Jigglypuff. Their arrival was inevitable. they pierced Jigglypuff’s velvety skin and robbed Momoi of her chance at winning.

   People applauded Sugawara as hard as they could. He had done what was supposedly impossible. He had robbed a “Miracle” of her victory. But now people were going to ask questions and Momoi was now the weak link. The repercussions of this loss were going to be far-reaching. Momoi could only imagine what Akashi was going to say. She didn’t want to know.

   ‘Well done, Sugawara Koushi!’ Helene exclaimed. His likeness filled the television screen. Momoi was asked to go offstage and she obliged. She disappeared into the ladies’ room and let herself cry.

   Helene spun around and produced a Ribbon between her fingertips. It was fuchsia with pastel pink spots. It was bound in a golden plate. ‘I present this Ribbon to Sugawara Koushi.’ she said. Helene pinned it on Sugawara’s breast pocket. ‘Everyone give it up for Sugawara!’ The audience exploded with rapturous cheer again. He was the Coordinator who did the impossible. Sugawara was genuinely humbled and honoured what people were saying and doing for him. 

   Helene proceeded to spiel about how everyone here was a winner simply for trying. She revealed some people to watch with Momoi fronting that list. Momoi slinked away before anyone could notice her or her puffy, red eyes.

   Momoi just wanted to get it out of her system. Her PokeGear vibrated and she knew for certain it would be Akashi. This day could only get worse. Where was Aomine? Momoi hid in the shadows, close to the backdoor of the Contest Hall. She had her back against the emergency exit and she slumped downwards. She didn’t care if her pretty clothes got ruined in the muck. She just wanted to cry and get it off of her chest. She would do better next time.

   ‘Satsuki? Satsuki! Where are you?’

   Momoi looked up as she heard her name and a familiar voice. She swallowed her sobs and tried to look pretty through her tears but it didn’t work. It only made her contorted facial expression look worse. Dai-chan found her and he picked her up. ‘Satsuki,’ he said and Momoi rubbed her eyes. Her feet were just off the ground and her shoulders were hurting from how her childhood friend was handling her. ‘You did great out there. Stop crying.’

Momoi couldn’t stop crying. Dai-chan put her down and her hands clambered over her face. She tried to reduce the swelling but it only made the redness worse. She needed tissues. The buzzing of her PokeGear grew louder and became terrifying.

   Aomine frowned. ‘Calm down. Deep breaths. Go and get revenge on the bastard. We could slash his tyres or something. That’d be fun. Or we could go buy some fancy bubble bath mix and cherries. It’s up to you but I know what I’d pick.’ Aomine offered. Momoi gurgled and she smiled through the tears.

‘Will it be your shout?’ she murmured.

‘Wait, if you’re asking for bail money...’

‘No, Ahomine! I mean for bath bombs... I wanna go to Lush...’ Momoi scolded.

‘Oh, uh, yeah, sure.’

Momoi tackled Dai-chan with a hug. ‘I’m feeling better already.’

‘Good, good. I, uh, watched your whole performance. You were kicking ass. I wouldn’t say I enjoyed myself but I did stay and watch...’ Dai-chan rambled. Momoi still clung to his arm.

‘Thank you.’ Momoi said with a platonic snuggle.


	14. Where We May Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter accomplishes nothing? I just wanted a break between all the fight scenes. Oh, well, it might have a purpose for later on.

Takao was proud as punch because of his win at Violet City’s Gym. Midorima was certain he was never going to hear the end of Takao’s reiterations of what had happened during the battle. Every time he stopped, he would start again then twist the tale every time so it became even more “exciting”. Midorima didn’t mind. He figured he would probably be just as boastful this time tomorrow after his win. That was assuming that Cancer wasn’t having an off day tomorrow.

   ‘Let’s go somewhere for lunch...’ Takao mused, finally breaking away from his ramblings of pride.

‘That would be nice.’ Midorima agreed.

‘So, you’re the local, take us somewhere nice.’ Takao pestered.

‘No. You would ask every two seconds “which fork do I use” and that would irritate me.’ Midorima said.

   They hailed a taxi and they still went somewhere upscale compared to what Takao was used to. It was very much a downgrade, not by much though, from Midorima’s experience. It was a three-star restaurant. It was a nice place. The chairs had covers and the table cloth looked like silk. Abstract, oil paintings lined the monochrome walls. The waiter wore a suit. Takao felt underdressed and wished that they could have downgraded a little bit more. He would have forced Midorima to walk out with him if it weren’t for the fact that the Kingler here was actually inexpensive.

   ‘I wonder our friends are up to.’ Takao mused to himself. They had placed their orders and soft drinks should be coming their way soon.

‘Our friends?’ Midorima repeated.

‘Well, you know what I mean. Your friends, my friends. As collective, they’re “our friends”.’ Takao explained. ‘Mine’re probably battling, doing some sort of stupid shit ‘cause they’re blockheads, to be honest. Bet they’d be jealous if they knew I was living the lap of luxury... Aw, damn it, I just remembered something.’

‘What did you forget?’ Midorima inquired.

   Takao cringed and writhed. ‘I forgot to call home yesterday. Damn it. Hey, uh I’m just gonna excuse myself for a moment.’ Takao said.

‘Go right ahead.’ Midorima said and Takao left the table abruptly.

   Midorima thought to himself about what his friends would be up to. Momoi was definitely in Cherrygrove City as that’s where the first Contest of the year is always held. He expects she will go well today, if her secreted pride doesn’t cloud her judgement. Aomine was probably in Violet City. He was probably approaching the Gym now, if not, he would be in Cherrygrove City acting as the supportive friend to Momoi. Midorima wondered if the Contest would be over or not at this point. He supposed he could always check on his PokeGear because if it were, it would almost definitely be all over the trashy news websites.

   As much as Akashi hates it, he is human meaning he was probably still trying to get through Azalea Town. It was two-three day trip especially if he vigorously trains his Pokémon along the way.

   Kise was an unknown. He was so flighty and whimsical but Midorima would expect that he is in Violet City by this point and probably doing some Training. His favoured Pokémon type was going to prove useful soon. That was assuming he doesn’t get caught up “making friends” and such in places like New Bark City or Cherrygrove City.

   Murasakibara said he was going straight to Ecruteak City so he could try the cuisine. He had no intention whatsoever of actually defeating Trainers and Gyms. Midorima thinks it is possible he arrived at his destination yesterday but it is more likely to think that he got lost along the way and may have ended up in Goldenrod City. And if Murasakibara does end up in Goldenrod City, it will be bad because he will inevitably meet the Gym Leader there and she will invariably piss him off and bring him back to competitive battling. Midorima was unsure of whether or not he wanted that scenario to ring true.

   Kuroko was bit of a wild card. He could be anywhere between Violet City and New Bark City. He was probably twiddling his thumbs and getting to know his Pokémon before doing any serious Training. But then again, he could have battled Faulkner by this point and Faulkner could have forgotten. That was also a highly likely scenario due to how easily it is to forget or ignore Kuroko.

   Well, whatever they doing, Midorima hoped they were content because he was. This wasn’t the path he thought he would step onto but he was glad he did. He doesn’t think anymore that he could travel independently. He needs someone by his side to balance him out. Meeting Takao was one of the best things that could have happened.

   Takao got out his PokeGear and he felt so bad. He rang up his family and realised that he hadn’t put Midorima’s number in his contact’s list. He would do that after this phone call. He heard the rings then the dulcet tones of Ryoko. ‘Good afternoon, the Takao residence.’ she said like an automated recording.

‘Afternoon Ryoko.’ Takao said.

‘Big brother, you didn’t call yesterday. How dare you? It made Mum say nostalgic things.’ Ryoko said.

‘I’m sorry, that’s why I’m ringing now. Give you guys the latest scoop.’ Takao apologised.

‘Hang on; I’ll put you on speaker. Pray that Isao doesn’t join the conversation or no one’ll get a word in.’ Ryoko replied.

   Takao heard blurred things on the other end. ‘Hello?’ he asked.

‘Kazunari?’ his mother asked.

‘Yeah, Mum, it’s me.’ he replied.

‘You were having fun yesterday I see because you forgot to call.’ she said.

‘Yeah, I met up with an old friend – you’ll never guess who – and he took me in for a bit. There was this whole drama with his sister, I got caught up in and I kind of... forgot.’

‘It’s okay, we forgive you.’ his mother said.

   ‘You don’t have any “old friends”.’ Ryoko pointed out. Takao chuckled.

‘Well to be fair, I didn’t even realise he considered me a friend.’ Takao replied.

‘So who did you meet up with?’ Ryoko asked.

‘Midorima Shintaro.’ Takao replied.

   Takao could hear them cover the phone and exclaim disbelief to each other. There was a noise which Takao vaguely worried about and hoped was just Isao being hungry again. ‘Wait, what? Explain now, Big Brother!’ Ryoko demanded.

‘We had a battle and I lost and Midorima was like: “Hey, travel with me” and I was like: “Dude, no” and he was like “Dude, yes” and I just kinda gave in and he gave me a place for the night and we’re actually at dinner. Really fancy place because he is rich as Aunty Chiaki’s mud cake. This place is like three stars. And that’s only the second best thing that’s happened.’

   His mother and his sister exclaimed a few more things. He heard the deep “woof” of a protective Isao coming through his PokeGear. ‘Sorry, we’re just like, in disbelief because that’s insane!’ Ryoko said.

‘Is he a good person, Kazunari?’ his mother asked. Her voice was simultaneously gentle and teasing.

‘Shin-chan’s a great person.’ Takao exclaimed.

‘And what’s his sister like? Is she gorgeous?’ Ryoko asked.

‘Madoka-chan is way prettier than you, Ryo-chan. But she is older. She’s like, fifteen.’ Takao replied.

   His mother giggled. She never thought she would hear about the day her Kazunari made peace with his greatest enemy. ‘And if becoming Shin-chan’s friend was the second best thing thus far, what’s been the best?’ his mother asked.

‘Guess what I did this morning?’ Takao gleefully asked.

‘You found a girl who can tolerate your smell?’ Ryoko teased.

‘Shush you. Be sensible.’ his mother scolded. ‘What?’

‘I won my first Gym Badge. The Zephyr Badge. It’s all pretty and shiny. And came with the TM Roost.’ Takao said.

   Through the line, he heard his family celebrate. ‘How did it feel Kazunari?’ his mother asked.

‘Thrilling.’ Takao replied.

‘Fantastic. Perfect... Ah, I remember my first Gym Badge. Got it off that wanker Walker. I’ll piss on his grave, mark my words.’ his mother cackled.

‘Please don’t tell us the story. As hilarious as it is, I have limited credit.’ Takao said.

‘Okay, okay. I guess that means you’ll want to hang up on us then?’ his mother crooned.

‘I just felt my stomach grumble... And Shin-chan’s waiting for me. I better... Love you guys, bye.’ Takao said.

‘Bye, bye, big brother. Maybe one day you’ll meet a girl who can get past your smell.’ Ryoko teased.

‘Bye Kazunari. Good luck and have a safe trip to Azalea Town.’ his mother said.

   Takao disconnected the call. He pocketed his phone and returned to his and Midorima’s table. ‘Mum and Ryo-chan were ecstatic to hear that I won my first badge but I didn’t bore them with the details. Limited credit, y’know?’

‘I’m glad.’ Midorima replied. ‘Our meal ought to be coming out soon.’

   Lunch was splendid. It was the richest and fanciest thing Takao had ever eaten and nothing he had eaten before could compare. Midorima thought Takao was exaggerating. After leaving the restaurant, they retired to the Midorima “palace” as Takao liked to jokingly call it.

   The evening in Violet City came over cloudy but no rain developed. But it was a different story in the south east where it was easily read to be raining over Cherrygrove City. Wind began to pick up and pushing through Violet City and break neck paces. It felt fantastic to bust out fluffy blankets and movies in the media room.

   Midorima, Madoka, and Takao sat in front of the projection screen. It had been Madoka’s pick. She had selected a Ghibli classic. Takao didn’t mind it. It was very sappy and sweet. He was currently finding Midorima’s facial expressions and reactions to what was happening more entertaining. Midorima couldn’t be more unimpressed with Madoka’s pick. If it weren’t for their green hair, Takao wouldn’t be able to call them siblings.

   Eventually, Midorima did escape the media room as he wanted to cook dinner again. His mother was out doing surgery again and the phantom-like Mr Midorima was on his usual night shift. Takao had learned that Mr Midorima was a professional singer at a jazz lounge. It was very high class stuff apparently.

   Takao decided he would sloth around the media room with Madoka, pulling out the “guest” card again. Madoka giggled at it and Midorima seemed indifferent. He simply replied he would get their attention just before it was time to serve up. Midorima had plans to make a vegetarian stir-fry. He worked out what he needed as he descended the stairwell and ended up accompanied by two junior chefs. It seemed that, for some reason, cooking with him was more appealing the movie. Midorima didn’t mind.

   Three plates turned into four as his mother returned unexpectedly. Her last-minute surgery turned out to be a false alarm but the person did need medical attention but nothing that required Mrs Midorima’s.

   It was a rare evening when Mrs Midorima could sit down with her children for a meal so she enjoyed herself doubly than usual. It was strange. For the first time in forever, there was a happy and boisterous chatter at the usually silent dinner table. Mrs Midorima observed that for most the meal. It was easy to see the cause for this effect as he was joyously boasting about his efforts today in the Violet City Gym and against Leader Faulkner. Mrs Midorima had been uncertain about Takao Kazunari at first. He was rude but not meaning too, occasionally crass and uncouth but that's just shows how far Mrs Midorima’s arrogance had grown ever since going up a tax bracket because she had been like that once - sort of. But in the end, Takao Kazunari was a good person and even better influence on her son. She could see her eldest being coaxed out of his shell and that made her extremely happy on a very subterranean, maternal level.

   Takao ceased his boasts and nudged Midorima. ‘And tomorrow, it’ll be Shin-chan’s turn to shine bright.’

‘Perhaps,’ Midorima said.

‘Shintaro, promise me that you will get your Gym Badge tomorrow or else you will lag behind your friends and I will lose bragging rights at the country club.’ his mother teased. Although it didn't seem like Midorima got the joke.

‘I have told you before many times that my philosophy is what lends the remarkable talent in my battling. "Man proposes, God disposes.” What is the point of inevitable loss?’ Midorima asked.

‘Still, it would be nice to see you rebel. Its healthy for a growing boy.’ his mother said.

   Takao chuckled guiltily. ‘Don't worry, ma’am, if he hangs with me he is sure toget caught up in something.’

‘Have you ever been suspended from school?’ Madoka asked.

‘...No.’ Takao said with suspicion written across his face.

‘That was a lie if I ever saw one.’ Mrs Midorima pointed out.

‘Does it really count as a suspension if it happened on senior muck up day and it was only for an hour?’ Takao asked.

‘Yes.’ all three members of the Midorima family replied firmly.

‘So what did you do?’ Madoka asked.

   Her curiosity was piqued. She stifled a yawn. Her dull eyes grew bright. ‘Well,’ Takao began, ‘it was mostly water bombs and toilet paper vandalism. Y’know, your usual public menace stuff. Nothing terrible.’

‘Don’t get any ideas, Madoka.’ Mrs Midorima and her son chimed in with perfect timing.

‘Yeah, what they said. You don’t want to be like me. A screw-up with no plans for the future, ‘cept for the obvious.’ Takao said but he winked at Madoka, a smile brushed over face briefly.

   The rest of the evening passed with gentle pace. After eating, the adolescents finished watching their movie. Mrs Midorima was quick to retire to her bedroom and sleep; unsurprising due to the odd hours she has to log in at her surgery.

   Takao had another peaceful night in the guest bedroom. The following morning he remembered where he was and spent a few minutes contemplating just how lucky he was to have befriended Midorima. Takao wondered, as he stared at the high creamy ceilings, what would have had happened if he had antagonised Midorima and refused to travel with him. It seemed likely that Takao wouldn’t have his Gym Badge. He dragged himself out of his bed. He hoped that Midorima’s fickle master would allow him to go for a Gym challenge today. Takao still found it beyond quirky and downright bizarre that Oha-Asa, of all things, drastically influenced Midorima’s decisions.


	15. Creepy Cuties

   Kuroko and Kagami were still in Cherrygrove City limits. They had spent the past few days searching for Pokémon. Kuroko had been successful. He had met a Rattata that liked him back so he quickly decided to catch it. He decided to name it Taro. Kagami had been less than lucky; he was after a Shinx and heard they could be found on the route between Cherrygrove City and New Bark City. He was having little luck.

   It was nearing the afternoon so they decided to settle down on the side of the road and enjoy a camper’s lunch. Their Pokémon were let out of their PokeBalls. Kagami’s Cyndaquil was sending sparks at Kuroko’s Shuppet who skilfully avoided them. Kuroko’s Rattata was sitting on his lap, receiving copious affection.

   Kagami unpacked some sandwiches and gave one to Kuroko whilst keeping most for him. ‘Hope you like BLTs.’ he murmured.

‘Thank you.’ Kuroko replied. He gave a corner of his sandwich to his Rattata and his Shuppet grew jealous so he gave some to it too.

‘That can’t be healthy for ‘em.’ Kagami commented.

‘Says the poster boy for Maji Burger.’ Kuroko replied, snide.

   Kagami huffed and let his Cyndaquil eat straight from the PokeFood packet. ‘That can’t be good for them either.’ Kuroko pointed out.

‘Maybe if I feed him, he’ll evolve.’ Kagami reasoned.

‘Hm, it is strange. You’ve been in so many battles and Cyndaquil are known for evolving early.’ Kuroko agreed.

   ‘Hey, Kuroko, I’ve been thinking. You don’t really seem like you want to train your Pokémon too much and yet you’re a “Miracle”. What’s your goal?’ Kagami asked.

‘Easy. My goal is your goal.’ Kuroko replied simply.

‘Great, I look forward to going to the, uh, Silver Conference thing with you.’ Kagami said but Kuroko looked sorrowful.

‘Not quite. My goal is to make sure yours is fulfilled. I want to prove the Generation of Miracles wrong and I suppose, you will be my mouthpiece. I want to make you the best in Johto because that’s my talent.’ Kuroko said.

   Kuroko went on to explain how every member of the Generation of Miracles had a special talent and his was potential. He could see it and he could sculpt it. And he saw Kagami’s and it was perfect for what he needed.

   ‘The best in Johto. I like the sound of that.’ Kagami smiled and Kuroko smiled with him.

   When stomachs were filled, the Trainers cleaned up after themselves and it was back to the hunt for a Shinx. It was tiresome, scrabbling through bushes for a sign of the blue electric type. But soon, a Shinx finally appeared before Kagami. It would have been late afternoon but there it was

‘Quick, Cyndaquil!’ he yelped and tossed out his PokeBall.

‘Fight on!’ Kuroko encouraged from afar. The bands on Shinx’s legs lit up colourfully and it hunched back with its fur puffing out. Cyndaquil leaped out of its PokeBall.

‘Quick Attack!’ Kagami yelped.

   The plume of Cyndaquil’s back heightened and it pushed itself to the limit. It raced at Shinx with blistering accuracy. Shinx took massive damage and fellow over. It yowled angrily. It brought itself onto all four again then charged at Cyndaquil. There was a wobble in its legs. Cyndaquil withstood the attack the Shinx tried to inflict upon it. ‘Ember!’ Kagami yelled. Cyndaquil opened its jowls wide and spat out orangey sparks. Shinx was showered in them and flinched with every impact. Soon, it couldn’t stand. It collapsed and its eyes spun. Kagami fumbled with hi PokeBall and came close to dropping it. He tossed it out and it bounced against Shinx’s forehead.

   The PokeBall opened and ingested Shinx in the midst of a crimson flash. It closed and its button switched between red and white. It wobbled and swayed precariously. Then _click_! The PokeBall stopped moving and the button on its centre remained white. Kagami cheered. He whooped and hollered and pounced on the PokeBall. ‘After way longer than anticipated, I did it! I caught Shinx! Hell yeah!’ He grinned and Kuroko smiled.

‘Well done, Kagami-kun.’ he congratulated.

   Cyndaquil howled. The two Trainers looked at Cyndaquil who began to glow. Kagami’s elation inflated further. Cyndaquil evolved. Its body began to meld and lengthen. The shape of its face changed. Most of what was happening occurred behind a silver sheen so bright that Kagami and Kuroko had to avert their eyes. Cyndaquil howled again and it was no longer a baby. Its voice was higher pitched now and its eyes were fully opened it.

   Cyndaquil was now a Quilava.

   ‘Congratulations Kagami-kun. It looks like Quilava just needed one more battle to push it over the edge.’ Kuroko assessed.

‘Or maybe he was too hungry to evolve.’ Kagami argued.

‘I’m sure that’s it.’ Kuroko chastised.

‘C’mon, let’s head back to Cherrygrove. Reckon it’s too late to start heading into Violet City?’ Kagami pondered aloud.

‘I’m not sure. Do we have the resources to camp?’ Kuroko asked.

   The two trainers began to head into the city where they were welcomed with the pure scent of cherry flowers and light rain. ‘Stay close Kuroko.’ Kagami asked.

‘Okay.’ Kuroko replied softly.

‘It’s only because you’re damn hard to see and there’ll be lots of people. I don’t want us to get separated that’s all.’ Kagami rambled. The rain steadily grew harder the further north they went into the city.

   ‘I don’t think the weather quite agrees with our plans.’ Kuroko murmured.

‘You don’t say?’ Kagami retorted. The two began to head back so they could take lodging in the PokeCentre.

   ‘Arf! Arf!’

‘Do you hear something, Kagami-kun?’ Kuroko asked.

‘Nah.’ Kagami replied.

‘Arf! Arf!’

‘There it was again.’ Kuroko said. He paused and looked around.

‘I swear you’re hearing things.’ Kagami said.

   Kuroko wandered into an alley, following where he thought he had heard the woofing emerge from. Kagami cautiously followed behind him. Kuroko found an odd-looking box amongst some garbage. Kagami didn’t see anything amiss. Kuroko opened it and found a Poochyena pup. Kagami shuddered in fear. Kuroko looked through the box: soggy newspaper and barely any food. Kuroko picked up the Poochyena. It was small and runty.

   Kuroko picked it up and cradled it. He turned around to Kagami; a sparkle in those dull eyes of those. ‘I’m going to keep it. It’s clearly been abandoned. Look at how small it is. Probably the runt of its litter.’ Kuroko said.

‘No, probably some bratty kid owns it, probably not allowed inside. Hidden because he doesn’t want his parents to know he’s keeping a pet.’ Kagami said.

   Kuroko put the Poochyena pup closer to Kagami’s face. ‘Do you not like Poochyena, Kagami-kun?’ Kuroko asked and he further forced it into Kagami’s face.

‘I just don’t like dark types in general.’ Kagami said and there was something freaking bizarre about this mongrel’s eyes: they really resembled Kuroko’s down to the fact that they were both blue ellipses. That made no sense, especially considering that blue was not a naturally occurring colour in Poochyena eyes.

   Kuroko held the Poochyena pup closer to his body again. All three of them were sopping wet from being in the rain. ‘Would you like me to keep you?’ Kuroko asked. The Poochyena yipped and playfully nipped at Kuroko’s fingers. It struggled in his arms and tried to lick his face. ‘I am going to take that as a “yes”.’ Kuroko said. He let the Poochyena down and it trotted around Kagami’s legs, causing him to shiver. ‘He likes you.’ Kuroko mumbled and he brought out a PokeBall. Kuroko bent down and offered the PokeBall to Poochyena.

   Poochyena wandered back to Kuroko and sniffed the PokeBall. It barked and bumped its nose against the PokeBall. The PokeBall opened and this was the moment of truth. The red light engulfed the Poochyena and the PokeBall closed. Because Poochyena wasn’t rejected by the empty PokeBall that meant it didn’t already have a Trainer meaning that Kuroko was right, it was abandoned.

The PokeBall wriggled in Kuroko’s hand before clicking shut permanently. Kuroko smiled to himself. ‘I hope you like the name “Gin”...’ he murmured to the PokeBall. ‘Okay Kagami-kun, let’s get moving again. I’m glad we were able to rescue Poochyena before something bad happened. Look, it was already running out of food.’ Kuroko said.

‘Yeah, that’ll be good karma.’ Kagami replied.

‘You still don’t like Poochyena?’ Kuroko asked.

‘I’ll get over it.’ Kagami growled. ‘Do you know what I’ve noticed, Kuroko?’

‘What?’ Kuroko asked.

‘You have a real affinity for all the Pokémon I find creepy.’ Kagami said.

‘It’s funny because I’d call them cute.’ Kuroko replied.

Kagami forced a laugh. They said Pokémon resemble their master. He totally wouldn’t call Kuroko creepy to his face but he also wouldn’t call Kuroko “cute” to his face either but both aesthetic attributes may or may not fit Kuroko in Kagami’s perspective.


	16. Wind Through the Grass

   It was Madoka’s turn to make breakfast. She had put toast on for everyone.

She had Takao put an assortment of jams and other spreads on the table where Midorima waited. Their mother was absent from the morning meal. After breakfast, Midorima turned on the television in the sitting room and directed the channel to the one with Oha-Asa on it. He seemed off put by the fact that it wasn’t automatically on Channel Ten. The bubbly and chirpy hostess smiled on the screen and it seemed to quell Midorima’s frustration. The hostess burbled away about rankings and lucky items and colours. The program was short, only running for fifteen minutes.

   Takao sat in the background of the sitting room and was pleased to hear that Cancer was third today. He didn’t particularly care that Scorpio was eleventh today. Midorima however did. He tracked down a lucky item for himself, a hat with a blue ribbon on it, and a lucky item for Takao, a green teacup. He insisted he didn’t need it but Midorima held onto it anyway for him.

   Once again, from the Midorima household, they caught a taxi into the downtown area of Violet City. The suburb in which the Gym sat was extremely decorated with parks and other recreational facilities. They were dropped off a block and a half away. Midorima paid the fares, again despite insistence from Takao saying that he ought to chip in. They walked towards the Gym, making light conversation.

   A car raced past them and splashed muddy water all over Takao but not a drop on Takao. Midorima glanced, secretly smug, at his companion but didn’t say a word. A little while later, Takao trod in Lillipup droppings and took a stray Frisbee to the head. Midorima still didn’t say a word.

   They arrived at the Gym soon. The Gym Trainers took them up to the plateau where Faulkner would battle. Faulkner saw them and greeted them with nostalgic warmth; as though it had been eons since they had last seen each other. He seemed pretty excited to be facing off against the green-haired astrology freak of the Generation of Miracles. He and Midorima took to their respective sides of the court. The referee emerged. Takao stood adjacent to Midorima and plastered his most supportive smile on his face. The Gym Trainers lurked smirking.

   The referee declared the rules as he had been trained. ‘I will be today’s referee. Challenger, how many Pokémon do you have?’ he asked.

‘Two.’ Midorima answered.

‘Alright, the rules for the battle will be as follows. Two Pokémon per Trainer. A twenty minute time limit will be in place, after the twenty minutes the win will automatically default to Gym Leader Faulkner’s win. Faulkner is also entitled to the first move.’ the referee barked. ‘Understood?’

‘Of course.’ Midorima replied, factual as ever.

   Hayato’s face split apart with arrogance. ‘Pidgey!’ he yelled and he tossed out his chosen PokeBall.

‘Chikorita!’ Midorima countered and he tossed out his PokeBall. Their respective Pokémon leaped out of crimson flashes. Takao squirmed in the background, struggling with a single question of “Why?”

   Midorima’s Chikorita grinned widely and happily as it watched Hayato’s Pidgey flit about, awaiting orders. ‘Pidgey, use Gust!’ Hayato commanded with theatrics to match. His hand movements were grand. Pidgey’s wings began to increase and speed. A zephyr stirred and washed over Chikorita. The leaf atop its head batted like a flag.

   Chikorita withstood the attack, unflinching and smiley. ‘Chikorita, use Poison Powder!’ Midorima instructed. Chikorita pounded its forepaws against the hardwood floors. A plume of purplish powder was released from the sway of the leaf protruding from its head. The powder scattered over Pidgey. Pidgey struggled underneath the powder. It settled underneath its ruffled, light brown feathers. Pidgey was poisoned successfully. It took damage from the attack, but only a marginal amount. It was otherwise fine.

   Hayato was unperturbed. ‘Pidgey, use Return!’ Hayato commanded. Pidgey dived on Chikorita at full power.

‘Escape!’ Midorima barked. Chikorita dashed away from Pidgey with a podgy waddle. Pidgey crashed into the floor but rose again, if a little miffed and hurt. Hayato showed clear concern conveyed through dramatics.

    Midorima remained calm. It was just as he had calculated. With his lucky item, nothing could go wrong, even in a battle where he was clearly at the disadvantage. He reminded himself that he would thoroughly spoil his Chikorita out of the battle; regardless of how the match turns out. It was conceited to believe he “had it in the bag” at this early stage.

   ‘Use Tackle!’ Midorima instructed. Chikorita bounded up to Pidgey and forcefully leapt into the air. Chikorita’s head burst against Pidgey’s underbelly; sending it upwards out of inertia and damage. Chikorita landed on the floor with a thud. ‘Good work.’ Midorima said.

‘Stay calm, Pidgey, we still have the upper hand. Use Gust!’ Hayato yelled. Pidgey flapped its wings hard again and caught Chikorita in the midst of a sturdy breeze. Chikorita tried to run but Pidgey followed aptly until its wings tired.

   Midorima’s eyebrows furrowed together. He readjusted his glasses. ‘Synthesis!’ he instructed. Yellowy-gold light emerged from the buds decorating Chikorita’s neck. It absorbed the light and regained health.

   ‘Use Round!’ Hayato instructed. Pidgey opened its beak wide and screeched to a shanty tune. Everybody in the room suffered but it was Chikorita who took the brunt of it.

‘Chikorita, return!’ Midorima said, frustrated. He thrust out his PokeBall and Chikorita disappeared. ‘Go, Poliwag! Use Hypnosis!’ Poliwag bounded out of the red light. Its eyes lit up and a mysterious ray of light was projected at Pidgey. Pidgey was enthralled by it. Its eyes began to close and its wings drooped. It floated down to the ground, tucked its head under its wing and fell asleep.

   Poliwag cooed. ‘Good work, Poliwag.’

‘Come on, Pidgey, wake up...’ Hayato urged. His avian Pokémon snorted and curled up differently in response.

‘Water Gun!’ Midorima instructed. Poliwag pursed its lips together and shot a forceful gush of water at Pidgey. Pidgey was doused by remained unaffected.

   Hayato growled, he grinded his teeth. ‘I am a fool to have thought I could survive a battle with a Miracle without items.’ he cursed himself and patted his clothes down. He didn’t have a berry or even a tiny potion with him. ‘Please, for pity’s sake, Pidgey, wake up!’ Hayato cried out. Pidgey snorted again, still blissfully napping.

‘Finish it off with Icy Wind!’ Midorima called out.

   Poliwag, blinked and seemed confused, but ultimately obeyed the command. It pursed its lips together and took a deep breath. It expanded like a balloon and then exhaled forcefully. Shards of ice and cold wind washed over Pidgey. Pidgey took the attack and woke up, only to prance around and collapse on its feet. Its eyes spun. ‘I declare Pidgey unable to battle.’ the referee judged.

‘Return, Pidgey!’ Faulkner held out his PokeBall. It opened and swallowed his Pidgey whole. ‘Redeem us, Hoothoot!’ Hayato called out.

   Hayato composed himself. He knew Hoothoot wasn’t as strong as Pidgey and Midorima knew that as well. ‘It seems like this is bit of a tight spot for me...’ he mused. ‘Hoothoot, use Uproar!’ Faulkner commanded, smug. That would put a lot of pressure on Midorima’s Poliwag for the next five rounds. His Hoothoot screeched and cawed and kicked up an unholy racket that was foul on everyone’s ears. Poliwag took the attack the hardest.

   ‘Icy Wind, Poliwag!’ Midorima instructed. His Poliwag obeyed and blew out cold wind and icy shards over Hoothoot who was unable to flutter away. Hoothoot rebuked by screeching and cawing again. Poliwag shivered from the unsightly commotion. Faulkner grinned to himself. ‘Bubble!’ Midorima instructed.

   Poliwag bounded after Hoothoot who was madly fluttering about with a crazed glee in its huge, vermillion eyes. Poliwag sprayed bubbles in its wake and they followed after it. The bubbles popped all over Hoothoot’s body and it took damage from them. Hoothoot then turned on it and made its ungodly noises. Poliwag was beginning to look frazzled from taking such damage. Midorima acknowledged that.

   He scrimmaged through his bag and Hayato wanted to scream obscenities. Midorima pulled out a potion. ‘Poliwag, come here.’ he instructed. His Poliwag waddled towards him, eyes lit up as it received the healing spray. ‘There you go.’ Midorima said and Poliwag returned to the fight. Poliwag proudly puffed out its chest, before Hoothoot dived on it and opened its beak. Hoothoot screeched in its face that was mere centimetres away. Poliwag frightfully gurgled back.

   ‘Stay in control, Poliwag. Now, use Icy Wind!’ Midorima instructed. Poliwag blew out fractals of pale blue ice and cold wind. It clung onto Hoothoot with grabby, invisible hands. Hoothoot shook free and broke shards of ice off of its brown feathers. It took a huge, deep breath and seemed to grow in size before deflating with the most abominable shriek; the finale of its ear-splitting sonata. Poliwag quivered as it endured the onslaught of awful noise. The more Hoothoot sang, the better it felt and eventually the calmer it became.

   The tyranny of Uproar had come to its conclusion. There was a sly gleam in Midorima’s eyes and Faulkner was terrified. ‘Hypnosis.’ he said. Poliwag projected a mysterious ray of light towards Hoothoot who took it on unblinking. Faulkner smirked smugly. ‘I made a miscalculation... It seems its ability is Insomnia.’ Midorima commented to no one but himself.

   ‘Roost.’ Hayato grinned. His Hoothoot closed its eyes and ruffled its feathers. The shimmer of golden brown sparkles was released. It healed sufficiently.

‘Use Icy Wind.’ Midorima called out.

‘Ten minutes to go.’ the Referee butted in.

   Poliwag blew out a spray of ice-cold wind that brushed through Hoothoot leaving it with a deep chill. Actual ice formed over Hoothoot’s wings and Faulkner looked upwards, as though asking what he had done to receive this treatment. Hoothoot was unable to move regardless of how Faulkner tried to compel it.

   Midorima then moved on. ‘Finish this battle, Poliwag. full power, maximum capacity: Icy Wind!’ he instructed. Poliwag showed recognition of what Midorima was seeing. It inhaled as much air as its filmy lungs could handle and blew it out with the same amount of force as a gale. Hoothoot was knocked about and battered with flecks of ice. It toppled over and its eyes spun.

   ‘C’mon, Hoothoot!’ Hayato urged. He made frantic glances at the referee.

‘I declare this match as being over. Hoothoot unable to battle. The Challenger is the winner.’ the Referee barked. Midorima nodded. Hayato and Midorima recalled their Pokémon.

‘That was an enjoyable battle. I misjudged your Miracles. Not all of you will leave me scurrying in fear of my life but enough about that.’ Hayato said.

   He tried to brush his long hair out of its eyes but failed. He then approached Midorima. The two shook hands then exchanged a pretty, little metal pin. ‘Here, take this official Pokémon League Badge – Zephyr Badge. I also gift this to you; Technical Machine Fifty-One. It contains Roost. When you use it, your Pokémon can restore half its health but it becomes vulnerable to ground-type attacks so be warned, Pokémon can lose immunity because of it – but you probably already knew that.’

‘I did.’ Midorima said but he was gracious nonetheless. It was a pity it didn’t show on his face.

   Midorima put away his newly earned Zephyr Badge. ‘Thank you for the challenge.’

‘Pleasure. I look forward to seeing your friends. I met that foul electric type user yesterday though, you just missed him.’ Faulkner said. Midorima refrained from correcting Hayato. He didn’t particularly consider those people his friends; simply strangers he had bonded with. He had to agree with describing the electric type user as “foul” though.

   Hayato saw that Takao was here and called him over. ‘It’s been bothering me for a while now but I feel like I know you from somewhere.’ Hayato said.

‘I am starting to think I have one of those faces.’ Takao said.

‘Maybe not you, but someone you’re related to. Your eyes are very similar to this woman I know. I only met her once when I was a child. Do you know a Maeda Shiori? She was also known as “Steel Wing” Shiori.’ Hayato said.

Takao should have seen this coming. He trembled in fear and tried not to show it. ‘No, nope. That name does not ring any bells.’ Takao lied.

‘Takao, why are you lying?’ Midorima asked. ‘Maeda Shiori... That’s your mother’s maiden name, you were telling me that last night.’ Takao glared daggers at Midorima.

  Hayato began to mope. ‘My father is going to kill me when he sees me next. I let the brat of his nemesis beat me.’

‘What is he talking about Takao?’ Midorima asked but Takao just left. Midorima was indignant. ‘I am sorry. He can be quite rude at times.’

‘Compared to his mother, he is the patron saint of manners.’ Hayato sighed.

‘What exactly happened between your father and his mother?’ Midorima asked.

   Haytao stared at him with cold, dead eyes. ‘You don’t want to know. Let’s just say, they did date once and it did not end well. It ended with literal pissing in corn flakes.’ Faulkner replied and Midorima was horrified.

‘I best be off. You are right. I do not want to know the story.’ Midorima said and he hurried off.


	17. Ruins of Alph

   If Midorima was proud of his win, he did not show it. It seemed like business as usual with him. When he caught up with Takao, he didn’t inquire further into the blood feud history between Faulkner’s father and Takao’s mother, to Takao’s delight.

   ‘So, what’re our plans for the day?’ Takao asked as they wandered the streets together without what seemed to be without aim.

‘I was thinking we have lunch, send a message to Madoka saying we won’t be coming home and then leave for Azalea Town.’ Midorima said.

‘Cool, sounds good to me.’ Takao said.

‘But I have the desire to visit the Ruins of Alph first.’ Midorima said.

   Takao’s smile widened. ‘I’ve never actually visited them. Hell’s yeah, let’s go. How about we grab some convenience store sandwiches and have a picnic there?’ Takao suggested.

‘Alright.’ Midorima said after a slight pause to wonder if it was morally alright to have a picnic on sacred grounds.

   They turned right at the nearest convenience store and stocked up on food and other supplies. Takao paid for them and Midorima sent a text to his sister saying they weren’t going to be returning to the house any time soon. She responded with various, understanding emoji sigils.

   Takao took their groceries and sorted the stuff out whilst sitting on a nearby bench. Midorima was looking through his GPS app on his PokeGear, trying to find out the quickest way to get to the ruins. It seemed going southward was the quickest so that was fine. ‘Ready?’ Takao asked as he balled up the plastic bag he had remaining.

‘Yes.’ Midorima said. Takao binned what he was holding and began to follow Midorima who was going between his PokeGear’s screen and what was actually in front of them.

   It wasn’t a tiresome trip and they passed many interesting spectacles as well. Eventually though, they did end up where they needed to be which was on Route Thirty-Two. It was a breath of fresh air; to Takao anyway. Even on the cusp of the city which showed in the form of a smattering of old-timey street lights, it had a prominently different aura that was more rural and relaxed. Huge trees piled along a road that began to scramble into long grass.

   They could see ridges and hills in the distance but that was an adventure beckoning them for later. Their objective was to visit the Ruins of Alph first. Midorima and Takao followed a solid, brick path westward which led into a small, tucked away pocket of a long lost civilisation. A small, modern house stood in awe of its ancient neighbours. A plaque outside alerted the two Trainers of why it was there. The house doubled as the laboratory and dormitory for the historians and scientists who were devoting their life to try and understand the origin of the Ruins.

   The Ruins of Alph were golden brown, baked beneath the sun and beginning to crumble. Yellowy grass rose up through cracks in the cobbled ground beneath their feet. The Ruins had an air of mystery about them and resembled a construction project but from another era. Temples were bowing to their age, cracking and crumbing. Circular homes were being lost to the wind.

   Takao and Midorima decided they would eat their lunch alongside the waterways present. Huge pools meticulously created seemed to be growing stagnant but was still a comfortable home for Wooper and Quagsire none the less. Across from them they could see weeds growing and Pokémon such as Smeargle and Natu play.

   Midorima carefully sat down on an outcropped rock whilst Takao had plonked himself down on a dry patch of dirt and grass. They let their Pokémon out of their PokeBalls. Takao unpacked the sandwiches which were still crisp and slightly cold due to staying in their plastic casing. He handed one to Midorima and kept the other for himself. Takao then started handing out some food to his Pokémon; Midorima followed suit.

   Inwardly, Takao giggled. Midorima, stoic and stony, was actually the type to let his Pokémon clamber all over him. Who would have guessed it? Well, he let his Chikorita do that. His Chikorita was prodding and pawing all over him, trying to get comfortable. Midorima was essentially encouraging it to do that because he was scratching its chin and letting it eat straight from his hand. His Poliwag, meanwhile, was being less social. It was more interested in having a swim and feeding on the moss growing on the rocks.

   Pi-chan and Sen-chan were already comfortable. Pi-chan was nuzzled against Takao’s neck and shoulder. Sen-chan was stretched out across his lap, watching Chikorita. They were content feeding themselves and occasionally trying to nip at what Takao was eating. It was peaceful. They were in a world of their own where only tranquillity exists.

   _Scritch_ , _scritch_! Tiny noises made their way towards them. The odd, scratch-like noise was only audible due to the silence. Takao’s Pokémon were the ones who noticed it first. Then he did. He turned his head slightly and used his Hawk Eye. He soon found the source of the noise. A small avian Pokémon was hopping towards them. Its claws scraped against the sandstone pathways. That created the “ _scritch, scritch_ ” noise. Takao ceased using his ability and readied some more food. Sen-chan’s nose twitch and it tried to make a lunge for it. ‘No, bad Sen-chan.’ Takao scolded.

   The little bird Pokémon continued to come closer. It was wary of the new people and Pokémon in its environment. It was a tiny Natu. ‘C’mere, mate, have some tucker.’ Takao cooed and dropped some biscuits in front of it. It pecked at them cautiously before greedily gobbling them up. Takao gave it some more and it quickly ate its body mass in food.

   ‘Takao,’ Midorima began with a warning tone of voice, ‘you shouldn’t over feed Pokémon. Especially wild ones.’

‘He’s fine. Aren’t ya, yeah?’ Takao said and the Natu let him pat it.

‘Are you saying you intend to capture it then?’ Midorima said.

‘Hm, probably not.’ Takao said.

‘Well, in a way that is good. My main motive for coming here was because I wanted to catch a Natu for myself.’ Midorima admitted.

   That intrigued Takao. ‘Really?’ he asked.

‘Yes.’ Midorima replied, succinct.

‘Not what I meant, like why? I can understand Poliwag. You’re a grass type master, so that makes sense but flying types are neutral with fire types and weak to rock types. I don’t see the point.’ Takao said. He glanced at the Natu. It was staring at him with pathetic eyes. It was still hungry.

‘Fool.’ Midorima said. ‘In order to tackle the Gyms – and later on the Elite Four – I need a well-rounded team. A flying type would prove useful to me against the Azalea Gym Leader, the Cianwood Gym Leader, and Bruno of the Elite Four.’ Midorima said.

‘Ah, that makes sense.’ Takao replied.

   Midorima called back his Poliwag. It swam to back to them, refreshed and happy. It waddled towards him and shook off flecks off water; to Midorima’s annoyance. Chikorita moved and got off Midorima’s lap. It seemed upset that its perfect position had been ruined. ‘Should I get out of the way?’ Takao asked and Sen-chan wriggled off of Takao’s lap. Sen-chan then tackled Chikorita affectionately and swaddled it up with its tail. That just added to Chikorita’s frustration. Takao giggled. He really didn’t know why Sen-chan had a thing for becoming Chikorita’s scarf. Midorima ignored it.

   He glared at Natu who stared back. ‘I would like to battle you, do you understand that?’ Midorima asked. The Natu squawked. It hopped away and Midorima got up and followed after it. Poliwag trailed along behind it and despite Chikorita’s best efforts, Sen-chan refused to let it go. Chikorita gave up its struggle and snuggled in, now comfortable and sleepy. Takao repositioned himself and Pi-chan so that he could have a good view of the match without having to strain his Hawk Eye.

   Poliwag toddled in front of Midorima and stood a meter or two from Natu. Natu struck first with a Peck. It lunged forward with its beak glowing shite. It dug into Poliwag’s head and Poliwag stumbled about, eyes closed and whimpering. ‘Poliwag, use Icy Wind!’ Midorima instructed. Poliwag inhaled and exhaled forcefully. Its breath flecked with ice skated over Natu. It seemed to have taken a fair bit of damage as there was fire in its eyes.

   Natu retaliated by lifting its wings in the air. It stared upwards. Bright pink starts flitted down like petals from its wings. It had used Lucky Chant. ‘Bubble!’ Midorima ordered. Poliwag blew a spray of big, blue-white bubbles over Natu which popped loudly. Natu seemed fine but still took damage.

   Natu’s eyes glowed pink whilst it readied its next attack. Its body seemed to turn pale purple. It released crimson rings of light from its body which flew at Poliwag like Frisbees. Poliwag sustained a lot of damage from the attack which Midorima identified as “Night Shade”. Natu ceased its glowing and cawed proudly. ‘Water Gun!’ Midorima commanded. Poliwag shot a forceful spray of water Natu and that seemed to bring it to the brink. Midorima readied a PokeBall whilst Natu attacked Poliwag with another Peck.

   Midorima held the empty PokeBall in his hand and he pushed it forward. Takao watched and thought there was something about Midorima’s forme that reminded him of a basketball player shooting for a three. It was a very delicate movement nonetheless with a lot of wrist-work involved.

   The PokeBall bonked against Natu’s head and it teetered backwards. The PokeBall opened and a red light was expelled from its centre. The red light sucked Natu inside. The PokeBall rocked and swayed. It danced a perilous dance. The button on its centre flickered between red and white until there was a soft click and the PokeBall stopped its movement.

   Midorima smiled, a gentle smile seldom seen, as he picked up the PokeBall. ‘Congratulations, Shin-chan.’ Takao beamed. Chikorita made funny noises and Poliwag bounced happily. Midorima pressed on the button and Natu rocketed out of it. Midorima pulled out his PokeDex. He fiddled with it and Takao watched, curious and perhaps even jealous that he didn’t have such a fancy dohickeys to play with. Natu also watched. Midorima had the PokeDex scan Natu and information came up.

   The PokeDex brought up the relevant information on Midorima’s Natu. Midorima read through it. His Natu was about level thirteen and had the Synchronise Ability. It knew four moves: Peck, Teleport, Lucky Chant, and Night Shade. It was also male.

   Takao got up. ‘Well, this has been fun but reckon we ought to be going yet? If we leave now we can crash at the PokeCentre that’s outside Union Cave.’ Takao said.

‘That sounds like a good idea.’ Midorima said and he returned all his Pokémon to their respective PokeBalls. Sen-chan kicked up bit of fuss, yowling and howling, because its playmate had been stolen from it. Takao quickly returned Sen-chan to its PokeBall before its tantrum to escalate further. He then returned Pi-chan.

   Takao and Midorima packed up and made sure they didn’t leave any litter lying about. They then began to make their way back onto Route Thirty-Two. They passed the house brimming with science and history; even waving to one of the researchers who was outside. He called out: ‘Thanks for visiting.’

‘You’re welcome!’ Takao called back. Midorima was silent.

   Soon, they were back on Route Thirty-Two with its grassy smells and quaint feel. It felt good. They returned to the shabby path being eaten by nature and began to wander down it.


	18. Hoppip, Skip, Jump

   Route Thirty-Two was gorgeous but it was terrible to hike through. The path was obscure and led them into a ramble of ledges and hills which ultimately made for a bad experience. But it was rife with Pokémon and Trainers; some with Badges from Faulkner and some without. As soon as these Trainers saw Midorima and his infamous green hair, they picked fights immediately which slowed their travelling speed but he and Takao didn’t particularly mind.

   It was good training for their Pokémon. People immediately began to mistake Takao for another member of the Generation of Miracles. Midorima would automatically correct them though.

   Soon, people got fed up of Midorima constantly winning the battle he was engaged in so battling him and Takao began to lose its appeal as it seemed like a rigged fight. Midorima was used to this criticism. He liked that they stopped bothering him. His Pokémon needed rest anyway and he was beginning to worry that if and Takao didn’t continue on, they wouldn’t make it to the Pokémon Centre on time. Midorima was not fond of the idea of camping outside.

   They continued on and people gossiped. Some were in awe of Midorima and others were jealous of Takao. They wondered how it must feel to be in the shadow of a genius; his entourage. A few people, boys with inflated egos and girls with sharp tongues, were unconvinced. They pitied Takao and jokingly prayed to him like he was a saint. They were in the belief of Midorima being a sham. It got on Takao’s nerves when he first heard Trainers like them chatting about such things. Takao had seen it with his own eyes. Midorima was true to life.

   But there was one person amongst those people who really ticked Takao off and meeting him had started off innocuously. He had approached Midorima and Takao casually, after the former’s third battle and the latter’s second. He was breezy and confident. ‘Hey, Midorima, remember me? Or has fame gotten to your head already?’ he asked. He had a face like an Arbok. There was a tease to his words and Takao noticed that it set Midorima on edge. Midorima recognised him easily.

   Midorima was calm and mature. He didn’t show that tenseness he was feeling but Takao, ever perceptive due to his special eyes, did notice anyway. ‘Hello, Kobayashi. It has been a while, hasn’t it?’ Midorima replied. He turned to Takao. ‘This is Kobayashi Izanagi. He is a classmate of mine.’

‘I heard _Mido-chan_ that you had a new friend. I thought I was going to be looking for a ginger if he was a friend of you and your lot but I was wrong.’ Kobayashi said. Takao didn’t like the way he called Shin-chan “Mido-chan”. It clearly made Midorima uncomfortable and not in a teasing, “I’m-being-an-good-friend-to-you-by-irritating-you-way”. It came across more as a term of bullying than affection but Takao could be wrong.

   ‘The others haven’t met him yet, as far as I know but they may remember him from when he had a field trip to the Academy a few years ago.’ Midorima said.

‘Does that mean I might remember you?’ Kobayashi asked Takao. He leered at Takao.

‘I’m Takao Kazunari. Yeah, I came down to Violet City once and had a battle with Midorima as part of my tour of the Pokémon Trainer school thing.’ Takao said.

‘Oh, well I don’t remember you. No one ever remembers the faces of people crushed by the _Generation of Miracles_.’ Kobayashi said.

   The more and more this person spoke, the more he got on Takao’s nerves. He referred to Midorima and his friends with underlying cruelty. The kind which made Takao wonder if he was blowing things out of proportion or not.

   ‘Say, we should have a battle – you and I, eh Taka-chan? Or should I have one with you, Mido-chan, for old time’s sake?’ Kobayashi proposed.

‘I would actually like to battle you.’ Takao said and he stepped forward. Midorima allowed it. Soon, room was given to them and a few people watched from what had become the sidelines.

   Kobayashi stood at one end of the make-believe court and Takao at the other. Midorima stood at what was approximately the midway point as he elected himself referee. ‘This battle will be one on one. No second Pokémon and I if ten minutes pass, the match will default to being a draw. Understood? Also, the first move will be taken by Kobayashi since his name comes before Takao’s alphabetically.’ Midorima asked and the competing Trainers agreed.

   Kobayashi threw out his PokeBall with unnecessary roughness. ‘Ekans!’ he yelled. His Pokémon slithered out the red light and coiled. It poked its tongue out and hissed menacingly.

‘Sen-chan!’ Takao said and he tossed out his PokeBall. His Sentret sped out of the red light. The two Pokémon riled the other up although Ekans seemed to have the upper hand already as Sen-chan seemed intimidated by it. Midorima declared the match as having officially begun.

   ‘Ekans, use Glare!’ Kobayashi instructed. His Ekans spat and hissed. It glowered at Sen-chan who was thoroughly terrified by it. Paralysis began to creep through Sen-chan’s slinky muscles. Takao worried but he was sure that Sen-chan would overcome it in a pinch so he hoped that there was no need for concern. ‘Sen-chan, use Scratch!’ Takao yelled. Sen-chan leaped at Ekans with its claws extended. It slashed into Ekans, seeming to have overcome not only paralysis but cowardice as well.

   It was a shame that Ekans seemed fine, if a little miffed. ‘Ekans, Slam!’ Kobayashi exclaimed with glee. His Ekans lunged at Sen-chan and pushed it aside forcefully. Sen-chan squeaked.

‘Use Quick Attack!’ Takao yelled. His Sentret got up and lunged back at Ekans. Ekans hissed as it took damage from the speedy attack. Takao grinned. Perhaps Glare had failed because Sen-chan’s movements seemed seriously unhindered.

   Kobayashi knew better though. ‘Bite!’ he snapped. His Ekans pounced at Sen-chan with hypnotic twists and turns. It squirmed as it captured Sen-chan in its thrall. It bared its long fangs and bit down on Sentret. Sentret’s squeal was high pitched. Takao’s insides felt jumbled. He glanced at Midorima.

‘Sentret is still able to battle.’ Midorima decided.

‘Okay, okay, um, Sen-chan use Fury Swipes!’ Takao called out.

   His Sentret squirmed out of Ekans grip and turned on it. It furiously slashed at Ekans, numerous times, with its claws extended. Bit by bit, Ekans’ health was beginning to deplete and still, Sen-chan was still showing no signs of being slowed by the paralysis it had apparently succumbed to.

   ‘Ekans, use Bite again!’ Kobayashi said. Ekans lunged accordingly and bit down on Sen-chan who tried not to make a peep this time. Determination filled Sen-chan’s eyes. Takao couldn’t be prouder of his brave little partner. ‘Come on, Sen-chan, let’s finish this battle! Use Quick Attack!’ he called out.

   Sen-chan changed its posture but then was unable to move. Every muscle in its tiny body screamed and it couldn’t push forward. It was stuck there as though frozen. A terrible feeling as hard and heavy as a boulder crashed through Takao. The paralysis had finally reared its ugly head and at the worst time. Sen-chan was defenceless.

   Kobayashi leered. His teeth showed through his fat lips and his eyes narrowed through his thin brows. ‘Finish this thing, Ekans. Use Slam.’ he ordered. Ekans lunged at Sen-chan with a forceful slam that sent Sen-chan flying close to the sidelines. Sen-chan’s body spread out and its eyes spun. Midorima appeared grave. ‘Sentret is unable to battle. Kobayashi wins.’ he declared.

‘Hell yeah.’ Kobayashi grinned. He whooped and hollered. Some people clapped him on. He returned his Ekans.

   Sen-chan’s ears pricked up when it heard that the match was over. With weary demeanour, it picked itself up and pouted. Then it began to glow. That caught everyone’s attention. Sen-chan’s body began to change as the light grew stronger. It lengthened and its tail shrank. When the light eventually dissipated, a completely different Pokémon was revealed. Sen-chan had evolved into Furret.

   With renewed energy, Sen-chan bounded towards Takao. It leapt up at him and tackled him to the ground. Sen-chan nuzzled against his face; licking it even. ‘Get off me, you silly bugger.’ Takao said and he playfully tried to shove Sen-chan off. Eventually, Sen-chan did it by its own choice. Takao got up and returned his Pokémon.

   Takao approached Kobayashi, devoid of bitterness or anything similar. ‘That was a good match. When we meet again, perhaps Lady Luck will smile on me.’ Takao said and he offered his hand to shake. Kobayashi ignored it.

‘Or perhaps I’ll win again.’ Kobayashi said. He left but threw a curt sneer at Midorima.

   A few more people stepped forward, interested in battling them. They weren’t turned down. And when Takao wasn’t battling, he was being bit of a brat. He secretly kept close to Kobayashi and eavesdropped on him. He was saying some nasty stuff about Midorima.

   Soon, Midorima did start turning down challengers. He took Takao from the crowd and they began to walk off again. When they had completely left behind the crowd, Takao frowned and he crossed his arms. ‘What’s with that Kobayashi? Guy’s a prick.’ Takao cussed.

‘Please refrain from such language.’ Midorima said.

‘Oh God, please tell me that you’re not friends with him.’ Takao said.

‘No, I couldn’t be friends with his sort. He may call me “chan” and shorten my name but we are not friends.’ Midorima’s voice was mangled by what sounded like anger so Takao dropped the subject.

   But by the way Midorima was talking about Kobayashi, Takao began to wonder. ‘Are we friends?’

‘Of course.’ Midorima said and he glanced at Takao confused.

‘But I shorten your name and call you “chan” – even though it bugs you.’ Takao said.

‘It’s different when you do it. Even though I don’t like it, I can tolerate the way you say it. You don’t call me that to be mean. You call me that because you genuinely like me.’ Midorima said. Takao smiled. He went to hug his friend but got rejected; shoved aside but that didn’t diminish his happiness.

   The path they had been taking began to steepen. Takao and Midorima climbed down a flight of well-maintained stairs which led to a winding bridge over a waterway. Above the water way, part of the train track for Goldenrod City’s world famous Magnet Train could be seen. It cast a huge shadow over them. Fishermen plodded along the bridge and were whipping line about. Takao watched them with passing interest and Midorima didn’t mind that they were slowing down against, even though he could see the sky darken because according to his PokeGear, the Pokémon Centre wasn’t too far off from where they were standing.

   The bridge was sturdy despite being wooden. Takao watched as someone hauled in a Tentacool. He then walked along again and watched a different person reel in a Quagsire. Midorima didn’t understand why Takao was so interested in the fishing that was ongoing. Then again, he didn’t associate water types with people like Aomine.

   ‘Perhaps if you ask them, they may lend you a rod.’ Midorima suggested to Takao.

‘Oh, uh, nah. I don’t think I’ll catch anything I want in this area.’ Takao replied.

‘That is fine then.’ Midorima said. They began to walk again. Takao was no longer interested in the makeshift sideshows along the bridge.

   When they stepped off the bridge, they caught in a delicate breeze and the Pokémon Centre was also in sight. It was hidden behind a slash of huge pine trees but it was still visible. Its bright orange roof was garish against the green.

   The breeze tugged and pulled at their hair and clothes but it was refreshing and cooled them down. It also brought three, cottonweed Pokémon with it. A trio of Hoppip rode the breeze with giddy smiles. They caught the Trainers’ eyes. ‘Hoppip are so weird. They’re always getting caught in my chimney back home.’ Takao said.

‘It’s because Hoppip don’t mind much for where they going but if they see something interested, they immediately become curious. This is accredited to their social but unintelligent nature.’ Midorima explained.

   Takao looked impressed. Midorima fiddled with his bag and drew out a PokeBall. ‘You’re gonna try and catch one?’ Takao asked.

‘Yes.’ Midorima replied. They dangled about, pulled by the breeze without care. They were still close by but if a gust were to come along, they would doubtlessly disappear. Midorima took aim and Takao’s expression changed to sceptical. ‘You’re not gonna try and put one to sleep or even damage it?’

‘No.’ Midorima replied.

   Midorima watched them carefully and then threw out his empty PokeBall. The middle one was hit by it and the PokeBall responded to the touch by opening. The Hoppip was sucked in and the PokeBall fell to the ground. The two Trainers watched and felt a gust. The Hoppip’s friends were gone because of it. The PokeBall began to rock. It rocked slowly and lazily and clicked quietly. Midorima picked it up and smiled to himself. Takao was impressed. ‘How’d you do that?’ he asked.

‘Again, Hoppips are renowned for social but unintelligent nature. It probably saw something appealing in its biome and was curious.’ Midorima replied.

‘Well, you’re doing good today. A Gym Badge, two new Pokémon, and still no losses.’ Takao said.

Midorima glanced pityingly at Takao and refrained from offering him the green teacup that he was still hanging onto. ‘Come on. Let’s keep going to the Pokémon Centre or else it will get dark.’ Midorima said. He put away his freshly caught Hoppip and began to walk again.

‘So, Shin-chan, I’m beginning to sense that you have a type.’ Takao said, he sounded teasing and smug.

   Midorima frowned at him. He was not in the mood for Takao’s nonsense. He reacted nonetheless. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘You have a fondness for small, round, cute Pokémon. I would never have guessed it. But it’s true. You can’t deny it.’ Takao said.

‘I-I do not.’ Midorima stammered, embarrassed and his ears were turning pink. He couldn’t meet Takao’s taunting gaze.

‘You do. Just admit it.’ Takao taunted.

‘And you have a fondness for large – well Pi-chan’s not large yet but one day but you know what I mean, brown Pokémon so doesn’t that make us even?’ Midorima snapped.

   Takao tutted and shook his head. ‘Nope, because when you do it’s funny. Because your all big and mean looking but let’s face it. You’re a huge softie beneath that cold exterior.’ Takao said and Midorima crossed his arms. His best bet was to play defensive and ignore Takao until he dropped whatever it was he found funny about his favoured Pokémon. So what if they were conventionally cute?

   Takao laughed. ‘Aw, sorry, Shin-chan. I didn’t mean to rile you up but sometimes, you’re just so adorable. Man, I was wrong about you and I’m sorry for that.’

‘Oh... Well, I admit it. I do particularly favour Pokémon that are what most people would call traditionally cute.’ Midorima admitted. Takao grinned and snorted.

   After a kilometre or two of walking, they managed to reach the Pokémon Centre just as the sun was beginning to set. Between the two of them, Midorima decided he would organise a room for them to share and Takao would fetch them a “lazy” fast food dinner from the food court that they could eat onsite.


	19. A Quiet Night In

   After eating their lazy dinner of Maji brand burgers and milkshakes, the two headed off to their second floor room with a view of the water that was eastward. It was very pretty. They even had a balcony. Midorima and Takao sat on the balcony chairs provided and watched as the stars and moon were reflected in the deep blue waters.

   Takao checked himself out through his PokeGear’s camera. He got up and leaned against the balcony. Moonlight trickled through his hair and his back caught the luminscence of the ocean. He adjusted the camera settings and the quality of the potential photo increased and sharpened, although not by much. He took a quick selfie with his face on an angle. Such narcissism didn’t surprise Midorima.

   ‘Do you ever wonder what’s at the bottom of ocean?’ Takao mused. He turned around and his face was washed in bluey shadows. He was entranced by the ocean’s beauty. Having grown up on the seaside, he was very appreciative of the salty smell that was floating in on a gentle breeze.

‘Not particularly. I think knowing more about space would be more exciting.’ Midorima replied. Midorima wasn’t as interested in their surroundings as Takao. He was doing something on his PokeGear but Takao hadn’t noticed that.

‘Ah yeah, space is really cool.’ Takao said and he saw that Midorima was on his PokeGear.

   He huffed and resisted the urge to impersonate most old ladies. ‘What’re you doing over there?’

‘I didn’t think you would be interested but I am studying. I want to keep up with my schoolwork even though I am travelling.’ Midorima said and Takao rolled his eyes.

‘Yep, I should have kept my mouth shut.’ Takao said.

‘But I just finished doing some revision so I’m doing some personal research. I think you may be interested in it. I’m looking up moves Pidgey and Furret can learn via tutoring.’ Midorima said.

   Takao smiled. ‘That does sound like something I would be interested in.’ he said. ‘What have you learned?’

‘Pidgey can learn the following: Sky Attack, Tailwind, Snore, Uproar, and Heat Wave.’ Midorima said. Takao’s eyes lit up.

‘You think you can teach Pi-chan Heat Wave?’ Takao asked.

‘Of course. I did teach Poliwag Icy Wind after all.’ Midorima said.

‘Cool. And what about Sen-chan?’ Takao asked.

   Midorima paused for a moment. He glared at his PokeGear. ‘It says here that Furret can learn seventeen unusual moves via tutoring.’ Midorima replied.

‘Wow, seventeen? Sure is a lot. Reckon you can narrow them down?’ Takao asked.

‘Sen-chan can’t learn any psychic type moves aside from Trick nor can it learn any flying type moves. Would you like to go via STAB or something else?’

   Takao paused in consideration. ‘Something else.’ he replied.

‘Aqua Tail, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Iron Tail, Knock Off, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, and Water Pulse.’ Midorima read off his PokeGear’s screen.

‘Hm, those’re some good moves. But I think I’ll cross off Aqua Tail and Knock Off. What would you recommend?’ Takao asked.

‘I don’t know. Is Sen-chan better at physical or special attacks?’ Midorima asked and Takao asked. ‘I know someone who will. Let me take a photo of Sen-chan.’

   Takao allowed it. He let Sen-chan out of its PokeBall. Through bribery and treats, Takao was able to keep Sen-chan still enough for Midorima to take a photo of it. ‘Why do you need a photo?’ Takao asked.

‘I’m going to forward it to Momoi and Kuroko. They’ll be able to answer your question or at least give you better guidance.’ Midorima answered and he sent the photos to the desired people on his contacts list.

   Takao hadn’t been as nosy as he would have liked to have been about the Generation of Miracles. He accepted that it was bit of a sore spot for Midorima so he hadn’t asked. ‘So, Momoi and Kuroko? Which ones are they again?’ Takao asked. ‘I was never able to faces and names. Rumours are only rumours after all. Not like you lot were appearing on breakfast TV or anything.’

   Midorima was patient with Takao. ‘Momoi, the only female Miracle. She is known for her pink hair. She has decided to pursue both Gym Badges and Contest Ribbons. But don’t underestimate her despite her looks. She is cunning and ruthless. Her specialty is fairy types. Her special skill though is observation and analysis. Do you know Sherlock Holmes?’ Midorima asked.

‘Doesn’t everyone?’ Takao asked.

‘Well he would be jealous of Momoi’s skills. They don’t just apply to Pokémon but also people. She is not the type to be crossed. She’s never analysed a Pokémon through a photograph – as far I know – but she will appreciate the challenge.’

   Takao tried to imagine Momoi. Then decided not to when it began to sound like she could be a deviant spy.

   ‘Kuroko is severely different to Momoi. He is known as the “phantom seventh member” due to his unique presence. A lot of people find him forgettable and easily ignore him. His specialty is ghost types. His special skill is similar to Momoi’s but isn’t as broad. He has the ability to detect potential in people and Pokémon. It’s hard to explain. You could say he was the founding member of the Generation of Miracles. He was the one who realised our talents. He was the person who kept us together in rough patches. It’s a shame we’ve had our falling out. He tried his hardest to keep us together but his best efforts weren’t enough unfortunately.’

   Takao tried to imagine someone with the plainest possible face. He tried to imagine the most normal-looking person conceivable but Kuroko’s connection to ghost types distorted that so he seemed more undead than human.

   Midorima’s PokeGear buzzed. ‘It’s Kuroko.’ he said. ‘He says “Good Evening. Run Away.” Nothing else.’ Midorima then sent a “Thank you” text even though it hadn’t been very helpful.

‘Okay.’ Takao said. Midorima’s PokeGear buzzed violently.

‘It’s Momoi. She’s sent me an in-depth analysis and claims this is purely off the top of her head and a complete and utter estimate. She has also disclaimed clairvoyance and other mysticisms.’ Midorima explained.

   He read her series of texts thoroughly. ‘To surmise, she says that it is a physical attacker with a good background in speed and dexterity. She recommends that if it learns any move via tutoring it ought to be punch move but not Focus Punch. She also thinks you ought to go for STAB and therefore Sen-chan ought to learn Super Fang.’ Midorima explained whilst he wrote out a “Thank you” text to Momoi, equally as elaborate as what he had been sent.

   Takao mused over it. ‘Do you think that you could teach Sen-chan more than one move?’

‘Possibly.’ Midorima said.

‘Well, I’d like to be a big pain and ask for Super Fang and Fire Punch?’ Takao asked.

‘I’ll see what I can do.’ Midorima said.

‘Thank you.’ Takao grinned. Sen-chan yipped in the background. It seemed to like the idea of learning new moves.

   Sen-chan plopped itself across Takao’s lap. ‘You’re getting too big for this.’ Takao said but Sen-chan still attempted to fit anyway. Midorima watched with a tiny, curt smile across his lips.

‘Chikorita will probably not appreciate the next time she and Sen-chan see each other.’ Midorima pointed out and Takao laughed.

‘You’re so right. Better evolve her then so she and Sen-chan can cuddle again.’

‘Even then, I don’t think it will work quite well. Sen-chan will still be bigger than Chikorita.’

   Takao scratched Sen-chan behind its ears. ‘When do you think you’ll start?’

‘Tomorrow, outside. I don’t want to risk damaging the hostel room of the Pokémon Centre. It was different at my house where it didn’t matter if things got broken because its mine.’ Midorima said.

‘Fair enough.’ Takao said.


	20. Evolution Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t be a Pokémon Trainer because I’d forget who is in what. How do they remember? I just want to know? I guess this chapter explains what I think happens. If someone actually does know or have a pet theory, feel free to share!

   The following morning, Midorima got up bright and early so he could work out how he would teach Takao’s Furret Fire Punch and Super Fang. According to online tutorials he found, it would be easy to teach Super Fang. Fire Punch was naturally more of a challenge.

   When Takao eventually reared his bedhead, he was naturally confused as to what Midorima was doing at the small table, surrounded by notebooks. He wondered what the time was and if Oha-Asa had said Cancers were dead last and notebooks were their lucky item. ‘Good morning.’ Takao greeted. He arched himself so his face wasn’t in his pillow but the rest of his body was still under sheets and blankets, warm and cosy. ‘You’re feeling energetic. Wish I could be like that.’ His eyes were bleary and this voice thick.

‘I am doing research into tutoring so I can teach Sen-chan some new moves.’ Midorima said.

   That surprised Takao. He didn’t realise that Midorima was so serious about it. ‘Nah, I’ve been thinking about it. It sounds a bit hard, doesn’t it? I mean, if anything I ought to be doing it.’

‘It has benefit for me if I do it.’ Midorima replied. ‘Therefore I will pursue it.’

‘What’s the benefit to you?’ Takao asked.

‘Well I specialise in grass types. It would benefit me if your Pokémon became very good at countering grass types as that will make you a good sparring partner for my Pokémon.’

‘That makes sense.’ Takao said and he finally got off his bed. ‘Have you had anything to eat yet? I can duck down to the food court if you like.

   Midorima paused. ‘I have but it occurs to me I am still hungry.’

‘I’ll grab us some bagels or something then. I don’t know. Possibly yogurt.’ Takao said and he tried to make himself look more presentable before leaving the room; still in his pyjamas to Midorima’s embarrassment. He wasn’t sure as to why his friend was so shameless. It didn’t matter. He continued on with his research. He also widened it to include Hoppip and Natu; something he hadn’t thought of doing last night.

   The room became a lot quieter with Takao. He was a noisy sleeper: constantly moving and occasionally snoring. Midorima glanced at his PokeGear’s clock and unlocked it. The Oha-Asa website would be updated by now, or so he figured. He checked his horoscope. Cancer was fourth. His lucky item was a PokeGear case and his lucky colour was purple. He also checked Scorpio but only because Scorpio was fifth and underneath Cancer. With fair luck like that, Midorima decided he probably shouldn’t prepare some lucky things for Takao.

   Or so he tried to tell himself. Midorima still checked and it seemed that if Takao did bring bagels then he already would have gotten his lucky item. So it didn’t matter. Midorima put his PokeGear away, out of sight and tried to focus again. The silence was ruminating but Midorima decided he didn’t like it.

   He reached for his bag and brought it closer to him without leaving his seat which was a little bit lazy. Midorima chose a PokeBall at random and let the Pokémon out of it. Chikorita chirped and bounded around the room, as though looking for Takao or one of his Pokémon. When Chikorita realised that it was just her and Midorima, she returned to her Trainer’s side. She sat down at Midorima’s feet. Midorima brushed his toes against her. Chikorita had a rubbery feel. Chikorita made a purr-like noise to signal contentment. It was much better than just the quiet alone.

   Chikorita grew bored of just being petted lazily though. Soon she began to yowl and fuss so that Midorima would pay attention to her. Midorima gave up trying to work out tutoring techniques for Sen-chan and picked up Chikorita. She cuddled against him and the leaf on her head slapped his chin but Midorima didn’t mind. He was just glad that his Pokémon liked and trusted him.

   A noise bustled behind the door and the door opened. Takao had a brown paper bag and a drink holder which emanated a caffeinated smell. ‘You like black coffee right? You seem like you’d drink coffee black...’ Takao said and he came in. He grinned when he saw Chikorita on Midorima’s lap. ‘Aww, so cute.’ He put down their food and drinks. Chikorita leaped off of Midorima’s lap and rubbed against Takao’s legs. ‘Oi, stop that. You’re making me ticklish.’ Takao said.

   Midorima looked embarrassed. ‘I prefer my coffee a little weak.’ he admitted.

‘Okay, we’ll swap then. I’m easy.’ Takao said and he put the coffee labelled “milk and cream” in front of Midorima. ‘You’re honestly a surprising guy, Shin-chan. You go from “Don’t look at me, I’m too good for you to” to “please, I am just a dork” in record time, it’s very _tsundere_ , for lack a better word.’

‘Shut up.’ Midorima pouted.

   Takao put the bagels out in front of Midorima. There were only savoury ones then binned the excess. ‘So, what’s the plan for today? We gonna hang here for a bit longer than anticipated so Sen-chan can learn new moves or do you wanna knock out Union Cave first?’ Takao asked.

‘The former.’ Midorima said.

‘Okay so tomorrow, we knock out Union Cave?’ Takao asked.

‘That sounds fine to me.’ Midorima replied.

   After breakfast and clean-up, they rearranged how long they were staying with Nurse Joy and then moved onto the practice courts outside. They were tucked behind the pocket of trees they had seen from the bridge. The two Trainers let all their Pokémon out of their PokeBalls. They were curious about their new surroundings but contained it when they realised that they were going to get some important messages. The Trainers divvied up their Pokémon between them, as a loan of sorts. Takao took Natu, Chikorita and Poliwag to a separate area where their battling skills would be honed. Midorima took the remaining Pokémon so they could be tutored for new moves.

   Takao met some other Trainers doing some early morning exercise so that was good. He was a social butterfly and his new acquaintances were eager to practice with him. Midorima saw that and envied Takao’s interpersonal skills. Then he got back on task. It was anarchy when he looked away. His and Takao’s Pokémon preferred playing over training.

   ‘Midorima!’ Takao called out, panicked. His new acquaintances smiled knowingly and were a tad excited. It looked like they were finally going to be introduced to Midorima Shintaro; the legendary grass type user of the Generation of Miracles. ‘No seriously, Midorima, you need to see this!’ he yelled. Midorima huffed and turned around. He was making serious progress with Hoppip. She was really beginning to get Bounce and the controlled movements involved.

   Midorima’s eyes widened when he saw what Takao was trying to get his attention to. Yes, this was something important. He rounded up his and Takao’s Pokémon and quickly hurried. He ignored curious faces of his peers. His Chikorita yipped. Bright, white light shimmered on its skin and ignited when it saw that Midorima was here to watch.

   Chikorita’s body morphed. Her legs grew longer and became as stumpy as tree trunks. Her body lengthened and a longer tail developed. The pattern on its neck became bigger and longer. The leaf on her head widened and changed position from where it was sprouting. All of this happened under the mask of a light that was impossible to stare into.

   When it shattered, the evolution had completed. Chikorita had become a beautiful Bayleef. Midorima approached Bayleef. He stroked her leaf. ‘I am proud of you.’ Midorima said and Bayleef yipped. Her voice was deeper now. ‘Now, continue on training.’ he said. Midorima faced Takao. ‘Good job. I am glad you’re dependable.’

‘I think you did the heavy lifting with that.’ Takao said.

   The two parted again; to their Pokemon’s dismay as they were having fun trying to get to re-familiarise themselves with the newly evolved Chikorita. Sen-chan was most ecstatic because of it. Sen-chan could finally cuddle Bayleef the way it wished; which was like a scarf. Bayleef didn’t seem to mind the affection as she used to.

   There weren’t any disruptions after that though. When Takao and Midorima finally decided to head in, this would have been about two o’clock, Sen-chan been successful in learning Super Fang. Midorima was quite happy with himself for being able to achieve that already. Sen-chan had also grasped the basics of Fire Punch; similar Pi-chan had also grasped the basics of Heat Wave. Midorima was certain that Takao could take over with it, if he liked. Hoppip was a different story entirely. Its flighty nature made it hard for it to focus but it was very good at jumping so she would get there eventually.

   Midorima and Takao had a late lunch in the PokeCentre food court. They let their Pokémon graze and play in the pen provided by Nurse Joy. Their Pokémon also mingled with other trainers’ Pokémon as well. Takao’s new acquaintances also flitted about. Midorima didn’t mind. But he wasn’t great at handling new people so his more awkward tendencies shone through.

   Midorima eventually retreated; having enough socialisation for one day. Takao’s one of new friends took his spot at the table they had been hanging around. The afternoon melded into dusk eventually. It felt like four hours had gone to waste but rest was just as important as work.

   It was Takao who wrangled in his and Midorima’s Pokémon from the playpen. He noticed that Poliwag preferred to keep to itself whereas the others were very happy to play. For the most part, they had been reluctant to leave. Takao tucked away the various PokeBalls in his pocket and returned upstairs. Midorima had kept the door open for him.

   ‘Oh, uh,’ Takao said as he brought out the PokeBalls. ‘This is yours.’ He put a PokeBall marked with a leaf in front of Midorima. He had been engrossed in study. ‘Still can’t believe you brought study stuff along with you.’

‘You have your hobbies and I have mine.’ Midorima rationalised.

‘Guess so.’ Takao said as he inspected the remaining PokeBalls.

   Midorima glanced up and realised Takao was confused. ‘You’ve got the PokeBalls all mixed up, don’t you?’

‘Of course not...’ Takao said, nonchalant but he still looked through them. ‘Uh, maybe.’

‘Give them here.’ Midorima said and he put his pen down. Takao gave him the numerous PokeBalls. Midorima looked at them. ‘Pi-chan.’ he said as he set a PokeBall down in front of Takao. ‘Sen-chan.’ He did it again.

   Takao picked up the PokeBalls. ‘This feels right, I guess.’ Takao said.

‘You realise that the barcode-like pattern underneath the brim on the back actually states what is inside the PokeBall, right?’ Midorima asked.

‘I do now. I honestly thought it was just a barcode.’ Takao said and he picked up Pi-chan’s PokeBall and turned it so that he could see the barcode. The bumps and lines were present but rather than numbers beneath them, “Pidgey” was spelt.

‘Well for future reference.’ Midorima said. ‘Sorry to change the subject but would you like me to do the dinner run? I think it’s only fair since you got us breakfast.’

‘Yeah, lemme give you some money. Kinda in the mood for something vegetarian with soft drink but it’s up to you.’ Takao began to dig through his pockets for his wallet.


	21. Electrical Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I named this chapter after my favourite Vocaloid song.

   It took them longer than Midorima would have liked to get organised to leave the following morning. Every time it appeared they were ready, Takao realised that he had forgotten something in their room or he needed to use the restroom. Trying to leave with sanity intact was incredibly similar to herding Skitty, Midorima realised.

He and Takao were out the automatic doors of the Pokémon Centre. ‘Are you sure you’re ready?’ Midorima asked.

‘No need to smother but yes, I’m fine.’ Takao said. Ahead, they could see the sandy path bend into Union Cave. Union Cave was a huge, clunky mass of rocks on the horizon. The two Trainers followed the path. It eventually widened and met the mouth of the cave.

   Some Trainers were hanging about having battles outside the cave. Takao and Midorima both considered it too early for that kind of thing and tried their hardest to ignore it. Midorima’s reputation preceded them and caught attention. Midorima retaliated by deflecting them. He shut down every offer to battle and would walk away if someone did so much as said “Hello” to him. Takao followed after him and wished that Midorima a little more tact than what he was demonstrating.

   The two entered the cave and immediately they felt a drop in temperature the drips of precipitation. There was an odd smell in the air, similar to decay but not quite as abrasive. Their footsteps echoed in the huge caverns that were obscured by murky darkness. Takao and Midorima stayed close and wished that one of them had a fire type or Pokémon that knew Flash to illuminate the cave. Every step they took had great care placed on it.

   Takao kept a hand on the cool wall. Midorima thought the “hand on the wall” trick was a myth but he supposed it may have merit. Time seemed to distort within the cave. It was hard to keep track of how long they had spent. The further away from the cave’s mouth they wandered, the thicker the darkness grew. They patiently followed every bend in the mouth, sticking close to the wall as Takao had suggested.

   Other Trainers was wandering the ground floor of Union Cave. Some had explored deeper and others were just as mystified by the darkness as Midorima and Takao. Some Trainers however had had the foresight to teach Flash to some of their Pokémon. One girl, a standoffish-seeming brunette with a Persian, was kind enough to gift Midorima the TM Flash. She said that she didn’t need any more and that there was always the chance they would meet again along the way; possibly at the Silver Conference. She said she would remember because it’s not every day you help out a Generation of Miracle. Midorima said to her that he would one try and return the favour. He committed the name Koganei Akane to memory.

   Midorima used the TM on Natu as soon as he got the chance. His Natu lifted its wings and through the feathers, light filtered through. Natu became a small, bouncing ball of light. Midorima and Takao followed behind it as it bopped through the cave happily.

   Long, thin winding pools of water shimmered treacherously next to Natu as they veered away from the walls. ‘Should we be letting Natu just walk around like this?’ Takao asked.

‘He probably has a better sense of direction than the both of us, due to being both a bird and a psychic-type.’ Midorima replied.

‘Are you implying that your Natu makes for a better guide than me? A sentient human?’ Takao asked. Midorima looked at him but didn’t answer him.

   Despite what Midorima said about Natu’s sense of direction, he didn't let it have free reign of where they went. He kept it on track. Soon a dull light crept through the path they had taking: a literal light at the end of the tunnel. A new sound accompanied the scuffles of people and Pokémon going through the cave. It was hard to place without visuals.

   When Midorima and Takao reached the exit, they felt a crisp, damp wind and saw the sun attempt to shine through a heavy downpour. Midorima returned Natu to his PokeBall. Midorima then stood aside so his PokeGear wouldn't get wet from the rain. He briefly checked the time. It had taken them half an hour to even leave the PokeCentre. It had taken them four and a half hours to get through the cave.

   Takao breathed in the smell of the wet forest then rummaged through his bag for his foldable umbrella. It was solid black. He nudged Midorima. ‘You coming or what?’ he asked.

‘One moment. I need to get my umbrella first.’ Midorima snappily replied. He went through his bag and pulled out a foldable umbrella of his own. Midorima’s umbrella had a playful pattern on it involving Politoed.

   Their umbrellas bumped against each other as they tried to walk side-by-side. Midorima let his Poliwag walk alongside them. Poliwag was a moody Pokémon who only seemed to be content when there was water around and nothing else. He happily waddled in front of them and made contented, gurgling noises.

   The three walked over mushy grass and past huge slicks of mud. All they could hear was the muffled thud of rain hitting against their umbrellas but luckily, further in the distance a small town began to appear through a thicket of medium sized trees. Town signage and advertising for local services was even ahead.

   It was a huge relief an hour and a half later when Midorima and Takao arrived at the PokeCentre. The heaters blasting and Nurse Joy’s Chansey staff were handing out towels to people who needed them. There something peculiar going on in this PokeCentre though. It wasn’t obvious at first but it became very apparently. In the lounged area, there was a huge cluster of girls, giggling and screaming.

   Midorima paled. ‘You okay, Shin-chan?’ Takao asked. He didn’t look sick but he did look vaguely disturbed or disgusted. ‘Not coming down with something are you?’

‘We have made an unfortunate mistake coming to Azalea Town at this point in time.’ Midorima replied.

‘What do you mean?’ Takao asked. He glanced towards all the girls. They sure were being loud and he was also pretty sure that the centre of them was what Midorima was focusing on.

   A little girl, far too young to be a Trainer, dislodged herself from the pack with a pleased look on her face. ‘I can’t believe Kisekocchi-nii-chan signed my poster.’ she said and she admired the piece of paper she was holding. It looked straight out of a Liepard Beat magazine.

   The person at the centre of the commotion came forward with a grin. He was wearing clothes that suited him incredibly well and shone with the quality only seen in a high-end boutique. ‘I thought I saw you, Midorimacchi.’ Midorima groaned. He couldn’t respond with his usual answer to literally everything this person says because his fans were here.

‘Hey I know you. You were on the cover of ZUON once.’ Takao said.

‘It’s always nice to get recognised.’

   ‘Hello Kise. Have you gotten the Gym Badge here yet?’ Midorima asked.

‘Let’s go somewhere a little more private, huh? I know you don’t like crowds.’ Kise replied.

‘That would be nice.’ Midorima mumbled.

   Kise organised his horde of fangirls. They were disappointed but they respected that Kise would want some time alone with an old friend. They let Kise go. ‘So who’s the tag along?’ Kise whispered as he climbed up the stairs of the PokeCentre.

‘My friend Takao Kazunari.’ Midorima replied.

‘I’m standing right here.’ Takao huffed. He was on the step beneath the two “Miracles”.

‘No way. I didn’t recognise him at all.’ Kise said, in awe.

   He reached the top of the stairs and waited for Midorima and Takao. ‘My room’s here.’ he said and he then unlocked the door. Kise dramatically plopped himself down on his bed. Midorima sat on the chair at the tiny table provided. Takao hovered.

   ‘Midorimacchi, I missed you.’ Kise whined.

‘Go die. I don’t believe you.’ Midorima spat.

‘I miss everyone. I’m lonely.’ Kise moaned.

‘You have plenty of fans. Pick one, make friends with her and travel with her.’ Midorima suggested.

‘I tried but the fans just kind of clam up and go into fanatic mode. It’s hard to get to know someone when they’re only interested in your fame. Being a part-time model is hard.’ Kise explained.

‘Boo-hoo.’ Midorima rolled his eyes.

   Takao watched. He hadn’t really seen this side of Midorima but they were clearly very different people so it was unsurprising that he and Kise didn’t really get along. Kise seemed to be a clingy, overly affectionate person. Midorima was more distant and was very fond of personal space. They were natural opposites. Still, Midorima could tone down how rude he was.

   Kise huffed. ‘Meanie.’ He glanced at Takao. ‘I’m sorry but I don’t remember you. I know your name. Midorimacchi didn’t stop talking about you for days. It got on everyone’s nerves. Kind of adorable in hindsight.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Takao asked. He glared at Midorima. ‘I have no context for this whatsoever but that is gross and creepy.’ Midorima glared back.

‘Don’t put it like that. Completely different to what you accidently implied.’ Midorima snapped.

   Kise chuckled impishly. ‘Oops.’

‘You couldn’t care less and we both know it.’ Midorima said.

‘So... Midorimacchi hasn’t told you much about his days at the Academy?’ Kise asked, curious but deviant.

‘Not much actually. Which is pretty insulting given that I’m an open book.’ Takao said and he crossed his arms.

   Kise had a knowing look. ‘Oh, I take it you’ve met Kobayashi then?’

‘Yeah...’ Takao said.

‘That explains it.’ Kise murmured. ‘Well, it’s not my place to spill all of Midorimacchi’s dark secrets, now is it?’

‘I’ll tell you more when I believe it is appropriate.’ Midorima admitted.

   This exchange left a bad taste in Takao’s mouth. He thought he knew Midorima quite well but clearly he knew nothing at all. He felt a little betrayed. He felt like a toy for the genius to play with.

   Takao glanced at the door. This room was suffocating. He was a commoner in a league of geniuses. He didn’t belong here. ‘I think I’m gonna go and do some stuff in the reception room. Buy a drink or something.’ Takao said, making excuses as he wished to escape.

‘Why don’t we join you? I’d like to have a battle with you. You must be good if Midorimacchi’s keeping you around. I think the rains stopping and it doesn’t matter anyway, the practice courts are under cover.’ Kise said.

   Takao paused. ‘I wouldn’t mind it.’ he admitted. At least battling was something he understood. So what if Kise was a “genius”? Then again, Takao didn’t even know what Kise’s talent was.

‘I wouldn’t recommend it Takao.’ Midorima said.

‘Why?’ Takao asked, a slight snarl marring his voice

‘Pidgey is your main partner. Kise specialises in electric-types.’ Midorima informed.

‘I still want a battle.’ Takao said.

‘Oh good.’ Kise smiled.

   The three made their way downstairs and outside. The rain had lightened up. It could be seen but not heard. It could barely be felt either. They chose the most undercover court. People thought they were crazy. This was weather for hot chocolates and good books; not battling. But as soon as those remarkable hair colours were seen, people stopped judging.

   Kise and Takao stood at opposite ends of the court. Midorima stood midway and had offered himself as referee. ‘Two Pokémon per battler with a ten minute time limit. Is this agreeable?’ Midorima asked.

‘Yup.’ Kise agreed.

‘Yeah.’ Takao mumbled.

‘I’ll flip a coin to decide who goes first.’ Midorima said.

‘Heads.’ Takao snapped.

‘Tails.’ Kise said.

   Midorima flipped his coin. ‘Heads.’ he stated. ‘Takao is given the first turn.’

‘Go, Sen-chan!’ Takao called out and he threw out his PokeBall. His Furret raced out of the red light and expressed lithe movement and mewls.

‘Pikakocchi!’ Kise yelped and he threw out his own PokeBall. A Pikachu leaped out of the red light. Its red cheeks flashed brightly and it looked excited.

‘Begin!’ Midorima announced.

   Takao took a deep breath. ‘Super Fang!’ he instructed. Sen-chan chased Pikakocchi around the battle field and leaped on the smaller rodent. Sen-chan bit down hair on Pikakocchi with glowing fangs. Pikakocchi squirmed because of it and took a lot of damage. Kise agonised because of it.

‘Volt Tackle!’ Kise yelled.

   Pikakocchi leaned back and its tail quivered. A bright yellow light like lightning erupted from its body and seemed to blur it. Pikakocchi sped towards Sen-chan with blinding accuracy. Sen-chan was tackled and pushed back forcefully. Sen-chan sustained a huge amount of damage from the charged attack. Pikakocchi took a bit of recoil and it was becoming clear that it was close to the brink of defeat. A crackle of leftover energy shimmered through Sen-chan’s fur. Paralysis had taken effect.

   Takao saw that but he was still certain that he could defeat Kise’s Pikachu. ‘Quick Attack!’ he yelled. Sen-chan moved itself forward and readied itself for the hunt before freezing up. Paralysis crept through Sen-chan who whimpered helplessly. ‘Pikakocchi, now’s your chance – use Electro Ball!’ Kise shouted. Pikakocchi’s tail became upright and it yowled menacingly. A huge orb of spiralling electricity and lightning began to form on the tip of its tail. Pikakocchi sent it flying forward, aimed perfectly at Sen-chan’s body.

   The orb lunged at Sen-chan who took the attack full frontally. The electricity dissipated and spread throughout Sen-chan’s body. Sen-chan howled and began to sway before falling flat against the ground with spinning eyes. ‘I declare Furret unable to battle.’ Midorima announced.

‘Argh! So sorry, Sen-chan!’ Takao said and he returned Sen-chan who was snavelled up by red light. Takao exchanged PokeBalls. ‘Go, Pi-chan!’

   Pi-chan’s wings spanned out from the red light and he fluttered about. Takao was feeling antsy. The disadvantage he was at was mounting fast. ‘Quick Attack!’ he called out. Pi-chan lunged at the Pikachu with blistering speed and left a silver aftermath of afterimages. Pi-chan dived on Pikakocchi who aptly avoided the attack with familiar, lithe grace. Pi-chan swooped back before reaching the fake grass court. Pi-chan head-butted Pikakocchi’s back but Pikakocchi seemed mostly unaffected by the attack.

Pikakocchi turned to Pi-chan with deft speed in anticipation of Kise’s instructions. ‘Electro Ball!’ Kise said. Pi-chan bent down and its tail grew stiff. Bolts of orangey-yellow electricity manifested at the tip of its tail and became orb-like. Pikakocchi released the energy with a forceful slap. The orb of electricity was sent flying at Pi-chan who couldn’t escape the attack. The orb exploded against Pi-chan’s breast. Pi-chan was electrified by the attack.

   The will to continue was sapped from Pi-chan who began fall to the ground. Takao thrust out his PokeBall. ‘Come back, Pi-chan.’ he yelled. Pi-chan returned to his PokeBall before Midorima could make judgement; although it had been obvious.

‘The match is over. Kise has won.’ Midorima announced.

   Takao and Kise shook hands. It had been a good match that had come so close at one point. This was what battling the Generation of Miracles was like. It was exhilarating but terrifying.

   Kise had an impish smile. ‘Did you work out what my special effect is?’ he asked.

‘Status moves? Speed increase?’ Takao guessed.

‘Huh, I thought you’d notice. But no, neither of those.’ Kise said.

‘I give up then. Just tell me already.’ Takao said.

‘Movement copying. Pikakocchi imitated some of what Sen-chan had done during the first half of the battle.’ Kise said.

   Takao thought about it. Now that it had been brought to his attention, Kise’s Pikachu’s movements did alter during the battle with Pi-chan. They became more lithe and limber; just like Sen-chan’s usual bounding and leaping. Takao was impressed that Kise had imprinted such a skill onto his Pokémon.

   ‘You look like you’re having the revelation of the century.’ Midorima said. ‘You did well Takao.’ Takao huffed. He was still a bit moody with Midorima but why did being praised by him feel so good? It felt like his heart had actually skipped a beat but that couldn’t be right.

‘Yeah, you almost had me at one point there.’ Kise encouraged. ‘In fact, I’d say that as you are right now, you could beat two out of seven members of the Generation of Miracles.’

‘Really?’ Takao said. He felt good about being praised by Kise but it was a different kind of good.

   Midorima paused. ‘Yes, I agree. Based on how I view the hierarchy.’ Midorima said.

‘You guys have a hierarchy?’ Takao said, sceptical.

‘Yep.’ Kise murmured. ‘Kind of like the Gym Leader hierarchy but in reverse. I am fifth.’

‘Fourth.’ Midorima said.

‘Really?’ Takao said. His eyes were wide and possibly in shock.

   Midorima and Kise were terrifying as is and they were pretty average on this “hierarchy” thing. Who exactly where they talking about when they said he could win against these freaky geniuses?


	22. A Night of Vulnerability

   Takao and Kise gave their PokeBalls to Nurse Joy’s Chansey staff after their battle. When they came in, the rain began to pelt down again. Midorima meanwhile organised a room for him and Takao to share with Nurse Joy who alerted him to some on goings in Ilex Forest that he should spread the word about. Due to the annual torrential rainfall there have been some landslides in Ilex Forest so for the next eight to nine days it was going to be inaccessible.

   Kise stuck around Midorima and Takao. It was nice having someone new to talk to. Kise was actually quite companionable. Takao didn’t really see why Midorima hated him so much; unless it was more like a friendly, comical dislike rather than pure loath.

   It was basically a normal evening for them in the Pokémon Centre. They had something to eat and then did stuff like take care of their personal hygiene and wash their clothes.

   Whenever Kise wasn’t around, Takao and Midorima didn’t talk. Takao was still trying to figure out his feelings towards Midorima. They were friends and that was definitely mutual. However how close were they? Midorima obligingly listened to Takao’s prattle about anything that popped into his head; despite how incessant or needless it seemed to be from Midorima’s perspective. However Takao didn’t feel like they were close. He felt like he was just a spectator for Midorima’s glory and ego. Takao didn’t like that.

   Midorima was aware of the topic Takao’s brooding. He accepted it as perfectly logical. Whether or not Midorima would decide to do something about it was a different conversation altogether. Midorima genuinely liked Takao; even if he was annoying. He didn’t like that he was withholding information he should probably know but Midorima wasn’t certain if he liked Takao enough to show him his vulnerabilities.

   It was getting late. Kise had permanently returned to his room down the hall. The buzz of other Trainers in the PokeCentre was beginning to dull. Everyone was retiring to their rooms by this point so that they could sleep.

   Midorima could only secure a room with a bunk bed for him and Takao. He shouldn’t have minded as much as he did. He needed some space. The bunk bed wasn’t going to help but if he was going to say the things he needed to say then it may also help. ‘Top or bottom?’ Takao asked. They hadn’t really paid it much mind until now.

‘Bottom...’ Midorima murmured.

‘Then you get the lights?’ Takao said. There was something uncharacteristically clinical about the way he spoke.

‘That’s fine.’ Midorima replied.

   Takao yawned and stretched out. He crawled onto the bunk he had chosen. Midorima flicked off the light and stumbled to the kitchenette’s table. He sat his glasses down and then carefully got down onto the low bed. Midorima realised that if he wasn’t careful in the morning then he would bump his head.

   There was silence. Midorima saw the dip in the mattress above him change. Takao was still awake, probably. ‘We need to talk.’ Midorima said abruptly.

‘We need to sleep more.’ Takao groaned.

‘You are upset with me. Because of some things Kise had said, correct?’

‘You’re not as dense as I thought you were.’ Takao replied, smarmy and huffy.

   This was communication; vaguely insulting communication but it was still a to-and-fro conversation so this was an improvement on the half-assed silent treatment they had been exchanging. Midorima liked this development; he hoped it continued further because that would be easier on him. ‘What is it specifically that... upset you?’ Midorima asked.

   Takao rolled over and didn’t answer. The movement dashed all of Midorima’s hopes of avoiding a one-sided conversation. ‘I will presume that you don’t like the idea of me keeping secrets?’

‘Kise put weird images in my mind. I just don’t get it? Like, how was battling me that one time fit into the grander scheme of things?’

   Midorima decided that he would just come out and say it. ‘I don’t like feeling vulnerable.’

‘No one does.’ Takao pointed out.

‘Especially to people they’ve only known a week.’ Midorima continued.

‘You don’t say?’ Takao said, insulted a tad more since Midorima was one of his best friends now by this point.

‘But I feel like we’ve been friends longer than a week. I feel like our friendship started two years ago.’ Midorima heaved out.

Admitting that felt like knives in his lungs. Takao didn’t respond and Midorima continued. If Takao was going to say something, Midorima bulldozed his opportunity to. ‘That battle was the best possible thing to happen to me. If it were not for you, I don’t think certain people would have realised that I was something special. You brought the best out of me.’ Midorima said.

   Takao took a sharp breath. It hitched in his throat. He wondered why his cheeks burned.

   Midorima continued. ‘Until that point. I had always been the loner. Never really fitting in. This probably won’t come as surprise to you but I was picked on. I was too tall, too green-haired, too four-eyed, too eccentric, too... other things. You get the picture. But that battle with you, it changed everything. Thanks to you, I got accepted into a clique that was hard to get along with because everyone within it had these bizarre quirks and habits. I want to truly thank you because of you, I... I stopped getting bullied and I suppose, for a brief period of time, I had friends as well.’

   Takao felt unworthy of what he was hearing. He just couldn’t believe that something he had done had such a big impact on Midorima. It literally changed his world. He had gone from bullied and friendless to being a part of one of the genii elite. No wonder Midorima had kept this locked up. This was some pretty _different_ – for lack of a better word – stuff; talk about the Butterfree effect.

   ‘I feel bad because the people you helped me bond with are damn near being some of my biggest enemies... Are you familiar with the story of the Kalosian painters?’ Midorima asked.

‘Think so... They lived together for a month and by the end of it, tried to kill each other? One dude, Picasso, lost his ear because of it.’ Takao mumbled.

‘Well, that has happened to the Generation of Miracles. We are all two inches from the “edge” when we’re around each other now but our bond probably stops us from acting out.’ Midorima said.

   Takao took another breath. Midorima stopped speaking; it seemed he couldn’t elaborate further. Takao tried to absorb it all. The best he could muster was: ‘I’m glad and I’m sorry at the same time.’

‘Don’t be. Our discord is not your fault and it’s only natural because everyone wants to experience being “number one”. For some of us, it’s just more intense.’

‘That’s not what I meant.’ Takao said.

   Takao slid underneath the railing but only just so that his head floated above Midorima’s. His fringe flopped over his eyes. ‘That’s not what I meant.’ Takao said.

‘I misinterpreted what you said then... I thought it was funny. You don’t seem like the type to bear Atlas-like burdens.’

‘I’m sorry that I kind of forced you to say these kinds of things before you were ready but thank you for sharing.’ Takao said.

   His fringe was in the way but Midorima could see the sincerity in his eyes. ‘I ought to be thanking you. I would be a very different person if you hadn’t battled me that.’

‘Don’t say that kind of thing, Shin-chan...’ Takao said. ‘Well, good night... sweet dreams then?’

‘Yes. Sweet dreams... Kazunari.’ Midorima said.

   He didn’t know if he should have said that.


	23. In Which Kise Cock-Blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Kise wasn’t in this chapter, it would essentially be a MidoTaka date. But due to Kise’s presence, this chapter is like single dad Midorima taking his sons out for an edutainment holiday and it’s beautiful.

   The following morning, Takao and Midorima didn’t talk about what they had talked about last night. It had just become a sweet-tasting blur in both their memories; hazed by the night and heartbeats that may have been a little too fast.

   The following morning, Kise immediately noticed that the two had made peace. He joined them at breakfast and decided not to pry. He was just glad that Midorimacchi and his best friend had kissed and made up. He felt bad since he was the one to ignite the discord between them.

   He joined up with them immediately after breakfast. ‘Have a good sleep?’ Kise asked.

‘Okay.’ Midorima replied.

‘Fine but I woke up a few times because I though heard something.’ Takao replied.

‘So, what are we going to do today?’ Kise asked.

‘We?’ Midorima repeated, incredulous.

‘I dunno. I’d like to train a bit more before takin’ on the Gym.’ Takao mused. His gaze moved towards outside the window.

   Rain slid down the window panes in competitive races. It smattered hard against the window and the wind howled. It looked like terrible weather for doing anything outside; unless you happened to be part of Azalea Town’s Slowpoke populace. They seemed to be enjoying it.

   ‘I talked to Nurse Joy this morning and she said that the Slowpoke Well overflowed last night and that Bugsy is busy in Ilex Forest, trying to keep it safe. Not that it’s working for the poor guy.’ Kise said.

‘What does that leave to do then? I mean, Azalea Town is pretty small.’ Takao said.

‘Hm, good question. Any ideas, Midorimacchi?’ Kise asked.

   Midorima glared. It was barely his job to entertain Takao. He shouldn’t have to put up with Kise too. ‘Give me a moment. I’ll see what pamphlets are on display.’ Midorima said. He left the table and perused the colourful display of pamphlets and other little guidebooks.

   Kise smiled at Takao. ‘So, anything happen between you two last night? You seem on better terms now.’ Kise said.

‘Oh, uh, we talked and stuff.’ Takao said. Midorima’s words about how he didn’t like to feel vulnerable echoed in his head and swayed Takao to play defensively and to not let Kise in too much.

‘I feel bad about it. I was just talking and talking and didn’t stop to consider that Midorima mightn’t have let you in all his dirty little secrets. I can be such a prick at times.’ Kise admitted.

‘Do you have to call them “his dirty little secrets”?’ Takao asked.

   Kise pouted. ‘Sounds more dramatic that way, but I guess not. Your closer to him than any of us “Miracles” but I could tell you all the embarrassing things he’s done during school. I’m sure he’d consider the “Underwear Incident” a “dirty little secret”.’ Kise said. Takao snickered.

‘The Underwear Incident?’

‘Yes, the Underwear Incident is easily one of Midorimacchi’s most embarrassing moments from school.’ Kise said.

   Takao egged Kise on with a gleeful smile. ‘This one time our class went on an excursion and poor Midorimacchi accidentally left his underwear in the bathroom. Someone found it... not naming names but,’ Kise coughed, ‘Kuroko, and handed it into the teacher. Naturally, being the dweeb that Midorimacchi is, he had his name sewn into these hilariously small,’ Kise stuck his pinkie finger out, ‘Tighty-whiteys. The teacher organised everyone – even the girls – in the common room so he could find out who owned them. He checked the hem and saw Midorimacchi’s name. Everyone began to laugh as poor, tortured Midorimacchi had to do the walk of shame to collect his underwear. Thus beginning the ongoing joke of the Underwear Incident.’

   Takao laughed as loudly and obnoxiously as possible. Midorima appeared behind Kise with a murderous aura. His hand went for Kise’s throat. ‘Give me one reason as to why I don’t kill you. I thought we had put that behind us.’

‘Behind us!’ Takao screeched and began to laugh harder. Even though Kise’s life was on the line, he began to laugh as well. Midorima had to impose god-like self-control so he didn’t wind up killing the blonde.

   Midorima waited for the two to calm down. He himself also had to calm down. ‘We never speak of this again or I will kill you.’

‘Aw, Midorimacchi, you’re as scary as a Lillipup.’ Kise teased.

‘Shut up.’ Midorima snapped and he put the pamphlets down.

   Takao reached for one. ‘A youth centre? Cool, it’d be under cover. We could get, like, a basketball or something and hang out there. There’re few cafes. But other than that, not much.’ he surmised from what he saw.

‘You completely skipped over the most interesting thing in those pamphlets.’ Midorima said.

‘Which is?’ Takao promptly and he began to thumb through the glossy pages again.

‘You missed it again, two pages back.’ Midorima said.

Takao pulled back two pages and wondered how Midorima realised that. ‘How is that the most interesting thing in the pamphlets?’ he asked. He glared and Kise peered over his shoulder.

‘I agree with Takaocchi. That’s not interesting whatsoever. I think we should grab a basketball and head down to the youth centre like Takaocchi had suggested.’ Kise said. ‘And since when did you have an interest in farming and agriculture?’

‘The Rural Museum of Azalea sounds like a fascinating exhibit. Look, it says there that it has ancient farm equipment still in working condition and another exhibit on how people used to use Pokémon and Apricorns. How doesn’t that sound interesting?’ Midorima retorted.

   Out of fairness, it was negotiated that they would spend the day doing both. They would visit the museum in the morning, go to a cafe for lunch, and then spend the afternoon with a basketball at the youth centre.

   They got ready to leave the PokeCentre. Kise had to use to the restroom though and some of his fans wanted his attention so they delayed half an hour. Midorima and Takao waited at a table at the food court. ‘He’s started calling me “Takaocchi”. The hell does that mean?’ Takao complained.

‘I asked myself that once also.’ Midorima said. ‘It means he respects you, even if it a completely demeaning way of putting it. He calls everyone he respects that. You must have impressed him yesterday during your battle.’ Midorima glanced at Takao. There was a sparkle to his eyes. ‘Don’t get an inflated ego.’

   Kise returned to them and they were off. They tried their best to avoid the rain. Kise had his own umbrella and Midorima was sharing his with Takao. It didn’t seem necessary for three umbrellas as two would be fine between them.

   The streets seemed flooded and empty. It was such a miserable day that no one was in the streets. Everyone was tucked away in their home or shop. The three made it to the Museum peacefully though and without being sopping wet. The receptionist seemed surprised to see them as she took their donations and recommended the soup of the day in the cafe which had recently been tacked on and renovated. Midorima hired a headset. His friends rejected them.

   The museum seemed as though it was perpetually dusty even though there wasn’t a speck of dirt to be seen. It smelt funny inside, a bit like a farmer’s shed. Midorima ignored his friends in favour of the headset which they were fine with as he only had boring things to say. “That plough dates back two hundred years” or “This theory regarding Pokémon evolution was disproved sixty-two years ago”. Kise and Takao were happier making fun of how ridiculous some of the mannequins in displayed looked. They seemed to have been ripped out of a store and placed in here with the agricultural museum.

   The only time Takao and Kise found themselves interested in the museum for its content was when they were in the purely Pokémon themed exhibit and that was because the kid room was also there. Although they would never admit it, Kise and Takao did colour something in and pin it up with all other drawings. They also wouldn’t admit of how proud they were of their colouring in skills and just how pretty it turned out. Midorima would disprove that however as he had been hyperaware of his childish they were being in the background. There were some very interesting things to learn here and they were ignoring it. If it were not for Midorima’s headset, they could have been in and out of the museum in less than fifteen minutes. Instead, they took two hours to get through all the rooms and exhibits.

   The downpour outside increased so rather than finding a cafe on the main street, they decided to have lunch at the museum. They had the seating area to themselves and all the attention of the staff so they were extra quick and friendly; which was nice. Midorima had the soup of the day which potato and leek with Miltank bacon. Kise had a salad and Takao had a burger.

   Before leaving, they hit up the gift shop. It was small and mostly generic trinkets like key-rings with names. Takao couldn’t find one with his name though. Kise found thousands with his name. The only thing they ended up buying was authentic PokeBalls created from Apricorns. They all bought Level Balls but Kise and Takao also Friend Balls.

   The walk to youth centre from the museum was a long one. With the rain, it slowed their pace but it was okay as it gave time for their stomachs to settle and to discuss how they would play and where they would find a basketball to play with. There was only the three of them after all. Takao thought it was possible to teach Sen-chan to play but Midorima thought that was ridiculous. Kise thought it would be interesting to try and wanted to see how it would turn out.

   When they arrived at the youth centre, getting the basketball was the easy part. The people who worked at the gym let them into the storage and said that for a fifty PokeYen hire fee, they could have it. They returned outside and noted how there was a huge puddle covering the lower half of the court so it was decided they would just play shooting games.

   That’s when Takao realised that he was standing amongst giants. It was completely unfair. How dare these people be as good at basketball as they were at Pokémon battling? There was such a thing as being too blessed in life. Midorima had perfect accuracy. It did not matter whatsoever where he was standing because he could still swish the net. And Kise, literally anything Midorima did, he could do just as well. He was an utter copycat. This was just not fair. Takao consoled himself by saying that Kise couldn’t copy his eyes.

   They spent a good two hours playing games like “shoot-out” and “around the world”. Some children grew interested in them and decided they wanted to get taught some techniques so they did some impromptu coaching. Midorima, as it turns out, was surprisingly good with eight year olds.

   The rain had lightened up by the time they had returned the basketball and shooed off the children. They didn’t need their umbrellas during the stroll back to the Pokémon Centre. ‘I’ve had a good day today.’ Kise mused with a yawn.

‘If you ask “what are we going to do tomorrow”, I will punch you in the mouth.’ Midorima said.

‘I already know what I’m doing tomorrow.’ Kise said.

‘What’s that?’ Takao asked.

‘Photo shoot in the Gym to help promote bug types, as part of Bugsy’s campaign to increase their popularity.’ Kise said. ‘That is, if Bugsy isn’t busy in Ilex Forest.’

   It was nice to walk into the cosy hearth of the PokeCentre. It was late afternoon and Midorima had a craving for homemade food. If only the Pokémon Centre rooms came with a bigger kitchenette than just as a mini-fridge and a microwave. That would be nice. He wondered if Takao would agree to staying at a hotel in Goldenrod City when they eventually got there. From previous experiences, Midorima could say that there were many nice hotels at Goldenrod City. He didn’t think it was likely.

   Kise didn’t hang around them for much longer. His fans swamped him again and they wanted his attention. He didn’t mind. He was up for some female company after such a “bro day”. Midorima thanked his lucky stars for them though. His tolerance for Kise hadn’t been very high since he revealed the “Underwear Incident” this morning to Takao.

   Still, Midorima was quite happy with how today turned out. Things between him and Takao were back to normal. It also felt good to have what he said to Takao off his chest. He also had a genuinely good time at the museum, even if his friends had been hesitant to go. Playing basketball had been fun and he felt vaguely honoured that some random children had though he was so good at it that they wanted to learn from him. That had also been nice. He wondered if one day he would have children of his own. He doubted that severely though.


	24. Kagami vs Takao

   Takao’s sleeping schedule was late to bed and late to rise; in comparison to Midorima’s more dutiful sleeping schedule. The following morning, Midorima was surprised to see Takao lurched over a mug of what seemed to be instant coffee from the mini-fridge. He looked a fright with messy hair and bags under his eye. ‘Good morning. I am going to presume you didn’t sleep well.’ Midorima said.

‘All night I heard this friggin’ noise and I still don’t know what is. Didn’t you hear it?’ Takao asked.

   Midorima paused. ‘As far as I know, no.’ he replied.

‘It sounded like a “whoo-whoo”.’ Takao mimicked.

‘I don’t recall any similar noises.’ Midorima said.

‘Well, aren’t you lucky, Shin-chan.’ Takao sneered.

‘You are quite moody when you get less than eight hours of sleep. I’ll buy us breakfast or have you already eaten?’ Midorima said.

‘I’m going back to bed. Don’t bother.’ Takao said and he sculled the last of sugar, lukewarm coffee.

   He dragged himself up the ladder and to his bunk. He curled up under some blankets and Midorima tightened the curtains out of courtesy. He went out to get himself some breakfast. He decided that since he was alone, for some reason Kise hadn’t assailed him, he would have more of a brunch at a nearby cafe.

As it turns out, Kise’s photo shoot at the Gym was not cancelled. Tsukushi had pulled through to oversee it. Takao and Midorima worked that out when they noticed a huge lack of commotion downstairs in the lounge area and a general lack of presence from Kise as well.

By midday, Takao had gotten dressed and showered. He got a text from Midorima which said he was at the town library and that he would be occupied until further noticed with studying. He replied with “Dork”. Takao bought some lunch, thick soup in a Styrofoam cup, and planted himself in the middle of the food court so he could just observe. Like most Trainers here, to Nurse’s Joy’s irritation, he had taken his duvet cover with him. He sat like a pupa and drank his soup.

   He still felt awful and it was possible that he had a runny nose so maybe whatever had been making dumb noises last night was also part of the issue here. He watched as nobody really moved from what they doing. Nobody was making an attempt of leaving the PokeCentre. Plenty of people were reading and gossiping in the lounge. Everyone else was eating in the food court.

   Takao watched as the doors opened for the first time in the hour he had spent sitting in the food court. Some guy came in. He looked like a real ass-hat with ridiculously messy red hair. Guy was huge, built like a brick house as well. He didn’t look as though he was Johtoan as he as too tall and tan. He was sopping wet.

   He moved out of the way and Takao saw Kise joining him. _Oh hell no_ , Takao thought to himself. This dude was probably a member of the Generation of Miracles or maybe a professional male model. Either way Takao was not in the mood to deal with him because Kise was almost definitely going to bring him over and Takao was certain he had a cold by this point. A third dude also showed up and he stood by the red-haired haired guy. He had bright blue hair and Takao hadn’t noticed him at first. He didn’t particularly know why.

   Kise looked around and through the masses of adolescents, he saw Takao sitting by himself in the middle of the food court. He marched himself towards Takao with the other two in tow. Kise sat opposite Takao when he got there. His friends hung back, awkward. ‘Sup, how was the photo shoot?’ Takao asked.

‘Not as weird as I thought it would be.’ Kise said vaguely ominous.

‘Who’re your friends?’ Takao said.

   His friends came forward and sat down. ‘Nice duvet.’ the red-head said. ‘I’m Kagami Taiga.’

‘Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s good to meet you, Takao-kun. Where is Midorima-kun?’

‘Being a nerd in the library.’ Takao replied.

‘Naturally.’ Kise said.

‘Damn it. I was gonna battle him.’ Kagami groaned.

‘So how is your Furret doing, Takao-kun? I’m sorry I couldn’t have helped further.’

‘Sen-chan’s doin’ fine.’ Takao said and he glanced at Kagami. ‘And Shin-chan hasn’t mentioned you...’

‘I’m floating in the same boat as you.’ Kagami said.

‘I’m sorry; my brain is dead right now. What does that mean?’ Takao’s voice came out a groggy mumble.

   Kuroko and Kagami smiled. ‘Kurokocchi is very mean.’ Kise pouted.

‘I want to defeat the Generation of Miracles. Isn’t that you as well?’ Kagami asked.

‘Oh, well, only Shin-chan.’ Takao said.

‘Would you like some advice?’ Kuroko asked.

‘Kurokocchi, don’t spill all our secrets.’ Kise whinged and he pounced affectionately onto Kuroko with his arms around his shoulders.

‘Sure. Why not?’ Takao said.

   Kuroko paused and stared. It was like he was staring into the core of Takao’s soul and it felt awful. ‘Your strengths clearly lie in speed. Focus there, that will help.’ Kuroko advised.

‘Will keep in mind.’ Takao said.

‘So, you too sick to have a battle, Rudolph?’ Kagami asked.

‘Never.’ Takao said.

‘This could be interesting but sorry Kagamicchi, my money is on Takaocchi.’ Kise said.

‘Don’t worry, Kagami-kun, I have faith in you.’ Kuroko said.

   Even though it was raining outside and quite heavily too, the undercover courts were still fine. They were a bit moist but it didn’t matter. At this point, everything was. A few Trainers wandered outside as they recognised Kise and when they noticed Kuroko, they recognised him as well. They were wondering when the rest of the Generation of Miracles would turn up as well. Midorima was sure to appear soon, surely. But for most normal Trainers, the weather was a real turn-off and decided not to watch the battle between the protégés.

   Kuroko stood at the halfway line of the court due to have been unofficially elected referee. Takao and Kagami stood opposite of each other. ‘Due to weather conditions, there will be a five minute time limit in place and only one Pokémon is allowed to be used throughout the time limit.’ Kuroko announced. ‘We’ll go by surname order so Kagami may go first. Agreed?’

‘Sounds fine.’ Takao said.

‘Too easy.’ Kagami smirked.

‘Then you may go ahead.’ Kuroko said.

   Kagami threw out his PokeBall with a powerful throw. ‘Luxio!’ he yelled. With a whinnying yowl, his Pokémon leaped out of the red light. It bared its fangs and narrowed its eyes.

‘Go, Sen-chan!’ Takao said and he tossed out his PokeBall. His Furret energetically bounded out of the light.

‘Spark!’ Kagami yelled.

   His Luxio’s legs lit up in a bright, white light. It opened its jaws wide and released a crackle of powerful electricity. The electricity leaped at Sen-chan and left her severely damaged. Sen-chan didn’t fall down though and determination to power-on glittered in her eyes. Takao smiled proudly. ‘Super Fang!’ he yelled. Sen-chan pounced on Luxio with glowing fangs and chomped down. Luxio growled and tried its best to wriggle out from Sen-chan’s grip. It eventually managed to.

   ‘Tackle!’ Kagami commanded and Luxio bounded after Sen-chan. It ran up behind Sen-chan who tried to out-run it and knocked into Sen-chan’s side. Sen-chan toppled over and skidded a bit. She got up and hissed. ‘Quick Attack!’ Takao yelled. Sen-chan sped at Luxio with blinding accuracy and hit back into it equally as forcefully as Luxio had hit her.

   ‘Luxio, hang in there, okay? Use Bite!’ Kagami shouted. Luxio bared its fangs and leaped towards Sen-chan but Sen-chan quickly dodged. The attack missed and Luxio ended up bitting the dust, literally. Kagami and his Luxio both growled angrily. Takao poked his tongue out teasingly and Sen-chan tittered. ‘One minute to go.’ Kuroko announced. ‘And no taunting each other.’

‘Aw, Kurokocchi, they’re just being friendly like that.’ Kise added.

   Takao pursed his lips together and stopped taunting Kagami. ‘Sen-chan, use Fury Swipes!’ Sen-chan bounded after Luxio who still seemed to be nursing injured pride. Sen-chan’s claws extended and she swiped hard into Luxio’s face. Sen-chan raked her claws against Luxio four times before retreating.

   Kagami glanced at Kuroko. ‘Luxio is still able to battle. Thirty seconds to go.’ Kuroko said.

‘Make this last turn count, Luxio, use Spark!’ Kagami yelled and the bands on Luxio’s legs began to glow again. It fired off a reckless shot of electric energy straight into Sen-chan who took massive damage from it as well. A sway entered Sen-chan demeanour.

‘I declare this battle as being over.’ Kuroko decided.

‘Who won?’ Kagami asked.

‘A draw.’ Kuroko replied. ‘Now, let’s go inside. It’s cold out.’

   They shuffled off and went inside the Pokémon Centre. It was comfortably warm inside. A drizzle began to slap against the windows just as they made it inside. It was good timing. Midorima turned up eventually and joined them in the lounge. He sat next to Takao listened to him prattle about his battle with Kagami. But the entire time they chatted, Takao couldn’t help but think about the fact that three out of seven Miracles were with him.

   Even though it was apparent in Midorima’s demeanour that he wanted to be elsewhere, he still stayed with Takao who was in turn part of the group with Kise, Kuroko, and Kagami. It was also very clear that Midorima had isolated himself as only ever talked to Takao. He would listen without input to everyone else. The exception was when Takao sneezed or coughed, when some of the group took it as an opportunity to make jokes about how Takao seems to be developing a cold, Midorima would step in and actually act concerned.

   The nurse-like act got old by the tenth time Takao sneezed though. It also escalated by that point as well. Midorima decided that he would sentence Takao to their room so he could get some rest.


	25. Sleepless in Azalea

   ‘You really should get some sleep. You were complaining earlier that you were tired and it seems you’re sick. At least take some aspirin.’ Midorima said.

Takao rolled his eyes. ‘I’m fine, Shin-chan, thanks for the concern but I’m fine.’ Kagami glanced at Kuroko who shrugged. Kise looked clueless.

   Midorima and Takao went back and forth like that for a bit longer whilst their friends just stared. It was like watching a child argue with their parent. Midorima won out but on the condition that Midorima would get him some coffee. Midorima agreed reluctantly so there was probably something underhanded there.

   When they left and seemed out of earshot, Kagami immediately asked: ‘Is that normal for Mr Stoic?’

‘Nope. I’ve never seen Midorimacchi like that before. Normally when one of us gets sick, unless it’s Momocchi, he just tells us to go die.’ Kise said. Kuroko smiled softly and Kise noticed. He chuckled. Kagami glared.

‘What did I miss?’ he asked.

‘I’m glad that Midorima-kun has found a good friend.’ Kuroko said.

‘They really suit each other.’ Kise said.

   Kagami huffed. This was clearly an in-joke that he was missing out on. Kuroko noticed. ‘Do we tell him?’ Kuroko asked.

‘Most people see doing that sort of stuff as “rude”.’ Kise said.

‘I suppose. Then why don’t you get mad when it happens to you?’ Kuroko asked and Kagami’s glare lessened. He was giving up trying to follow along to this patchy conversation.

‘Well, it’s half true when people say it about me and I think it helps me extend my fan-base. My label has other ideas regarding that.’ Kise said.

   Kuroko smiled pitifully towards Kagami. ‘Let’s change the conversation then.’

‘Or you could fill in the blanks.’ Kagami suggested.

‘I didn’t realise you were one for gossip, Kagamicchi.’ Kise teased.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Midorima was wrangling Takao. ‘I just need some coffee. I’m fine.’ Takao insisted with a cough.

‘You’re lying through your teeth. Have a rest and some aspirin. If you’re thirsty, drink water.’ Midorima replied.

‘Coffee and aspirin?’ Takao attempted to negotiate.

‘Sounds like a potentially dangerous combination given the fact that you are a teenager and that you appear to have a cold or the flu.’ Midorima said.

   Arguing with Midorima was like arguing with a brick wall. He eventually won out. Takao got changed into his pyjamas and Midorima organised some food and drink for him to nibble on. When he came back, Takao was already asleep. He was out like a light and curled up with some blankets he had must have found in the linen closet provided. Midorima made sure he was quiet so that he didn’t disturb Takao.

 

   A few hours later, Midorima came back as he had eaten and showered, he found that Takao was still asleep. The burger that had been left out was cold so Midorima put it in the mini-fridge. He was certain that Takao was going to have plenty of energy to burn at three a.m. in the morning but that was a problem that he could deal with later.

   Midorima changed the water he had left out for Takao; just in case. He then went to bed himself. A nice, early night like this was just what Midorima needed. He had become far too used to staying up past what he preferred for the sake of Takao’s entertainment. If only early nights like these would become the norm.

   As the night crept on, storm clouds thickened and a downpour soon began to haunt Azalea Town. The beat of the rain was an uneven melody yet a lovely lullaby. The occasional roll of thunder added theatrics to its serenity and the rare flashes of lightning accompanied were like a pinch of melodrama. However it wasn’t either of these noises and distractions that was piercing Takao’s sleep.

   Through it all, he could hear _it_. He didn’t know what _it_ was but he was going to do something about it. It was soft beneath the rain and thunder but it was all he could hear. It was like an eerie murmuring and it only took a half a brain to realise that it was probably some Pokemon’s call.

   Takao was blind with fury and refreshed energy from sleeping all afternoon and for most the night. He just wanted to sleep. That’s all he wanted and he wasn’t going to let some asshole Pokémon stop him from doing that. He scrambled down the ladder. He grabbed some random PokeBalls and what he thinks might be his umbrella. A ruckus followed in his wake and he slammed the door open. He unfurled his umbrella and Midorima rose from his bed. He saw that the door was open and that Takao was gone.

   _Why_? Midorima asked himself as he grabbed his glasses and his umbrella. He sincerely hoped that Takao was just in the mood for a midnight snack. Midorima put on some shoes and began searching for Takao. His path was clear and panicky Chansey who were drudging through the graveyard shift marked it. They were well aware that Takao wasn’t supposed to be up and racing about like that.

   From the stairs, Midorima watched Takao leave through the doors and his heart stopped. The rain was biblical out there and Takao was sick. It was also night time. That was a lethal combination and Midorima’s heart began to race. He had to catch up with Takao before he did something completely and utterly moronic.

   Takao trudged through mud and slush. The umbrella was not helping as it was being terrorised by the wind. He squinted through the rain and darkness. He was following the noise towards a thicket of trees behind the Pokémon centre. ‘I don’t know what you are but for the LOVE OF GOD PLEASE SHUT UP!’ he screeched. He heard the crunch of leaves and a curious noise.

   A Pokémon watched and made noises, irritating Takao further. ‘You know what? I’m done with this! Fight me!’ he yelled. The Pokémon understood, perhaps too literally, and swooped on him from its wet nest amongst the tree. Takao screamed and let go of the umbrella. He crouched and tried to protect his head. He could see gleaming red eyes in the darkness. He couldn’t put a face to them. ‘Eek!’ he squeaked. He was scared as it could be anything. He tossed out a PokeBall and through a red light... Hoppip appeared?

   Takao cursed himself for being so hasty. He had grabbed Midorima’s PokeBalls over his own. Hoppip twirled about in the wind but fought it. ‘Hop-chan, help me battle whatever that Pokémon is!’ Takao yelled and he attempted to point out their opponent. Hoppip made what sounded like an understanding noise but Takao wasn’t certain. ‘Use, um, Stun Spore!’

   Hoppip bowed its head and the leaves atop its head rustled. Yellowy coloured powder was expelled and drifted over the Pokémon. Its species was still unknown. It didn’t seem dangerous but those eyes were creepy as a horror flick. The Pokémon dove on Hoppip with a glowing appendage – a beak.

   Takao rubbed his eyes and wished desperately that the rain would lessen but it seemed there was no end in sight. ‘Hop-chan, use Fairy Wind!’ he instructed. Hoppip twirled about and seemed to be lost amongst the ragged and wild winds of the storm. It still performed its attack though. The light it produced was bright enough to reveal what they were facing and suddenly the world made sense again.

   The red eyes and the incessant “Whoo-Whoo” noises at midnight... it all made sense. The culprit was a Hoothoot!

   Takao checked through the random PokeBalls he had brought along with him. He found one of Midorima’s Level Balls. Takao smirked. He could easily shut-up this Hoothoot if he caught it. He resolved to catch it.

   The Hoothoot slammed against Hoppip who was sent flying because of it. Takao fretted and he quickly caught Hoppip on the rebound before she could go too far. Midorima would kill him if something happened to his precious Hoppip. Takao let Hoppip go and she began to struggle against the wind again. ‘C’mon Hop-chan, one last time and then straight into the PokeBall again... Fairy Wind!’ he said.

   Hoppip rode the winds now and spun through them leaving a glittery, pink trail. The attack surrounded Hoothoot and it took damage because of it. Paralysis struck so it couldn’t retaliate. Takao saw his opportunity and quickly recalled Hoppip who was snavelled up by a bright, red light. He then threw out a Level Ball and it bounced against Hoothoot’s forehead.

The PokeBall opened and Hoothoot was brought into its innards. The PokeBall dropped the ground and became stained with mud. It struggled to wobble but its button still flashed. Takao held his breath and tried his hardest to watch. Through the lashing of the rain, he heard a little click and his mouth grew wide with a grin. He picked up his umbrella and his newly caught Hoothoot and turned back to the Pokémon Centre.

Midorima finally caught up with him. ‘Takao, are you okay?’ he was panicked.

‘Yeah... i’m fine.’ Takao said. He was breathless. Midorima put his hand against Takao’s forehead.

‘No you’re not. You’re burning up. Please don’t faint on me.’ Midorima said.

‘Like I’d do such a thing.’ Takao teased but now that Midorima mentioned it. His head felt very heavy and his knees felt kind of weak.

 

   Takao gripped onto Midorima and leaned on him. ‘Just let me carry you.’ Midorima said. Takao huffed but he let Midorima scoop him up and carry him. Midorima’s arms felt tired by the time he got back to the Pokémon Centre. He felt lucky that it was just a short trip.

Nurse Joy greeted them and fussed over them. In under five minutes, she assessed them and told Midorima what to do. She said that Takao was fine and that his cold had worsened because of the weather. With a little rest, some fluids, and more blankets than probably necessary he would be fine. It was the type of fever that could be sweated out and endured with sleep. If things worsened, she would call-up a professional doctor but she doubted that would happen as she figured that Midorima was a responsible person.

   Takao was fine with walking up the stairs but he still held onto Midorima. He was a little embarrassed by this whole fiasco. He shouldn’t have been as reckless as he had been. ‘Shin-chan, I’m sorry.’ he murmured as he kept on walking.

‘It’s fine. I knew this was going to happen. I knew you would get a random burst of energy before dawn and I should have better prepared for it.’ Midorima replied. Takao leaned against the wall and Midorima unlocked the door to their room.

‘I’m also sorry for sending Hop-chan into battle in weather like that. That was dumb but to be fair, I thought Hop-chan was Pi-chan.’ Takao admitted. ‘Also, I used one of your new PokeBalls to catch Hoot-chan.’

‘You’re forgiven.’ Midorima said.

   Takao stumbled into the room and dropped his things. ‘Shin-chan, I’m sleeping in your bed tonight.’ he said and he plopped down on Midorima’s bunk. He was immediately engulfed by Midorima’s smell. It smelt nice.

‘Okay.’ Midorima said and Takao wriggled in under the sheets. Midorima stood by the ladder to the top bunk.

‘Can I let Pi-chan and Sen-chan and Hoot-chan and Hop-chan and Na-chan and Shin-chan sleep with me?’ Takao mumbled into the pillow.

‘Maybe not Shin-chan.’ Midorima said. He worried that Takao was woozy as he wasn’t making much sense anymore.

   Takao pouted. He grabbed Midorima’s hand and pulled him. Midorima bumped his head into the bed and Takao continued to pull. He had a weak grip on Midorima. ‘Nooo...’ he whined, ‘I want Shin-chan to sleep with me most. I need as much body heat as possible if I’m gonna sweat out this fever.’

   Dealing with Takao was like dealing with a petulant child but this was something different. This time, Midorima decided to be lenient. He let Takao have a few of his living stuffed dolls. Sen-chan curled up at his feet and Pi-chan nested by his head with Hoppip. Midorima grabbed a second pillow and succumbed to Takao’s will.

   With all the weight placed on the bottom bunk, it sagged. There wasn’t much room between anyone and Midorima didn’t want to think about the dander that was going to be left behind from this but if it made Takao happy then he was willing to put up with it. Sheets could be washed after all. Midorima could feel Takao’s warm breath on his neck and Takao seemed keen to cuddle. His arm was across Midorima’s chest now. Midorima knew that as soon as he drifted off, they would both be too close for comfort come morning because Midorima was also a cuddly sleeper.

   The whole situation reminded Midorima of a childhood fantasy. When Midorima was eight, he thought that a perfect marriage life would be similar to this. He thought that his perfect wife would let him and their Pokémon all sleep together on a huge bed. Midorima could only wonder what would happen now if his eight year old self knew what his sixteen year old self knew.

   He tried not to think about that as that could have unfortunate consequences for his budding friendship with Takao. Midorima wondered if this was the future Oha-Asa had predicted for him this morning. Cancer had come in second and their lucky item was a useful PokeGear app. The announcer had said there would be mixed results. Midorima supposed that his current situation was “mixed” results. Perhaps if his useful PokeGear app had had purple incorporated into its colour scheme, maybe this could have been avoided.

   After a while, Midorima’s eyes grew bleary and his body relaxed. He drifted to sleep and the last thing he remembered was the gentle touch of Takao curling up next to him.

   They had a late morning and it wasn’t as awkward at Midorima had expected. Takao had woken up first and he had forgotten that he had bumped his head against the wire grate supporting the wooden planks and mattress of the top bunk. He struggled with numb legs as he tried to get Sen-chan to stop sleeping on him and he tried to get Hoppip from dusting him with some kind of yellowy-purple dander. Pi-chan and Hoot-chan had been good creatures and had nested in the corner where the bunk bed met the wall. It was place where they couldn’t bother anyone.

   Takao wasn’t surprised at all to see Midorima. He didn’t remember coming back in from the storm at all. He had no doubt whatsoever that it was his idea to let Midorima into his bed. ‘Shin-chan, wake up, I’m hungry.’ he whined. Midorima exhaled abruptly and his eyes fluttered open. Takao watched and he had never noticed just how long Midorima’s eyelashes were before now. He looked so different without his glasses. ‘Good morning.’ Midorima replied dryly. ‘How are you feeling?’

   Takao took a deep breath. His nose was clear. He could see straight and he didn’t have a headache. ‘I’m a bit hot.’ he said.

‘No wonder. Look at all the “heat packs” you have.’ Midorima said.

‘Did I do anything, uh, “dumb” last night?’ Takao asked, embarrassed.

   Midorima paused. ‘Do you mean “dumb” as in “unintelligent” or are you using it as a euphemism for something else?’ Takao huffed and rolled his eyes. ‘Something else then. In which case, the answer is no.’

‘Good, good... It’s just I don’t want things to be awkward between us. I am bi after all.’ Takao said and Midorima sputtered.

   His face reddened whilst Takao stared in nonplus. ‘You’re acting as though that’s news to you.’ Takao pointed. ‘Shin-chan, I don’t date friends. Well, not guy friends anyway. So don’t worry, I won’t come onto you or anything.’

‘No, um, it’s just this is news to me. You haven’t mentioned it before, that’s all.’ Midorima said.

   Takao’s confusion thickened. ‘Really? I mean, I make gay comments all the time. Well, I guess only make ‘em in crowds so it’s natural you’d assume it’s a girl’s ass I’m talking about.’

‘I’m a terrible friend. I usually just zone out whenever you bring up things of a casually romantic or sexual nature.’ Midorima admitted and Takao laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for platonic bed sharing.


	26. Telenovela

   In the morning, Nurse Joy was complaining about events that unfolded earlier to anyone who was willing to lend an ear. She didn’t give names but to Kise, Kuroko, and a Kagami it was obvious who she was referring to. She was calling them the “tall idiot” and the “sick idiot”. Midorima and Takao had yet to be sighted yet this morning so it became all the more apparent.

   The storm from last night had passed. The sky was clear and cloudless, a deep blue. Puddles pooled in gutters outside and the grass was mushy. The smell of rain was still thick in the air and made it muggy.

   ‘I think I want to go for a walk.’ Kuroko mused to himself over his hot breakfast.

‘Then go. Nothin’ stopping you.’ Kagami said and then scoffed his third slice of bread.

‘It’s not exactly the morning for it.’ Kise mumbled. ‘I wonder when Midorimacchi and Takaocchi will join us.’

‘I don’t think they will.’ Kuroko said and he set aside his cutlery. ‘Well, I enjoyed myself. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go on a walk after all.’

‘Wait, I’ll come too.’ Kagami said.

‘It’s too muggy out for me.’ Kise said.

   Kuroko and Kagami took their plates and returned them to the food court staff; Trainers part-timing for a bit of extra cash. The two then wandered out of the PokeCentre at their own pace. Azalea Town was drenched, as had been expected and the aftermath of the storm clung to their skin.

   Kuroko didn’t seem to mind as they wandered through the large, bland streets of Azalea Town. Huge trees shook with lively Spearow trying to free themselves from their soggy feathers. Huge, shallow puddles sprawled out languidly on lawns. No one seemed to be enjoying the weather.

   Even though it was early in the morning, sweat crawled along Kagami’s forehead. ‘The weather is here so strange.’ he whined.

‘What’s it like around this time in Virbank City?’ Kuroko asked. He found the weather much more tolerable than Kagami.

‘Dry heat, all the time. When it rains, people expect the end of the world honestly.’ Kagami replied.

   Kuroko had never been abroad but it sounded nice. ‘When it doesn’t snow on the third day of winter, anyone who lives in Blackthorne City expect the apocalypse which is ironic given that they don’t like the cold much. They’re all strange up towards the north.’ Kuroko mused.

‘Let me guess, you’re originally from Blackthorne then?’ Kagami said. Kuroko threw him a mild glare and a dry, half chuckle.

‘No, but my childhood friend is.’ Kuroko said.

   They passed a damp tree that dripped on them. Kagami muttered as he raked his fingers through his hair. Kuroko was unaffected by it. He glanced around and saw a cluster of Slowpokes. ‘You need a hairbrush...’ Kagami muttered. ‘Haven’t seen you with one yet, it just occurred to me.’

‘I’ll be right.’ Kuroko said.

‘That bedhead’s not.’ Kagami said.

   More water dripped from trees and onto them. The Slowpoke cluster they passed looked up and watched the water drip like it was sacred. ‘I hear that rain is good weather for Psyduck but I somehow think those Slowpoke would beg to differ.’ Kuroko mused. The Slowpoke slowly gawked and tried to catch water in their mouths; except for one. It was towards the outside of the cluster and seemed bigger than the others in its herd.

   Kuroko met its eyes. ‘Slowpoke are wise Pokémon, don’t you think?’ Kuroko asked.

‘No. They’re the “Dopey” Pokémon and we’ve turned them into a meme about being late to the party. Are you serious?’ Kagami said and he looked at the Slowpoke that seemed to have taken a liking to them. It stared intently at Kuroko. ‘Be careful. They say people resemble their Pokémon but dude, your type is totally obvious. Creepy, common, or not even vaguely looking like you.’

   Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Kagami. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’ he retorted.

‘Yu and Gin literally has your eyes and Chiyo and Taro have the million in two million problem.’ Kagami said and Kuroko appeared scandalised and offended. Kagami hoped that it was in mock.

‘That it is nowhere near the case, I chose all my Pokémon because I can tell that even amongst their peers there is something special within them.’ Kuroko said and Kagami huffed. ‘Besides, you look just like Quilava.’

   Kagami sighed. He’d expected that to be honest. ‘I shouldn’t have said anything.’ he said. ‘Well, are we gonna keep walking... and he’s gone.’ Kagami looked around and he almost missed Kuroko as he craned his head for his friend. Why was he so silent and invisible? He wasn’t ever going to understand. That’s why he tagged along on Kuroko’s walk; he was afraid that if he didn’t keep close tabs on Kuroko, he would wind up accidentally shunning him.

   Kuroko examined the Slowpoke. He wasn’t sure why but he could see parameters on it. He couldn’t see them in a physical sense but he could see them anyway. He had always been able to tell a few titbits about someone or some Pokémon. He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t see what Momoi could see though. He saw less than her. He could tell that this Slowpoke was male, had good special defence, and the Oblivious ability.

   He crouched down and extended his hand to the Slowpoke. It sniffed his fingers and stared vacantly. It pawed the ground. It had strange, thick webbing on its paws and Kuroko realised that it wasn’t a purebred. He couldn’t tell what its father was though.

   The Slowpoke’s nose twitched and it widened its maw before chomping down on Kuroko’s fingers. Its flat teeth hurt as they tried to mash Kuroko’s fingers. ‘I’m a friend, not food.’ Kuroko reprimanded as he took his hand out of its mouth. He wiped his hand against his shirt and grabbed three things from his bag: hand sanitiser, some fruit and a PokeBall. The Slowpoke eagerly accepted the apple he offered and in exchange, allowed itself to be captured.

   Kuroko smiled, small and invisible, and enjoyed the satisfaction of befriending another Pokémon. ‘I give you the name “Yoshi”. It has a variety of meanings based on how it’s read. It can mean “correct” or “happy”. I hope you find it fitting.’ Kuroko whispered to the PokeBall before stowing it away on his belt. He had more Pokémon than Kagami, five compared to his two. However, Kagami’s Pokémon were higher levelled.

   Kuroko returned to Kagami’s side. ‘Thank you for waiting for me. Are you in the mood for a hot drink, Kagami-kun? My shout.’ Kuroko said.

‘A coffee sounds fine, I guess.’ Kagami said.

‘And I wouldn’t mind a milkshake. Let’s go find a cafe and get some drinks to go then.’ Kuroko said. The two Trainers then continued their stroll around Azalea Town’s soggy streets.

   Back at the Pokémon Centre, in direct contrast to the tranquil moments Kagami and Kuroko were sharing, Kise was going berserk from laughter. People were staring at him as though he were diseased. He was thrashing about and holding his stomach. He was crying and his voice was jumping between shrill and hoarse – and all because of Midorima.

   A few minutes ago, Midorima trudged down the stairs and found Kise through the crowd. He walked up, vacant-eyed and swaying arms and generally a little hazed. At first, Kise was incredibly concerned because that was an alien demeanour on Midorima’s body. He hadn’t looked like that in years so Kise immediately went into overdrive. He shooed off people who didn’t belong amongst Midorima’s business; everyone was quite accepting of the fact that Kise’s close friends came first over his fans. So soon, it was just the two of them and part of the common room.

   Midorima sat, staunch, and stared at the ground. A twitch fluttered through his emerald eyes and his fingers played with each other. ‘What’s the matter, Midorimacchi, you look terrible. Takaocchi’s not dying... is he? Because, um, Nurse Joy will have a lot to explain if you say “yes”.’ Kise said.

   Midorima dragged his eyes from the white tiled floor. ‘I wish he was dying. That would be easier on me.’ Midorima said. Brutal honestly slayed his voice and Kise stared; wide-eyed and shocked.

‘Wait, what?’ Kise sputtered.

‘I’m having a crisis.’ Midorima said. His hands strained and he tried to tell a story using only them before giving up since it was painfully obvious that Kise wasn’t understanding; his blank face vaguely puppy-like.

   Midorima exhaled deeply. ‘Takao is... bisexual.’ Midorima whispered. ‘But don’t tell him I told you but, he’s pretty open about it. Apparently, I neglected to notice.’ Kise’s lips curled into a smile which then turned into a guffaw. ‘Be quiet!’ Midorima barked and Kise swallowed his laughter.

‘I just don’t see the problem, that’s all. I’d be like: “Party time!”.’ Kise said.

‘Well, I consider Takao a valuable friend. I don’t wish to consider him anything more.’ Midorima said.

   Kise’s eyes bulged. He suppressed a second chorus of laughter. ‘But he’s the one who-’

‘Finish that sentence and I finish you.’ Midorima roared.

‘Okay, okay but, all I’m saying is you need to cut that heteronormative bullshit out of your life. We all live with it but we all need to destroy it. Trust me on this one.’ Kise said and he grabbed Midorima’s shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. Determination gleamed in Kise’s honey brown eyes.

   Midorima glared. ‘It’s a lie. Straight men and straight women can be friends, gay guys and bi guys can be friends too. Pansexuals can have friends too. That’s just how it works.’ Kise said.

‘I know that.’ Midorima snapped and he swatted Kise’s hands from his shoulders.

‘Good.’ Kise affirmed.

‘It’s just we shared a bed last night.’ Midorima said.

‘Now we’re going to move onto gender stuff. Girls do it all the time. Nothin’ weird for guys.’ Kise said.

‘But he’s worried’

‘Don’t. Worry. About. It.’ Kise drilled into Midorima who’s harsh words masked how sheepish he was actually feeling.

   Sleepy footsteps approached and were followed up with: ‘Mornin’ all, what’ve I missed?’ Midorima and Kise craned their heads. Takao yawned. He had a blanket over his shoulders like a cloak but he looked fine overall, especially in comparison to yesterday however he was doomed if Nurse Joy saw him – she would send him off to bed on sight.

   It was in that moment in which Kise’s levee broke. He began to cackle madly and freely. Midorima’s face reddened.

   ‘What’s his problem?’ Takao asked.

‘If I knew, I could be a prodigious psychiatric.’ Midorima lied.

‘Well, you’ve already been blessed too much in life already so I’m kinda glad you don’t know. Well, I’m in the mood for a doughnut. I’m gonna go hit up the food court.’ Takao said through Kise’s laughter.

‘So you’re definitely feeling better?’ Midorima asked.

   Takao glared at him. ‘You’ve already asked me, like a bazillion times. I’m feelin’ great. Maybe it’s because I had a great private doctor.’ Takao said and Kise’s laughter increased in volume.

‘Kise is being a moron. Kagami told him a dumb joke about doctors earlier and now you’ve reminded him.’ Midorima lied. Takao shrugged and wandered off.

   After a deep breath and a brief exercise in self-control, Kise was able to overcome his laughter. He looked Midorima in the eyes, deviant glint, and said: ‘You two are _so_ married.’

‘Don’t say that!’ Midorima yelled.

‘So I can see why you’re worried about cross thresholds. But what’s a little skinship in a strong friendship, huh? Very healthy stuff; just remember to leave a gay seat, I suppose.’ Kise said and Midorima’s face reddened. Kise’s smiled fiendishly. ‘He doesn’t know!’ Kise practically gasped.

   Midorima looked embarrassed. ‘It’s true. He doesn’t know that I’m homosexual.’

‘God, you sound so stuffy putting it like that.’ Kise roused playfully. ‘This is delicious. Your life is my private Kalosian telenovela. The only way this could be more perfect for me is if I had popcorn.’

‘Just promise me that you won’t inform Kuroko of this update in my life.’ Midorima replied with exasperation.

‘But Kuroko’s the biggest gossip of us all. I have to tell him.’ Kise pouted.

‘Do it at your own risk then.’ Midorima warned.


	27. Lovelorn Laughter

   When Kise eventually calmed down and sworn to secrecy, the rest of the day was suspended by laziness. Kise watched, delightedly, every interaction between Takao and Midorima that followed his conversation with his sometimes friend. Midorima’s life was definitely Kise’s personal telenovela. This couldn’t get better. Midorima was trying to act casually around Takao even though his recent revelations but he squirmed terribly if Takao even looked at him. Laughter was boiling beneath Kise’s skin because of it.

   Why was Midorima so awkward? When the novelty of it all began to wear thin, which was by evening, that’s what Kise began to wonder about that question. Kise had known Midorima since they were six and they were became “friends” by age fourteen and in between all those years, Kise could only remember Midorima as being awkward. He supposed that some people were just that way.

   Kise tried to ignore the fact that countless years of teasing didn’t help either. He tried to ignore that because he had heaped on that sort of thing onto Midorima before they were friends and even throughout their once friendlier relationship. The honest fact was; Kise didn’t like Midorima. He hadn’t ever and he never will. That was just an accepted thing that even idealistic Kuroko wouldn’t even attempt to amend because it had perpetually been that way since before the start.

   Unfortunately for Kise, even when things had begun to look interesting again, they were shoved behind closed doors. He, Kuroko, Kagami, and the telenovela protagonists had dinner together. Once Kagami had finished eaten his tenth round, they spent some time lingering around and flipping through magazines idly or chatting. However, Midorima began to succumb to exhaustion, so he tried to leave. Then Takao tugged on his sleeve, in front of everyone, and gave him a quizzical glare. ‘We need to talk – privately.’ Takao said, stern. That’s when Kise realised that something interesting was about to go on.

   Takao quickly removed him and Midorima from prying eyes and took them upstairs. Kise didn’t blame him. He had been all too keen to observe Midorima and Takao’s interactions.

   Takao locked the door and hoped that Kise wasn’t anywhere near upstairs. Midorima sat on his lower bunk. His head between his hands. ‘You’ve been weird all day, something wrong? Is it because I’m bi? Never thought you’d be the bigoted type, that’s all.’ Takao said. He crossed his arms and sounded genuinely offended.

Midorima’s stomach plummeted. ‘No, no, it’s not that.’ Midorima assured him. ‘Far from it, to be exact.’

‘I’d call that more ambiguous.’ Takao said piercingly.

‘I’m awkward... even in circumstances in which I shouldn’t be. Many of my friends are LGBQTIA.’ Midorima said. Takao gawked.

‘Like who?’ Takao asked, incredulous. Some days, it felt like he was Midorima’s only friend because he spoke contemptuously of the Generation of Miracles.

‘Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara... True that I am using “friend” loosely here but I still feel it is applicable. As much as I want to murder some of them, I don’t think I could because of the fondness I do associate them with.’

   Takao nodded. He felt like he had uncovered the scandal of the century though. That was four out of seven “Miracles” who had identified as being not-straight. That was pretty hilarious given Johto’s current, negative stance on same-sex relationships. Also, Kise was famous for being a model – did his company know that?

   ‘Okay, serious ally points there... I guess.’ Takao said.

‘And myself.’ Midorima added. His words mushed together in one and Takao stared at him.

‘Oh.’ Takao mumbled. His throat gurgled and his eyes widened. He tried to play it off with a joke. ‘Well, I still don’t date guy friends. I’ll date friends who’re girls but not guys. Bad middle school experiences because of that.’

   Takao sat next to Midorima who was staring at the floor, although he had straightened out his posture. ‘So, are things still going to be weird?’

‘No, I just need time to adjust. I just feel awkward because you are the first person I am compatible with I haven’t wanted to murder so I’m inexperienced with proper conduct. I would like to continue being friends with you because you are a good person and your jokes are tolerable. So please forgive me if I make mistakes that hurt your feelings.’ Midorima said.

   Everything about what Midorima had said was awkward and it made Takao cringed inwardly but he smiled. ‘Thank you.’ he said. ‘Well, I’m a whole lot less offended now that I have the whole picture. So, are we gonna have a share-fest and talk about when we knew or...?’

‘I’d really rather not.’ Midorima rejected, a tad harassed-looking.

‘Aw, I thought the young master, Trainer genius extraordinaire would have plenty to boast about... But then again, I heard from Kise that...’

   Midorima took a sharp breath and Takao knew that if he kept talking, he wouldn’t be alive tomorrow so he shut up.

   ‘Are you going to tell me about your experiences because I don’t want to listen to that?’ Midorima said.

‘I know. I wasn’t gonna. Well, night. Our late night chats’re always fun.’ Takao said and he got changed. Midorima got changed as well. He turned the lights off and he heard the bed creak as Takao rolled over to his side. Midorima lumbered towards the little table and put his glasses away then groped through the darkness for the bedpost. He lowered himself onto the bottom bunk.

   He cocooned himself in sheets and tried not to think about how it felt to have that off his chest. He hadn’t meant to hide it but it had just happened. It felt really good to have the communication flowing like this. Perhaps this felt like true friendship as it was not the facade the Generation of Miracles had worn thin. The truth was far from perfect. Midorima smiled as he tried to get to sleep.

   Takao wondered what had made Midorima realise that he was gay. Given the type of person he was and the type of people he attracted, it was sure to be a story. Perhaps he should give it bit of a snoop tomorrow morning over breakfast. He may also have to give Kise and Kuroko bit of a snoop. Takao honestly wasn’t surprised that Kise was a name Midorima had mentioned – the guy had been blipping on Takao’s radar for a while now. Kuroko was bit of a surprise and he didn’t know the other two so he wasn’t going to think about that.

   Instead, he indulged in thinking about his moment of enlightenment. He hadn’t thought about this guy in this light for a while. He was a great guy: softly-spoken yet scary, gentle but like an ocean’s rip, and handsome as anything. He was the ideal, young citizen and he seemed to make everyone think twice. Well, every teenager who knew him. He seemed to be an actual gay angel from gay heaven itself. Takao’s first, male crush had been on Sugawara Koushi.

   It had been weird, coming to the realisation that he was infatuated with another male. But Sugawara had made it seem all so normal. They hadn’t been compatible. Their personalities didn’t really glue together and they didn’t seem quite right when they stood next to each other. It felt as though they hadn’t been drawn in the same style. But the kisses they had shared, they had been fantastic.

   Sugawara had been Takao’s second kiss. It had all been very airy. Their brief affair had spanned a few chats about hypothetical sexuality, intentional brushes against each other’s hands, and finally the kiss. The kiss had made them realise that they weren’t into each other. There wasn’t any fire or spark. It was normal, too normal and while there had been nothing from with Sugawara’s technique, it didn’t make Takao feel anything except a half-assed: “Yep, boys’re just as cool as girls”. Their intimate contact with each other stopped thereafter but they remained good friends. Sugawara had been glad he could help.


	28. Tag Your It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the eclipse of time zones here. Shin-chan's birthday and Pokémon Go happened on the same day (yesterday for me) but for everyone else it was today like this fic (a fusion of both). God bless this beautiful coincidence. The only way this could be better is if this was a more Shin-chan centric chapter.

   Kise will never know what happened after Midorima and Takao had retreated to their room. He was okay with that because they were heaps less awkward but they hadn’t entered the phase of a relationship wherein unruly giddiness streaked through the two people; the period known as the “honeymoon phase”. He had to admit it. He shipped it. However, he could sense what had gone down between them. Midorima had clearly come out and probably brought him and Kuroko with him.

   Kise was completely and utterly open about his sexuality. He was bisexual and proud. That being said, he wasn’t out to Momoi explicitly. Kise was very aware of how non-functioning her gaydar was. She had yet to realise that Kuroko didn’t swing that way. He was too polite to correct her and no one else wanted to correct her for fear of her killing them. It was vaguely amusing watching her attempt to court a strictly homosexual man.

   However, his label wasn’t as happy about his openness. Kise didn’t understand why. Doesn’t that just increase his marketability by widening his demographic a little bit more? Also, fangirls love homoerotic tension. That was a scientific fact.

   Around midday, something interesting happened. Another lazy day had been expected due to the closure of the Pokémon Gym and Ilex Forest; however Nurse Joy made an unexpected announcement over the PA system.

   ‘Attention Trainers, it has come to my attention that Tsukushi is re-opening the Gym. I repeat: Tsukushi is re-opening the Gym. If you believe you can handle the challenge, I suggest you make your way over there. I repeat: Tsukushi is re-opening the Gym. This is not official until one o’clock however so don’t get too excited. There is still an hour to go. I repeat: an hour to go.’

   Kise, Kagami, Midorima, and Takao immediately looked up from what they were doing with keenness and glanced, either greedily or furtively, at one another. ‘There’s four of you and one Gym Leader.’ Kuroko reminded. His voice was monotonous as he flicked through the pages of a Breeder’s magazine. ‘There is also another twenty people at least also looking to challenge Bugsy. I suggest you stay put.’

   Without hesitation, Takao put forth his suggestion: ‘I suggest scissor-paper-rock. We don’t want to overload the guy so whoever wins is allowed to go there first.’

‘Sounds reasonable. First and second place ought to be allowed and everyone else must challenge tomorrow.’ Midorima added.

‘I agree.’ Kagami and Kise added in. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

   ‘One, two, three.’ the Trainers chanted and they threw their hands in the middle. Kagami and Takao had chosen “rock”, Midorima had chosen “scissors”, and Kise had chosen “paper”. They were quickly embroiled in a tie.

‘Try two on two first.’ Kuroko suggested.

   Kagami and Takao paired up. Kise and Midorima paired out. Out of the pairs, Kagami and Midorima had won. ‘Much better, see?’ Kuroko said.

‘Today is a good day for Cancers.’ Midorima murmured. ‘I am confident I can take the Gym challenge.’

‘Well, if you two leave now, you might make it to the Gym by five past.’ Kise realised.

‘You’re right,’ Midorima admitted after checking the time. ‘Well, I’m leaving. Goodbye.’

   Midorima left and Kagami hurried after him. Kise bade them farewell. ‘Hey, Kuroko, you’re not really interested in Gyms are you? You a Coordinator?’ Takao asked. He’d been meaning to ask for a while.

‘No, I would like to be a Connoisseur.’ Kuroko said. ‘My ambition is for Kagami to win the Silver Conference. I will do whatever I can, that’s in reason, to help him. That would be enough for me for I am his shadow.’

‘Kurokocchi... That’s beautiful.’ Kise blubbered.

   Takao nodded. ‘Fair enough.’

‘Do you aspire to win in the Silver Conference, Takao-kun?’ Kuroko asked.

‘Well, yeah but I believe in baby steps. First the Gym Leaders, then Midorima, then the Silver Conference, and then the Champion.’ Takao said.

‘I believe that you will be able to beat Midorima one day.’ Kuroko said.

‘Thanks, you Generation of Miracle guys’re tough.’ Takao said.

‘Not all of us. I’m sure you could beat me or Momoi-san.’ Kuroko said.

   Takao shook his head. ‘I highly doubt that. Really.’ Takao said.

‘Kagami-kun has beaten me twenty-two times. Midorima-kun has beaten me twelve times that and Kise-kun had beaten me eight times that. I’m quite certain that you would be able to. You have the potential to beat all of us.’ Kuroko paused.

   He stared at Takao. His stare was ghostly and made Takao uncomfortable. ‘Like Kagami, you seem to be one of the few who might be able to beat every “Miracle” but your potential is different to his. His is more “raw” and yours is more “finesse”. I think.’ Kuroko said.

‘What?’ Takao said. His eyebrows quirked and his discomfort levels were off the charts. Kise laughed.

‘Hasn’t Midorimacchi explained Kuroko’s “ability” yet?’ he asked.

‘...No?’ Takao said and he wracked his brains.

   Takao tried to remember what Midorima had said about Kuroko. ‘No.’ Takao said.

‘Well, it’s like Kuroko has the “Trace” Ability. He can accurately predict what a Pokemon’s Ability is. He can do something similar with people, can’t you Kuroko?’ Kise said.

‘I guess.’ Kuroko said. ‘For example, if Kagami-kun were a Pokémon, he would have the “Guts” Ability. Midorima-kun has “Compound Eyes”. Kise-kun has something akin to “Imposter”. My own “ability” is closer to “Prankster” than “Trace”. Although, I should note that a human’s “potential” doesn’t fit in a box like a Pokemon’s.’

   Takao looked impressed. ‘That’s really cool. Can I know mine?’

‘Yes. You appear to have “Shadow Tag”. Is there by any chance something odd about your eyes?’ Kuroko asked.

‘Um, I can like see everything from any perspective if I think hard enough. Runs in the family, got it off my mother but if I use it too much, I will go blind or damn near.’ Takao explained.

‘I had a feeling.’ Kuroko murmured.

   Kuroko raised his voice. ‘Why don’t we have a battle? We can see for certain who is wrong and who is right between us.’

‘You’re not going to throw the match, are you?’ Takao asked, suspicious, ‘I’m not a charity case.’

‘Of course not.’ Kuroko said. He turned to his blonde friend. ‘Kise-kun, are you alright to act as referee?’

‘Sure.’ chirped Kise.

‘Alrighty then.’ Taka agreed.

   The three Trainers left the lounge they had been seated on and went outside. The courts were empty and even free of puddles. The sky was cloudless. It seemed like the worst of the annual wet weather was over so that was nice. Kuroko wondered if the Ilex Forest clean-up would take less time now because of it.

   Kuroko stood at the opposite end of the court to Takao. Kise planted himself at the midway point and grinned.

‘So, what’re the rules?’ Kise asked.

‘I need to train my Slowpoke... Do you have three Pokémon, Takao-kun?’ Kuroko asked.

‘I needa train my Hoothoot... How about one-on-one with our weakest Pokémon so it’s fair?’ Takao suggested.

‘I agree.’

‘Okeydokey, and who goes first?’ Kise asked.

‘Surnames?’ Kuroko suggested. Takao shrugged.

‘Yup, so Kurokocchi is permitted to move first.’ Kise announced.

   Kuroko got out his PokeBall with a small smile. ‘Good luck, Yoshi!’ he said and he tossed out his PokeBall. His Slowpoke lumbered out of the red light and yawned. It stared blankly ahead at Takao.

‘C’mon, Hoot-chan!’ Takao yelled and he threw out his PokeBall. His Hoothoot flew out of the red light, perturbed, and hopped around on one foot.

‘Begin!’ Kise yelled.

   ‘Water Gun!’ Kuroko instructed his Slowpoke with a commanding sweep of his arm. Yoshi widened its maw and a forceful spurt of water doused Hoothoot. Hoothoot cawed irritably.

‘Shake it off, Hoot-chan, use Hypnosis!’ Takao said. Rings of funnily-coloured light pooled out of Hoot-chan’s eyes. Yoshi was mesmerised by the colours but they didn’t seem to affect it. ‘Damn.’ Takao muttered.

   Kuroko smiled. ‘Well done, Yoshi. Now, try Tackle.’ Kuroko encouraged. Yoshi lumbered forward and attacked Hoothoot who wasn’t able to fly away quick enough. Takao wondered what kind of speed stat Hoot-chan had if he couldn’t avoid a Slowpoke’s attack. ‘Nice try, Hoothoot.’ Kuroko said.

‘Peck!’ Takao shouted.

Hoothoot jumped up and flapped its wings. It got some air height and then dived on Slowpoke with its beak glowing. Yoshi made a guttural noise just after the impact. Takao smiled. Perhaps what Hoothoot lacked in speed, he made up for in attack. That would seem fair.

   ‘Yoshi, Water Gun!’ Kuroko shouted. Yoshi opened its maw and a second spurt of water douse Hoothoot who made grumpy noises.

‘At least try and fly away from its attacks.’ Takao scolded. ‘Whatever, this is your first battle. Let’s try Peck again, it worked really well before!’

   Hoot-chan dove on Yoshi again with its glowing beak. Yoshi made no attempt to move until after Hoot-chan had driven its beak into the scruff of its pink, fleshy neck. Kuroko smiled sympathetically. ‘It’s okay, Yoshi, keep up the good work.’ Kuroko murmured blithely. ‘Now, Yoshi, use Tackle.’ Yoshi lumbered forward.

‘Try and jump away from Slowpoke!’ Takao said.

   Slowpoke made a sudden lunge at Hoothoot. Hoothoot skipped away from Slowpoke and flapped its fat, stubby wings hard. Hoothoot was able to avoid the attack this time around and made a pleased caw. Takao grinned. ‘Fantastic, Hoot-chan!’ he praised and Hoothoot made a guffaw-like noise of pride.

‘Better luck next time, Slowpoke – counter with Water Gun.’ Kuroko instructed.

   His Slowpoke slowly turned around and followed Hoothoot’s awkward movements. Takao wondered why his Hoothoot seemed unable to fly quite right. It was beginning to really bother him. Kuroko’s Slowpoke opened its mouth and shot Hoothoot with another gush of water. Hoothoot’s movements grew ever more sluggish; another hit and Kise was likely to call the match as being over. Takao glanced at Kise and the blonde’s agonised face seemed to support that.

   ‘Let’s finish this, Hoot-chan! I believe in you! Use Peck!’ Takao shouted. His Hoothoot lost its low flight height and dived on Slowpoke. Its beak grew longer and brighter. It pecked as hard as it could into Slowpoke’s breast. Slowpoke toppled over and began to struggle. It gave up thought and it stared at the sky; perhaps admiring its “last view”. Its eyes spun.

   Kise panicked. ‘Oh, um! Slowpoke is unable to battle. Hoothoot and Takao win.’ he announced.

‘Well done, Yoshi. That was a valiant effort for your first battle. I’m proud of you. Return!’ Kuroko said and he thrust out his hand, gripping tight over Yoshi’s PokeBall. His Slowpoke was eaten up by the red light and Kuroko’s lips curved with satisfaction and possibly even pride. He was being utterly genuine with his Slowpoke. However, that contented look soon turned to concern.

   Takao whistled and his Hoothoot fluttered and skipped towards him. He bent down. Hoot-chan allowed him to stroke the top of its head. Takao couldn’t see anything physically wrong with Hoot-chan except for a bit of physical exhaustion. Hoot-chan seemed to be about the right size; he didn’t seem runty or conversely, overweight. Takao had definitely seen bigger Hoothoot but his seemed to be fine or about average. ‘You okay, bud? It’s just, you’re having trouble flying. You good? You did amazing in your first battle though. I’m really proud of you.’ Takao asked.

   Kise and Kuroko walked towards Takao and his Hoothoot. The two scrutinised over the portly avian. ‘Maybe Hoot-chan’s just sleepy.’ Kise suggested.

‘We better have Nurse Joy give Hoot-chan a look at.’ Kuroko said.

‘Yep.’ Takao said and he returned his Hoothoot. He hoped that it wouldn’t turn out to be anything serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a bonus for anyone reading (Poke)Ball is Life. Feel free to ask for clarification.  
> Kageyama – Parental Bond  
> Hinata – Rivalry  
> Tsukishima – Download  
> Yamaguchi – Gooey  
> Sugawara – Friend Guard  
> Daichi – Battle Armour  
> Yachi – Friend Guard  
> Kiyoko – Serene Grace  
> Natsu – Frisk  
> Takeda – Healer  
> Ukai – Hustle  
> Ukai Sr. – Huge Power  
> Saeko – Bad Dreams  
> Akiteru – Big Pecks  
> Mai – Tangled Feet  
> Sakunami – Clear Body  
> **Potential Spoilers Ahead**  
> Oikawa – Quick Feet  
> Iwaizumi – Solid Rock  
> Tanaka – Soundproof  
> Nishinoya – Dazzle  
> Asahi – Slow Start  
> Kenma – Analytic  
> Kuroo – Compound Eyes  
> Yui – Damp  
> Bokuto – Moody  
> Akashi – Adaptability  
> Hanamaki – Shield Dust  
> Matsukawa – Hyper Cutter  
> Lev – Rattled  
> Yaku – Anger Point  
> Kyoutani – Intimidate  
> Yahaba – Air Lock  
> ***This list may be updated in the future if I ever add more canon characters. I’m putting it here since it isn’t a plot point in PBL but I think if I ever finish PBL and PDA, I think I’ll publish my character sheets because I feel like people would be interested in what’s gone on behind the scenes because a lot of my thought process barely shows in the fic.


	29. Kagami Bugs Out

   The Gym was to be expected of a bug-type aficionado. Astroturf was laid out in huge, discernible on top of the floor. Huge, thick trees with their trunks and roots stuck in pots lined the walls and presented a pine-like smell. Huge, string-like structures were available for the small Gym Trainers and their Pokémon alike to play on. At the very end of the room was a plain court.

   Midorima didn’t mind it here. It was tranquil enough to feel like a real forest but it didn’t have any of the things that Midorima disliked about the outdoors such as odour, mud, and other messes.

   ‘AAAAHHH!’ a scream from behind some trees emerged and a small Trainer fled from them and was followed by a Beedrill. Kagami got out his PokeBalls.

‘Quilava!’ he shouted. His Quilava leaped out and began to chase the Trainer and the Beedrill. Eventually, the Trainer got to the other wall and spun on his heel. ‘Bad Beedrill, what did I tell you about surprises? No one likes them unless they involve balloons. Bad girl!’ The Beedrill was promptly returned to its PokeBalls. The Trainer crossed their arms and huffed. ‘If only bug-type Pokémon stay small forever. Then we wouldn’t have this problem.’

   The Trainer saw Kagami’s Quilava stare. ‘Heya, how ya doin’, tyke? Cute little thing, ain’t ya? Not as cute as my Scyther though. So, I guess this means I’ve got challengers.’

‘Oh, uh, Quilava! Return!’ Kagami shouted and Quilava was returned to his PokeBall. The Trainer strutted towards Midorima and Kagami.

   The Trainer was tiny. Midorima and Kagami towered over him as if he were ten years old. He was scrawny and in a khaki playsuit. He looked very effeminate with his shaggy, purple hair but his voice made it clear that he was male. ‘Howdy, how we goin’ folks, I’m Tsukushi: the Gym Leader. I take it you got Nurse Joy’s message and rushed straight over, eh? Yeah, I gave up on the clean-up effort. Everyone reckons I’m too young to be doin’ construction-type work...’

‘How old are you? You’re like, ten.’ Kagami said, interrupting Tsukushi’s chatter.

‘That’s rude.’ Midorima snapped.

‘I’m eighteen. You guys’re freaking giants!’ Tsukushi growled. ‘Anyways, who’s up first?’

   Kagami and Midorima exchanged a glance. ‘He can go first.’ Midorima said.

‘Yeah, I’ll go first.’ Kagami said.

‘Fantastic, now if you’d follow me to the court. Oh, um, where’s the ref?’ Tsukushi proceeded to prattle to himself.

   Midorima stood aside, opposite to the referee. At one of the end of the court was Tsukushi with his chest puffed out and grinning. Kagami was at the other end of the court. He stood confident but not overly so. Midorima was willing to say that Kagami was likelier to win given.

   ‘Challenger, how many Pokémon do you have?’ the Referee asked.

‘I’ve got two.’ Kagami replied.

‘The rules will be as follows: two Pokémon per Trainer and there will be a twenty minute time limit in place. After twenty minutes, the win will automatically go to Gym Leader Tsukushi. Understood?’

‘Yep.’ Kagami said.

‘Good. So Gym Leader Tsukushi goes first. Alright?’ the Referee asked.

   Midorima was slowly coming to resent the Referee. He was a very casual man and it was to Midorima’s understanding that all Referees had to be the height of professionalism. He hoped that the Referee wouldn’t act so casually with him and his battle. He put his hands in his pockets and he fondled the dice he was keeping on his person. Today Cancer was rank fourth and his lucky item was a dice and his luck colour was white.

   Tsukushi readied his PokeBalls with a childlike enthusiasm. Kagami refused to believe that Tsukushi was older than him. ‘Alrighty then, come on out, Beedrill!’ he yelled and he threw out his PokeBall. The Beedrill that had been chasing him earlier materialised out of the red light with a howling buzz. It gnashed its drills together and seemed eager to battle with energy to burn.

‘Quilava!’ Kagami yelled and he threw out his own PokeBall. His Quilava dashed out and met Beedrill at the half way point.

‘Match... begin!’ the referee shouted.

   His voice echoed through the room. Tsukushi grinned even wider than before. ‘Use Toxic!’ Tsukushi instructed and a pulse of purple goo was sent flying at Quilava. Quilava was doused in the lumpy liquid and poisoning ensued. Quilava shook itself free of the excess but was unable to completely rid itself of its status condition. ‘Don’t worry ‘bout it, Quilava! Use Flame Wheel!’ Kagami shouted.

   Quilava bounded up to Beedrill with the fire rising up on its back. Its jump soon turned into a somersault and its body was consumed by flames. Kagami’s Quilava easily knocked Beedrill into the ground and singed it. Beedrill managed to rise again with an electronic hum with each beat of its faster-than-the-eye wings. Quilava landed gracefully before shivering and taking damage from its poisoning.

   Kagami looked concern but he could tell that Beedrill was already on the ropes with one attack. He was sure that his Quilava would be able to handle a bit more first. ‘Fury Attack!’ Tsukushi yelled with an exuberant hand gesture. Beedrill dove on Quilava and mashed it with a flurry of spinning jabs. Quilava made surprised “oof” noises every time but managed to overcome them. It seemed that it hadn’t done much damage whatsoever but Kagami wasn’t going to take any chances.

   ‘Flame Wheel!’ Kagami shouted. His Quilava curled into a tight ball. Its flames heightened again and produced a weak heatwave. It tumbled towards Beedrill with the speed and power of a cannonball. His Quilava quickly took down Beedrill and pinned it to the ground. Beedrill sprawled out and its drills hung loose. Its ruby eyes seemed to empty. Quilava shook itself and suffered damage from poison.

   The referee cleared his throat. ‘Beedrill is unable to battle.’ he announced.

‘Aw, darn, I shoulda used Venoshock sooner. Oh well... return!’ Tsukushi yelled and his Beedrill disappeared from underneath Quilava. Tsukushi swapped out PokeBalls. ‘Now, Scyther!’ Tsukushi threw out his second PokeBall. His Scyther lumbered out nimbly from its PokeBall and slashed its claws through the air.

   Tsukushi changed stance and oozed confidence. ‘I might be small and I might be down to my last Pokémon but I’m confident I can still win.’ Tsukushi announced. ‘Scyther, use False Swipe!’ His Scyther descended on Quilava with unprecedented speed and slashed down on Quilava. Quilava was surprisingly fine despite all the vigour that had gone into the attack. It looked as though it hadn’t quite the effect Tsukushi had desired.

   ‘Return, Quilava!’ Kagami said and his Quilava disappeared from the court. Kagami switched over PokeBalls. ‘Go, Luxio!’ he shouted. He tossed out his PokeBall and his Luxio prowled out of the red light. It bared its fangs as though in a smile. Midorima noted how short its adolescent mane seemed to be.

   Luxio pawed at the ground and Scyther slashed at the air. ‘Okeydokey, Scyther – use Quick Attack!’ Tsukushi yelled. His Scyther sped into Luxio’s close quarters and barged against it. Luxio mewled and withstood the attack quite well, from the looks of it anyway.

‘Charge!’ Kagami said through gritted teeth.

   Huge rings of yellow electricity were expelled from Luxio’s body only to be absorbed by it. It growled and there was a keen shine in its golden eyes. ‘Look out, Scyther! Use U-Turn!’ Tsukushi shouted. His Scyther charged at Luxio and forcefully barged past it and leaped into the air and quickly returned to Tsukushi’s side. Luxio took a lot of damage but that seemed to encourage its best efforts.

   ‘Spark!’ Kagami growled. His Luxio threw its head forward and battered its paws against the ground. A bright electrical discharge wildly leaped through the air and crashed against Scyther violently. Scyther twitched but didn’t seem paralysed.

‘Ten minutes remaining.’ the Referee reminded them.

‘Shrug it off, Scyther, I believe in you!’ Tsukushi encouraged and his Scyther seemed to grin upon hearing that. ‘False Swipe!’ Tsukushi instructed.

   This time, it appeared the attack had the desired effect that Tsukushi was after. His Scyther pounced on Luxio and slashed down on it with its claws glinting. Luxio stumbled away from the impact but that didn’t seem to help. Its evasion of the attack had failed. The damage it took was substantial and seemed to bring it to one “hit point”. The Referee knew that and glared pointedly at Kagami so he knew as well. Tsukushi grinned. He all but had victory.

   ‘This is, Luxio. We can do this. Use Charge!’ Kagami declared. He was going to roll for a gamble. His Luxio was on the brink of exhaustion. It powered up nonetheless. The yellow rings of electricity appeared and disappeared. Its golden eyes were distantly worried but it seemed jolly, as though happy with the risk and glad that Kagami was making these sorts of reckless decisions.

   Tsukushi chuckled. ‘Scyther, we’ve got this. Use Quick Attack!’ he shouted. His Scyther swooped on Luxio.

‘Get out of the way!’ Kagami yelled, frantic. His Luxio clambered awkwardly away from Scyther who chased it nonetheless. His Luxio jumped and hopped through the air; sailing gracefully with every bit of speed it picked up. It leaped out of the way and Scyther flew past it, crashing into the wall which gave the Referee bit of a fright. He tried not to think about what if he had been standing half a meter to the right.

   Tsukushi’s eyes bulged and he watched as his Scyther got up. It shook its head and crooned. It slashed its claws and gave the insistence that it was fine. Tsukushi sighed in relief. His referee calmed down. ‘Continue.’ he said.

‘Now’s your chance, Luxio! Use Spark!’ Kagami shouted. He was riled up and as was his Luxio.

   Yellow electricity plumed off of Luxio’s lithe body. The electricity jumped through the air and into Scyther’s tough, green scales. The electricity spread through Scyther and left it fried. It stumbled around drunkenly and swayed its claws around. Its eyes spun and it eventually collapsed. ‘Eek!’ Tsukushi squealed. ‘Return!’

‘Scyther is unable to battle. The Challenger has won.’ the Referee said.

   Luxio bounded to Kagami’s side and tried to jump on him. ‘No.’ he said and Luxio then turned to brushing its face against Kagami’s legs. He scratched behind its ears. ‘You did really well. Have a good rest.’ Kagami said and his returned Luxio to its PokeBall. Kagami put the PokeBall on his belt and then met Tsukushi on the court.

   Tsukushi laughed. ‘I really underestimated you back there. Oopsie-daisy but whatever. You seem really strong so you deserve this Badge. And I know for a fact that you’ll only get stronger. Well, here we go. This is the Hive Badge and this is the TM contains “U-Turn”. Hm, it’s a shame you don’t have any Pokémon that can learn it. It’s a great move, that’s all. You should go out and catch more Pokémon, I think anyway. Adventuring’s more fun that way.’ Tsukushi said.

‘Uh, yeah, thanks.’ Kagami said and he accepted the badge and the TM.

   Tsukushi’s attention then turned to Midorima. Kagami shuffled off and then left the Gym altogether. ‘I’ve heard of you.’ he said with a jolly grin. ‘You’re Midorima Shintarou, the grass type master from the “Generation of Miracles”. I hear you lot don’t lose to anyone outside your tribe. This is going to be fun. Let’s see if grass can trump my lovely bug types.’

‘Indeed. Let’s find out.’ Midorima murmured.


	30. Tsukushi Pests Midorima

   During Kagami’s battle with Tsukushi, some more Trainers had drifted in with the intention of battling Tsukushi. As soon as Midorima had been identified, the Trainers were all eager to watch the battle. Tsukushi and Midorima didn’t mind. They were well aware of the spectacle that they presented.

   Midorima and Tsukishi glared at each from across the room. The referee stood guard at the midpoint of the court. ‘Challenger, how many Pokémon do you have?’ he asked. His voice boomed across ears.

‘Four.’ Midorima replied.

‘Same as me.’ Tsukushi chirped.

‘I would prefer if we only use two Pokémon, however.’ Midorima said.

‘Ooh, cocky, I like it. I agree. Two-on-two it is.’ Tsukushi agreed.

   The Referee nodded and set the rules for the match. They were the exact same rules Kagami had battled by. It still irked Midorima that the Referee was so casual. He had classed it up for this match, a prestigious match between a Gym Leader, a member of those who had earned status, and a Miracle, someone who seemed to be born with it.

   Tsukushi readied his PokeBalls, as did Midorima. Tsukushi chose his carefully and with a big smile. ‘Go! Butterfree!’ he yelled and he tossed out a shiny, red PokeBall. His Butterfree floated out of the red light with delicate heft. It made titter-like noises.

‘Poliwag!’ Midorima said and he threw out his own PokeBall. His Poliwag waddled out of the red light and made coo-like noises.

‘Aw, no grass types just yet. Well, I suppose there’s no sense in being too confident that you override smart decisions. Whatever.’ Tsukishi pouted.

   The Referee declared the match as having started and Tsukushi leapt into action immediately. ‘Toxic!’ he yelled. His Butterfree released a purple goo from its wings and sprinkled it over Poliwag who wasn’t able to toddle away from the flying Pokémon. The goo rolled off of Poliwag’s oily skin but some of it had managed to seep beneath the oil. Poliwag contracted a status condition.

   Midorima was incredibly concerned. Was this a repeat of the strategy Tsukushi had attempted to implement against Kagami or was it the beginning of something else entirely? He couldn’t tell. The best he could do was march on calmly, until he could work out what game Tsukushi was playing anyway. ‘Icy Wind!’ Midorima instructed. His Poliwag took a deep breath and exhaled a small gust of ice flecked wind. The ice cut against Butterfree’s wings but it seemed fine. Midorima however predicted that it lost, at most, a third of its health. Poliwag shivered and took minor damage from his status condition.

   Tsukushi grinned and made an impressed noise. ‘A tutored move? I shouldn’t expect anything less from a genius. Well, in that case... Butterfree, use Giga Drain!’ Tsukushi shouted. Butterfree danced around without rhythm whilst green crystals of energy appeared. The energy crystals were quickly absorbed. Butterfree regained health whilst Poliwag lost it. However, Poliwag didn’t seem too badly damaged by the attack which hinted to Midorima that his Poliwag was higher levelled. That was good.

   ‘Once more, full power this time – Icy Wind!’ Midorima instructed. His Poliwag took a huge breath and seemed to expand like a balloon pumped full of helium. In a dramatic release, Poliwag showered Butterfree with an ice cold gust. Butterfree was toyed about and fluttered dramatically. Tsukushi looked concerned as he watched shards of ice batter his Pokémon but soon Poliwag’s attack stopped. Poliwag proceeded to shiver out of pain as it sustained harm from its status condition.

   As far as damage taken went, it was likely that both Pokémon were about even. ‘This time, use Electro Web, Butterfree!’ Tsukushi yelled.

‘Avoid it as best as you can, Poliwag!’ Midorima shouted back. Tsukushi’s Butterfree twirled about and released a shot of electrical, yellow thread. The thread began to weave into the pattern on a web whilst in mid-air. Poliwag panicked as it saw it drop towards it and toddled away. Poliwag narrowly avoided the attack.

   ‘Argh!’ Tsukushi whined and he face-palmed. ‘Never mind, bad luck. Let’s keep going, Butterfree.’

‘This should be it, Poliwag. Icy Wind!’ Midorima instructed. His Poliwag took another deep breath; so deep it was like its lungs were fit to burst. With a less than graceful exhale, Butterfree took another direct hit and was battered by icy shards.

   Butterfree fluttered down and landed on the ground with excellent poise. However, it toppled over and belly down as soon as it put its pink heel against the soft court. It made a funny, whinnying noise and its eyes spun. ‘Butterfree is unable to battle.’ declared the Referee. Poliwag took damage from its status condition with a dreadful shiver.

‘Oopsie, don’t worry Butterfree. Extra treats for you later.’ Tsukushi yipped and he returned his Butterfree to its PokeBall.

‘Fifteen minutes remaining.’ the Referee announced.

   Midorima watched warily. Tsukushi had three Pokémon remaining and he hadn’t the faintest idea as to what any of them could be. Tsukushi was one of the rare Gym Leaders who seemed to have countless Pokémon in rotation. Midorima knew he had at least thirty bug types alone and he only had vague recalls based on what had been advertised on the official Pokémon Indigo League website. Midorima held his breath as he watched Tsukushi’s PokeBall leave his fingertips.

   ‘Go! I know you can do it, Heracross!’ Tsukushi shouted and with a sweeping, exuberant hand gesture for needless emphasis. He seemed to jump as he spoke. His Heracross lumbered out of its PokeBall. There was a heart-like curvature atop its huge horn. It made a low, growling noise and taunted Poliwag who seemed to be frightened by the gesture.

‘Challenger may proceed with his attack.’ the Referee informed them.

‘Of course.’ Tsukushi smiled.

‘Hypnosis!’ Midorima snapped.

   Poliwag bounded up to the enormous Pokémon. Pink coloured rings spiralled off of Poliwag’s belly and Heracross was mesmerised by it. It stared with an enamoured expression. However, its eyes began to droop and it collapsed under its weight. It curled up and began to sleep. It even snored. Poliwag took damage from its poison. The status condition finally toppled over Poliwag. Poliwag sat down and its eyes spun. ‘Poliwag is unable to battle.’ the Referee announced.

‘I understand.’ Midorima said. ‘Return, Poliwag.’ Poliwag disappeared in a flash.

   It wasn’t a hard choice as to who he ought to send out next. ‘Natu!’ he yelled and he tossed out his second Pokémon. Tsukushi pouted.

‘Aw, what’s the point of battling you if I can’t test how strong your grass types are?’ Tsukushi whinged.

‘There’s no sense in letting arrogance cloud a decision.’ Midorima said.

‘Well, next time we battle promise me I’ll get to meet one of your grass types.’ Tsukushi said and Midorima made no such promise.

   Natu stared at the sleeping giant. ‘Proceed with the battle.’ reminded the Referee.

‘Aw, darn, I haven’t any Awakenings today. I knew I forgot to buy something...’ Tsukushi said.

‘How unfortunate for you. Are you an Aries by any chance?’ Midorima asked.

Tsukushi paused to think. ‘Yeah, how’d you know?’ Tsukushi asked, genuinely curious.

   Midorima didn’t reply and instead focused on battling rather than conversation. It was only because he was embarrassed to admit he made that guess based on Oha-Asa. Today, Aries was ranked twelfth. He didn’t understand why but no one liked it when he told people that Oha-Asa’s power was the source of him and his Pokemon’s strength. Even though Tsukushi was bubbly and chirpy, even he would condemn Midorima for his superstitions.

   ‘Natu, use Peck!’ Midorima instructed. His Natu raced forward with its beak glowing. Natu leaped up courageously and over Heracross’ horn. It skidded over Heracross’ back and eventually drove its beak into a fleshy bit in between Heracross’ armour-like scales. Heracross whinged and then rolled over. Natu panicked but escaped before being squished.

   Tsukushi sighed. ‘You can sleep later, honey. Wake up!’ he urged his Heracross but was promptly ignored. It became Midorima and Natu’s turn to act again.

‘Peck.’ Midorima instructed Natu. Natu raced around again and jumped up onto Heracross’ back. It skittered across the large Pokemon’s back until it found another fleshy bit in between its scales which was perfect to be pecked. Heracross rolled over again and took more damage. Natu leaped off this time with coordination and foresight. Natu chirped and Midorima hushed it.

   ‘Oh come on, Heracross, wake up already!’ Tsukushi whined. His Heracross harrumphed and curled up tighter.

‘Once more, Peck.’ Midorima said. Natu jabbed Heracross with its beak once more and this time it didn’t even bother trying to find a weak spot.

   The sound of Natu’s beak crashing against Heracross’ scales was like nails on a chalkboard. Heracross woke up immediately and with a huge chuff. Natu chirped, scared, and scattered. Tsukushi cheered. ‘Finally, now the real battle can begin! Let’s make our comeback!’ Tsukushi said but he saw the wear and tear in Heracross’ sluggish movement. Heracross has a four-times weaknesses to flying types after all. Tsukushi was impressed that Heracross was doing so well.

   ‘Yes, we make our comeback now! Use Chip Away!’ Tsukushi yelled and he jumped up. Heracross bent down and rammed against Natu who took a lot of damage. In one strike, the playing field was levelled.

‘Peck!’ Midorima yelled.

   Natu descended on Heracross as fast as its scrawny legs could carry it. It jumped up and dove on Heracross. Natu aimed its beak for the smooth section between Heracross’ upper lip and its horn. Natu was smacked away by Heracross’ two-fingered paw.

   ‘Good going, Heracross!’ cheered Tsukushi. ‘Use Night Slash!’

‘Avoid it!’ Midorima barked.

   Heracross lunged forward. The heart-shape atop its horn glowed purple. Natu avoided the attack with silent panic. It raced around as though it were mad and Heracross was unable to keep up. Midorima bit down on his lower lip. Tsukushi was quickly making a comeback and he couldn’t allow it. Perhaps it was time to use his trump card.

   Yesterday, he may have spent most the day idle but he did put some of his time to good use. He had attempted to teach Natu a fire type move but he wasn’t sure if his Natu would be able to put the theory into practice. He worried and worried but a battle was about split second actions, their consequences, and absolute conviction. For Natu’s sake, he couldn’t worry. He felt the dice in his pocket poke unto his leg and he hoped their magic power would be enough. He knew he had accuracy but did he have the practice to use it?

   ‘Natu!’ Midorima reprimanded. _I have faith in you_. ‘Use Heat Wave.’ Natu blinked and took a deep breath; everyone in the room did. They watched the little, green bird expectantly. Natu exhaled.

   A little bit of smoke blew out and the smell of charcoal wafted weakly. However there was no fire and there was no attack upon Heracross.

   ‘Well thank my lucky stars. We just got out of a tight spot, eh, Heracross?’ Tsukushi sighed and he saw the twitch of irritation in Midorima’s eyes. ‘Hey, don’t get mad at poor little Natu. Tutored moves ain’t for everyone.’

‘I’m not mad. I just find you saccharine.’ Midorima said and Natu perked up.

‘Oh, understandable. Anyways, Heracross, use Rock Tomb!’

   Heracross swung itself around and rocks appeared out of thin air. The rocks were hurled at Natu who was unable to avoid them. The huge rocks barraged Natu who took a lot of damage but it soldiered on. ‘Natu is still able to battle.’ announced the Referee. Natu wobbled as it manoeuvred the rocks and escaped from the tomb.

   ‘I-I believe in you, Natu,’ Midorima stuttered, ‘use Heat Wave!’ Regret and dread flooded Midorima. A few people gasped and Tsukushi grinned. Natu took another deep breath. Some people copied, Midorima included. Then Natu exhaled and a small plume of fire bloomed from within its beak. It tumbled towards Heracross who was unable to escape.

   Heracross was singed terribly. Heracross stumbled back with its eyes closed. However, it buckled from beneath its knees and ended up flat on its back. Its eyes spun like spirals. ‘Heracross is unable to battle. The Challenger wins.’ the Referee declared.

   Natu raced towards Midorima whilst Tsukushi recalled his Heracross. ‘You did very well.’ Midorima said and he was embarrassed that so many people were looking on. He returned his Natu and made a silent promise to be affectionate later and give it some sort of treat. He wondered if PokeCube was easy to make.

   Off the court, Tsukushi met him. ‘Whoa, amazing, you seem like you’re an expert on Pokémon. You Miracles really live up to expectations though I am peeved off that I didn’t meet any of your famous grass types. Whatcha got? A Bayleef? An Oddish perhaps?’

‘Bayleef and a Hoppip currently.’ Midorima replied.

‘You have a very cute taste in Pokémon. People never say that about me but they must be blind because nothing’s cuter than a Scyther. Y’know? Well, anyways, here’s your Hive Badge and I bet you can make use of U-Turn unlike your friend. Was he your friend? You seemed amiable, whatever... So go, have fun.’ Tsukushi said and he handed over the spoils of victory. ‘I hope we meet again to battle.’

   Midorima stored the Badge and TM away properly and savoured how the Hive Badge felt between his fingertips. ‘Thank you. I found our battle enjoyable.’ Midorima said.

‘Aw! Well, remember me when you get famous.’ Tsukushi said and he then flitted off. He said that he could go for one more battle until he needed to visit Nurse Joy or the nearest computer so he could access the rest of his swarm.


	31. Hoot-chan has Two Daddies Now

   Takao, Kise, and Kuroko went to Nurse Joy’s front desk. Hoothoot squirmed in Takao’s arms. It was lucky it was a short walk. Nurse Joy saw them and immediately put her paperwork down. ‘What’s the matter, boys?’ she asked.

‘My Hoothoot’s not flying.’ Takao explained.

‘Oh dear... There could be a variety of reasons as to why that is but don’t worry, most are common and can be remedied easily.’ Nurse Joy said.

   She came out from behind her desk and called a few members of her Chansey. Two of her Chansey soon appeared with a tiny gurney. ‘So this Hoothoot is yours?’ she asked Takao.

‘Yeah.’ Takao said.

‘When did you catch it? Oh, and could you two leave, no need to put unnecessary stress on the poor diddums.’ Nurse Joy said.

‘We understand.’ Kuroko said.

‘We’ll catch up with you later, Takaocchi.’ Kise said.

   Kuroko and Kise left. ‘You know when there was that really bad storm and I got really sick ‘cause I decided that I needed to fight something at three a.m in the morning?’ Takao asked.

‘Yes.’ Nurse Joy scowled.

‘Well this is the Hoothoot I fought and caught.’ Takao said.

‘Hm, well Pokémon don’t get colds like humans do so we don’t have to worry about that. May I?’ Nurse Joy asked.

   Hoothoot squirmed and tried to fly away but failed miserably. Nurse Joy took Hoothoot from Takao’s arms and nursed it properly. Hoothoot stopped struggling as it found a comfortable position within Nurse Joy’s arms. ‘First up, Hoothoot like having a hand to grip. For future reference.’ Nurse Joy said.

   She assessed Hoothoot with extreme scrutiny. Takao squirmed on the inside. He had a bad feeling. Nurse Joy’s brows furrowed and her scowl deepened. ‘Your Hoothoot is very young, still very much a hatchling.’ she said.

‘Oh, okay.’ Takao said.

‘But flying is genetic memory. Your Hoothoot is at least two months old; it should have mastered flight by now. I’m afraid that I may have to do x-rays. Do you consent?’

‘Yes.’ Takao said.

‘Expect answers in an hour to two hours’ time then.’ Nurse Joy said.

   Nurse Joy let Hoothoot hop onto the gurney. Her Chansey lulled Hoothoot to sleep with a dulcet song. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll put Hoothoot under a proper sedative in a moment.’ she said.

‘Y-Yeah, okay.’ Takao said. He watched as Nurse Joy and her staff escorted his Hoothoot away. He watched as they pushed the gurney into a room beyond the reception desk that was marked with a red cross. He hoped that Hoothoot’s inability to fly was anything serious.

   Takao turned away and the doors closed. He glanced around. He saw the Pokémon Centre doors slide open and Kagami step through them. He also saw that Kuroko and Kise were seated at the lounge; Kuroko was reading a book and Kise seemed to be yammering. Takao’s heart pounded. There was a lump in his throat. Worry was completely taking over him. He hoped that his friends would have wise words for him.

   He walked over with less exuberance than usual. Kuroko and Kise noticed immediately. ‘Wow, is it really that serious?’ Kise asked. Kuroko moved over and let Takao plop himself dramatically between him and Kise.

‘Nurse Joy doesn’t even know.’ Takao said and his voice whinnied with resignation.

‘Calm down. Angsting over it won’t help. Take your mind off of things.’ Kuroko suggested.

   Takao nodded. ‘That’s a good plan. You’re probably right.’

‘You take good care of Hoot-chan so I doubt it’ll be your fault.’ Kuroko continued. ‘How about we talk about something else, I cannot stress enough about how you really ought to take your mind off of things.’

‘I heard you the first time.’ Takao said.

   At first, Takao just fidgeted until Kise got annoyed and smacked his hands with a magazine so Takao resorted to doing things on his PokeGear. Kagami soon found them and joined them. He didn’t have the foresight to draw conclusions as to why Takao was so antsy so Kagami’s tactless questions didn’t help. Kuroko straightened him out however but it did little to calm Takao’s nerves.

   Attempting to blot out the noise around him almost helped. Takao didn’t think about the slick noises Kise’s fingers made sliding against the glossy pages of the magazine he was flicking through. He didn’t think about Kagami murmured to Kuroko about his win and Kuroko made mumbles of neutrality in reaction. Instead, Takao focused on the app he had opened on his PokeGear. He numbly went through lyrics of songs he knew.

   He also counted how long until he expected Midorima to arrive. Midorima might be able to help as his medical knowledge was wider than Kuroko’s, Kise’s, and definitely Kagami’s. Kagami had briefly mentioned that he might be twenty minutes. Takao checked the time. He was doing that obsessively and he resisted the urge to check the doors beyond the reception desk.

   Takao was almost accurate with his prediction. He checked the time and then craned his neck for the front door. A little less than a minute passed and he saw Midorima’s distinctive figure approach the glass doors. He almost bolted up when he saw Midorima however Takao had the decency to wait until Midorima stepped inside before pouncing on Midorima. Takao practically flew from the lounge to the front door.

   He jumped towards Midorima and his hands grazed Midorima’s neck and shoulders. ‘Shin-chan!’ crooned Takao. Midorima paled and slapped him away. Takao crossed his arms and pouted. ‘Stop it.’ Midorima snapped but frowned. He noticed something off about Takao’s behaviour. ‘Are you okay?’

‘O-Oh, I’m fine.’ Takao said.

‘You’re lying through your teeth.’ Midorima stated.

‘No, it’s true, I am fine but it’s Hoot-chan....’ Takao’s voice trailed off.

‘What about Hoothoot?’ Midorima asked. ‘I can’t understand you if you don’t speak up.’

‘Nurse Joy is worried there’s something wrong with Hoot-chan because Hoot-chan won’t fly.’ Takao confessed.

   Midorima paused. ‘I’m sure it’s nothing.’

‘Everyone keeps saying that.’ Takao said, resigned.

‘Worry will do nothing for Hoothoot.’ Midorima added.

‘I know, I know.’ Takao said. ‘Then let’s talk about something else.’

   Takao escorted Midorima to the lounge. ‘Well you must’ve won your battle ‘cause you’re not crying/ Come on, tell me about it. How did you do it?’ Takao said.

‘Please stop putting on that voice. Its grating.’ Midorima said.

‘It’s my normal voice.’ Takao lied.

‘No it’s not.’ Midorima shut down.

   He and Takao sat down, adjacent to their friends who were easily in a world of their own. Takao stayed quiet and listened to Midorima make nondescript comments about his battle with Bugsy. Most of it was a critique on how irritating Midorima found Bugsy or how non-professional the Referee had been for him. Takao didn’t mind, trying to imagine the battle from the little bits and pieces Midorima had given him, was interesting. It really helped distract him.

   ‘Would Takao Kazunari report to the receptionist desk? I repeat: would Takao Kazunari report to the receptionist desk?’

   The voice disturbed the monotonous pattern Midorima had created with his dull chatter. It had lulled Takao into some form of comfort. Takao agonised as he got up. ‘Would you like me to come with you?’ Midorima murmured.

‘If you don’t mind.’ Takao said. Midorima’s reply was him getting to his feet as well.

   Takao went first and Midorima followed. Between them and the desk was a short distance however it felt like miles. Takao’s bravado was transparent. He tried to carry himself with confidence but his worry over his Hoothoot burgeoned beneath his facade. It was glaringly obvious. He didn’t usually carry his shoulders that high or force a skip into his step. His smile couldn’t be any more fake.

   Takao draped his arm across the desk. Nurse Joy’s face didn’t seem to give anything away. Was her sugary cheer because she pitied Takao or because she had good news? ‘Hey.’ Takao said.

‘Hello.’ Midorima added.

‘So, um, where’s Hoothoot?’

‘Don’t worry, Hoothoot is current asleep and still getting over some of the heavier sedatives I had to give it. Well, good news is that there is nothing wrong with your Hoothoot. There aren’t any abnormalities in its bones, brain, or muscles.’ Nurse Joy said.

‘See?’ Midorima said.

‘But what’s the bad news? There’s gotta be bad news because Hoothoot’s not flying.’ Takao said.

   Nurse Joy paused; as though she didn’t quite know how to phrase what she had to say. ‘Well, it’s strange. Your Hoothoot doesn’t want to fly. I’m certain it knows how, it just doesn’t want to. I ran some tests and it has nothing to do with its lineage – your Hoothoot seems to be purebred, congratulations, that’s highly unusual with wild Pokémon. I did some other tests and whilst your Hoothoot doesn’t seem to be afraid of flying, it just doesn’t like it. It’s very highly unusual. That’s about the end of it.’

   Midorima glared. ‘Are you certain there’s not abnormalities?’

‘Absolutely... well, I ran as many tests as I could but I suppose, my equipment is a little old... I don’t get much funding compared to my city-slicker counter parts.’ Nurse Joy said.

‘Understandable. I didn’t stop to consider that.’ Midorima said.

‘Oi, oi, don’t be so rude.’ Takao said.

‘I didn’t mean to offend.’ Midorima corrected himself upon being prompted.

‘It’s okay. I tend to ramble – my sisters’ call it my curse. Any-who, I haven’t mentioned the third part.’ Nurse Joy said.

   ‘Third part?’ Takao echoed.

‘Yep, third part. Whilst I can’t have Hoothoot undergo any physical therapy, some emotional or psychological therapy might help.’ Nurse Joy said. ‘I can’t prescribe any medicines but I’m sure that emotional bonding might help, especially if I did miss whether or not it’s afraid of flying.’ Nurse Joy said. ‘It’ll be up to you to take care of it, though.’

‘What can I do to help?’ Takao said.

   Takao brightened up immediately when he heard that there was a possibility that he could do something to help. Midorima was secretly gladdened by that. He also wondered if there was anything he could do to aid Takao in his support of his flightless Hoothoot.

   ‘I suggest keeping Hoothoot outside of its PokeBall – which may be hard given Hoothoot’s nature as a nocturnal Pokémon, supplementing its diet with raw berries and fruits, and infrequent training sessions – less battling and more playing games or keeping Hoothoot to a Coordinator’s training schedule .’ Nurse Joy said. ‘I also have this to give you.’ Nurse Joy’s hand slid into her apron pocket and she produced a smooth, grey rock.

   She handed it to Takao. It felt soft in his hand. ‘What kind of stone is it?’

‘It’s an Everstone. I feel that delaying Hoothoot’s evolution will be beneficial to it, until it accepts flying.’ Nurse Joy explained.

‘Oh, okay.’ Takao said and he put the rock in his pocket.

‘Well, I’ll call you back in half an hour once Hoothoot has woken up.’ Nurse Joy said.

‘Yup, thanks.’ Takao replied, perhaps a little too eager.

   Nurse Joy smiled, blithe, then excused herself. Takao backed away and Midorima followed. Takao sighed with relief. ‘Thanks Shin-chan. I needed the emotional support. I hope Hoot-chan does turn out fine. I hope the whole out-of-the-ball thing doesn’t irritate you.’ Takao seemed sheepish as he spoke.

‘No, it’s fine. Although, I am a little concerned as to Hoothoot’s sleeping habits and what times it likes to “chime” at. But I’m happy trying to help you. You’re my friend and I want to do the best I can to ease your worries.’ Midorima said.

‘Aw, that’s so kind of you. That’ll be really helpful.’ Takao replied.

   Midorima looked so awkward when he heard such sentiments. Takao couldn’t help but smile to which was met with indignant remarks and blushing from Midorima. Takao chuckled. ‘I just thought an inappropriate though.’

‘What is it?’ Midorima groaned. He was already drowning in embarrassment and he was dreading what was about to come out of his friend’s mouth.

   Takao replied, in a tiny voice marred by his suppressed laughter: ‘Hoot-chan has two daddies now.’

‘Idiot.’ Midorima retorted, snarly. He had predicted that statement, to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promotion:  
> I'm starting a new MidoTaka serial soon and the first chapter is likely to come out on Sunday. It's called "Hawk Feathers Settle in Verdant Resonance" and it's going to be ~magical~  
> Or, y'know, I might not post it this Sunday; depends heavily on whether or not I stick to the writing schedule (as well as real life schedules) I have planned but that's a project that you can keep an eye on and hopefully won't flop like some of my other MidoTaka serials like "Shin-chan's Book", "Perhaps Another Life" or "The Circumstances of My Miracle" all of which are supposed to have upcoming chapters... I just haven't written them yet because I suck :/  
> (except Perhaps Another Life, chapter 5 is 25% done and chapter 6 is complete lol)  
> ((check these out if you enjoyed PDA too))


	32. Getting the Bugs Out

   It took less energy than expected for Midorima and Takao to adjust to having Hoot-chan flank them constantly. Hoot-chan was returned to Takao in a good mood. He hopped around and instantly took to the suggestion of being kept out of his PokeBall. He didn’t like the idea of being on people though which secretly delighted Midorima; he would have gone back on his word if Takao had expected him to be lenient to having Hoot-chan use him a bird perch.

   However, for every moment spent contentedly with Hoot-chan left at their feet or around them, there was a moment of torture. Hoothoot were a nocturnal species with impeccable time keeping species so naturally, when dusk drew in the sky with night, the real battle with getting Hoot-chan onto a new schedule began.

   Takao already knew vaguely when Hoot-chan liked to announce the time. He had been kept up a few nights previous. Midorima wasn’t quite as versed with Hoot-chan’s bad habit. Hoot-chan liked to announce two-thirty-three a.m. Takao and Midorima stayed up the whole night to confirm that.

   They crashed not long after that as Takao wasn’t interested in trudging downstairs to see if it was possible to buy Red Taurus and Midorima refused to buy a drink that unhealthy. Hoot-chan settled after that as well and seemed to fall into a state of pseudo-rest, like a PokeGear on standby.

   In the morning, when Takao and Midorima awoke from their crash, they immediately began possible ways of convincing Hoot-chan that two-thirty-three a.m wasn’t an amazing time to announce. Hoot-chan listened, intently, with owlish eyes blinking but ostensibly refused. Takao moved on as soon as it became apparent from Hoot-chan’s racket that he wasn’t interested in changing his timetable but Midorima didn’t give up and began promising treats in exchange for a compromise. Hoot-chan took advantage of that and soon became quite spoilt.

   Midorima and Takao spent all day trying to bond with Hoot-chan. Hoot-chan didn’t mind playing with them but it soon became apparent that he hated battling. Hoot-chan also had an irrational hatred for Kise. Whenever the blonde came into Hoot-chan’s line of sight, he made an effort to fly into a frenzy and attempt to kneecap him. Takao stood around laughing whenever it happened. Kise suspected that Midorima might have trained Hoot-chan to do that as it would be crass to teach his own Pokémon to attack him on sight.

   The two Trainers spent as much time as they could with Hoot-chan outside and on the courts until, it just felt forced. Hoot-chan clearly didn’t learn from direct approaches and seemed to delight in being troublesome so the best they could do was just let him do as he pleased. Although, Takao noted that Hoot-chan seemed stronger than he did a few hours ago.

   The following day, around midday, Kise and Takao had decided that it was their turn to take up the Gym challenge. The two were quite giddy about it and had already decided in advance that Takao would challenge Tsukushi first. Takao was quite happy about that. He didn’t stop to ponder why Kise had offered him the opportunity to go first though.

   Their friends wanted to watch them battle as they had nothing better. And so Midorima, Kuroko, and Kagami also joined them at the Gym. Tsukushi was delighted to see so many Miracles in one spot – although, he didn’t notice Kuroko at first.

   Tsukushi grinned broadly and tried to make himself look presentable. He stood at one end of his woodsy Gym and Takao was at the other end. He matched Tsukushi’s saccharine energy level perfectly.

   Kise and Tsukushi managed to mangle their faces from giddiness to confidence or seriousness. They settled and were ready to battle. The Referee was ready as well. ‘Challenger, how many Pokémon do you have?’ the Referee barked. His loudness whisked away how casual he seemed. His hands were at his side; not behind his back. His spine curved into a slump but only Midorima noticed.

‘Three!’ Kise chirped.

   Tsukushi made a face of consideration. ‘...How many challengers do I have today?’ Tsukushi wondered as his gaze turned to those on the sidelines.

‘My friend Takaocchi wants a battle too.’ Kise informed.

‘Oh, okay. Let’s just go two-on-two then. Keep it short, eh?’ Tsukushi chirped.

   The Referee nodded and explained the rules of the battle. They had twenty minutes and if the time limit was breach, it defaulted to Tsukushi’s win. Tsukushi was also allowed the first turn.

   ‘Go! Venonat!’ Tsukushi said and he exuberantly tossed out his PokeBall. His fuzzy, purple Pokémon waddled out of a bright, red flash. It nattered like an old lady. Kise smiled.

‘Aw, it’s so cute. However,’ he produced his PokeBall, ‘my Pikakocchi is far cuter.’ He threw out his PokeBall. His Pikachu raced out and the pouches on its cheeks crackled with white coloured electricity.

‘Pikachu is a staple for any Trainer interested in electric types; it’s only natural that the “sparkling prince” of the Generation of Miracles has one.’ Tsukushi laughed.

‘Do people seriously call me that?’ Kise asked.

‘Yes! I read it in a magazine!’ Tsukushi said.

   Midorima huffed. This battle was going to go on for a long time because the Trainers are going to side-track themselves in pointless conversation. Maybe he shouldn’t have come but he glanced at Takao and Hoot-chan. He had to stay for their sake.

   The Referee wrangled in Tsukushi and Kise with a stern-sounding comment. ‘Venonat, use Toxic!’ shouted Tsukushi. His Venonat slobbered purple-coloured goo over its furry paws then pounced on Pikakocchi. Pikakocchi deftly avoided the attack and Venonat was left clawing at the ground. Kise smiled to himself and gave an encouraging thumbs-up to his Pikachu. Tsukushi groaned in frustration.

   ‘Well done, Pikakocchi! Use Nuzzle!’ Kise yelled. His Pikachu swung its body around and its tail stiffened. It charged at Venonat and tackled it from the side. Its red cheeks flared with yellow light. Pikachu raced past Venonat after a brief contact that didn’t hurt it very much but left it with severe paralysis nonetheless. Electricity scrambled through Venonat’s fur.

   ‘C’mon, Venonat, pull through. Let’s do this! Use Supersonic!’ Tsukushi yelled. Strange rings and eerie noises were emitted from Venonat’s wide, crimson eyes. Pikakocchi was unable to escape them and was easily irritated by the noise, attempting to block it out even. However, Kise’s Pikachu still swayed and rocked. Its eyes spun and confusion quickly took over. Kise grimaced.

   He returned Pikachu and it disappeared in a silvery flash. He swapped out PokeBalls. ‘My poor star.’ he mourned. ‘Get well soon, Pikakocchi.’ He threw out his next PokeBall with renewed energy. ‘Go! Makocchi and use Electro Ball!’ His Flaafy strutted out of the red flash with nonchalance; like a model. Flaafy tipped its head back and swung its tail around. As it swung around, an orb of electricity began to manifest atop its tail. The Electro Ball was released and flung accurately at Venonat.

   Venonat chattered in pain upon impact and stumbled backwards. The yellow shimmer its fur worsened and paralysis bit down further into its muscles. Tsukushi noticed. ‘Come back, Venonat. Lemme use a Paralyse Heal on you.’ he said and he went through his satchel as he spoke. Venonat toddled towards him and waited patiently to be healed. Tsukushi spritzed his Pokémon with pale yellow liquid that cured the paralysis. Venonat then rushed back onto the court and was ready to continue contending with Makocchi.

   ‘Cotton Spore!’ Kise commanded and Flaafy spun on its hoof. Huge, fluffy spores dusted over Venonat like snow.

‘The Challenger is allowed a second turn due to the stat deduction.’ the Referee shouted.

‘Sweet!’ Kise chirped. ‘Charge!’ Makocchi flailed its arms and released electrical energy for reabsorption a moment later. The white fluff around Makocchi’s head and neck seemed to become denser.

   Tsukushi smiled. ‘Shrug it off, Venonat! Don’t worry! Use Secret Power!’ Venonat ploughed forward with a hefty charge. It slammed hard into Makocchi who stumbled back but maintained balance regardless. ‘C’mon, Makocchi, use Thundershock!’ Kise instructed. Makocchi flailed its arms around and released a crackle of thin lightning from its body. The lightning jumped into the air, sailed for a moment then dropped on Venonat and left it thoroughly shocked. Makocchi’s fur returned to normal, the stockpile of static dissipated.

   Tsukushi panicked and waited for Venonat. It blinked. It toddled forward and Kise was certain it was down for the count. Both Trainers glanced at the Referee who sighed heavily. ‘Venonat is still able to battle.’ he declared.

‘Yes!’ chirped Tsukushi.

‘Aw...’ groaned Kise.

With a big grin, Tsukushi put his fists to the sky. ‘Come on now, Venonat, we can do this! Finish off Mareep with Sludge Bomb!’ Tsukushi said and Venonat pushed its paws forward but then stopped. The yellow shimmer in its fur thickened and paralysis struck.

‘Venonat forfeits its turn.’ the Referee declared before Tsukushi could say anything.

‘Aren’t we lucky, Makocchi? Use Thundershock!’ Kise shouted.

   Makocchi trotted forward and flailed its arms. A thin crackle of electricity jumped from Makocchi’s body and flew into Venonat’s. Venonat nattered and stumbled around. It blinked and its eyes seemed to spin. It collapsed and seemed to curl up, sleepy. ‘Venonat is unable to battle.’ the Referee yelled.

‘Better luck next time, Venonat.’ Tsukushi said as he returned his partner Pokémon. He swapped out his PokeBalls. A vaguely deviant smile crossed his face. ‘C’mon, Nincada!’

   Tsukushi tossed out his PokeBall and a small, green-eyed Pokémon wandered out of the red flash. It didn’t look very threatening and its eyes seemed vacant. It stared aimlessly at the ceiling and completely ignored its opponent.

   Kise chuckled with a hint of malevolence in his voice. ‘A ground type, yup, that’ll cut off my options.’

‘Ten minutes remaining. Tsukushi may continue his turn.’ the Referee announced. The Trainers nodded to show that they understood.

‘Dig!’ Tsukushi instructed.

   Nincada dived into the ground and Kise chuckled. ‘Use Charge.’ he said with a shrug. Makocchi flailed its arms and drew in static electricity. The fluffy fur lining its neck and head puffed up. There appeared little point in doing that. Nincada rose up from beneath the ground with a dust-riddled burst. Nincada howled and scratched up Flaafy. Flaafy stumbled back and protected its eyes. It howled.

   Kise worried from his end of the court. ‘It’s okay, Makocchi!’ he called out and Flaafy ceased protecting its eyes. Kise smiled. ‘Good, now, use Tackle!’ Kise instructed. Flaafy charged at Nincada with awkward speed. It tackled Nincada and pressed it into the ground. Nincada escaped into the ground after the brief hold on it. Flaafy got up and searched for it.

   Nincada reappeared by Tsukushi’s feet. ‘Shadow Ball!’ Tsukushi said and Nincada returned to the court. It raised its pincers high and aimed a black-purple ball of shadows towards Flaafy. Flaafy took the attack head-on. Flaafy mewled and collapsed. It was like its knees gave out.

   ‘Flaafy is unable to battle.’ the Referee declared. Kise returned his Flaafy without qualms but he seemed stressed because it had fainted. He swapped out PokeBalls and his Pikachu returned to the battle. Its eyes were ferocious and it was completely recovered from its confused state from earlier. ‘The Challenger may continue with his turn.’ the Referee added.

‘Pikakocchi use Quick Attack!’ Kise said.

   With invisible speed, Pikakocchi lunged at Nincada. Its lithe body darted all over the court and attempted to make sure that Nincada couldn’t escape. From a seemingly unknown angle, Pikakocchi hit Nincada hard and sent it skittering through fake grass and dirt. ‘Nin, nin!’ it screeched and Pikakocchi chattered back.

   ‘Dig!’ Tsukushi yelped with a huge, enthusiastic gesture to match. Nincada’s pincers slashed through and it dug itself underground. Pikakocchi tried to follow it but its ears couldn’t detect its opponent’s movements. Kise shared his partner Pokemon’s frustration. ‘Pikakocchi, jump down the hole and use Quick Attack!’ Kise instructed.

‘Is that allowed?’ Tsukushi asked.

‘Pikachu is able to learn Dig. I’ll allow it.’ the Referee said with a quick pause and glance at his wristwatch. Everyone was beginning to feel the pinch of running time.

   Pikakocchi dove down the hole and sped through the twisty tunnels hidden underground. Nincada burst through first and it scanned for Pikakocchi. It yelped and landed. Its attack failed and then it heard a sound; the sound of Pikakocchi bounding up behind it like an overly zealous Furret.

   Takao saw Sen-chan’s movements in Pikakocchi’s.

   Pikakocchi slammed into Nincada with hard movement. Nincada’s light body was sent through the fake grass again and Pikakocchi seemed to smirk. Kise definitely did. ‘Good job, Pikakocchi! Not long now until we win!’ he encouraged.

‘Five minutes.’ the Referee announced.

   Tsukushi gritted his teeth. He was certain that if he could hit Kise’s Pikachu with another ground type attack, he would win but he was also certain that another Quick Attack or two and he would be the one down for the count. Maybe he should waste time? No, he couldn’t do that to Kise, the electrical prince of the Generation of Miracles. He had to fight fair and honour his prestigious opponent.

   ‘Nincada, use Mud Slap!’ he yelled.

‘Avoid it, Pikakocchi!’ shouted Kise.

   Nincada picked up dirt from the ground and it turned to mush. It hurled the mud at Pikakocchi who was unable to avoid the mud. It lodged itself over Pikakocchi’s head and got amongst its fur. Pikakocchi picked at the mud that caked its forehead and ears. ‘Come here, quickly, Pikakocchi.’ Kise fussed.

   His Pikachu scampered towards Kise. It occasionally paused to try and brush more dirt off. Kise hurriedly brushed more mud off of Pikakocchi. ‘Three minutes remaining.’ the Referee reminded.

‘I know, I know. Okay, we’re good to go, right?’ Kise said.

‘Pika-pi.’ Pikakocchi yipped.

‘Use Quick Attack!’ Kise instructed.

   Pikakocchi leapt into the air from where it had been sitting at Kise’s feet. It pounced on Nincada with much dexterity and accuracy. It bustled past Nincada and robbed it of much health. Nincada’s pincers flailed and it seemed to have suffered a critical hit.

   Kise grinned. Tsukushi grimaced. They all watched as Nincada wobbled on its spindly legs. However, it pulled through to Tsukushi’s delight. It shook its head and regained balance. It asserted itself towards Pikakocchi with a shrill natter.

   ‘Shadow Ball!’ Tsukushi yelped with a little hop for emphasis. Nincada reared up and summoned all its strength into a final, relinquishing attack. It hurled the orb of shadows at Pikakocchi who quickly, deftly, side-stepped it and was able to avoid the attack. The Shadow Ball sank into the ground. It dissipated with pitiful murmurs and pretty colours.

   Kise grinned. ‘Quick Attack!’ he yelled. His Pikachu lunged forward and low. With a full-power burst, it crashed against Nincada and pressed it into the ground beneath its weight. Nincada’s pincers twitched. Its eyes spun. Pikakocchi floated with pride atop it.

   The Referee’s voice boomed through the fake forest room. His voice was treated with reverence. ‘Nincada is unable to battle. The Challenger wins.’ he announced.

‘Wow, amazing! You “Miracles” are something else. Losing to you makes three... Well, here’s your Hive Badge and your TM, number forty-nine. It contains U-Turn. I suggest catching a Pokémon that can use it. It might be helpful. Haha, then again, I’m guessing you’ve only got electric-types in your pocket.’ Tsukushi said. He met Kise off the court as he yammered. He gave Kise the spoils of victory.

   Kise accepted the badge and TM graciously. ‘Thank you so much. I’ll treasure them.’ Kise replied as he put them away in their respective cases. He glanced over his shoulders, towards Takao who suddenly puffed up with renewed energy. ‘While he’s no Miracle, he’ll give you a good run for your money. He certainly lived up to expectations when I battled him; just fell short of victory. He’s being mentored by Midorimacchi if that means anything to you like it does to me.’ Kise said.

   Kise disappeared and Tsukushi became enamoured by the thought of a battle with someone multiple Miracles respected. He grinned broadly. ‘And who are you, Challenger?’ he asked, keen.


	33. The Friends of the Generation of Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Tsukushi as a transboy and but let me know if I was insensitive about it in my fic.

   Takao took to Kise’s end of the court. Tsukushi was still smiling at the midway point. ‘And who are you, Challenger?’ Tsukushi asked and for a moment, Takao didn’t know how to respond. He was just your everyday, run of the mill Trainer. Yes, he had an unusual ability but it only ever really came into good use when he played basketball and other sports. It only slightly helped him during battle.

   However, he supposed that since he had earned the respect of multiple Miracles – Midorima, Kise, and Kuroko – maybe that did mean that he meant something special. reassurance himself bloomed in his chest and Takao replied confidently: ‘Takao Kazunari.’ However, he couldn’t come up with a cool catch phrase on the fly. Well, at least not one as cool as “the sparkling prince”. He seriously couldn’t believe that people had taken to calling Kise that then again, considering his hordes of fangirls it was within the realm of possibility.

   Tsukushi paused and repeated Takao’s name. He acted as though he were savouring an exotic sweet. ‘That’s a good name...’ Tsukushi decided and then trotted off so he could face Takao properly from the other side of the court. The Referee straightened his back out, only for him to fall back into a slump a second later. He cleared his throat. ‘Challenger, how many Pokémon do you have?’ he asked.

‘Three.’ Takao diligently replied.

‘Let’s do it. Three on three.’ Tsukushi chirped.

   The Referee nodded. He prattled off the rules. It was three-on-three and changing between them at any time was allowed. A thirty minute time limit was in place and if the thirty minutes was exceeded, it would default to Tsukushi’s win regardless of how he had been doing throughout the battle. Tsukushi was given the privilege of moving first.

   ‘I can’t wait to start.’ Tsukushi said and he quickly chose his next PokeBall. ‘Go, Beedrill!’ He tossed out his PokeBall and it flew into the air with a graceful arc. His Pokémon sped out of the red flash.

‘Go! Pi-chan!’ Takao shouted and he tossed out his own Pokémon. His tiny, avian Pokémon fluttered out of the crimson light. It was surprising that Pi-chan hadn’t evolved by this point.

‘Match... begin!’ announced the Referee.

   Tsukushi was quick to begin. ‘Toxic!’ he shouted. Beedrill made buzzing noises and it honed in on Pi-chan. Beedrill sent a pulse of purple sludge towards Pi-chan who was unable to evade it. Pi-chan’s ruddy feathers were waterlogged with the goo but it was soon absorbed and because a status condition. ‘It’s okay, Pi-chan. Don’t worry about it... Use Heat Wave!’ Takao said.

   A brief smile crossed Midorima’s face. He was confident that Takao’s Pidgey would be able to utilise the move now. He knew that Pi-chan had struggled in the beginning but he was sure that it would do fine now. It had a little bit more time to train and they hadn’t spent every moment idle. Midorima had stepped in and helped Takao try and teach Pi-chan Heat Wave.

   Pi-chan flew up higher. Its tiny wings flapped harder. A glint of determination lit up its copper brown eyes. It took a deep breath and opened its beak wide. A plume of bright, scarlet fire was released and Pi-chan flew through it, unafraid and valiant. The fire danced along its wings and it swooped at Beedrill with grace. The moment of contact stirred the fire that coated Pi-chan into a frenzy. Beedrill screeched horribly upon the moment of impact and tried its best to evade Pi-chan but Pi-chan followed the bug as it tried to make it escape.

   Then the fire blew out. It disappeared and Pi-chan pierced Beedrill’s abdomen before giving up. Beedrill sustained massive damage from the fire type technique. The movements were ruthless. Beedrill appeared keen to get revenge on Pi-chan. Pi-chan shivered and gloop briefly bubbled over its wings. It took damage from its status condition.

   ‘Venoshock!’ Tsukushi yelled and Beedrill’s eyes lit up. Its seemingly tranquil fury manifested. Beedrill lifted up its abdomen and its bright, yellow stinger began to glow white. A purple-green sludge was shot out of its tip. Pi-chan was doused in the groggy sludge and took plenty of damage in comeuppance due to its status condition aiding Tsukushi and Beedrill’s attack.

   Pi-chan flapped its wings and ruffled its feathers. Takao’s heart hammered. He had two choices. The night before, Midorima had advised that he used the Roost TM on Pi-chan and Hoot-chan, he had followed the advice but was now the time to use the healing technique? Or should he risk it all and try and take out Beedrill out with a speedy Quick Attack?

   He took a hefty breath. ‘Use... Roost!’ Takao shouted. Pi-chan fluttered down to the ground and tucked its head under its wing. Beige-brown sparkles flitted out from underneath its feathers. They spun around and were absorbed. Pi-chan regained plenty of health that had been stolen by the Venoshock. However, when Pi-chan remerged from underneath its wing it shivered as it took damage from its status condition.

   ‘Darn, guess we’ll just have to use Venoshock again, huh Beedrill?’ Tsukushi said and his Beedrill readied itself for the repeated attack. Beedrill raised its stinger and launched a forceful shot of green and purple goo. ‘Avoid it!’ Takao shouted, his eyes bulging. Pi-chan quickly scampered through the grass which it was barely shorter than it. Luckily for Takao and Pi-chan, Beedrill was unable to accurately aim at Pi-chan. Its attack missed by quite narrowly. Pi-chan chirped tauntingly towards Beedrill who became riled up.

   Tsukushi chuckled. ‘Our Pokémon seem to be natural opposites.’

‘Yeah, they do. It’s not like Pi-chan to act like that.’ Takao said and he threw a quick glare at his Pokémon.

‘Ah well, Pokemon’re so less constrained with their emotions. Must be nice...’ Tsukushi said, nostalgic-sounding. ‘Anyways, back to the battle – Beedrill, let’s try something else! Use Aerial Ace!’ Tsukushi said.

   Beedrill extended its drill-like appendages and lunged at Pi-chan who kicked off the ground, fluttering into the air in a futile bid to escape Beedrill. Pi-chan tried to fly away from Beedrill’s reach but a sudden boost in Beedrill’s speed made its inescapable. It slashed at Pi-chan and knocked it down with pure might. A lot of Pi-chan’s health was lost in that attack but as far as Takao could tell, Pi-chan was still fine.

   In his head, Takao could see the court from all angles. It was like he had a bird’s eye view. He could manipulate however he wanted and he could “zoom” in so to speak. Using this special, little gift of his, he could tell whether or not Pi-chan was fine. It was hard not getting hard-headed but he was glad he had gone with Roost when he had.

   But Takao smiled. ‘Quick Attack!’ he instructed. Pi-chan flapped upwards and glided through the air. It dived on Beedrill with blisteringly fast speed. Pi-chan left a silvery aftermath beyond its tail feathers. It crashed against Beedrill and sent it flying back. Beedrill was able to maintain height in the air but its wings drooped. They slowed down and its drills swayed. It slowly dipped down and lost the height that it once had. Its eyes spun and that’s when its lack of health became even more apparent.

   ‘Beedrill is unable to battle.’ the Referee declared.

‘Oops! Come back, Beedrill!’ Tsukushi chirruped. He thrust out his hand and his Beedrill was returned to its PokeBall in a brilliant flash. He quickly swapped out PokeBalls. ‘Butterfree, let’s do this!’

   Tsukushi’s Butterfree flitted out with graceful sweetness from the red burst of light. It chattered with a delicate, pith voice. It was ready to battle. ‘Leader Tsukushi may proceed with his turn.’ the Referee declared.

‘Gotcha!’ chirruped Tsukushi. ‘Use Electro Web!’

   His Butterfree twirled around and then shot a sticky, yellow web from its mouth. It came out in stringy strands and became web-like in shape upon hitting the air. The web quickly fell over Pi-chan and caged it. Then the electricity in the attack rippled through the strands and electrocuted Pi-chan. Pi-chan wriggled out from underneath the webbing. It disappeared soon after but its effects didn’t. Pi-chan lost mobility and was unable to move without swaying. Its eyes spun.

   ‘Pidgey is unable to battle.’ the Referee declared. Pi-chan swung around and its eyes stopped spinning. It hopped up and seemed to try and garner as much attention as possible. Pi-chan made noises, screeches and chirps all of which seemed to say “No!”

   A white light began to simper from beneath Pidgey’s brown-red feathers. Eyes widened and smiles enlarged. ‘Go Pidgey!’ Midorima called from the sidelines. Takao chuckled and with a side glance at his best friend, he saw Midorima go red and Kise poked him teasingly.

   Pi-chan stretched out its wings and the light embraced it further until it was blinding to stare at. Its wings lengthened and seemed to break into silvery-white fire. Its face changed and Pi-chan became bigger. With a howl-like coo, Pi-chan broke through the light with a harsh flap of its wings. Pidgey had become Pidgeotto.

   ‘Well done, Pi-chan!’ Kise called from the sidelines and Kagami whooped. Kuroko applauded softly as he had the foresight to know that their encouragement could be a distraction and wind up penalising Takao. Midorima smiled and inwardly congratulated Takao and his Pokémon.

   ‘Pidgeotto is still unable to battle. Battling with it further would be endangerment to it.’ the Referee reminded them.

‘I know, I know.’ Takao said. ‘Well done, Pi-chan. A for effort.’ He returned Pi-chan who tried its best to stay on the field but it couldn’t escape the PokeBall’s binding light. Takao swapped out PokeBalls. ‘Go! Hoot-chan!’

   Hoot-chan’s PokeBall delicately slipped out from Takao’s fingertips. Hoot-chan fluttered downwards and onto the ground where it firmly planted itself; without intention of flight whatsoever. Hoot-chan cooed. ‘The Challenger may proceed with his turn.’ informed the Referee.

‘Cool.’ Takao smiled. ‘Hoot-chan, use Peck!’ Takao said.

   Hoot-chan leaped into the air. Its beak glowed white and seemed to lengthen. Butterfree attempted to twirl away but merely changed where it got hit; rather than from the front Hoot-chan pierced its back.

   ‘Unlucky, Butterfree... you’ll dodge it next time. Use Electro Web!’ Tsukushi chirped. Butterfree charged forward then haltered. It hovered and spewed electrical thread across Hoot-chan and entangled it. Tsukushi wondered why Takao’s Hoothoot did such a poor job at evasion. It sat there and attempted to leap across the court rather than take to the air. Hoot-chan took major damage from the attack.

   Takao worried that Hoot-chan mightn’t be able to last the whole battle. This was his first serious battle in a long while. ‘Hoot-chan... Use Hypnosis!’ Takao shouted and strange rings of light energy spun out from Hoot-chan’s huge eyes. Butterfree watched them and soon became entranced by the way they moved and their mystic colours. Butterfree’s eyes fluttered to a close and it slowly flapped downwards and took a nap on the ground.

   Takao grinned and Tsukushi groaned. ‘Aw, darn, I didn’t grab any Chesto Berries this morning... I only recently planted it and, um,’ Tsukushi briefly searched his pockets, ‘I don’t have any Awakenings. I must have used them all up in a battle yesterday. Oops... Oh well, wake up Butterfree!’ Tsukushi encouraged his Butterfree but it only let out a weak snore.

   ‘Hoot-chan, now’s our chance – use Peck!’ Takao barked. Hoot-chan dived on Butterfree with its beak pointed in seemingly sharp light. Hoot-chan buried in the exposed crook of Butterfree’s neck and wings. Butterfree tumbled away afterwards in a possibly coincidental escape. Hoot-chan blinked and its beak returned to normal.

   ‘C’mon, wakey-wakey!’ Tsukushi cooed but Butterfree ignored him.

‘Tackle!’ Takao yelled and Hoot-chan slammed its spherical body against Butterfree. Butterfree’s wings twitched and it woke up. It took to the air again and seemed annoyed that Hoot-chan had landed so many free hits. Tsukushi jumped for joy; quite literally.

   Tsukushi’s big smile broadened. ‘Let’s make our comeback, Butterfree! Use Stun Spore!’ he yelled and yellow powder loosened from beneath the scales on Butterfree’s wings. Hoot-chan was showered in it. The powder went through its feathers and seemed to stricken it.

   Hoot-chan shook its feathers and wings; for a moment, Takao wondered if Hoot-chan was going to attempt flight but he was promptly proven wrong so he sighed. ‘C’mon, Hoot-chan,’ Takao said as he tried to lighten up, ‘let’s finish this battle. Use Peck!’ he shouted. Hoot-chan clawed at the ground beneath it but soon found it pointless. It took a running start and Hoot-chan’s beak began to glow again. A moment later, Hoot-chan propelled itself forward and into the air. Hoot-chan drove its face towards Butterfree and quickly into its abdomen.

   Hoot-chan brought Butterfree down with it. Butterfree’s eyes spun and its limbs swayed slowly; erect and in the air. ‘Butterfree is unable to battle.’ declared the Referee.

‘Two-one, the Challenger’s way. Well, now it’s time to get serious.’ Tsukushi said as he returned Butterfree. He swapped out PokeBalls and now Takao really feared for his poor Hoothoot.

   ‘Go! Scyther!’ Tsukushi yelled and he threw out his next Pokémon. His Scyther cut through the red flash and slashed its scythes. It nattered with a low, menacing voice.

‘Oh, uh, return Hoot-chan!’ Takao said as he fumbled with his PokeBall. His Pokémon was sucked up by the red light and he quickly chose his last Pokémon. ‘Go! Sen-chan!’ He tossed out his Furret and it bounded out energetically and Tsukushi put his hand to his forehead and groaned.

‘Darn.’ he whined. ‘If I’d have known you were going to use a pure-normal type, I woulda chosen Heracross. Ah well, what’s done is done. My turn now – Scyther use Focus Energy!’

   Tsukushi’s Scyther readied itself with slashing movements. A yellowy-white pulse of energy surged from Scyther’s core. The light swirled around with sparkling grace. Scyther made a shrill yet menacing noise that managed to spook Sen-chan who yipped shrilly because of it.

‘Don’t worry Sen-chan!’ Takao shouted on. ‘Use Super Fang!’ Sen-chan regained confidence quickly and bounded up towards Scyther with her fangs glowing. Sen-chan leaped onto Scyther’s upper body and clung on. Scyther kept balance and attempted to throw Sen-chan off but was unsuccessful. Sen-chan’s tenacity shone through. It chomped down on Scyther’s shoulder and the large insect shrieked. Sen-chan, spooked by the noise, quickly let go and scampered off and retreated to the safe spot close to Takao. ‘Good job.’ Takao encouraged his rodent who puffed up with pride.

   Tsukushi admired the way Takao and his Pokémon fought. He grinned. ‘Scyther, use False Swipe!’ Tsukushi shouted and Scyther sped forward with scythes extended. It slashed Sen-chan across its belly. Sen-chan howled but appeared to have taken minimal damage as it seemed like it still had plenty of energy. Takao grinned. ‘Alright, Sen-chan use Quick Attack!’ he yelled.

   Sen-chan lunged at Scyther with blistering speed. It appeared and then it appeared elsewhere and left only a silver trail for the eye to uselessly follow. Sen-chan slammed against Scyther and whilst Sen-chan was unable to move Scyther using force alone, it did seem that Scyther had lost some health points.

   ‘Counter that with Brick Break!’ Tsukushi yelled and Takao worried terribly. Scyther tottered towards Sen-chan.

‘Get out of the way, Sen-chan!’ Takao yelled but Sen-chan was unable to avoid the attack. Scyther swiped down with glowing white scythes. It struck Sen-chan’s back with accuracy and Sen-chan’s limber body reverberated with the impact.

   Takao’s eyes widened and he could have swallowed his tongue. ‘Are you okay, Sen-chan?’ he called out. Sen-chan twirled around like a joyous dancer and seemed to have trusting eyes yet Takao’s saw only deception in Sen-chan’s movements. He was certain that Sen-chan’s energy levels had become critically low.

   It was time to end things, Takao decided. ‘Time to finish up, Sen-chan!’ Takao shouted.

‘Prepare yourself Scyther. The challenger means it.’ Tsukushi said.

‘Sen-chan, full power with Hyper Fang!’ Takao shouted. Sen-chan nodded.

‘Dodge it!’ Tsukushi yelled.

   Sen-chan surged forward as fast as its chubby body could and succeeded in moving quicker than Scyther could react. Sen-chan jumped onto Scyther’s back and wrapped its body around all of Scyther’s joints and effectively froze its movements in a coil. Sen-chan’s fangs grew longer and grew brightly; more silver than white then chomped down with precision unto Scyther’s guarded neck.

   Takao couldn’t be prouder. Scyther plodded around and tried its best to shake Sen-chan from its body but in its weakened state, it was unable to. Tsukushi glanced urgently at the statue-like Referee. ‘What do you say, ref?’ Takao asked. Sen-chan carefully unfurled its upper body from around Scyther.

‘Scyther is,’ the Referee paused as though to tantalise the drama, ‘able to battle.’

‘Come back here, Sen-chan.’ instructed Takao and his Pokémon happily bounded towards him. Takao gave Sen-chan a quick scratch behind the ears.

   Tsukushi went through all his pockets and was relieved to find something. ‘Scyther, here... Use this.’ he said and he let Scyther eat a rotund, blue berry. ‘Looks like I had this stashed away after all.’ Tsukushi said. Scyther licked over Tsukushi’s tiny hands and happily scoffed down the Oran Berry. It wasn’t much but it would help. Scyther then turned itself around and joined Sen-chan on the court.

   ‘Five minutes remaining.’ the Referee added and a sudden heft of weight was added onto the Trainers’ shoulders but both were sure that this battle wasn’t going to last longer than this next coming round. It was all or nothing for the Gym Leader and challenger. Takao swallowed and he could feel jitters creep through the veins in his arms but this was the kind of thrill he was after. It had been a while since he had felt like this. The last time he felt like this was when he and Shin-chan had battled when they had met-up again after all that time.

   Now it was back to Takao’s turn as the Referee helpfully reminded them as per his duties. If Sen-chan misses, it was over for him. ‘Sen-chan, use Scratch!’ he said after much hesitation. Sen-chan lunged at Scyther with claws extended from stubby paws. Sen-chan pounced at Scyther from front-on and Takao held his breath.

   With much deliberation, Sen-chan was able to rake its claws against Scyther’s face. Three, thin pink lines crossed Scyther’s face and it flinched on contact. It stumbled back and with each step it took, it lost energy. It took three steps and on the third step, it lost strength and collapsed underneath its knees.

   ‘Oh no!’ Tsukushi yelled and he thrust out his PokeBall.

‘Scyther is unable to battle. The Challenger wins.’ the Referee announced whilst Tsukushi recalled his PokeBall. He seemed disappointed but not bitterly so. He and Takao met at the centre of the court Sen-chan excitedly swooped and ducked around Takao’s legs and expectant of praise.

   Tsukushi smiled. ‘Here ya go.’ he said and he handed over the Hive Badge. ‘Looks like the friends of the Generation of Miracles are made of the special stuff too... Puts a Gym Leader like me to shame, honestly. Ah well, I hope you can use this – it’s my favourite move, U-Turn.’ Tsukushi handed over the TM as well.

‘Maybe... But probably not, not yet anyway.’ Takao replied.

‘We really seem to get along, wanna keep in touch?’ Tsukushi asked.

‘Sure why not, what’s your number?’ Takao asked.

   The two exchanged PokeGear numbers and Takao felt special. He was definitely collating an interesting contact book now that he had both Miracles and Gym Leaders saved. ‘Well, I kinda gotta go now... Have a good day.’ Tsukushi said and his hand hovered over his stomach. The Referee came over and handed Tsukushi a pill. ‘It’s my time of the month, if you know what I mean. Well, bye Takao-kun.’ Tsukushi waved goodbye whilst he retreated for what was presumably the bathroom of the establishment. He briefly turned around and yelled out a reminder: ‘Ilex Forest isn’t quite ready for travellers just yet!’

   Takao returned to his friends who heartily congratulated him; even Midorima through a rough guise. The group returned to the Pokémon Centre afterwards so Kise and Takao’s Pokémon could recuperate. Everyone mutually figured that they would spend the day relaxing but being the person he was, Midorima had to go against the grain and decided his time would be better spent studying.


	34. Double or Nothing

   It seemed like it was going to be another fine day out. Nurse Joy had gotten a call from the local council which said that the Ilex Forest clean-up was likely to be ongoing for another four hours at the most so that was good news to all the Trainers who wished to make their way onto Goldenrod City. Those were Trainers such as Kagami and Kuroko. They had done their sightseeing and Kagami had earned their badges. There wasn’t anything left for them in Azalea Town except for their friends.

   ‘Do you think you’ll leave straight away?’ Kise asked Kuroko upon hearing Nurse Joy’s advertisement on the current state of things in Ilex Forest.

‘I’m uncertain. What would you like, Kagami-kun?’ Kuroko asked.

‘I don’t care. But, I still kind of have one thing on my to-do list.’ Kagami replied.

‘I should have guessed so.’ Kuroko murmured.

   Kagami glared at Midorima. His eyes had a competitive streak in them that irked Midorima. He knew exactly what type of turn this conversation was about to take. ‘What’s the point of life if I can’t test my team’s strength against you?’ Kagami said.

‘It’s times like these when I wish I didn’t have such a strong reputation.’ Midorima said.

‘Well, I was still kinda hoping to battle Kuro-chan, to be honest. A proper battle this time, not a practice match between two untrained Pokémon.’ Takao said and Midorima glanced at Takao. Since when did he call Kuroko by the pet name “Kuro-chan”?

   Kuroko smiled. ‘I should have expected that but wouldn’t a rematch against Kise be more exciting?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, yeah, battle me, Takaocchi.’ Kise begged.

‘Nope, I’ve had my row with you. I want to battle all of you damn Miracles and then after losing thoroughly to all of you, I’ll work my way up from the bottom.’ Takao said with pride.

‘If that’s what will give you the most satisfaction then I suppose I’ll oblige.’ Kuroko agreed.

‘I know! Why don’t you four have a double battle?’ Kise suggested. ‘I’ll referee.’

‘Yes, let’s.’ Kuroko said and his voice seemed to darken; his competitive streak came out of hiding.

‘It should be Miracles against Kagamicchi and Takaocchi.’ Kise said.

   Kuroko and Midorima were immediately off-put by that. ‘I refuse to battle alongside him.’ Midorima said, snappish.

‘If I’m going to be Kagami-kun’s private coach on how to beat all of the Generation of Miracles then it would be better if I partnered with him.’ Kuroko said.

‘Kaga-chan’s too much of a moron for me to battle next to him. Two idiots to a team is never a good idea. Trust me on that one so I better partner up with Shin-chan.’ Takao disagreed.

‘Hey.’ Kagami interrupted him. He must have taken offence to being called a “moron”.

   Midorima took another quick glance at Takao. He knew Takao was affectionate but he thought that bothering people with such overbearing pet names was, well, their thing. He thought it was his way of conveying both friendship and niggling. He wasn’t jealous, just concerned.

   ‘Well, let’s go see if the courts are free. If not, I bet our street cred as being “Miracles” will quickly change that.’ Kise said. He got off his bed and Kagami stood up next. Soon, the five of them were out in the halls and were waiting on Kise to lock up his room; it had become their private meeting point since out of all of them it was Kise who had the largest room in the upstairs of the PokeCentre.

   When they had gone downstairs and outside towards the courts, they did find that they were in use. The four courts the PokeCentre provided were all in use. Kise tried his hardest to flirt and charm one pair of Trainers off the courts but Midorima quickly shut him down.

   The five of them wound up watching a timid, brunette boy spar with an aggressive, female Trainer. The two appeared to be Coordinators as their Pokémon had needlessly flashy attacks that seemed to hinder them than actually add damage to their attacks. Takao took notes as they watched. He was surprised that they were both not more self-conscious of themselves because such aristocratic Trainers were watching them.

   Kise came to admire the limber and dexterous way that the boy’s Eevee moved with. It was so graceful; he actually got his Pikachu out so it could observe its movements as well. When the two Coordinators came off the court, he made sure to get the Eevee’s Trainer’s name. It was Sakurai Ryou which amused him since his name was Ryouta. He also mentioned that he was from Ecruteak City and that’s why he has Eevee as a starter Pokémon; one of his mother who is a kimono dancer. It also amused Kise how panicky Sakurai was because he felt the need to blurt out so much after being asked: “Hey, what’s your name?”

   Midorima and Takao stood at the top end of the court whilst Kuroko and Kagami stood at the opposing end. Varying levels of excitement for this double battle was exposed on the Trainer’s faces. Kise took position at the midway point of the court. ‘How many Pokémon do we want to use?’ he asked.

‘I think two-on-two, no switching out sounds fine.’ Kuroko said and there was no disagreement.

‘Okay, new question: how do we want to decide who goes first?’ he asked.

‘Flip a coin.’ Midorima said. ‘I trust my luck. Cancer is third and Scorpio is fifth. I also have my lucky item.’ Takao sniggered undetected.

‘Okay.’ Kise said.

   He went through his pockets until he found some loose change. ‘Who wants “tails” and who wants “heads”?’ he asked upon finding a coin.

‘Tails.’ Midorima barked.

‘We’ll take heads then.’ Kagami said on his and Kuroko’s behalf.

‘Okeydokey.’ Kise said as he flipped the coin. Its golden rim caught the sun and Kise quickly caught it again. ‘Let’s see.’ He giggled. ‘No surprises because it’s “tails”. Midorima and Takao can go first.’

   Midorima smiled briefly with oozing smugness. He and Takao chose their Pokémon. Kuroko and Kagami readied their own PokeBalls as well. ‘When you’re ready.’ reminded Kise.

‘Bayleef!’ Midorima shouted.

‘Pi-chan!’ Takao yelled. The two Trainers tossed out their PokeBalls. Their Pokémon chuffed competitively and scratched at the court.

‘Quilava!’ shouted Kagami.

‘Go, Gin!’ Kuroko shouted. He and Kagami tossed out their PokeBalls. Their Pokémon landed ungracefully on the ground.

   Kise grinned. ‘Let’s the match begin! Oh, are we playing with a time limit?’

‘Nah, we’ll be right.’ Kagami said.

‘Poison Powder on Quilava!’ Midorima instructed.

‘Steel Wing on Gin-chan!’ Takao added.

   Pi-chan swooped down from where he had been comfortably flying at a height just above eye level. Pi-chan’s wings turned a metallic colour and his feathers seemed to harden. He slashed at Kuroko’s Poochyena. Bayleef stomped its forepaws down hard and expelled a purple coloured plume of powder that scattered over Quilava. Quilava sneezed and the poison settled in.

   ‘Gin, use Ice Fang on Pi-chan.’ Kuroko instructed.

‘Flame Wheel!’ Kagami yelled. His Quilava charged forward and bounded towards Bayleef. The flames on Quilava’s back lit up like an inferno and it was quickly swallowed in fire. It leaped into the air and curled up into a ball. Quilava plummeted towards Bayleef and managed to land on Bayleef’s back and singe it. Bayleef bucked and threw Quilava off and defied odds by only sustaining minimal damage. Quilava retreated and shook as it moved. Its status condition reared and Quilava lost health from it.

   Gin yipped and then charged at Pi-chan. Pi-chan teased the tiny canine by flying just above the maximum height it could jump. Gin barked and growled through icy teeth but eventually failed at catching Pi-chan.

   Takao giggled in the background. Pi-chan had an interesting personality. Kagami meanwhile just groaned. ‘Pathetic... Kuroko, I’m gonna have to do something about your damn Poochyena one day.’

‘I thought you didn’t like Gin.’ Kuroko pointed.

‘I don’t and that’s one of the reasons.’ Kagami retorted.

‘Quit trying to co-parent Gin-chan! We’re in the middle of a battle here.’ Takao yelled out.

‘Like you should talk, Takaocchi.’ Kise joked.

‘Nurse Joy’s orders, mate.’ Takao shrugged.

   Midorima rolled his eyes. ‘Let’s get back on track.’ he said. ‘Bayleef use Poison Powder on Poochyena.’

‘Pi-chan use Quick Attack on Quil-chan!’ Takao shouted.

   Pi-chan swooped on Kagami’s Quilava with speed that only left silvery afterimages in its wake. Pi-chan dived on Quilava and moved it a few inches to the left using force. Quilava took a lot of damage because of it and also became quite riled up. Quilava barked at Pi-chan who took to teasing further with odd noises and erratic wing movement.

   Bayleef, meanwhile, jerked itself forward and released a second plume of Poison Powder that scattered over Gin. Gin barked at Bayleef who made no retaliation other than a smile. ‘Alright, alright, that’s enough you teasing – all of you!’ Kise scolded.

‘Pokémon are so strange...’ Kuroko mused. ‘Gin, use Tackle! On Bayleef’

‘Ember on Bayleef!’ Kagami yelled.

   Quilava opened its mouth wide and sprayed a barrage of tiny, orangey embers. Bayleef flinched with every minor impact but again, was able to tough out most the damage and minimise how much health it lost. Gin ran up to Bayleef with heavy thuds and charged past it. Bayleef acted as though it had taken no damage from the attack but that was highly unlikely. Quilava and Gin shivered and took damage from poison after their turn.

   ‘Pi-chan, use Steel Wing on Gin-chan!’ Takao shouted.

‘Razor Leaf!’ Midorima instructed.

   Their Pokémon obeyed. Pi-chan’s wings turned to something similar to steel and whaled down on Kuroko’s Poochyena. Poochyena took a lot of damage from that attack and it seemed like it had been a critical hit even. Bayleef bucked forward and leaves with a razor edge loosened from the buds around Bayleef’s neck. The leaves slashed forward and past both opposing Pokémon. Quilava took barely any damage but Gin showed that it was losing health fast.

   ‘Gin, are you alright?’ Kuroko asked and Gin barked back, seeming to be insistent that it could battle onwards.

‘I believe that Gincchi can continue battling for at least another two rounds.’ Kise intervened.

‘Alright then. Gin, use Bite on Bayleef!’ Kuroko instructed.

‘Quilava use Flame Wheel on Bayleef!’ Kagami shouted.

   Their Pokémon charged forward at once. Huge flames danced along Quilava’s back and engulfed it. Gin gnashed its teeth. The pair soon attacked Bayleef from the right and the left with vigour. Quilava knocked down Bayleef with a powerful, flaming tackle whilst Gin chomped down on one of Bayleef’s hind legs. After finishing their well-coordinated attack, the two shivered and took poison damage. There was a slight sway in Gin now who was likely as close to the brink of exhaustion as possible without falling over it.

   ‘Gincchi is still fine for battle... Probably.’ Kise said.

‘Why did we ever think that putting you as referee was a good idea?’ Midorima complained.

‘I agree. I think that Gin is still fine.’ Kuroko said.

‘C’mon Shin-chan, it’s our turn. Pi-chan, use Gust.’ Takao said.

‘Bayleef, use Tackle on Quilava!’ instructed Midorima.

   Pi-chan whipped up a frenzied gust and swirled it around before striking. Flecks of dirt were caught up with it. The gust rushed past Gin and Quilava. Quilava withstood with the attack but Gin was completely swallowed by it. When the wind subsided, Gin was on the ground with spinning eyes.

 

   Kuroko recalled Gin whilst Kise announced the obvious. ‘Good luck Kagami-kun.’ Kuroko said.

‘Thanks.’ Kagami said, sardonic.

   Bayleef then proceeded with Midorima’s instructions. Bayleef tackled Quilava with enthusiastic heaves. ‘Quilava, let’s finish off that damn Bayleef – use Ember!’ Kagami barked. Quilava wriggled out from underneath Bayleef’s clodhoppers. Quilava spun itself around and then sprayed Bayleef with dozens of lit embers. Bayleef’s health declined majorly. A few flecks of Quilava’s health were stolen by poison. Midorima trusted his luck and his Bayleef. He was certain beyond reason that his Bayleef would survive the battle.

   ‘Don’t worry, we’ve got this, don’t we Pi-chan? Use Quick Attack!’ Takao instructed.

‘Victory is ours, it is almost certain.’ Midorima agreed. ‘Bayleef use Tackle!’

   But they were wrong. Midorima could not trust his luck.

   Quilava dodged the attack lithely and the sudden leap out of the way seemed unnatural as Quilava got seemingly unheard of height. Bayleef stumbled away and was confused. Then Pi-chan swooped in but again, Quilava was able to dodge the attack. Kagami grinned and Midorima was flabbergasted. A terrible feeling began to brew inside of Takao’s stomach.

There was a glint in Kagami’s eyes that simmered with overconfidence. Kuroko even smiled smugly. ‘We didn’t completely spend yesterday uselessly.’ he mused quietly.

‘Quilava! Use Heat Wave!’ Kagami shouted. His voice seemed to shake the ground.

   Red fire unfurled from Quilava’s tiny body. It stretched to every corner of the court and was inescapable. Heat as hot as volcanic energy followed and it was overwhelming. Bayleef couldn’t resist the high-impact attack and fainted not long after trying to resist. Pi-chan was fried. Both Pokémon succumbed quickly to the heat.

   Takao and Kise were equally stunned. They were both shaken from the outcome of the battle. ‘Midorimacchi and Takaocchi are unable to battle. Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are the winners.’ Kise announced whilst Kagami withdrew Quilava from the ending battle. The four Trainers met off the court and, most, smiled at one another. Midorima was the sole exception.

   ‘That was an enjoyable battle. I had a lot of fun.’ Kuroko said.

‘Same. It was great.’ Takao chirped but everything he said came across as insincere. It was very clear that he was buzzing from the adrenaline of the loss. This was his first time battling alongside Midorima and it felt great but not like it had earlier. He felt like he had failed Midorima.

   Kuroko was a quiet, humble winner unlike his partner who was whooping and hollering. Takao didn’t blame him. He would do the same thing if he was in his positon. He had just won against a Miracle and his rival of the same goal. Who wouldn’t be hyped as that? Takao just wished he could tolerate it more as watching Kagami celebrate so loudly, so obnoxiously, felt like knives digging into his eyes.

   Kuroko calmed down Kagami. ‘Well, let’s go inside and talk to Nurse Joy.’ he said.

‘I’m up for grabbing some food. Anyone else?’ Kagami asked.

‘It is kind of close to lunch time...’ Takao agreed and he glanced at Midorima. He was completely and utterly shell-shocked by the outcome of events. ‘But I’m going to stay here...’

   Kuroko glanced at Midorima with as much brevity as he could muster. ‘Understandable. Come on, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun.’ he said and he took the others with him into the Pokémon Centre. They all shuffled off the courts and left the other Trainers in awe. They had all seen the way Midorima’s Bayleef battle Quilava. That kind of resistance from a grass type towards a fire type wasn’t natural but in the end, it hadn’t been.

   Midorima wasn’t really responding and everyone was staring. All eyes were on him and Takao couldn’t imagine what the mounted pressure on his friend would be like. It was terrible on him so it could only be worse on him.

   ‘Shin-chan... Shin-chan?’ Takao tried to provoke Midorima but it didn’t work. This was gravely serious. ‘Are you okay, Shin-chan?’ He expected to be called a “fool” or to get told that he still hated the nickname but the reaction he got was far different. Instead, Midorima seemed to dissolve. His frustration bubbled up through his reddened his cheeks and even came out as tears. ‘Let’s go somewhere else.’ Takao said and all he could see through his Hawk Eye was eyes.

   Takao’s hand was shooed away when he hesitantly took Midorima’s wrist. He led him off and he could feel Midorima’s pulse. The two hid away further into the woods behind the Pokémon Centre; where Takao had recklessly gone to battle his Hoothoot.

   Takao let go of Midorima’s wrist. ‘Seriously, are you okay?’

‘...This is not good.’ he replied simply.

‘No kidding. Be upfront with me but are you okay?’ Takao asked. He was slowly becoming more frantic. Midorima blinked back tears. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Why...?’ Midorima asked.

‘You lost because I wasn’t able to complement you.’ Takao rambled.

   Midorima couldn’t meet Takao’s glare. Takao’s hands turned to fist. ‘I’m sorry, dammit! I ruined your reputation. I failed your expectations!’

‘Stop.’ Midorima said. ‘I’m not upset with you. You battled wonderfully.’ Takao’s heart fluttered. ‘Pi-chan did wonderfully. Bayleef did wonderfully. I... was arrogant.’

‘No, your confidence is based purely on skill. It’s definitely my fault.’

   Midorima grabbed Takao’s shoulders suddenly. He glared at Takao and his fingers squeezed into Takao’s shoulders. ‘Stop saying that!’ Midorima shouted. His voice seemed to rustle the branches of the tree they were standing under. Curious, woodland Pokémon such as Caterpie and Aipom scattered as they were frightened by Midorima’s loud and sudden voice. Even Takao was taken aback by it. ‘Please stop saying that.’

   But that only stoked Takao’s anger. ‘Then why are you like this?’ he yelled. Midorima’s grip on Takao’s shoulders lessened. The question seemed to pierce him. He was acting as though he was afraid to answer the question.

   Midorima’s heart pounded. ‘I’m scared.’ he admitted in a small voice.

‘Of what?’ Takao asked and kept his voice soft.

‘Of losing. Of what happens when I lose.’ Midorima continued.

   Takao hated to see Midorima acting so vulnerable. It made him want to give Midorima a big bear hug even though he knew that Midorima was absolutely loath that but as an affection person, that was Takao’s first response when he wanted to comfort someone.

   ‘Why? What happens when you lose?’ Takao asked. He watched every inch of Midorima and waited for answer. He did not receive a verbal one but from subtle cues from Midorima’s slightly shifting body language, he could gather a rough answer. The answer was “something terrible”. Midorima’s hands clenched and he swallowed. His blinked more than usual and his breaths became shallow. To Takao, those were signs of a panic attack.

   The bad feeling that had been brewing in Takao’s stomach for a while now intensified and took a new form. It was baseless but somehow, Takao was willing to bet that “Akaashi the Emperor” might have something to do with Midorima’s reaction. He didn’t want to believe that his friend might suffer from crippling hubris and this was how it manifests when threatened. He wanted to believe that overwhelming pride was not one of Midorima’s flaws: he was awkward and rude but not proud beyond redemption. He wanted to place the blame on a reason outside of Midorima.

   He also didn’t want to place a reason on himself. There was a chance, however small, that he might be the reason that Midorima was acting that way. That battle they had when they were fourteen and sporting bad haircuts managed to have huge repercussions: Midorima became a “Miracle”. Was it not possible for it to have gone beyond that?

   Takao’s brain swarmed with half clues and possible theories. He had names and strange stories with no context. He thought about what Kise had alluded to. He thought about what Kuroko had alluded to. He thought about what the douchebag Kobayashi had alluded to. There was so much he didn’t know about Midorima and it tortured him.

   ‘Quit staring at me.’ Midorima grouched and his demeanour changed again; or perhaps it had already changed and Takao had been too busy thinking to notice.

‘Sorry.’ Takao mumbled.

‘Let’s just go, I’ve had my moment. I ought to be apologising to you for making you worry. I really detest that; making you worry so I apologise.’ Midorima said.

‘You’re forgiven, Shin-chan.’ Takao crooned. He was glad that Midorima was back to normal; or at least pretending.


	35. Photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter similar to “Where We May Go”. I just need a break from action scenes. They’re strangely draining to write. Although, one of my favourite chapters comes after this one so prepare yourself for that because it's going to be w i l d

   Midorima and Takao eventually went inside and talked to Nurse Joy about her healing their Pokémon, she let them know that Ilex Forest had been cleared and it was now ready to be open to the public again. Nurse Joy accepted their Pokémon and when she turned her back and told them to wait a few minutes in the foyer. They then caught up with the others who had been hanging out in what had essentially become the VIP area of the common room.

   Upon hearing the announcement, Kise’s eyes immediately lit up. ‘How about the five of us all go to Goldenrod City together?’ he asked. ‘I’m so lonely, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi... pretty please? C’mon, Takaocchi, Kagamicchi. Let’s do it. Let’s grab our stuff and go.’ Kise begged.

‘I refuse. Go die.’ Midorima spat.

‘No need to be rude, Shin-chan.’ Takao scolded. He was unsurprised though. Midorima was still fuming from his loss.

   Kagami and Kuroko glanced at each other. ‘I’d be fine with it.’ Kagami said.

‘If you would like Kise-kun, you can travel with us.’ Kuroko decided.

‘Yay, at least Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are nice to me.’ Kise chirped.

‘If you weren’t so irritating there would be no need for me to be rude to you.’ reasoned Midorima and Kise crossed his arms sulkily.

‘C’mon Shin-chan, it’ll be fun. Let’s go with them to Goldenrod.’ Takao argued.

‘If you wish, you can join them. I am simply going to refrain from doing so.’ Midorima said.

   Nurse Joy turned back around. ‘Hello?’ she said and she noticed tension between the group. ‘You may collect your Pokémon.’ The Trainers accepted their Pokémon back and then moved out of the way so that other people may access the reception desk. They moved themselves to what had become their corner of the common room foyer.

   The argument managed to fizzle out by them thanks to Kuroko’s amazing negotiation skills. He soothed Kise’s petulant mood and Midorima’s prickly attitude by simply telling them to both “Shut up”. It made Takao wonder what they were like during their time at the Academy. There was still so much he didn’t understand or know that it was kind of daunting but if he knew anything about Midorima; it was that he would eventually open up. He was just awkward and private.

   Over the next few minutes Kise, Kuroko, and Kagami planned when they would leave. Midorima and Takao listened to them prattle about their opinions. They ended up deciding that they would leave within the hour that way they would get to the other side of Ilex Forest by sundown and they could camp out on its outskirts.

   By two o’clock, the three were ready to farewell. Midorima retreated into his and Takao’s room and chose not to see them off. Takao had more courtesy than that. He stood out front the Pokémon Centre with Kagami and Kuroko. They were waiting on Kise. The blonde soon arrived. He was farewelling his fangirls and they were acting as though he were being sent off to war. He waved them goodbye and put on his hat. He met with his friends.

   ‘Oh? Did you decide to come with us Takaocchi?’ Kise asked.

‘Uh, no. I just thought I’d say goodbye since Shin-chan’s being an ass and won’t.’ replied Takao.

‘That’s just like Midorimacchi.’ Kise sighed and Kuroko scowled. ‘He’s probably still salty about all the times I ever teased him; and well, his most recent loss. Who can blame him, really?’

‘Well, let’s hit the road.’ Kagami butted in.

‘Yes, Kagami-kun’s right. If we dilly-dally then we won’t reach our goal of getting through Ilex Forest before sundown. Goodbye Takao-kun. Tell Midorima-kun we say “goodbye”.’ Kuroko said.

‘Yep, well, bye.’ Takao said.

‘See ya.’ Kise chirped.

   The three Trainers waved at Takao who waved back before leaving. Takao didn’t stay to watch. He turned back and started to head up the stairs inside the PokeCentre. He opened up his room and found Midorima studying at the kitchenette table with Bayleef snoozing at his feet.

   Takao sat down opposite of Midorima. He didn’t look up from what he was writing. Takao gave it a quick scan. Unsurprisingly, it was a study guide. ‘You really are committed to school.’ Takao mused.

‘I want to be a doctor. Not all of us can be Pokémon Trainers forever, after all.’ Midorima said.

‘Understandable.’ Takao sighed. ‘That’s a depressing topic for me, to be honest.’

‘Why? Let me guess, you haven’t thought further than when you decide to “give up”.’ Midorima guessed.

‘Bingo.’

   Midorima set down his pencil since he could see that Takao was determined to be a distraction. He had gotten enough study in for today so it would be fine. ‘Have you any ideas?’ Midorima asked.

‘Not really. Maybe I should start studying, become a nurse. Maybe I could be your nurse.’ He winked and Midorima became embarrassed. Takao chuckled. ‘Go into disabilities or something. It’d make sense. I’ve already got experience handling blind patients.’

‘That was more practical than I was expecting.’ Midorima said.

‘Practical? I hate studying.’ Takao said.

   Midorima outstretched his hand. ‘May I see your PokeGear?’ he asked.

‘Why?’ Takao asked but it was more of a formality as he unlocked it and handed it over. Midorima noticed that Takao was using that picture he had taken during their second meeting; the picture of Sen-chan cuddling Bayleef when she had been a Chikorita. For some reason, it warmed his heart.

   Midorima thumbed through Takao’s photo album. ‘Just as I thought.’ he mused.

‘What?’ Takao asked, bored.

‘You really do have a good eye for photos.’ Midorima said. ‘Perhaps you should do something artsy. If you had a better camera than just your PokeGear’s, you would be able to take some truly stunning photos.’

   Takao smiled sheepishly. The last person to compliment his photos was his mother; before she had truly started losing her vision. That had been seven or so years ago. ‘Thanks.’ he said, earnest. Then he frowned with a pouty lower lip. ‘You really shouldn’t have gone through my reel. You could have found anything in there – porn, my dick, ugly selfies.’

‘I know but that was a risk I was willing to take in order to substantiate my theory.’ Midorima said.

   Takao chuckled. The way Midorima spoke never failed to amuse him. He was such an old person; it was hilarious. Midorima handed back Takao’s PokeGear back. Midorima put his head down and began studying again. With a snide smirk, Takao took a candid photo of Midorima who was instantly angered by the shutter noise. Bayleef rose her head sleepily and Takao took a photo of its sleepy doe eyes as well.

   ‘Quit taking photos.’ growled Midorima whilst Bayleef became intrigued by Takao’s device.

‘Then why encourage me?’ Takao asked. He didn’t have the heart to tell Midorima that he could never seriously consider something artsy as photography as a career. It simply wouldn’t pay the medical bills. Though, it would be nice.

   Takao checked his photo reel. He liked the photo of Midorima. He caught him right before he had gotten angry at him for taking the photo without permission. The sunlight through the musty windows caught on Midorima and made him glow. Bayleef’s head could be seen at the bottom corner and the pencil blurred in mid-action. Takao smiled.

   ‘I guess I’ll let you keep the photo.’ Midorima sighed.

‘Nah, I’ll just send it to Mado-chan and then I’ll delete it.’ Takao said.

‘That is also acceptable.’ Midorima decided.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should warn you: this chapter counts as spoilers for "The Miraculous Revival of the Moon" because I like to try and inter-link my different AUs. ((Remember, that's why Sen-chan was hanging out around a peach tree when Kazu caught her?))  
> Hence why this chapter was fun to write :3c

   Midorima, still stinging from his loss to Kuroko and Kagami, wanted to put as much distance between them and him and Takao. So they didn’t leave Azalea Town until Tuesday. Even then, Midorima wasn’t even fussed to leave until midday which irked Takao as, for once, he was able to leave on time which he had been expecting to leave at their usual time which was in between eight and ten.

   The two Trainers sat at a table in the food court. Cold drinks melted in between them and greasy wrappers separated them. Midorima had disdain for what was between them. ‘So why’re we leaving so late? Clean-up’s been done a while now...’ Takao mused pointlessly. The lull in conversation was killing him.

‘I am trying to maximise the distance between myself and other “Miracles” but at the same time, by staying here I am running the risk of running into Momoi and Aomine.’ Midorima said. ‘But also, because I have plans to catch an Oddish and they are a nocturnal species.’

   Takao smiled. Everything made sense now. ‘And let me guess, you’re going to evolve it in to a Bellossom?’ he asked.

‘How I choose to evolve my Pokémon is my business.’ Midorima snapped.

‘So you do plan on it. Do you have a Sun Stone?’ Takao asked. ‘And I somehow suspect you are going to need a King Stone for Poli-chan as well.’ Midorima fumed silently.

‘Anyway,’ Midorima said cuttingly, ‘are you ready to leave? We don’t want to delay too much.’

‘Yeah, we don’t want to be setting up camp in the dark, eh.’ Takao said. ‘I’ll go put this is the bin.’

   He swiped up all the rubbish and dumped it in the appropriate bin. Midorima eventually got up with their collected things and brought to him. ‘Thanks.’ Takao said as he slung his bag across his back. ‘Well then, let’s go.’ Takao said and they both left.

   Takao was going to miss Azalea Town, if he was really honest. The weather was wild and the events that had taken place because of the weather had been even wilder. Despite all the drama, Takao was definitely going to miss Azalea Town: how the mugginess of it clung to his skin and how the smoke in the air was strangely homely. He was going to miss how Slowpoke hordes clustered wherever they pleased. He would be sure to return one day.

   They crossed the road and followed it down into where the town rambled and the forest became thicker and overgrown. The huge shadows sprawled out from the pine and oak trees and cooled the pair of Trainers. A marked path met them where the forest truly began. Takao looked at the forest that seemed to outstretch and coil around to behind Azalea Town and kept it a nice, secluded nook. Hoot-chan was likely from Ilex Forest.

   The trail was well worn but spindly. There were parts where it looked faint and seemed to trundle off into unknown depths. ‘I know I shouldn’t say this but I am going to anyway but please do not get distracted and wander off the path.’ Midorima said.

‘Aw, you care about me.’ Takao said with a smile.

‘Now that I have explicitly stated that I can’t be held responsible if you get lost and die.’ Midorima snapped. Takao pouted.

   Takao let Hoot-chan out of his PokeBall. He hopped along happily and was able to keep pace with the giants. The only noise the Trainers could hear was the soft noises that Hoot-chan made whenever he jumped or landed. It would be good to find some way of encouraging flight but travelling was prioritised higher than Pokémon management.

   The forest had a heavy, thick scent and seemed to destroy the sky. No sunlight filtered through the branches that reached across overheard. It was still hot and made the two boys sweat terribly even though they weren’t walking rigorously. Takao pursed his lips and made the occasional glance at Midorima. He was sure that Midorima was waiting for him to complain and then they would probably start complaining about the other’s complaining. Takao figured it would be more fun to see how long it takes for one of them to crack and start complaining.

   The path was flat but rocks and branches did make it a little harder to navigate. With the intense plant coverage, it was no wonder it became dangerous when it storms. The signs of the clean- up crew were slight and faded.

   Midorima glanced around. The main path was relatively straight but if he remembered correctly, the path does diverge eventually. One path leads to getting lost and the other dwindles out onto Route Thirty-Four. He knew that there was a Shrine close to the fork somewhere. He got out his PokeGear and opened the map app. He figured that because they had been walking for at least an hour now, they should be getting close to the Shrine. His pace slowed and he followed Takao.

   Takao looked ahead and amongst all the greenery, he saw something new. He thought to himself that he wasn’t the one at risk of getting lost. The “new” object in the distance was a small house on stilts. ‘Hey Shin-chan, isn’t there a Shrine around here somewhere?’ he asked.

‘Yes.’ Midorima replied, not looking up from his PokeGear. ‘Not much further now, according to my map.’

‘Yeah, I can tell.’ Takao said.

‘Not all of us are as gifted as you.’ Midorima grumbled.

‘Sorry, I just assumed you were near-sighted.’ Takao said.

‘I am.’ Midorima admitted.

‘Then if you look up you might get the surprise of your life then.’ Takao said.

   With a huff, Midorima stubbornly looked up from his PokeGear. ‘Oh, yes, that is likely to the Shrine the map is trying to lead us to. We need to go further past it in order to get to Goldenrod City.’ Midorima said.

‘Then let’s go pay our respects then. I wonder what the enshrined god is like...’ Takao said.

   The two continued walking. A slight breeze picked up but it all did was ruffle their hair. The forest was eerily quiet. It seemed to absorb all noises and suppress them. Takao hated to think what it was going to be like when day turned to night. It felt like it might not be safe.

   They kept walking but it felt like they weren’t getting anywhere until they heard something that finally lifted the silences even though it was so silent. Something similar to music drifted through silence. It was a low murmuring and could have easily been mistaken for anything else but there was a rhythm to it. It was slow and mumbled. There was definitely a rhythm to it. It sounded like someone was singing and perhaps a chime to play alongside it.

   Takao squinted ahead for its source. He was certain that it wasn’t a Pokémon making that noise. Midorima didn’t bother. He was feeling vaguely hopeful that he could spot a sleeping Oddish to bother. They followed the path anyway and it led them straight to what Takao had been looking for.

   The Shrine was the first thing they saw. It was a small, wooden building on stilts. It seemed renewed as there were uneven patches in paint on its body and the tiles on the roof were different shades of red and in different states of embellishment. Obscured by the twisty trees and the Shrine itself was a tiny, old woman with a bell. She looked just as gnarled as some of the trees around in the forest. Her hair was long and grey. She was dressed in priestess garb. Even close up, Takao couldn’t quite work out what she was saying but based on how close she was to the Shrine and the ornate bell, he was willing to guess some sort of rite.

   ‘Do we leave her be...?’ Midorima whispered and Takao shrugged. They couldn’t go any further as she was standing in the middle of the path that led through onto Goldenrod City.

‘Farewell, Spirit of the forest!’ she bellowed and she rang the bell a few times. It had a bronze clarity. Her wrinkled face smiled and she lowered her arm shakily. The pair wondered how long she had been here for.

   She put her hands behind her back and turned around so that she could return to Azalea Town. ‘What have we here?’ she muttered when she realised that she was being blocked off by the Trainers. She examined them briefly with elderly eyes and then she saw Hoot-chan. Hoot-chan stared back and hopped towards her.

‘Uh, sorry...’ Takao said but it seemed pointless as Hoot-chan didn’t do anything too sudden or dangerous.

   The woman ruffled the feathers atop of Hoot-chan’s head. ‘A strange Hoothoot and stranger Trainers... Must be nice to be young, to travel.... I didn’t do enough of it with my own Hoothoot when I was a lass.’ the woman mused.

‘Our condolences.’ Midorima stated.

‘Have a good day, boys. Be careful around the Shrine as strange things have been known to happen around it.’ the woman warned. Her voice was coarse but not aggressive.

   Takao’s curiosity was piqued while Midorima wasn’t fussed. ‘Things like what?’ Takao asked. ‘Who exactly are you praying here for?’

‘I was praying for the spirit’s safety... The spirit is a Pokémon known as Celebi. What do you know about it boys?’ she asked. Takao looked impressed.

‘That it’s a myth.’ Midorima replied.

‘Perhaps but I like to believe that it lives here, somewhere. I’ve had my own strange experiences around this Shrine that I am sure were caused by Celebi. Well, have a good day boys. Remember, mischief attracts Celebi... Or so they say.’ the woman said.

   She toddled off with the gait that only old women have. Midorima rolled his eyes. Takao grinned. ‘What kind of “mischief” do you reckon the old lady meant? Ew, what if this is an old lovers’ lane?’ Takao suggested.

‘Shut up.’ Midorima grumbled.

‘Alright, alright. What’s your stance on mythological Pokémon then, Mr Science-But-I-Believe-In-Horoscopes?’ Takao asked.

‘I accept they may have been real and their crippling overspecialisation led to their extinction whilst more adaptable Pokémon flourished; hence why Rattata, a bland Pokémon with adaptations suited for a variety of environments, are more common than Sentret or Zigzagoon, which have adaptions for less common environments, for example.’ Midorima said.

   Takao laughed. He stood in front of the Shrine and Hoot-chan watched him tentatively. He clapped twice. ‘Hello Celebi-chan, Kazunari here. Please prank Shin-chan because he’s a stick in the mud and in return, I will feed you. Sound good? I hope so. Goodbye.’ Takao said and Midorima crossed his arms.

‘Ha, ha, very funny. Let’s get a move on.’ Midorima said.

‘Why? What’s the hurry, you’re still looking for an Oddish, remember?’ Takao teased.

‘I know that.’ Midorima said.

   They felt a cold brush of wind that was stronger than the weak, prior zephyrs. ‘Whoa, where did that come from?’ Takao asked. The sound of combat boots stomping along followed.

‘I don’t know. The temperature seems to be dropping quite dramatically.’ Midorima said.

‘Argh! Don’t just, get out of the way! Some of us have schedules to keep.’ a girl huffed as she ran.

   It was like she had come out of nowhere; with the freezing wind. Unlike them, she was dressed for a completely different season. She had black hair that tumbled down her back and bright green eyes. She was almost as tall as Takao. She seemed to be wearing a metal band t-shirt but Takao didn’t recognise it. He liked to think he knew the genre quite well but he didn’t recognise the logo.

   She growled and huffed like a brat. ‘I have to get to Goldenrod City by tomorrow morning if I’m going to perform at the Sunshine Sparkler Contest tomorrow, could you please quit holding me up.’ she begged. She blinked with nonplus. ‘Ah, sorry, I’m being rude. My parents raised me better than that, swearsies... Sorry, it’s just... Do I know you two from somewhere?’ Her eyes sparkled.

‘Maybe a name will help a ring a bell.’ Takao suggested.

‘Of course, introductions. I swear I’m not usually this rude. I’m just... stressed.’ she said.

   There was a flash of red light and she groaned. An overenthusiastic Aipom skipped out of the light. Immediately, it took interest in Takao and Midorima. It ran around them and decided that it would try and jump up onto Midorima’s shoulders; to his shock. ‘I’m sorry, I haven’t quite taught my Aipom manners yet. I only caught him yesterday.’ she sighed and she returned her Aipom. ‘Anyways, I’m Hisae.’ she said. Midorima and Takao gave her a funny look. ‘I have two surnames... I haven’t picked one I like better yet.’

   Her PokeGear rang in less-than-dulcet tunes. She panicked and flustered. She picked it up and it was a strange model: tiny and sleek. Neither Takao nor Midorima had seen such a PokeGear before. She turned her back and whispered into the speaker but she seemed to struggle to keep herself quiet. She hung up quickly.

   ‘I’m sorry – my friend, Hikaru-chan – is waiting for me and I really need to hurry up, I’m sorry for wasting your time but to be fair, my time’s been wasted as well. I may or may not see you in the near future. I dunno... You two don’t look like the Coordinator types. Well, bye. Have a good one.’ Hisae said.

   She almost sped off but Takao stopped her by taking her wrist.

‘What band is that? On your shirt?’ he asked.

‘They’re pretty off-colour. You won’t hear them on any pre-installed PokeGear radio stations. Only been on the scene for a year or two now. How embarrassing, my Dad introduced me to them. We’re huge metal heads – it drives Papa mad. They’re called “Vigil for the Reaper”. My ringtone’s their number one hit, from their debut album. It’s called “Lessons of Heaven”. You give me the impression that you’d like them. Ah, I’m rambling. I really gotta go. Bye, I never got your names... Doesn’t matter, I really hafta go.’

Hisae disappeared. She ran off and her chain jewellery clanked around her neck and her boots, too big for her feet based on how they slipped, thudded against the forest floor. She left the two in quite the muddle and then she disappeared. She vanished just like she had come. She didn’t get smaller into the distance, she straight up disappeared. It defied all logic and then, the heat returned. Not to the same degree as earlier as darkness truly swept through.

   Takao glanced around. ‘What just happened?’ he asked. He looked around and he heard it. He heard the tinkling sound of mischievous bells: laughter. ‘Can you hear that?’

‘Yes, unfortunately.’ Midorima replied.

‘You don’t think my prayer worked, do you...?’

   Midorima glared. ‘Preposterous. Illogical.’ he stated. ‘That girl is simply a faster runner, or something.’

‘Doesn’t Celebi have the ability to time travel? Maybe it converged timelines or something and we saw a glimpse of the past – or future.’ Takao rambled.

‘Fine, let’s test your theory. Hisae mentioned a Contest tomorrow in Goldenrod; I shall contact Momoi and ask if she knows anything about it.’ Midorima said.

‘And while you do that, I’ll look up that band – Vigil for the Reaper. What a badass name.’ Takao said.

   The two stepped away from each other momentarily. Takao glared as he searched for the band. He wasn’t finding anything. He found a few articles on an angel called Virgil and he found a comic book series called Death Reaper but he couldn’t find anything on a band specifically called Vigil for the Reaper.

   ‘My, what a surprise, Midorin. What do I owe the pleasure?’ Momoi answered her PokeGear as charmingly as ever.

‘Are you attending a Contest soon?’

‘Why yes, I am! Are you thinking of doing it too? It would be so nice. It would make our old teachers so happy to get as many of our year there as possible.’ Momoi gushed.

‘What are you talking about?’ Midorima asked.

‘The Academia Soiree, obviously.’ Momoi replied, confused.

‘What about the Sunshine Sparkler Contest tomorrow in Goldenrod City?’ Midorima asked.

‘The what?’ Momoi’s voice was thick with befuddlement. ‘I’ve never heard of that Contest before... Besides, the Violet City and Goldenrod City councils have decided that they won’t schedule Contests so close to each other, in order to maximise participation and therefore revenue. Why are you ringing?’

‘It’s fine, thank you for your answer.’ Midorima said with a sigh. He hung up despite Momoi’s protests.

   Midorima and Takao turned back to each other. ‘Well, that band doesn’t exist... Unless it’s like a garage band but a garage band wouldn’t have merch that good.’ Takao said.

‘Well Momoi just told me that there is no such thing as “Sunshine Sparkler Contest”.’ Midorima said.

‘So what the hell just happened?’ Takao asked.

‘I believe that we may have been visited by Celebi.’ Midorima admitted.

   The tinkly laughter returned. Glitter pervaded the very edges of Takao’s periphery. He was sure he saw something tiny and pale green slip and slide through the highest branches of trees. ‘We’re lucky aren’t we...? Not many people will have an experience like we just did.’ Takao mused.

‘No wonder Cancers were ranked fifth today. After so much confusion, I can’t tell if I am lucky or unlucky in the experience.’ Midorima said.

‘I think you should consider yourself very lucky.’ Takao said, almost lilting, almost teasing.

   The encounter with the girl from the future only left Midorima with uncomfortable contemplations. Why did she find them so familiar? Was it because they were famous in the future, more so than they are now, or was it for other reasons? Hisae was strange but maybe it’s because of context. Midorima couldn’t tell.

   Takao nudged him. ‘Hey, Shin-chan, maybe this’ll help your lucky streak: look over there.’ Takao said and he physically forced Midorima to look in the direction he met. Through the darkness, the two strained their eyes and watched as a small, blue Pokémon plod alongside the path. ‘Thanks, I appreciate it because I can’t see anything right now.’ Midorima said.

‘Then think of me as your seeing-eye Growlithe.’ Takao said.

   Midorima selected a PokeBall. ‘Natu, use Flash!’ Midorima said and he let his sole, avian Pokémon out of its PokeBall. Natu puffed up and bright light filtered through its lime green feathers. The surrounding area of the forest was caught up in light. The suddenness of it all spooked the Oddish who wasn’t quick to react. Instead, it became curious by what was happening.

   Oddish skipped over and seemed to introduce itself to Natu who greeted it back. Takao giggled and he bent down. Hoot-chan also investigated the Oddish. This as all to Midorima’s increasing frustration. ‘Excuse me but I am trying to have a battle here.’ Midorima said.

‘I know, I know.’ Takao said. He straightened up and returned Hoot-chan.

‘Thank you.’ Midorima said. Takao took a step backward. ‘Natu, please use Peck.’

   Natu stared at Midorima as though outraged and confused by the request. ‘Yes, we are battling the Oddish.’ Midorima said. Natu bopped along and poked Oddish with its beak. The Oddish blinked and its eyes seemed to water. Takao’s heart audibly and visibly broke. Midorima couldn’t help but feel guilty. The one Oddish they see and it’s like this. Today was definitely an unlucky day for Cancer even though he had his lucky item; a notebook.

   Oddish quit its sobbing and decided to get serious but it seemed very hesitant as to do so. Maybe Midorima should wait a bit longer and find an Oddish of a stronger character but it seemed this Oddish had already bonded with his Natu and Takao. He couldn’t just reject it like that. It threw its head forward and the leaves crowning it shook. Yellow powder was freed and was sprinkled across Natu. Paralysis seeped through Natu as a result.

   ‘Never mind that, Natu, use Peck again.’ Midorima instructed. Again, not wanting to injure his new friend to much, Natu only gave the lightest bop of his beak into Oddish’s cheek. Not that it interpreted it as such. Oddish wailed loudly. It retaliated frantically with Acid. It let loose a spray of violet liquid. Natu failed to evade the attack and was subsequently doused by the attack.

   This wasn’t a battle, it was a slap fight. It was disappointing to watch and Midorima sighed. ‘Maybe you should just throw an empty PokeBall. That Oddish seems pretty tame.’ suggested Takao.

‘It can’t always be that easy.’ Midorima replied but he selected an empty PokeBall nonetheless.

   He leaned down and sighed. ‘Would you like to travel with me?’ he asked. ‘I can help you get stronger.’ The Oddish watched him warily. Soon its wariness turned to something else: pure, sombre thought of lack of comprehension; distraction. This was a bad idea but eventually, Oddish decided to tap the button on the PokeBall.

   The PokeBall rocked and swayed on his palm. The movements were slow and almost felt like a hand massage so Midorima wasn’t fully against it. Somehow, it just didn’t feel as satisfying when he heard the click without the proper battle from beforehand. He appreciated the addition to his team. He was sure that with proper training, his Oddish could grow up to be a fine Bellossom. He had a theory that it may excel in double battle situations.

‘C’mon Shin-chan, let’s set up camp since I think it’s already night. I’m kinda sleepy. Today’s been wild. I’ll do most the work if you like.’ Takao offered and Midorima allowed it. He only helped where it was really necessary. Natu actually chipped in more than his Trainer. Soon, the two Trainers and their myriad of Pokémon were sitting around a tiny campfire in a secluded spot and eating out of tin cans.

   Midorima scanned his Oddish with his PokeDex. Oddish’s data came up quickly and he looked through it until he got to the details of his specific Oddish. His theory was not completely without credit as the female Oddish had its hidden ability Stench which would become Healer later on if exposed to a Sun Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, Shin-chan’s Oddish is inspired by my shiny Oddish from Alpha Sapphire. If I ever join a metal band, I hope we’re as cool as the one I made up for this fic. Nah, I can’t read music so why would someone ever want me in their band? I can’t growl either but I s’pose I could write some morbid lyrics if someone helps me with song structure or else they’d be singing along to poetry.


	37. Ugly Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Father for I have sinned against my precious wife... I have a tendency to turn characters I dislike into antagonists so if you like either of the characters I am turning into antagonists, I’m so sorry but if you hang tight, they may get a redemption arc but one of them will get worse. It really depends on how I write the Silver Conference and the events leading up to it.

   Momoi took a deep breath. Her right cheek stung. She glared at Aomine and he glared back even more fearsomely. His eyes were wild and voracious but she remained strong. She couldn’t show for fear for Aomine could taste it.

   ‘I didn’t – I shouldn’t have...’ he stuttered. He took a breath.

‘I asked you one simple thing.’ Momoi said. Her voice was stern as steel. She met Aomine with equal force; perhaps more. She was stone cold and her eyes were devoid of empathy. She was mimicking how Aomine felt.

   Her defence rerouted Aomine’s anger. He had tried to exhale it but it wasn’t working. She was bringing it up again. Why couldn’t have moved on?

   ‘A simple thing?’ Aomine howled.

‘It is a simple thing. Is it really that hard of an ask? I do all the work and you stand there looking pretty. Isn’t that your favourite thing to do?’ Momoi shouted.

‘God no!’ Aomine yelled. ‘I ain’t joining in on any Contest! I’ve sacrificed enough of my time for you. You’re all want, want, want! Take, take, take, bitch!’

   Their argument increased in volume. Any minute now, Nurse Joy was sure to knock on their door or one of their poor neighbours. The argument spun in heated circles. At least they didn’t get physical this time. Instead, Aomine had the foresight to just leave. He exited the room they had been sharing. He didn’t care about his keys. He didn’t care about his things. He only needed the six, filled PokeBalls strapped to his belt. He didn’t need anyone.

   ‘Please, don’t go, Dai-chan!’ Momoi screeched.

‘Don’t fucking call me that.’ he growled. He wanted to shed everything about him except his title. He wanted everyone to remember that he was the third strongest member of the Generation of Miracles. He wanted them to know so they could be in awe of when he trumps them all.

   He slammed the door and huffed. Momoi stared at the door. The slam reverberated through her and prickled her skin. She felt empty; hollow. Then a single tear slid down from her pink eyes. The waterworks followed. She fell to her knees and sobbed. She banged against the rattily carpeted floor and bawled. Mucous bubbled from her nose and spittle bred in the corners of her lips. She didn’t give a damn as to who would appear and the door and find her in this horrendous mess. She didn’t care who heard her. She hoped someone did hear her. She needed someone to talk to.

   She let out her Pokémon and the moment they saw her, their usually jolly manner changed instantly and into concern. They huddled around her and tried to hug her with their stubby paws and horns. Momoi hugged them back. Her Pokemon’s touches, warm and cold, soothed her.

   Momoi wondered how she had gotten to this pitiful point. She remembered meeting Aomine on the streets. She had been playing by herself and he had barrelled along the street and taken her with him like debris in a whirlwind. They played together and they pranked each other; although she wasn’t quite over that time he put Poliwag oil down her back and through her hair. She wasn’t ever going near the Poliwag line ever again because of that.

   They had called each other names, affectionate and irksome, and they had grown older together. She thought they would be inseparable but then the Generation of Miracle thing happened. That put strain on their relationship because everything became a competition. Momoi supposed that nothing lasts forever.

   ‘Cor,cor,’ Cora the Corsola tried to console her.

‘Skip, skip,’ Hana the Skiploom tried to sooth her.

‘Ji, jjggly.’ Gina the Jigglypuff tried to sing to her.

‘Ee-vee!’ Sara the Eevee tried to praise her.

‘Tails?’ Nina the Vulpix tried to inquire to her.

   Momoi wept and wept. She let it all out until she was crying dry and her throat was hoarse. She didn’t even know how long she had been crying; or how long her Pokémon had been crying for her. She wished that she didn’t have to show this side to them. They trusted her to be strong and adorable and powerful. They didn’t want to see her like this but Momoi had no one else to turn to.

   She supposed that her relationship with Aomine definitely cracked when Akaashi rang after her first Contest. He was disappointed in her to say the least. He sent death threats among other felonies. He was a manipulative bastard and had them all under his thumb. It hadn’t always been like that but in recent weeks, he had changed. When his eye turned gold, he turned to mould. He wanted her to be perfect. She wanted that too but his need for it was unhealthily obsessive. He didn’t want any of his soldiers to lose to someone outside his ranks and Momoi had done just that.

   At first, it hadn’t really affected Aomine but he must have absorbed the pain too because they had been friends at that point but maybe something had happened behind her back. Maybe there were other unknown factors at play here. Momoi felt nauseous. She didn’t want to think about this. Her stomach lurched and she scrunched her fingers through the carpet in the PokeCentre hostel room.

   Her Pokémon cuddled up to her. ‘Thanks guys... I love you...’ she murmured to them. She choked up with sincerity. She spread her arms around them and tried to bring them into a hug but they squirmed. Apparently being too close to her was an unappealing prospect to them. Momoi didn’t blame them. She must look hideous with all her drool and mucous.

   She had been nothing but kind and helpful towards Aomine. She had tutored his Pokémon high level moves and he had been ungrateful. Or maybe she really was what he had called her? Maybe she really was more intake than output. She thought they had helped each other in equal measure. What she lacked in attack, she made up for in technique and she imprinted that on his Pokémon just like he had imprinted his vicious fighting nature onto her own.

   Aomine left her because she was slowing him down. They were a little over two weeks in and according to Hayato; they were lagging behind amongst the real competitors between them – everyone but Kuroko. Even Murasakibara had more badges than them and he explicitly told everyone last year he wasn’t in it to win it; he was in it to eat it. He didn’t have the Zephyr Badge or the Hive Badge like Kise, Midorima, and Akashi but he did have the Plain Badge and Fog Badge.

   Momoi summoned all her strength and she got up. Her ankles were weak. She swayed as she tried to stand. Her Pokémon leaned against her in a futile attempt to keep her balance. She stumbled towards the bed and collapsed again. The bed bounced underneath her weight. Hana fluttered onto her lap whilst the other two struggled to join them.

   She breathed deep and hastily wiped tears from her eyes. It was time to grow strong from her mistakes. She couldn’t rely on that bastard Aomine anymore. She fumbled for her PokeGear. But she didn’t know who to call...

   Momoi thumbed through her contacts. Akashi’s saved name had become “DO NOT REPLY/CALL THE COPS” and now it was time for “Dai-chan **❤** ” to become something similar. She took another deep breath and tried not to cry as she changed Aomine’s contact name in her PokeGear.

   Aside from those bastards, she still had plenty of people she could contact. She had always been a social butterfly. She even had Sugawara and Sawamura saved. For competitive people, they were quite pleasant off the Contest Hall’s podium. Her eyes stung but not as badly as her cheek.

   Aomine hadn’t meant to slap her but he couldn’t control himself. He wanted her gone but instead he had gotten lost in the clamour of anger in his mind. Momoi wouldn’t forgive him easily for that as it was going to bruise.

   All she had done was ask a simple question. She thought it would turn into a positive bonding experience for them and it would repair the cracks. Who would have thought that it would destroy them completely?

   Momoi chose a contact. He was the only person she could bother with such a request. He was the only one with energy for her hobbies and would be interested in going back to the place that stirred all of this crazy shit in the first place. She sighed and pressed the green phone icon. She put her PokeGear to her ear and stroked Hana’s propeller petals. They were so soft and soothing.

   The tones gave her enough time to pull up her other Pokémon onto her lap. Their presence was so therapeutic. She would have a bubble bath later. She would drown herself metaphorically in peaches and roses. She would exit that bath tub a refreshed person. She would become someone stronger than before.


	38. Can't Touch This

   _Beep, beep, beep_...

   ‘Hello?’

‘I’m so glad you picked up!’ Momoi gushed with a hoarse voice. Happy tears were blinked back but they still concerned her Pokémon that had taken to snoozing lightly on her lap.

‘I’ll always pick up for you.’

‘You say that to everyone.’ Momoi chastised. She heard laughter on the other side of the line. It made her obscenely happy. It was such a pretty noise; like the tinkling of bells. It filled her with relief.

   ‘So, what can I do Momocchi?’ Kise asked. He glanced around. He stepped into an empty corner so he wouldn’t be the road of others. He, Kuroko, and Kagami had reached Goldenrod City this morning. Kise had been eager to explore the world famous department store whilst the other two were content with checking into the Pokémon Centre so they could collapse onto a solid bed. For city slickers like them, camping could be hard. Kise couldn’t talk either but the prospect of shopping gave him hope.

Momoi hesitated. ‘Dai-chan and I had a fight.’ she admitted.

‘Oh no! That’s terrible.’ Kise sympathised.

‘Yeah, it was pretty... violent.’ Momoi said. She didn’t want to worry Kise by mentioning that Aomine had slapped her hard enough to leave half a bruise. It wasn’t going to be anywhere near as bad she thought but it was terrible nonetheless.

   Kise frowned. ‘Is that all? If you need comfort, it’d make more sense for you to ring Kuroko.’

‘No, it’s just the fight Dai-chan and I had, it was about Teikou. It’s that time of the year again after all.’ Momoi said. She could practically hear Kise remember through the PokeGear.

‘Oh my God, it is to. I can’t believe I forgot. I always did look forward to watching it as a student.’ Kise said.

‘Yeah, the Principal managed to get into contact with me. He said he didn’t care that I lost to some unknown from Cherrygrove City and he wants me to compete at this year’s Academia Soiree Contest. But he wants me to do a second performance and he thought it would be good if I got another Miracle involved as well. Dai-chan was my first thought...’

   Momoi’s voice trailed off. ‘And that’s why you and Aominecchi got in a fight? He didn’t want to do something as girly as a Contest?’ Kise guessed.

‘Yep.’ Momoi murmured.

‘So, when is it?’ Kise asked. ‘I’m in Goldenrod City right now. I might be able to rope Kurokocchi in, and Kurokocchi’s new friend Kagamicchi.’

‘Do you really think Tetsu-kun will participate?’ Momoi asked. ‘I’ve met Kagamin before; he doesn’t seem like the Contest type...’

‘Yeah but moral support’s always nice. I think if you asked Kurokocchi with enough sugar and cherries on top, he would help out. But then again, if he sees that as “helping the enemy” he may reject you but he does like you, he won’t want to see you sad. He’s going to be pissed when finds out that Aominecchi made you cry.’

   Momoi blinked. ‘Huh?’

‘I can hear it in your voice, Momocchi. Aominecchi clearly made you cry.’ Kise said.

‘Yeah, he did. He made me full on sob but I’m trying not to think about that. It worries my poor little Pokémon seeing me like that.’ Momoi said.

‘Fair enough. So, when do you need me in Violet City by?’ Kise said.

‘The Contest is next Thursday. I want to do a double battle performance for the opening ceremony... Um, it would be really nice to see you by next Monday but it’s a short trip from Goldenrod City to Violet City.’ Momoi rambled.

   Kise listened. ‘I’m not sure what the Gym Leader here is like... I guess that’s something I’ll look into next Friday, um, I’ll be in Violet City by Saturday. That gives me plenty of time to do a little bit sightseeing, battling and other stuff. I look forward to seeing you Momocchi.’ Kise organised. Momoi laughed.

‘I can tell you plenty about Akane. Didn’t I ever tell you guys? She’s my cousin.’ Momoi said.

‘What? No way. Looks like battling skills run in the Momoi clan.’ joked Kise.

‘Yeah, our parents have no idea where we get it from to be honest. They were never into battling...’ Momoi said. ‘Well bye, I’ll see you Saturday evening then?’

‘Afternoon. I promise. Bye.’ Kise said and he hung up.

   _Beep, beep, beep_...

   The PokeGear marimba sounded so monotonous and empty. It made Momoi feel empty as well. She needed someone with her right now to comfort her but it seemed that she was just going to white-knuckle it until Saturday. She couldn’t wait to see Kise again.

   Later that day, Kise eventually caught up with Kuroko and Kagami which wasn’t hard considering that they were all sharing a room at the Pokémon Centre. Kise brought up Momoi’s predicament with Kuroko and he turned from placid to murderous in the space it takes to flip a coin. Where that rage would go was an interesting question as Kuroko, despite having the absurd ability to punch moving basketballs with little drawback, was not a violent person. Kise suspected that Kuroko would get his revenge by using Kagami as a proxy though.

   It was probably because Kagami was going to act as a proxy for Kuroko not just for this one incident but for his entire phase as a “Miracle” that Kuroko rejected the idea of going back to the Academy for one last time. Throughout the conversation about it, he never once said it explicitly but the rage was in his eyes. The reason couldn’t have been clearer for Kise to read. Kagami wasn’t fussed. He was mildly interested in learning about the home base for the Generation of Miracles but if his “shadow” wasn’t going then why should he?

   Kise spent most of the week raising his new recruits: the Budew he had caught in Ilex Forest, Ralts that he had caught on Route Thirty-Four, and his gift from an old friend, an Eevee – his siblings were going to be feared throughout the land for Kise’s old friend had also given one to all the other Miracles as well, including Kuroko who had visted earlier that day and Momoi who had visited earlier that month. Midorima had thus far failed to visit but was expected soon.

   Kise had named them Subokocchi, Sirnightocchi, and Jokocchi respectively. Subokocchi was a snooty little thing who did not care much for battling but once she got the hang of it, she found a new source of baseless pride. Sirnightocchi was a lot more demure and preferred to take things at her own pace regardless of what Kise had to say about it. Jokocchi was a joker who loved to play and took orders enthusiastically.

   Kise always marvelled at how individual some Pokémon were. By the end of the week, his little Subokocchi evolved into a darling Roselia. Kise had evolved Jokocchi mere moments after leaving his old friend’s house. There was a fair chance that Subokocchi and Jokocchi would make an appearance at Momoi’s Academia Soiree Contest. Meanwhile, Sirnightocchi had become a graceful, twirling Kirlia but there were still some issues in her ability to take orders which was preventing her from too much participation in battles and suchlike.

   Kise was saddened to depart with Kuroko and Kagami so soon but he couldn’t help but feel that they were slightly gladdened by it. Kise had been getting the vibe all week but there was definitely romantic chemistry simpering in the roots of Kuroko and Kagami’s relationship. He hoped that he wasn’t imagining it though because their story was dramatic so of course it would lead to an interesting love story. That being said, their meet cute wasn’t very cute.

   Kise probably spent more time than necessary contemplating relationships and meet cutes on his way to Violet City from Goldenrod City. However when it was just him and his non-conversation holding companions, there wasn’t much else to do. His relationships with all his friends were very strained because competition was rotting them from the inside. He didn’t blame them. They all had a very strong drive to win; himself included. He just wasn’t like the others. He wasn’t ready to take it to the “logical” extreme. It was bad but he had to cheer on Kuroko and Kagami.

   Their lofty goals were very knightly. Kise had to admire them. Kuroko who wants to get revenge by proxy would serve the coldest of revenges; the last, desperate attack of a heartbroken prodigy. Kagami who was happily playing pawn in Kuroko’s game against the Miracles, against Akashi. There was going to be strife when the Emperor finds out that Kuroko’s plans are already in motion. Their initial phases were coming into place even now that Midorima had lost to Kagami. Kise had also lost to Kagami, twice actually. Subokocchi had battle fearsomely both times but Kagami’s Quilava and Luxio were stronger than what ought to be normal.

   Yes, it was going to be a very interesting and tumultuous tempest for when the Emperor finds out that his soldiers are lining up and losing. First Kuroko, unsurprisingly, then Momoi, then against all odds it was Midorima, and now it was him.

Then there was Takao who was also pursuing a lofty goal but perhaps it was closer to Earth than anyone would like to admit. He only wanted to conquer Midorima. He wasn’t aiming for anything much grander than that but now that he’s tasted Midorima’s defeat that was sure to change. He may not be as much as a wild card as Kagami but being a protégé of Midorima was going to make him formidable and stir even more drama. A very delicious maelstrom was brewing and whilst Kise wasn’t in its eye, he was going to feel its affects just like anyone else. He was actually frightened to find out how things will unfurl in the future.

   He dreaded the Silver Conference. He thought he knew this year’s outcome. He thought it was going to match Akashi’s perfect hierarchy but now there were too many unknown aces in the game and it was up for anyone. For some reason, Kise was swathed by joy because of that realisation.

   After a while, Kise felt the need to rid his mind of all the gloom and so he battled. He toyed with fans as well. He couldn’t go anywhere without being recognised. Route Thirty-five had been very lively, even early in the morning. It was swarming with Trainers who were either heading to Violet City like him for the Academia Soiree or were simply training so they could take on Akane the Gym Leader.

   Route Thirty-Six wasn’t anything like the vivacious, lakeside path that plodded unto the National Park. It was quieter and more sombre but in a twist of irony, Kise wasn’t plagued by gloomy thoughts here. Instead, he found himself making peace with those nasty thoughts. Route Thirty-Six was a lonelier and curvier path but Kise didn’t mind. He enjoyed walking through the dappled sunlight it provided and the daft scents of pine. Perhaps it was time for him to learn how to enjoy the solitude; everyone else could but he supposed that he was needier than everyone else.

   Pairs of Minum and Plusle skittered through the woods playfully. Watching them tempted Kise into catching one each but they were in such hordes, he didn’t think he had it in him to separate them like that. Watching them caused something to dawn on Kise. He was like Plusle. He needed a Minum to bring the best of him. Perhaps he should follow Midorima’s advice. He was very good at attracting people, maybe it was time to pick one and settle.

   It felt good to walk into Violet City. It was truly the city of nostalgic scents as the wind carried a peculiar smell that instantly brought Kise ‘home’. Most of the Miracles were natives to Violet City by birth but Kise wasn’t. He only moved to Violet City before he was of school age; before that he had been born and raised in Olivine City.

   Seeing the old sights was nice. Kise could see the Sprout Tower in the distance. He always thought it was an eerie building since it was filled with priests and Ghastly. He wondered if he should drop in with his parents as a surprise. He wondered if either of his sisters would be home. It seemed unlikely. Kise wandered the streets and tried his best to blend in with everyone else. He wasn’t particularly in the mood to deal with people. He was fine with his thoughts and meanderings.

   He paused, went off the side and leaned against a light post. He checked the time on his PokeGear. The low rumble of the city was comforting. There had been so much silence lately. It was really starting to gnaw at him. Kise had managed to arrive earlier in violet City than he anticipated. Maybe he should have accepted more battles on Route Thirty-Five. No matter, Momoi wasn’t going anywhere.

   Kise’s gaze lifted from his PokeGear. The crowd of people was thinning. The lunch time rush was officially over from how it would appear. He wondered what he was like to be a full time adult. It sounded stressful. Soon, it felt like he was the only person left on the cosy street nook. Again, he was swathed with loneliness. He really did need someone to match his Plusle. He sighed and returned to time wasting on his PokeGear.

   In the distance, Kise didn’t really pay attention as he was texting his mother and lining up a free meal from her, there was the sound of strange scrapes against the cement. Soon the scrapes were followed up by heavy thuds and paddings. ‘Wait up!’ someone shouted. Kise looked up idly and that was a mistake. He saw long claws pounced up on him. He paled and screamed with wide eyes and pure terror. He dropped his PokeGear and it cracked on impact; so did a little piece of Kise’s soul.

   Soon Kise found himself pinned to the ground by someone’s overly enthusiastic Linoone. It sprawled out over him and tried to exert as much as its weight as possible onto him. Its Trainer approached with an expression that oscillated between a scowl and concern. ‘I’m so sorry, that wasn’t supposed to happen. He’s not usually like this. Return, Linoone.’ the Trainer said and he returned his Pokémon. It was reluctant to leave and managed to lick Kise’s face happily before it did.

   The Linoone’s Trainer sighed. He was a solidly built guy. He was shorter than Kise but older. He had nice eyes, blue like cobalt, but horrendously thick and unruly eyebrows. ‘Here, let me help you.’ he offered and he held out his hand. It was rough and calloused but Kise accepted it nonetheless. He had a good, firm grip. Kise smiled. ‘I’m Kasamatsu Yukio, my Linoone doesn’t normally bolt on me but he’s not used to seeing Coordinators perform so he got spooked by all this weird stuff happening at once.’

‘Thanks, well, I don’t mind. I love Pokémon.’ Kise said and he picked up his PokeGear.

‘It’s not broken is it...?’ Kasamatsu asked, visibly concerned.

‘No, no... It’s fine.’ Kise said.

‘I’m happy to pay for damages.’ Kasamatsu offered.

‘Don’t worry about it. I’m Kise Ryouta.’ Kise said.

   Kasamatsu was impressed by the name. That came as unsurprising to Kise and his promise to himself from earlier tryingly returned to mind. ‘You’re one of those Miracles, aren’t you?’ Kasamatsu asked.

‘Yep.’ Kise said.

‘How many badges do you have?’ Kasamatsu asked.

‘Two.’ Kise replied.

‘Can we have a battle? This must be unfair since I’ve already got two years on you and five badges to show for it.’ Kasamatsu said with a competitive smirk.

   The conversation’s tone completely changed. Kise met Kasamatsu’s grin with one of his own. ‘I’m pretty good. It’ll be interesting to see what tops: genius or hard work.’ Kise said.

‘You lot’re all brats, I swear.’ Kasamatsu said and Kise laughed. No one had said that to him before; well, not to his face anyway. The two glanced around and the street was desolate. It was only them. ‘One on one, make it as quick as possible.’

‘Sounds fine to me. I’ll go first.’ Kise said. ‘Beauty before age after all.’ His voice was teasing and he winked at Kasamatsu who became confused and flustered.

   They stood on the middle of the road and made it their court. They should be fine. The area was too small for too much traffic as mostly walkers and office workers populated the area in the tall buildings.

   ‘Go! Pikakocchi!’ Kise yelled and threw out his PokeBall. His Pikachu sprinted out of the red light and its cheeks crackled with electrical energy. It looked fierce and determined but in Kasamatsu’s experience and strength, it was puny. Kasamatsu smirked. Taking on a Miracle was going to be a lot easier than he first thought.

‘Steelix!’ Kasamatsu shouted and he threw out a PokeBall of his own. His immensely tall Pokémon, over nine feet, dwarfed poor Pikakocchi who could only blankly understand the inevitable obliteration it was facing. Kise could only stare vaguely at his inevitable demise.

   This was the epitome of a bad idea. Kise swallowed and Kasamatsu smirked. The worst odds were stacked up against the blonde. ‘You’re move.’ Kasamatsu prompted.

‘I know.’ Kise said. ‘Sorry Pikakocchi... are we allowed to switch out?’

‘Only after one move but once a single Pokémon has gone down, it’s an immediate loss.’ Kasamatsu supposed. Kise grinned.

‘Hear that, Pikakocchi? You just need to survive one round.’ Kise encouraged. There was a determined sparkle in his eyes. ‘I am so glad that Midorimacchi convinced me to teach you this move, Pikakocchi.’ There were actual tears in Kise’s eyes. ‘Use Magnet Rise!’

   Pikakocchi’s fur lit up and glowed yellow. It was very slight but it appeared that Pikakocchi was now floating as its paws didn’t touch the ground anymore. Kasamatsu gritted his teeth. He was foolish thinking that victory would be that easy. ‘Flash Cannon!’ Kasamatsu yelled. His Steelix slithered towards Pikakocchi and Pikakocchi waited until the last second to move. There was a strange wiggle through Pikakocchi’s hips as it fled.

   Steelix swerved around and the inside of its protruding, rocky jaws glowed up. It opened its maw a little bit and its teeth that jutted out wildly made way for a silver beam that seemed rush like liquid mercury. The beam was launched at breakneck pace towards Pikakocchi who cleverly wormed out of its path. The way the Pikachu moved confounded Kasamatsu. Its forme changed drastically once it had seen Steelix. It was bizarre. The Pikachu moved with a ready sway that gave it the opportunity to go left or right at a millisecond’s notice. Strangely, Steelix had the same demeanour naturally.

   Kise grinned. ‘Return, Pikakocchi!’ he yelled. Pikakocchi was sucked up by its PokeBall and Kise threw out a different member of his team. ‘Go! Hitokocchi!’ he yelled and his Staryu swung out of the red light dramatically.

‘I’ll let you have a move as well this round.’ Kasamatsu said.

‘What a gentleman.’ swooned Kise. ‘Hitokocchi use Bubblebeam!’

   Huge, blue bubbles were summoned by Hitokocchi who spun in the centre. The flurry thickened and was set upon Steelix who was unable to evade the attack. Steelix took the attack head on but wasn’t upset by it. Damage had been done but it was light and barely felt. Seeing Steelix’s nonchalance about taking a super effective attack disheartened Kise but at the same time, the challenge was great.

   Kasamatsu relished the challenge too although his experience provided a great barrier. He could see Kise attempt at chipping away at it but Kasamatsu was certain genius could only be taken so far. His hard work would prevail. ‘Steelix! Use Thunder Fang!’ Kasamatsu shouted and Kise prayed that Hitokocchi would be fine but it seemed highly unlikely.

   Steelix lunged forward powerfully. A layer of dust was picked up off of the tar they battled on and twisted around Steelix’s body. Its fangs crackled with thick strands of bright yellow electricity. Steelix violently chomped onto Hitokocchi and injected it with electric energy. Steelix held the bite for a moment and slowly released. Hitokocchi stumbled backwards as soon as Steelix released it and toppled over backwards.

   Kise was sent into a tizzy. He quickly called Hitokocchi back and cooed at its PokeBall. He promised extra treats and special care after such a brutal loss. Kasamatsu returned Steelix and the two Trainers met together on the side of the road.

   Kise’s heart rate was right up. It pounded in his heart. He grinned like a fool. ‘For a man who just took a crushing loss, you seem happy.’ Kasamatsu commented.

‘That was exhilarating.’ Kise replied, breathless and awestruck. This battle took him back in time, to the first time had ever battled anyone. He had lost then too but it had still been so fun.

‘You geniuses’re all weird to me.’ Kasamatsu said and he glanced over his shoulder. ‘I gotta go.’

   Kise’s voice strained against his throat. His hands shot upwards and his fingers twitched. Awkwardness settled in a wave. ‘What’s the rush?’ Kise asked.

‘Ah, well, it’d be nice to get to the Pokémon Centre.’ Kasamatsu said and he put his hands in his pockets.

‘What a coincidence, I’m heading that way too. Why don’t we get coffee? Are you a local? Because I know this cute little coffee shop with the lowest prices, may be could grab some on our way to the PokeCentre.’ Kise suggested; he sounded desperate. It kind of scared Kasamatsu.

‘Guess it couldn’t hurt.’ Kasamatsu admitted.

   Kise was not going to speak of how happy that made him. Kise didn’t know what it was about this guy but he honestly felt magnetised by him even though his fashion sense was a crime and his brows were so bushy it was an atrocity.


	39. The Worst Lucky Item

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

   Goldenrod City is the most abroad city in Johto. Most Johtoan cities were ‘traditional’ but Goldenrod City was the exception. It really embraced the overseas cultures of Unova and Kalos and it showed in the way things seemed to pop and bang in advertisements and neon lights. Yet it still claimed to be in “development” so it was only going to get bigger and louder as time goes on.

   It was also... dirty, for lack of a better descriptor. However, even though the air was kind of smelly and the streets were clustered with people, Pokémon, buildings, and transport Midorima liked it more than Azalea Town. Takao wasn’t as fond of Goldenrod city as he could be but to him, it was a new place and that caused him to tremble with excitement.

   The two Trainers and their Pokémon had all the time in the world, even if Midorima was afraid of the other Miracles “closing in” on him and Takao. The city was huge and Midorima and Takao weren’t staying at a Pokémon Centre so they actually hadn’t run into Kagami and Kuroko as of yet but Takao, who had Kuroko and Kagami’s ---, and according to their few but latest updates it would seem that the two are still hanging around.

   Takao and Midorima had spent the past week doing a mix of tourist and Trainer stuff. They met a lot of tough Trainers here and there and battled in the streets. It was nice having an audience. A few nostalgic retired Trainers had watched and given them tips as thanks for being entertained. They also trudged up and down Route Thirty-Four a few times and spotted a variety of Pokémon but nothing that captured their interest spectacularly.

   Against Midorima’s better judgement, he and Takao had spent a small fortune in the casino in the hopes of winning a Dratini or similar rare Pokémon. They had also swept through the Underground a few times and Midorima lavished all of his Pokémon with expensive ‘hair-cuts’ whilst Takao played with his Pokémon in the photo booths. They stocked up supplies at the world famous Goldenrod Department Store. Every day they did a mix of both, but only after Midorima had located his latest lucky item. These last few days had been good, just a few easy to find things here and there: a headband one day (something that then got passed onto Takao), a PokeBall the next, and a few other small and assorted items thereafter.

   Naturally, today a lovely Saturday, there would be a lucky item that was no small or easy to acquire. Takao had hoped they could swing by the slots machines again today and spend another small fortune. Or do another tourist thing but no, according to good old Oha-Asa, they had to go somewhere else to spend a small fortune: the bicycle shop.

   Tucked away in a dumpty backstreet was Goldenrod City’s most famous bike shop. It was, supposedly, endorsed by some of the best Trainers. But it wasn’t a bike they were after although they would end up purchasing one any way. Oha-Asa had instructed that Cancers who wanted to maximise their luck ought to keep a rickshaw within their vicinity. If Cancers weren’t ranked tenth today, Takao wonders if Midorima would have let it slide. Would he have risked the day without his lucky item if he had been first or something? Takao doesn’t know and he somehow suspects that the answer would be no.

   The bike shop had a bright sign that cut through the din of all the other buildings. Even though the shop was popular, it was currently quite empty since it was so early. That made the process of acquiring a rickshaw a lot easier. The owner was a boastful man who got on Takao and Midorima’s nerves but that didn’t matter because he had a single rickshaw in stock and that was good enough for them. Unsurprisingly, they weren’t a popular thing to buy so he very rarely has some in stock so they were fortunate in that he even had one to sell them. He promised to give them a reasonable deal on it.

   That was until they saw it. The rickshaw was tiny. Sure, it might be able to fit both Takao and Midorima’s Pokémon, all of them assuming Bayleef was the one pulling it, but it was barely big enough to fit Takao at once. It certainly couldn’t fit him and Sen-chan at once. When Midorima tested it, his knees were above the walls of it. Although, he admit to that it was a high quality rickshaw and seemed incredibly durable; fit for any condition no matter how rough or wet.

   The “reasonable deal” that the two Trainers were promised was not all that reasonable. The owner wanted one million PokeYen for the rickshaw alone. It was going to be another one million for the bicycle they were going to need for it. However, through heated discussion and petty threats, Midorima was able to get the two million PokeYen for the rickshaw and bicycle down to less than a quarter of that. Takao had never been more impressed. The upper class were truly masters of being cheap. He would have been fine coughing up half a million but Midorima refused to let his friend pay what he considered to be “too much”.

   So, soon enough, Midorima and Takao were the proud owners of a rickshaw and a bicycle. they stood outside the bike shop and were discussing how they were going to use their investment. Their discussion was slowly being twisted into something else.

   ‘I’m tellin’ you, Shin-chan, you’re better off on the bike ‘cause you’ve got longer and stronger legs. Look at me, I’m scrappy.’ Takao said.

‘Then you could do well with the exercise. I can’t risk my hands.’ Midorima argued; his tone was polite but also knife-like. It grated on Takao’s nerves because he didn’t know how Midorima managed to sound so placidly scathing.

‘How’re you gonna hurt your hands riding a bike? You’re being ridiculous, Shin-chan.’ Takao rebuked. Midorima glared. Takao sighed. ‘Okay, okay, new plan: neither of us ride in the rickshaw. We just use it as storage and stuff. We take turns biking, and sometimes Bay-chan can haul it around.’

   A vein throbbed in Midorima’s temples. ‘Stop nicknaming my Pokémon! It’s bad enough you call me “Shin-chan”. There’s no need for the habit to extend past there.’

‘You can be such a stick in the mud sometimes... Shin-chan.’ Takao said and he poked his tongue out at Midorima petulantly.

   Midorima huffed; a sharp exhale through his nose. He crossed his arms and Takao pouted. ‘Clearly we must settle this dispute rationally. Like the adults we are expected to be.’ Midorima said. His voice was modulated even though he was throbbing with frustration.

‘Clearly.’ Takao agreed.

‘I suggest jan-ken-pon.’ Midorima said.

‘Deal.’ Takao said.

   The two thrust out their hands and mumbled the rhyme to go with it. They did best out of three and Midorima won thrice. It was like he could read Takao’s mind and adjust his play style accordingly but fair is fair so Midorima won. He decided that he would be the won to sit in the rickshaw whilst Takao chauffeured him around.

   How was Cancer in tenth place today if Midorima had managed so many lucky things? He haggled down the bike and the rickshaw on top of winning jan-ken-pon three times in a row. Takao didn’t know how it was possible for Midorima to weight his lucky like that and it made him want to rip out his hair in cartoonish fury.

   What if lucky items really did work? Takao realised with horror as he pulled Midorima through the bike lane. Takao wondered if he ought to start taking the ones Midorima was giving him seriously. He might just be onto something.


	40. The Academia Soiree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d do a Contest arc and let Momoi star for a bit because she deserves some love. Meanwhile, just imagine that Midorima and Takao are streaming this live on their PokeGear because Shin-chan is low-key supportive of his friends but Takao is high-key checking them. Also Miracle Busting is now a thing. It’s like what Georgia the Dragon Buster is to Iris, but for the GOM.

   Momoi had worked out a time to meet Kise and he agreed to half an hour before show starts. He seemed more than a little distracted; he promised to explain later but Momoi didn’t mind. He had a right to have those days when he couldn’t quite focus. She figured that it was probably because he needed to sort out what he was going to perform. Kise had never participated in Coordinating but given his competitive nature, he was in it to win it.

   He also now knew about Akaashi’s phone call to Momoi after the Cherrygrove Rookie Cup. She couldn’t conceal that sort of behaviour from Kise. He needed to know that if he didn’t take the Contest seriously, Akaashi would know and he would not be happy. Momoi also just needed to express her pent up frustrations and other emotions about it. Aomine hadn’t exactly been the greatest shoulder to lean on.

   She hoped that wherever Aomine was now that he was happy because she wasn’t.

   Momoi’s hands curled around her bag. She scanned the horizons for the sight of Kise. She already had her affairs in order and was sitting outside waiting for him. It felt good to be back on home ground. The school hadn’t changed since her brief departure. Momoi found the scent of salonpas strangely soothing. Maybe it was because it was a familiar smell but Violet City had that kind of effect on people.

   Momoi checked the time and when she looked up, realising that Kise still had a few minutes to arrive on time, he had already joined her. He also had a friend. Momoi blinked in surprise and put her hand over her heart. She could feel it beat. ‘Kise!’ she gasped. ‘You scared me... and, um, some introductions ought to be in order.’

   She assessed the person Kise had brought along. He was tough with three years’ experience. He seemed a little rural and he had poor taste in fashion. His brows needed desperate attention but other than that, he seemed almost average. He scowled. ‘I’m Kasamatsu Yukio; I honestly don’t know why I’m here.’ he grunted.

‘Momoi Satsuki, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.’ she smiled.

   Kise smiled. ‘You look great Momoi. I hope I dressed up enough.’ Kise joked.

‘Sorry... I didn’t realise there was a dress code.’ Kasamatsu growled and he playfully punched Kise’s shoulder; as though implying that Kise should have told him that before they left for the school.

‘Are you here to participate?’ Momoi asked hopefully.

‘No, just watch this idiot make a fool of yourself.’ Kasamatsu said.

‘Aw Senpai,’ Kise pouted. He huffed. ‘Well anyways, the real reason he’s here because I told him there’d be a Miracle here he could battle.’

‘I thought it would be interesting to be a Miracle Buster.’ Kasamatsu said.

‘A Miracle Buster?’ Momoi repeated and she frowned.

   She paused and glared daggers at the boys; she wanted to work this one out for herself. ‘Are you telling me a new Trainer class has been invented because of my friends and I’s strengths?’ Momoi asked.

‘Yup.’ Kasamatsu said. ‘I only heard of it a while ago. Never thought I do anything with the information though. Some distant friends of mine coined it. Lets’ just say, they’re looking forward to when you lot get to Goldenrod City because they’re going to jump you lot.’

‘I’ll be mindful of that then.’ Momoi chuckled darkly.

   When Kasamatsu first laid eyes on Momoi, he wrote her off as a silly girl but suddenly, he was very afraid. He didn’t know what was so terrifying about the way she conducted herself but it petrified him.

   Momoi sighed and her aura lightened. ‘Well, Kise, let’s get you signed up. I mean we still have time but look at the line. The Academia Soiree was also really popular with students and Coordinators. Also, the principal would like a word with you: just a quick one – to say thank you.’

‘Alright.’ Kise said.

   Momoi may have lied about how quick the principal would be in thanking Kise for his turning up to the Academia Soiree because honestly, it took less time to sign up for the Contest and that had been a two hour process to line up alone.

   Soon, a little bit before midday, everyone was ready and the hall was packed. Students in the blue and white uniform iconic to the school sat in the bleachers with noisy eagerness. However, some parents and other random spectators also littered the blue and white sea. This Contest was for the students: to let them know that they can achieve – just so long as they are ever victorious hence why it was incredibly high on the agenda that at least two of the “Miracles” returned to their old stomping grounds – even as joke – to contribute to the atmosphere the school needs in order to retain order, balance, and hope. The Academia Soiree was the first event of the school year even though school didn’t officially start for another three weeks. It was also unofficially the most important event; although most of the students ridicule it since most of the students attending are here to learn how to be the best they can be in either competitive battling or breeding.

   Helene grinned. She wasn’t wearing her usual, yellow outfit but rather a stylised version of the school’s uniform. ‘It’s a lovely day to kick off the school year, huh, kids? Yep! Welcome to the Academia Soiree; sponsored by Violet City Trainer’s School – also known as Teikou – where you can be “Ever victorious”. Today, some of the best Coordinators from Johto and abroad have gathered here for one prize: The Academia Soiree Ribbon! But only one can have it! Today we have our usual guest panel of judges: Nurse Joy, Takeuchi Genta the famous Pokémon breeder, Harasawa Kastunori, but also the man who taught the Generation of Miracles personally: Shirogane Kozo! With the largest number of competing Coordinators in any non-Festival, this is sure to be a thrilling saga of triumph and loss that will span the today and tomorrow!’ Helene announced.

   She grinned but it all masked the unsettling atmosphere of menace in the hall. Helene was sure she was imagining it but it felt like the students were baying for blood like those who would have flanked a Colosseum. She couldn’t describe why but the air here, it made her skin crawl.

   Helene wasn’t the only one feeling affected by a strange atmosphere of dread. Momoi could feel it. Kise could feel it. Even Kasamatsu could feel it.

   The panel of judges consisted of one sweetheart, Nurse Joy, and three unsmiling men. It was going to be a terrible experience to be scrutinized by them but there was one of those unsmiling men who was the worst. But he was also going to be the best. After all, it had been his guidance and knowledge that had helped the Generation of Miracles flourish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate some feedback in regard to atmosphere crafting.


	41. The Player Everyone Has Eyes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, even though Herdier can have Sand Rush as an ability, it can’t learn Sandstorm. The more you know, huh?

   Helene smiled serenely and danced on her raised podium above the main stage. The screen lowered. ‘Now, before we begin, I have an important announcement. As per the request of Shirogane Kozo, there has been a time limit put on the Talent Round, if your performance exceeds ninety seconds you are instantly gone. But never mind that! Our first Coordinator today is Furihata Kouki! It is to my knowledge that this is his first ever Contest! Let’s welcome him warmly into the community!’ Helene announced.

   A plain faced boy with spiky, brunette hair approached the main stage. He walked towards the applause shyly. He didn’t seem to be dressed for a Contest as his clothes were without costume: just neat skinny jeans and a white tee. He smiled weakly and his shoulders were staunch, he came across as awkward. He felt jammed into pressure of the time limit and the instant elimination if he went even so much as a second over it.

   Furihata fumbled with his few PokeBalls but eventually chose one. ‘Go! Herdier!’ he shouted. His voice cracked and faded. It was lost in the tense atmosphere as thousands of eyes bore into him with what felt like keen bloodlust. He trembled and he hoped that the audience would mistake it for excitement; scraps of confidence; anything that wasn’t fear.

   His Herdier appeared in a burst of red light. There was murmuring. It was a bold move to choose to not use seals. They were practically mandatory nowadays; same goes for costuming and he had already lost Trainer appeal for wearing boring apparel. The Academia Soiree was off with a dull start because Furihata had come extra, extra early to ensure that he could sign up on time and be at the right place at the right time. His cautious nature was going to drag him backwards.

   His Herdier yelped and awaited orders with an adorable loll of its tongue. Furihata smiled and decided that he would try his hardest on behalf of his Pokémon. His precious time was beginning to fleet as the moment Herdier touched down on the gloriously slick floor, the timer on the screen behind Helene began to count backwards. Furihata attempted to ignore that but it was incredibly hard.

   Furihata took a deep breath and extended his arm. Herdier shot out from underneath Furihata’s feet. He tried to appear dynamic and exciting. The mood of the hall lifted slightly since he was trying to do his best. ‘Use Sandstorm!’ Furihata yelled and Herdier pounded its paws on the floor and from out of nothingness came a harsh whirl of sand. Herdier dashed into the thick clusters of sand and rock. It was completely unaffected by the shards that nicked against its fur. Furihata and the judges shielded their faces, squinting towards the centre of the hall. ‘Now, Take Down!’ Furihata yelled.

   Herdier leaped out of the sandstorm with a powerful tackle that seemed to shatter the sphere of dust. A stream of white light was produced during the attack. The sand dropped to the ground and grew in ragged spirals on the floor. Herdier stood proudly in the centre and there was some applause. It didn’t look like much. Everyone seemed to have faces of mediocre pleasure but to Furihata, it was like he had just won the Contest. He grinned and his heart pounded. It felt good.

   Helene drew his attention back with her smile and coaxing hand. ‘With plenty of time on the clock, Furihata Kouki and his Herdier don’t have to worry about being left in the dust. But what do the judges have to say?’ she announced.

‘Your efforts were valiant.’ Nurse Joy beamed. ‘I award you a sturdy seven out of ten points.’

‘The markings of a beginner, perchance the markings of potential.’ Shirogane murmured.

   His fellow judges were unsettled by his presence; even Nurse Joy was on edge because of him but she masked it well with a sugary smile. Shirogane drew all in and turned emotions wretched. Takeuchi and Harasawa exchanged a look and Furihata’s heart sank. Furihata was unaware of the fact that the two judges were more fastidious towards Shirogane than him. Furihata had no real effect on the judges. They had seen better, they had seen worst but disapproval and distaste moulded their half-glares nonetheless. To Furihata, it felt like a death sentence. To the men, it felt like suspicion.

    ‘You seem average at best but it is my philosophy that hard work can trump anything. I agree with Shirogane-sensei, you do have the markings of a beginner because it is possible to improve. No one gets anywhere with just natural talent. Six points because there is still much for you to do but that will come with experience.’ Harasawa reasoned.

‘But you tried.’ Takeuchi stated simply. ‘But trying is the first step to finding what you can really invest yourself into, your routine was not perhaps as polished as it could have been but given you are a rookie trainer, it is all about experimentation and tutoring. I’ll give you seven points.’

   ‘I would suggest that you diversify Herdier’s move set and incorporate that into your routine because at the moment, your techniques are not up to the standards of the Academia Soiree. I would suggest trying to organise the grains of sand better, somehow. Without more thorough thought, I can’t give you any more advice than that.’ Shirogane said. He spoke calmly yet scathingly; with a smug smile and crinkly eyes.

   The other judges bit their tongue as they watched Furihata sputter with despair. He returned his Pokémon which sat at his foot, tail wagging, with soulful eyes that were expectant of praise. ‘I award you five points.’ Shirogane said.

‘Furihata Kouki receives twenty-five points for his and Herdier’s performance.’ Helene informed.

‘Thank you.’ he said and he swallowed his feeling of depression. He had been so hopeful. Perhaps he should have practiced more with Herdier. He tried not to let his shoulders slump as he left the stage though.

   Helene twirled around mirthfully and brought on the next Coordinators. The performances were quick and everyone was mindful of the limit. Some people dared exceed by a second. Helene eventually introduced Sugawara Koushi onto the stage with flair. Ever since Furihata’s departure fifty Coordinators ago, excitement had bubbled up well and true. A lot of people were keen for Sugawara’s performance given that he had beaten out one of Shirogane Kozo’s pride and joy for the Cherrygrove Rookie Cup Ribbon in the first Contest of the year.

   Sugawara took to the stage and he was a serene presence. He eradiated a calm aura but the students in the audience seemed to be relishing a violent pleasure and that was at conflict with anyone who wanted to see Sugawara and his Pokémon perform. Sugawara produced a PokeBall with a graceful smile. ‘Slowpoke!’ Sugawara shouted and he elegantly threw out his PokeBall. In a bloom of white foam, his Slowpoke lumbered out of the froth and bubbles with an adorably vacant look on its face. It seemed like it was trying to understand what was happening around it: all the noise and unfamiliar faces. It also looked like it was failing to understand its new environment.

   Sugawara chuckled softly. ‘Slowpoke, use Water Gun.’ he instructed. His Slowpoke’s jaw slackened and a shot of water burst through its maw quickly. The water fanned out in front of them. ‘Now, use Confusion.’ Sugawara continued. His Slowpoke’s eyes went blue and a weak, telekinetic pulse was sent through the water and paused its motions through the air. The water trembled and took on a rainbow-coloured sheen. The audience gasped in the delicate beauty of it. ‘Now, finish Yawn.’ Sugawara said. Slowpoke’s lips wobbled and a white puff floated through the air. It collided with the water bubbles and caused them to bounce and wobble. It was an enjoyable sight that pleased the eyes.

   Helene grinned and the water faded. ‘Judges?’ she prompted.

‘A simply marvellous performance: elegant, mystical, and utterly enjoyable to watch. Nine points.’ Nurse Joy tittered. Sugawara’s heart leapt. He hadn’t expected such a high point right off the bat.

‘I believe that this performance lives up to your previous... It was enjoyable and showed some aspects of unique creativity, I’ll give you eight points.’ Takeuchi appraised.

‘An elegant performance from a less than an elegant creature, subtly implying a good work ethic and a kind demeanour... Interesting, keep up the good work. Eight points.’ Harasawa said.

   Shirogane drew in a sharp breath that was like the rasp of a knife against whetstone. Sugawara feared what this man had to say. He respected his opinion but he couldn’t respect how he delivered it so cuttingly. He had seen Coordinators rush to the backstage bathrooms in tears because of this man so he was naturally on edge. Most notably, the first Coordinator of the day...

   ‘An interesting concept but I believe it came with poor execution. The use of Yawn confuses me, I believe your piece would have been better rounded out with a different move but wisdom comes with experience and improvement. But never mind that, we are on a time limit although I am happy to lecture any and all Coordinators and battlers at a later date if they do so desire... I give seven points.’ Shirogane mused.

   Shirogane spoke like a politician: his words sound pretty but they were laced with toxins. Sugawara shook. He couldn’t disagree but he didn’t like being spoken to like he was. He couldn’t sufficiently describe out Shirogane’s words entered his mind and made his fury spike with vomit-like disgust.

   Helene grinned. ‘Sugawara Koushi has garnered a lot of attention and a nice little score of thirty-two... I do believe that is a huge improvement on the score you earned during the Cherrygrove Rookie Cup!’ Helene said and Sugawara returned Slowpoke. He exited the stage and passed by the next Coordinator Helene was bringing on stage: ‘Who here remembers the beautiful Fumihiko Chiharu?’ Helene asked.

   The younger people in the audience murmured in confusion; some whipped out their PokeGear and did a quick online search. The older members of the audience already knew exactly who Helene meant. Twenty-four years ago, a graceful Coordinator named Fumihiko Chiharu blessed the stages of Contests all over Johto and abroad. She had won the Grand Festival title three years, staggered over a five year period. She was considered one of the best. When she retired, she never gave up any of her loves: dance or Pokémon. She is now one of the ladies donning the traditional costumes and arts in the Ecruteak Theatre as a kimono dancer.

   Helene grinned. ‘Welcome to the stage: Sakurai Ryou; the legacy child himself!’

   Sakurai Ryou appeared slightly skittish as he approached the stage. All eyes were on him and he was completely unused to it; he was nothing like his mother who thrived off of such fervent attention. He really hated that he was just seen as her child. He hated that she had to be pulled into his time to shine even though, truth be told, he didn’t really want to be here. He didn’t even know why he was here or why he had competed in the previous Contest in Cherrygrove City.

   Actually, that was a lie. He had chickened out at the last minute, so yes he had technically been there and been on the list, he hadn’t actually competed. He feigned illness to get out of it. It took a lot to convince his mother, who had been enamoured by the idea of watching her son’s debut performance that she accidentally missed his few moments in the limelight.

  But this time, Sakurai had told himself that if he didn’t steel his nerves and at least try, he would fail at everything else in life. He took the podium and smiled. He could do this. He had every ounce of faith in his Pokémon that they would somehow get him close but not close enough. That’s all he was aiming for. Nothing less, nothing more: enough to convince his mother of his efforts without her ever changing her expectations.

   He chose his PokeBall and chased out thoughts of being anywhere else but the centre of all this vicious attention. ‘Good luck, Espeon!’ he yelled and he tossed out his PokeBall. His Espeon leapt elegantly onto the stage from a plume of light pink blossoms. His Espeon mewled and awaited instructions.

   ‘S-Swift!’ he shouted. Espeon released the cosmos from its lithe, lilac body. Hundreds of golden stars cut the air with razor-like precision. It appeared as organised chaos and Espeon was proud in the centre of it all. Its Trainer was intimidated; overcome by the worry of what could happen if his Espeon lost too much control over its wild attack. ‘Quick Attack and Confusion!’ he shouted again. He was gaining confidence though. He seemed to believe that his Espeon could handle what he was instructing.

   His Espeon leapt onto the stars that were wildly spinning past. It hopped from star to star with speed unseen to the eye. All that was seen was a silvery sheen pervaded by the colours of the rainbow. It was a gorgeous spectacle; a real shame it could only last a few seconds as soon the Swift faded and Espeon tired.

   The applause Sakurai received for his and Espeon’s performance was fitting for the child of Fumihiko Chiharu. He smiled and hoped for the best. His stomach twisted and knotted. This was the part he had been dreading most. He knew he would get some sympathy from Nurse Joy but it was the men who terrified him as they were raw and merciless.

   To everyone’s surprise, it was not Nurse Joy who spoke first but rather Harasawa. He clapped and had gentility in his eyes. ‘That was a wonderful performance. I remember competing alongside Chiharu in my youth. She drove me crazy and to be honest, I think your performances are going to drive me crazy but for a completely different reason; I am finding it incredibly hard to fault yours and Espeon’s piece except for risk assessment but I could see you regretting choices you made in regards to that during your moment of glory. Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, or so they say... I give you nine points.’ Harasawa said.

   Sakurai nodded and smiled. He still didn’t like that his mother’s name was being pulled into the conversation but really, he should just accept that it was his fate since he is Fumihiko Chiharu’s only child.

   Nurse Joy smiled brightly. ‘I simply loved your performance!’ she gushed. ‘It really showcased Espeon’s strengths and prowess, it gave the feeling that you understand your Pokémon on a very intimate level and for that, I award you nine points.’ Sakurai took a sharp breath. He refused to believe that he had gotten two nines in a row but he kept going. Espeon could sense that he was sharply elated and its facial tufts lifted curiously; its eyes glittered with innocence.

   ‘Weakness with risk assessment can prove fatal in certain instances but other than that, I have to agree with the aforementioned positive parts of your performance because it does show you have a strong understanding of Espeon’s strengths which happen to be its special attack and speed. Well done... Eight points, still plenty of room for improvement and I don’t want to seem like we’re favouring you because you are a legacy.’ Takeuchi said.

Sakurai nodded.

   Things had gone way better than he expected but now that his heart had risen with such joy, it was sure to burst. He knew for a fact that he was going to be one of those Coordinators sobbing in the bathroom because they had gotten absolutely thrashed by the way Shirogane spoke. He was mean-spirited but put it in the guise of best interest. Sakurai had no clue how it was possible for genius talent such as the Generation of Miracles to have thrived beneath his oppressive teaching methods. No wonder they all seemed a little... messed up. Or according to rumours but he had seen them up close. Kise seemed fine.

   Shirogane flexed his hands and loosened his shoulders. Somehow, this served to tighten every muscle in Sakurai’s body as he went on the defensive. He knew his mother was watching right now and that she would probably agree to everything this man says. He didn’t want to see her cry but that’s exactly how Sakurai predicts this Contest will end with.

   He smiles, bares his teeth like a beast, and then finally decides to speak. Behind his placid demeanour it would appear that he enjoys making the Coordinators, rookies and veteran alike, squirm for his amusement. ‘The most glaringly obvious flaw in your piece, outside of risk assessment which has been thoroughly deconstructed by this point, is that it is unstrengthened. The Swift Espeon uses has the potential to go longer, Espeon itself has the potential to move faster. The second most obvious flaw is more of your own fault, a character trait only you can make amend to; no Pokémon can hide it for you. This flaw is that you are not daring enough. You are terrified to be daring but to be daring, is to be creative otherwise I would suggest quitting Coordinating.’ Shirogane said and he concluded himself with what sounded like a snarl. ‘Four points.’

  Sakurai hadn’t expected anything different yet he could feel tears behind his eyes. He couldn’t let anyone see them until he got to the shadows of backstage. ‘A healthy amount of points for Sakurai Ryou: thirty points. Give it up for the lad!’ Helene said and Sakurai returned Espeon. He slowly backed away from the stage before scurrying off. The next Coordinator came on.

   There was a shuffle and a change-up nobody had expected. The people who orchestrated the Contest from behind the scenes were truly saving the best for last as the second last performer before everyone retired home, not long after dusk, was Kise Ryouta. Helene excitedly brought him onstage and talked up his escapades as a model. He basked in the outpouring of love the audience gave him.

   Earlier, he had thought there was a strange atmosphere of dread but he could see now, it was just because people were weak. They couldn’t tolerate how Shirogane taught. He was used to it. He had to admit though, when he was first accepted into Shirogane’s classroom at the beginning of his last year of schooling, he hadn’t liked how he dealt praise and criticism either but he grown used to it.

   Shirogane smirked. He had big expectations for his two protégé. The two which had come home were not his favourite children however and that did irk him. He thought for sure that his little Emperor would return to him and take to the stage as thanks even though he would rather shove pins in his eyes than do something as pointless as a Contest.

   Kise basked in the applause and he hadn’t even done anything yet, only flashed a few smiles here and there and put a sway in his hips. He chose his PokeBall. ‘Pikakocchi!’ Kise said and he threw it into the air with a dramatic pose. Bolts of bright orange electricity jumped out of the PokeBall as it opened. His Pikachu emerged from the jittering lights. Its red cheeks crackled with tiny strands of yellow electricity. Determination gleamed in its button, black eyes.

   The audience cooed. Pikakocchi’s coolness excited the audience. Kise smugly thought about all the PokeBlock and Poffins he had fed his Pokémon yesterday, against Kasamatsu’s advice. ‘C’mon Pikakocchi, use Magnet Rise!’ Kise instructed.

   Pikakocchi leapt into the air with a somersault. The hall’s stage distorted and was mystified with electricity. ‘Volt Tackle!’ Kise commanded and immediately, a violently yellow sheen of thick and tangible electricity erupted from around Pikakocchi. Pikakocchi continued to tumble through the air but never touched the ground. Pikakocchi was mere centimetres from the shiny floor but never touching because of Magnet Rise. It was bizarre watching Pikakocchi tumble and turn, caught in a strange abyss of electricity and non-physics.

   Kise hazarded a glance at the time limit and he was willing to test it even though Helene was screeching that he shouldn’t. He watched as six seconds became five. ‘Pikakocchi, use Thunder Wave!’ Kise said and Pikachu released a wave of electric energy that burst through the distorted field in place because of Magnet Rise. Huge columns of electricity shot up and sparks fell over Kise and Pikakocchi. The audience was in awe and roared. The timer was at one second before being disabled because of the conclusion of the performance.

   Helene’s blue eyes were alight. She had been involved in Contests for a good, long time but she had never seen such a beautiful display of power. These Miracles had such strange influence over their Pokémon as that wasn’t the abilities of a commonly raised Pikachu. ‘Judges?’ she prompted breathlessly.

   Again, Nurse Joy put her opinions out first with a bright grin. ‘That was a marvellous, miraculous performance! I am simply in love with the training you have put into your Pikachu so it could achieve such higher order power. Simply wonderful: nine points.’ she gushed.

   Takeuchi had spent most of today looking like an irritated Ursaring. He was rearing to leave given it was past dusk and he had barely been given a break today but Kise seemed to have caught his attention and given him reason for patience as a result. ‘Interesting.’ he grunted. ‘You have the most impressive onstage presence thus far in the entire Contest. Your Pikachu is interesting to watch, as far you. I wonder if it’s the expectation of seeing a “Miracle” perform that warrants this close watching. There are little flaws in your performance as your strength overall confounds. Nine points.’

   Now that Takeuchi had lightened up, it would appear that the irritation had moved onto his peers sitting next to him: Harasawa and Shirogane. The two men exchanged a brief glare and Kise smiled. He knew his old teacher would lend him some nice points, surely.

   Kise would soon realise that he would be wrong. Shirogane was aware that Kise was feeling confident because he was under the incorrect assumption that his “old teacher” would be kind and merciful. ‘It’s good to see you again. Your performance was indeed impressive. _However_ ,’ Shirogane spoke sharply, ‘there is much to be improved. Yes, I will admit that your performance was sound aesthetically but it was boring due to lack of variety of attack types: monochromatic routines get boring very quickly. Whilst I doubt you will heed my advice given you are not committed to Contests, I would at least consider the advice. Especially since your Pikachu has peaked so early, I suggest evolving it and diversifying its move pool. I expected better of you, Kise-kun: six points.’

   Kise flinched. He’d heard that phrase thousands of times from Shirogane. He had even expected to hear that dreadful phrase from the man again today. From early on, that phrase made Kise recognise something very important. He was definitely the weakest link in the hierarchal chain of the Generation of Miracles. He really ought to be sitting lower than Momoi or Kuroko but he did have the higher average of wins but he also had the highest score when it came to being told “I expected better of you”.

   Kise however did not express his bitter disappointment in himself and resentment for this teacher phase him. He did not let any slither of it let slip on his dazzlingly serene and accepting smile. He hoped better news would greet him from Harasawa.

   Harasawa did not appear as cruel but Kise knew well that the prettiest of people are often vessels for some of the most immensely terrible personalities; after all, it takes on to know one. ‘Shirogane-sensei put it interestingly when he described your Pikachu as “peaking early” and I say capitalise on it. Take advantage of STAB moves and Eviolite. I would advise against evolving Pikachu early then... Anyways, I’d say its’ a solid performance all around: making good use of special skills, aesthetically pleasing, decent risk assessment. All in all, I give you eight points.’ Harasawa appraised.

   Kise nodded and returned Pikakocchi to his PokeBall. Kise held his head high and listened to his final score. ‘Kise Ryouta has electrified the judges and can bolt from the stage with thirty-two points.’ Helene announced. Kise grinned and waved goodbye. He strutted offstage with a sway in his hips. He tagged Momoi as he passed by her. She was tucked behind the curtains of the wings. Everyone knew she was the last to go as she was supposed to be the best of the best.

   Momoi watched as Helene introduced her. Her heart beat in her chest and nervousness rattled her bones. ‘Here she is, ladies and gentlemen, the final act of the day: Momoi Satsuki! I’m sure she’ll delight us with her feminine wiles!’ Helene said. Momoi hoped that she could delight the audience as well.

   She stepped out from the wings and into the bright light of the stage. It burned. The audience thundered in her ears and she was blinded by all sorts of pressures: external and internal. The audience were looking forward to her performance despite her blunder at the Cherrygrove Rookie Cup but Momoi couldn’t hear that in the way they cheered like they were expecting a bloodbath. She heard them baying for more embarrassment on her behalf. Momoi was terrified but she had a simple method for dealing with terror. She would simply bite back. She would be the bigger and more fearsome person. When she was four, she was afraid of the monster under her bed so she tamed it. When she was five, she was afraid of Aomine so she tamed him too – or at least, she tried to.

   Momoi selected her PokeBall with grace. She smiled elegantly, purely. No one could tell she was a wreck beneath her calm. ‘Hana, my greatest dear! Good luck!’ she called out and she girlishly threw out her PokeBall. In a cluster of effervescent hearts, Momoi’s Pokémon floated into view. Hana was the name of Momoi’s Skiploom; it had an expression of mindless, drifting bliss.

   Momoi took a deep breath and sincerity bloomed earnestly in her sweet voice. ‘I believe in you, Hana, just like we practiced, take your time!’ Momoi shouted. Hana spun around and seemed to smile broader. A few seconds passed and Momoi chewed her lips; she glanced panicked at the timer. Perhaps she shouldn’t have told Hana to take her time.

   But then something happened. Hana spun around for a second time and a glittery, pink wind spread out around her. In quick succession, not even a second later, a second attack followed. Purple powder drifted on the waves of a Fairy Wind. Hana spun around and danced in the centre of an unfurling, gorgeous spectacle. Again without refractory, Hana released an attack but this time it was much stronger than anything she had used before without Momoi’s command.

   This was a Giga Drain. Beams of bright green energy were concentrated on the crown of Hana’s head and shot outwards in an unrelenting burst. From the audience’s perspective, it was a beautiful cacophony of ethereal colours and celestial textures. They were left awed and breathless. This was why Momoi Satsuki was considered a genius.

   Yet, this wasn’t why she considered herself one. She thought her innate talent manifested as analytic eyes and unnatural estimation. She thought this routine was built on intense bonding with her Pokémon and building on the special talents that they had. Hana just so happened to respond especially well to positive reinforcement.

   As the colours faded and dander disappeared, Hana spun back wildly with hopeful eyes. She tackled Momoi and nuzzled against her face. Momoi recoiled and giggled as she let Hana assail her with cuddles. The audience cooed as they watched the playful pair snuggle.

   ‘Isn’t this a beautiful testimony regarding the close bond between Trainer and Pokémon?’ Helene asked. ‘Let’s hope it impressed the judges...’

‘Momoi-kun,’ Shirogane began and he opened up his body language in a paternal, fond fashion, ‘it is good to see that you have forged a new beginning for yourself given your blunders in the last Contest. I’m glad you have such wit and such eyes, I find no fault in your performance. I see no ways to enhance the performance as it was a beautiful spectacle true to you and your Pokémon’s character. Nine points; you have exceeded my expectations.’

   Momoi smiled graciously. ‘Thank you, sir, but I implore you to at least tell me something I could try and improve.’ she begged.

‘Nothing is springing to mind immediately.’ Shirogane replied and he fell silent. He let his contemporaries speak next. This wasn’t a private event after all; otherwise he would help Momoi improve her nigh flawless performance.

   Nurse Joy beamed. She was completely thrilled by Momoi’s performance and she looked as though she would explode if she wasn’t given the opportunity to gush within the next two seconds. ‘Momoi Satsuki I could not be more impressed with your performance! It was simple yet stunning but the true beauty of your performance was how it was built upon the trust between you and your Skiploom. You are a model Trainer in that aspect because you trusted that Skiploom would abide by your practice and Skiploom responded with such energy. Ten points!’ Nurse Joy rambled. Her voice was as clear as a bell.

   Harasawa brought the attention to himself with an ample smile. ‘I cannot elaborate further than what Shirogane-sensei and Nurse Joy have already said. Your performance leaves close to nothing to be desired. It truly does convey a grand sense of trust between you and your Skiploom, based on your behaviour during the performance; I believe it may be built upon your rumoured abilities – your analysis? I say well done to that, continue honing your skills. Ten points.’ he said.

   Takeuchi crossed his arms and glowered. ‘It is my philosophy that the perfect performance does not exist. Confidence can assure greatness, as can hard work, but there is always something that can be improved. no matter how many times I assess what you have just shown us, I find it immensely difficult to find a flaw other than that it was too short though you did “waste” time at the beginning by allowing Skiploom the pleasure of performing at its own pace...’ Takeuchi grumbled. He was ready to leave but he wasn’t ready for what he had to do first. ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this but I award you ten points.’

   Momoi’s heart skipped a beat and she choked on her own breath. Her eyes widened and she transcended joy. She got a nigh perfect score of thirty-nine. She was so enamoured by it that she tuned out what Helene had to say about wrapping up loose ends and how tomorrow and the next day will play out.


	42. Was There Any Point in Trying?

The following morning, Momoi and Kise returned to the school bright and early with Kasamatsu reluctantly in tow. Today was going to be quick and they wanted to assure everything would run smoothly by being punctual. There had been over six hundred performances yesterday, including those who had instantly failed by going over the time limit. The time limit cleaved that number by over half. This morning’s announcements were set to do the same as well.

Helene grinned as she spoke into her Bluetooth: she was forever bright-eyed and bushy-tailed unlike the audience and the performers. ‘Same rules as always folks. The top one hundred will compete in fabulous battles today and the final four will duke it out later on. Everyone gets two minutes to shine and a health bar to defend.’ Helene explained to people who didn’t care. Everyone knew this already. Everyone wanted to know who the top one hundred would be.

Then the grandiose screen was unveiled but no names or faces just yet. The audience jittered with excitement; murmuring about their favourites and who might just make the grade. Helene teased the audience with a knowing smirk. ‘The judges have decided that the cut-off will be twenty-five. For the fifty of you who received twenty-five points exactly, the judges meticulously scrutinised you lot to pick who deserves a chance to take the Ribbon. For everyone else who were victimised by the time limit or under twenty-five points, better luck next time folks.’ Helene said.

She threw her hand backwards, towards the big screen, and grinned. To no one’s surprise, the first two names to be listed were Momoi Satsuki and Kise Ryouta. Some more unsurprising names to pop up on screen were Sugawara Koushi and Sakurai Ryou. It was the last name featured that got eyebrows to raise and malicious whispers to spread: Furihata Kouki. Helene even had to address why Furihata Kouki had been chosen as the hundredth competitor because it was such a controversial decision. Luckily, the authority granted to her by the respected judges guarded her and Furihata from further shame; for now at least, after today might be a different story. 

Helene then whipped right back around and resumed a more social persona. ‘And now onto the first round of battles!’ she said and she brought out the first Coordinators and their Pokémon. It was to be expected that Momoi and Kise would obliterate their first few rivals. The other notable Coordinators, such as Sugawara, Sakurai, and Furihata, faired okay but it seemed that the Miracles were working up to an surmountable force.

There was a seemingly mournful look in Helene’s eyes as she was relayed information into her Bluetooth earpiece. She paused and then announced the next round. ‘Next up, we have Sakurai Ryou versus Kise Ryouta!’ she shouted. There was a moment of held breath from her as she listened to the audience roar. Kise was a fan favourite, naturally, and his battling prowess had impressed everyone thus far but Helene could hear the bloodthirsty tone the students particularly yelled with. They were expecting a non-literal bloodbath. 

Sakurai ventured onto the stage nervously like a child ridden with stage-fright. Kise meanwhile entered the stage with a confidence that drew all eyes to his strut. The two took to opposite ends of the stage. ‘Take a side, boys. Heads or tails?’ she asked.

‘Heads.’ Kise said with a flirty wink.

‘Tails then.’ Sakurai’s voice cracked; he was trying not to mumble but he couldn’t focus with all these eyes on them.

The digital coin comprising most of the television screen was flipped. ‘Heads!’ Helene announced once the coin settled. Kise grinned and Sakurai shrank. ‘Kise Ryouta has the priority.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Kise replied as he wasted a second going between his PokeBalls, playfully unsure of who to pick. He finally chose a PokeBall and threw it out with a mischievous smile. ‘Go! Jokocchi!’ Kise yelled and in a thunderous burst of orange, a Jolteon stepped out onto the stage with a snarl on its maw. Much like its Trainer, it was confident and handsome.

Sakurai fumbled with his PokeBalls, unsure of who to pick. He had been hoping that Kise would go against his electric theme but apparently not. ‘Good luck, Vulpix!’ Sakurai shouted and he threw out his PokeBall. In the midst of ethereal, white smoke his Vulpix waded through with its head down low and a frightened demeanour. 

These two Trainers were singlehandedly proving the theory that Pokémon take after their humans. ‘The timer starts... now!’ Helene yelled and instantly, Kise put on his game face with a devilish smirk.

‘Thunder Fang!’ he yelled and Jokocchi responded immediately. It decided that the best course of action would be to go all out.

It dashed towards the timid Vulpix with messy and clumsy footwork. Jokocchi opened its mouth wide and revealed long fangs that crackled with sparks of electricity. It tackled Vulpix and pinned its under its weight, from there, Jokocchi chomped down. Vulpix squirmed noisily beneath Jokocchi. A sizeable chip of yellow was taken from Sakurai’s corresponding health bar. Jokocchi’s passion for battle had impressed the audience.

Sakurai’s lower lip quibbled; he hesitated, and then shouted an instruction for his Vulpix: ‘Fire Spin!’ His Vulpix yipped in reply and summoned faint flames that swirled and danced mystically around the two Pokémon. Jokocchi leapt up and barked at the flames and was consequently inflicted with a temporary burn. Kise received an equal reduction of hit points to Sakurai.

‘Jokocchi, combine Quick Attack and Double Kick!’ Kise yelled. Jokocchi dashed madly towards Vulpix with a silvery after trail. Jokocchi barged Vulpix, sped past and left it muddled in the middle of that afterimage of Jokocchi’s body. Jokocchi bucked and changed direction, still within centimetres of Vulpix. Jokocchi used its hind legs to jostle Vulpix repeatedly. Vulpix was pushed back violently and even harassed into the ground; even flat on its belly. Faint flames shot up and Jokocchi took damage once it had finished its attack.

Helene tugged on her bottom lip before she masked any worry she had. It was her judgement as to whether Vulpix could continue or not. She heard whispers from her earpiece and watched as Sakurai lost more than half of his remaining hit points. That was a beautifully executed combination attack from Jolteon. ‘Vulpix is still able to battle... One m minute remaining.’ she announced.

‘It’s okay, Vulpix, hang in there... use Ember!’ Sakurai shouted.

Vulpix struggled to its paws and hurled an array of embers at Jokocchi who deftly avoided them all. Although Jokocchi took damage from the Fire Spin from earlier, it was minimal and as was the removal of health from Kise’s bar.

Sakurai also suffered the removal of another small chip of health because his Vulpix had been unable to land any hits. Sakurai’s fists began to curl and he could feel it happen. Sakurai had what he liked to called a ‘crutch’ personality and it tended to rear its head whenever he was in a pinch. It was like his ability; his own version of how some Pokémon had forme changes. His eyes darkened and his competitive streak fuelled his blood. Suddenly, he wasn’t as bothered by all the audience members. 

‘C’mon, Jokocchi, we can end this in thirty seconds, right? Use Thundershock – at full power!’ Kise said and Jokocchi yipped. It began to summon power that made its body glow. It gathered the energy then released it in a decisive strike. Vulpix took the attack head and was thoroughly electrified but there was a gallant look in its eyes and it resisted the critical hit. It howled, sorrowfully, and then produced a blue coloured berry. It nibbled on it a little bit before scoffing it down. Vulpix recovered some health points as a result. 

Kise and Sakurai glared at the television screen. Kise had barely been touched whilst Sakurai’s had been utterly thrashed. Sakurai was within an inch of his life, literally but Vulpix’s brave act had inspired the backstage judges who handled technology to remove a fair few of Kise’s hit points in retaliation. However, Sakurai was still on the ropes but his and Vulpix’s ‘clutch’ personalities had turned the flow of the battle.

‘We’re not going down without a fight!’ Sakurai howled. Kise laughed.

‘I knew I was right to keep an eye on you.’ Kise retorted. Sakurai was flattered by the fact that Kise had remembered him: the random kid with an Eevee at Azalea Town but this wasn’t the time to follow up on that nice feeling. This was the time to act like this was war. ‘Vulpix, use Ember again!’ Sakurai instructed.

Vulpix dashed towards Jokocchi with an angered glint in its eyes. Its movements were free of tangle and hesitance; completely unlike what it had been like a moment ago. At close quarters, Vulpix released a spray of vibrant and fervent embers. Jokocchi was unable to evade them and took decent damage. Vulpix did not seem to have the attack stats to back up its sudden change in battle style but its effort was impressive nonetheless.

Jokocchi scampered backwards but there was a new sway to its movement; as though it had many tails rather than one to disrupt the balance of its agility. To those who were aware of Kise’s gift over Pokémon, they realised that Jokocchi was trying to assimilate Vulpix’s movements into its own arsenal. 

Kise’s health bar took a hit but he was still afloat, beyond half way. Sakurai refused to acknowledge that though. In his ‘clutch’ state of boiling blood and heat, he refused to go down without a fight and that would mean raging against the obvious reality that he was going to lose. It seemed impossible for him and his Vulpix to pull through against Kise and his Jolteon. There was too large of a gap between their strengths but Sakurai was going to fight onwards regardless.

‘Jokocchi, no more surprises this time hopefully... Use Thunder Fang!’ Kise instructed playfully and Jokocchi charged at Vulpix. The messy footwork Jokocchi had been exhibiting earlier vanished completely and had become refined; exactly like Vulpix carried on so elegantly. Jokocchi pounced on Vulpix and pinned it to the ground again before biting down on Vulpix’s neck with fangs that glittered and sparked with electricity.

Vulpix whimpered and its eyes spun. Sakurai had the tiniest slither of his health bar remaining because of this attack; had Vulpix not have fainted, the battle could have lasted another round. Sakurai lost grip on his ‘clutch’ personality and he resumed his normal, timid self again. ‘R-Return, Vulpix!’ he said and Vulpix disappeared from the stage. 

‘Vulpix is unable to battle. Kise wins!’ Helene announced even though the outcome was obvious.

Helene ushered in the next two Coordinators. ‘Momoi Satsuki... versus Furihata Kouki!’ she announced once she had gotten word from on high. Momoi skipped onto the stage and basked in beloved applause. Furihata was not greeted with such a welcome. He was blasé, forgettable: the only reason people remembered him was because he had gone first yesterday and had failed miserably.

The Coordinators took to opposite ends of the stage. ‘Pick a side of the coin.’ Helene asked as the television screen displayed a roughly rendered coin.

‘Tails.’ both said at once.

‘I’ll pick again,’ Momoi offered, ‘I’ll pick heads.’

‘Thank you.’ Helene said and the coin was flipped. It settled after a few seconds and Helene checked it. ‘Heads!’ she announced. ‘Momoi Satsuki has priority.’

Momoi chose her partner Pokémon with ease. ‘Gina, my greatest dear! Good luck!’ she called out and with froufrou pose, she tossed out her PokeBall. Her Jigglypuff landed in the midst of pink-tinted bubbles with a giddy smile. 

‘B-Bellsprout!’ Furihata yelled and he inelegantly threw out his PokeBall. Without any special effects, his Bellsprout joined Gina on the stage. Momoi shuddered in anticipation with a cutesy wiggle that she couldn’t control. It came over her suddenly like a chill.

‘Battle... begin!’ Helene announced and the timer came to life.

Momoi spared no time and immediately charged through her strategy. ‘Sing!’ Momoi instructed with an uplifting-sounding voice. Gina waddled forward and began to expel dulcet sounds that lulled Bellsprout to sleep. Momoi grinned. ‘Fantastic work, Gina!’ she cooed. Furihata groaned. The damage his health bar took because of the status condition was very slight. ‘C’mon Bellsprout, wake up!’ Furihata encouraged but Bellsprout continued to sleep, curled up, and tucked under its leaves.

‘Continue on, Momoi.’ Helene instructed.

‘Thank you... Gina! Use Ice Punch!’ Momoi yelped. Gina’s tiny fist became coated in blue-white ice and she awkwardly charged at the unsuspecting, snoozing Bellsprout. Gina’s fist made a quick contact to Bellsprout’s forehead. Bellsprout was robbed of more than half of its hit points but Furihata’s health bar remained fine; only a decent chunk was removed and he still had about half of it being yellow.

Furihata tried all sorts of tactics during his turn to wake up his Bellsprout but it remained blissfully asleep and open to Gina’s attacks. ‘Ice Punch! Once more, Gina!’ Momoi shouted and Gina toddled forth with an icy fist. Gina threw back her fist and then attacked. Bellsprout took a second attack to its forehead. This time, it woke up but not before the attack connected and Gina puffed up proudly.

Bellsprout made deranged noises and defied all expectations. It survived the attack. Even Furihata was shocked. ‘Bellsprout is able to battle!’ Helene yelped, stunned.

‘U-Uh, okay, c’mon, Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!’ Furihata yelled, stumbling through his words.

Bellsprout weakly threw forward a vine that slapped Gina to almost no effect other than to diminish less than inch of Momoi’s health bar. Momoi smiled. She liked the struggle. Furihata blinked back tears. At least Bellsprout was trying.

Momoi savoured the moment, she thought to herself: You tried, you didn’t succeed. Gina awaited instructions and Momoi chose her finale. ‘Disarming Voice.’ Momoi said. There was something strangely satisifying about knocking out a Pokémon weak to her own, especially when the finishing attack was a move weak to the foe.

Gina inhaled deeply. She rounded even more so than usual and puffed up like a balloon. She let loose a charming voice that was loud and raucous despite its sweetness. A stream of pink-purple heart shapes pulsated as they rushed past Bellsprout and dealt damage both physical and emotional. Bellsprout stumbled backwards and its roots flailed. Bellsprout was knocked down and knocked out; its eyes spun wildly. Gina reigned victorious in this one-sided battled.

Helene spoke. ‘Bellsprout is unable to battle. Momoi is the winner.’ she announced and she allowed the next Coordinators to move onto the stage while Momoi and Furihata left. Momoi wasn’t overly affected by her win; she still had bigger problems like Kise and Sugawara to worry about.

Furihata, however, was in an entirely different state altogether. He wasn’t sad or angry. He was blank... disaffected. His eyes watered and soon, tears streamed down his cheeks but he didn’t feel anything. His hands clenched together and Furihata was swathed by the realisation that it was his fault Bellsprout hadn’t won. If only he had trained some more then it would have been a more even match because he could have used Acid or something, maybe even the power of an evolutionary state as well.

It dawned on him what he felt was; or more accurately, the lack of what he felt was. It was the numbing feeling of disappointment with himself. He was so used to it at this point that he couldn’t work out the obvious. 

Furihata wandered outside like a zombie. He needed some more time to reconsider some things about his life. When he had lost to Hayato at the Violet City Gym, Hayato had told him that maybe his battling style would be more suited to Contests. It would seem now that Hayato was trying to pull the wool over his eyes and was feeding him insincere sentiments as an apology.

Furihata sat on a stone bench behind the Hall. This was a really good school. It was nothing like the one that he had grown up with in Mahogany Town. His tears began to flow heavier. ‘I’m sorry guys.’ he apologised. He lowered his head and tried not to weep into his hands.

Someone approached. ‘Uh!’ they said and he looked up. Furihata snivelled. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Furihata apologised.

‘I shouldn’t have walked in like this.’ the person said. He had cyan hair and blue eyes yet he seemed to have no presence at all. Furihata figured he would have noticed such a person even in his pitiful state.

That person sat down. ‘I’m a little busy right now but I’m happy to listen to you if you need to vent.’ the person said. ‘I’m Kuroko Tetsuya; I used to go to this school. I’m currently visiting so I can see my friends. Unfortunately, I got separated from them and started to wander.’

‘Furihata Kouki: worst Pokémon Trainer alive.’ he introduced himself.

‘That’s not true.’ Kuroko rebuked.


	43. Average

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo whaddup MTV, welcome to my crib. I call it THE Rare Pair Hell – enjoy your stay. I was going to give Furihata “Defeatist” but I’m not that mean. Also, the boys who are the focus of this chapter are too precious. Someone protect them and cherish them and wrap them up in bubble wrap. They are warm...and soft... like mashed potato.

  Furihata was unsure of who this person was but he had to be wrong. ‘I really am.’ he insisted. ‘I’m the worst at anything I ever do.’

‘Are you judging yourself by the standards of others or yourself?’ Kuroko asked.

‘Both?’ Furihata guessed.

‘I would say you are judging by your own, or perhaps the people you shouldn’t compare yourself to at all.’ Kuroko said.

  He became forlorn. ‘I used to struggle greatly with fulfilling other people’s standards until I finally reclaimed my abilities and started using them in a way that is constructive. I’m a Pokemon Trainer too but I don’t fight too battles. I’m more of a breeder nowadays. It took me a while to decide on that, I just had to meet the right person however. I know I must sound pretentious; why should you listen to me, I’m a random stranger but I’m a random stranger who can sympathise with your plight. Have you ever heard this quote: “If you judge a Magikarp by the way it climbs a tree, it will be stupid forever”? Perhaps, you need to find something you can do that is unique to you. A Magikarp is a genius when it comes to surviving in the worst of circumstances. What’s your special quality?’

  The two paused and Kuroko smiled serenely; offering genuinely kind wisdom to Furihata who had stopped crying. Something about what Kuroko was preaching was genuinely resonating with him. ‘Thanks but I’m not good at anything.’

‘I digress.’ Kuroko argued.

Furihata was sceptical. ‘On what grounds?’ he asked.

‘Well,’ Kuroko began, ‘my special talent compensates for my low presence. I can guess what a person’s special talent will be. For example, I feel as though your Pokemon are quite fast, when awake, and can avoid attacks quite well. Similarly, I feel as though if you were to have a Pokemon Ability, it would be like Illuminate. You seem to draw people to you. I hope that gives you a hint as to how you can alter your perception of yourself. I refuse to leave this conversation knowing you still think of yourself as “the worst Trainer” because trust me, I know the identity of the worst Trainer and you are nothing like him.’ Kuroko said.

  Kuroko was completely torn off from his train of thought. He was on a new tangent now. ‘Saying you that are the “worst Trainer” is an insult to your Pokémon. I get the feeling you really love them and they love you back. I think you need to change, Furihata-kun but I can’t tell you how, nor can I tell you to start. I just want you to be aware that if you want to stop being the “worst Trainer” you can start by scrapping anything you are told by that man Shirogane Kozo-sensei. You can disregard anything cruel because it is not true. You are a wonderful person, even if you can’t see it. You are not anything like the “worst Trainer” because you attract people; he repels them.’

  ‘Who did you say you were again?’ Furihata asked. He fumbled with his manners. He was aiming to sound polite but he feared he sounded rude.

‘Kuroko Tetsuya, member of the Generation of Miracles.’

  Furihata was awed. That sounded implausible. ‘What?’ he asked. Kuroko’s PokeGear started to buzz.

‘Excuse me but I think I have to answer this. It was nice meeting you, Furihata-kun. I hope I was able to cheer you up.’ Kuroko replied and he got up, wandered away, and put his PokeGear to his face. ‘Hello? Kagami-kun? Don’t worry; I’m not too far away. You found a spot in the bleachers? Hang on, I’ll find you.’

  When Kuroko spoke up until the point of “being able to guess a person’s special talent”, Furihata had found himself comforted. He had to admit, despite Kuroko’s strange features like his blue hair, he seemed pretty average. After that point, Furihata had been lost. He really didn’t understand Kuroko’s worldview. The “Miracles” of this land were something else entirely, Furihata decided. They weren’t normal human beings. Not with their powers, their influence.

  At least he felt better. His cheeks had dried and he didn’t feel that terrible weight of being numbingly disappointing anymore. He still felt average though. Kuroko’s strange pep talk hadn’t helped too much. Furihata had to admit, if he wasn’t was the worst Trainer, who was? He was curious to know. Kuroko sounded bitter when he spoke of this guy.

  Furihata watched as Kuroko left. The backstage door was oddly busy even though it was still very early in the day and everyone else who was still in the running were addicted to watching their rivals compete. As Kuroko disappeared, a new person appeared. ‘Hello? Are you Furihata Kouki-san?’

‘Aren’t I Mr Popularity today? Yes, I’m him.’ Furihata said.

  The boy approached. They were of similar height and build. Except, this guy was a more attractive and noticeable than him. ‘I’m Sakurai Ryou and I wanted to congratulate you.’

‘On what?’ Furihata asked.

‘I thought you were really brave yesterday and even today, the way you kept going on against Momoi-san even though, well, it was a little hopeless. I’m sorry but I overheard you talking to that Kuroko-san and I just wanted you to know that I agree. I don’t think you’re the worst Trainer.’ Sakurai said.

  He crept cautiously towards Furihata and sat on the bench. He left quite the gap and kept his space to himself. ‘Oh.’ Furihata said.

‘I didn’t even know Herdier can learn Sandstorm.’ Sakurai added. He didn’t want the conversation to pause. He didn’t know what had come over him but he couldn’t let this poor stranger have such a pity party by himself.

  Sakurai looked at the sky. ‘To be honest, I don’t think I’m all that of a great Trainer either but maybe we can improve... together.’ Sakurai said. Furihata glanced at Sakurai furtively. He was quite beautiful, to be honest. Furihata felt blessed that he had managed to attract such a warm-hearted person – people really, including Kuroko.

  ‘O-Okay.’ Furihata accepted and Sakurai met his gaze.

‘Thank you.’ Sakurai replied. Both boys immediately felt awkward as a result and their faces turned scarlet. This was going to be the start of something sweet and strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some self promotion down here: 
> 
> Are you a MidoTaka fan?  
> Are you a Haikyuu!! fan?  
> Do you for some reason love my writing?  
> Do you just love suffering and rare pair hell?
> 
> Well then, have I got a good deal for you because you can at least one (or all of them) out of my new fic "I'll Make a Marine Out of You"
> 
> /// Also if I hope convinced you that FuriSaku is a precious ship uwu


	44. Refreshing Revenge

   The competitors in the Academia Soiree Contest were continuing declining and only the best was rising to the top. It was nearing the middle of the afternoon and it was now safe to assume, now that Kise had just taken out the fourth remaining competitor that the Contest was going to come to a close within the hour. The Ribbon was within reach for the two other Kise was competing against as well.

   ‘Well folks, all good things must come to a close. Will this be the end of the Academia Soiree for Momoi Satsuki... or Sugawara Koushi?’ Helene asked as her arm swung around, towards the wings of the stage. The two Coordinators came on stage. Momoi glided onto her end of the stage and she was a neatly contained vessel for unbridled rage. She would get revenge. She would defeat Sugawara Koushi. Her rival could sense her thirst for victory but he wasn’t going to relent; not willing anymore. He smiled serenely.

   A giant coin manifested onto the television screen. ‘Pick a side, folks.’ Helene instructed.

‘Heads.’ Momoi replied.

‘Tails.’ Sugawara answered.

‘Okeydokey.’ Helene said and the coin was flipped. A moment passed and the digital coin settled. Helene checked it then declared it for all: ‘Heads! Momoi has priority.’

   Momoi selected a PokeBall from her bag. ‘Hana, my greatest dear! Good luck!’ Momoi yelled and she threw out the PokeBall belonging to her Skiploom. She floated out of a fizz of bubbly, pink hearts.

‘Bayleef!’ Sugawara yelled and he tossed out the PokeBall belonging to his starter Pokémon. His Bayleef strode out of a crescendo of scarlet music notes that sang a simplistic melody.

‘Battle... Begin!’ Helene announced.

   ‘Use Poison Powder!’ Momoi instructed and Hana dived into Bayleef’s close quarters. Hana expelled a cloud of purple coloured powder that infected Bayleef with a status condition. Bayleef sneezed as leftover powder settled over its nostrils. A tiny slab was taken from Sugawara’s health bar.

‘Its okay, Bayleef, keep going. Use Tackle!’ Sugawara said.

   Bayleef quickly head-butted Hana and pushed her away. Bayleef stomped and glared. Hana flew around aimlessly, riding the motion of Bayleef’s attack. Hana had taken some damage as had Momoi’s health bar. Bayleef shivered and took poison damage. Sugawara’s health bar also took a little bit of damage because of it as well.

   ‘Bounce!’ Momoi instructed and Hana plunged downwards in a sudden, forceful shift. She then rebounded off of the ground and flung herself high into the air. All eyes were on her. There was no change in the health bars of either Coordinator. ‘Magical Leaf!’ Sugawara called out although it would be useless as not even moves Magical Leaf could touch a Pokemon in the invulnerable stage of the technique.

   Bayleef futilely attempted to reach Hana with his multi-coloured, glowing crescents. He tossed them far but not far enough as Hana evaded them based on purely height. Hana swerved herself around and brought herself downwards offensively. She tackled Bayleef with all her might and Bayleef staggered backwards half a pace. Sugawara’s health bar took a substantial amount of damage that did not fully correlate to the damage his Bayleef endured.

   ‘Now’s our chance, Poison Powder!’ Sugawara yelped and Bayleef expelled a scattering of purple dust over Hana. Hana was affected by it and sustained a status condition. Bayleef chuffed and Hana spun out carelessly with giggly, little noises.

‘Retaliate, Hana! Use Fairy Wind!’ Momoi said; she was well aware that Hana would get a strange boost to that move because of her Fairy type affinity. She smiled.

   Nobody saw the vicious snarl beneath her cherry-coloured lipstick. This was the type of battle Momoi had been craving. She wanted revenge; she wanted to release all this pent up frustration she had because she was sick of being the weak link. She had to redeem herself or so help her. Nobody would have mercy on her if she lost to Sugawara again. She would lose all status and all her talents would be for naught because she would be perceived as the dud amongst the diamonds. Momoi refused to let this happen.

   Hana swung forth. A strong gust that carried pink glitter moved with Hana’s jerky movements. It spiralled out from around the Cottonweed Pokemon and encapsulated Bayleef. Bayleef took damage from the pretty attack and Sugawara’s health bar diminished thusly too. Both Pokemon proceeded to take damage from their status conditions but nothing was removed from either Trainer’s health bars.

   ‘Tackle!’ Sugawara called out and Bayleef charged forward. Bayleef thrust out the leaf atop its head and smacked Hana with it. Hana was sent flying in lopsided circles and was relatively unfazed by the attack. Momoi’s health bar depleted an inch or two on the big screen; nothing drastic. ‘Hana, I believe in you: use Bounce!’ Momoi called out and Hana plunged from the air instantly. She brought herself back up with the rubbery consistency of a bouncy ball. Hana rocketed to the top of the ceiling where she was safe from anything Sugawara’s Bayleef could hit her with.

   Sugawara huffed. ‘I didn’t want to use this so early...’ he muttered but it was his only choice. ‘Synthesis!’ he instructed. The leaf atop of Bayleef’s head glowed a supernatural shade of pale green and it absorbed energy from around it, regaining health as a result. A slight chip of yellow was removed from Momoi’s health bar. There was something majestic about the way in which Bayleef executed its order.

   Hana brought herself down from the ceiling. She plummeted at a ridiculous speed and brought herself down on Bayleef like an anvil. Hana was a force to be reckoned with and it appeared that this particular Bounce was a critical hit as it brought Bayleef onto is belly despite the weight different and other factors involved with Hana’s attack. Momoi couldn’t be prouder. She watched gleefully as Sugawara’s health bar took a major hit. It was a pity that Sugawara hadn’t used Synthesis last turn otherwise Bayleef would have fainted but no matter, another ferocious attack like that and he would be down for the count.

   Sugawara was aware of that. He was hyperaware if anything. Momoi was starving for victory. He had taken her victory previously like a Murkrow takes a treasure from a Meowth. Now, she was on the hunt and Sugawara knew that Momoi’s onslaught would be merciless and thus far, there hadn’t been any surprises. Perhaps, Momoi hadn’t learned from her loss... Perhaps she was as vain and arrogant as rumours would whisper. But that made no sense. Momoi always presented herself as quick to learn. She wouldn’t leave an experience regardless of how negative it was without learning something.

   ‘Bayleef, use Magical Leaf!’ Sugawara instructed and Bayleef lurched forward. It threw its head forward and released a scattering of leaves infused with mystic power. They surged forward like arrows and pierced Hana. Momoi’s health bar reduced and she bowed her head graciously. Her eyes darkened. ‘Hana, come back here a second.’ she said and Hana floated back towards her. ‘Hana, I trust you, do as you please for the rest of the!’ she said and she blew a kiss to her Pokemon who became giddy with affection.

   Hana turned back and entered the court again. The audience was stunned; they whispered in worried tones. Momoi remained confident, she puffed out her chest and watched with trusting eyes. Who in the right mind?

‘Momoi is establishing herself as the Pokemon Whisperer; this is the second time in this Contest she has entrusted the battle to her partner Pokemon’s judgement!’ Marian said, awed.

   Hana glowed pale green and absorbed specks of strange, flashy light: Synthesis. Hana regained health but both of the Trainer’s health bars remained unchanged. ‘Bayleef, use Iron Tail!’ Sugawara commanded. Bayleef charged forward with its tail encased in a metallic sheen. Bayleef swung around violently and attempted to strike Hana but Hana evaded the attack but floating higher than where Bayleef is able to reach.

   ‘Keep on going, Hana! I love you!’ Momoi encouraged.

‘Skip!’ Hana replied.

‘A minute to go!’ Marian reminded as Hana surged forth. Hana was central to a pulsating breeze of pastel pink glitter. Hana wielded it and struck Bayleef. Sugawara’s health bar decreased. The decrease was more drastic than it should have. The audience was going wild: enamoured by the bond between Momoi and Hana.

   Sugawara gritted his teeth. His competitive streak flared but it’s not like he could mimic Momoi’s daring antics. ‘Keep going, Bayleef, try again: Iron Tail!’ Sugawara instructed and Bayleef obeyed. Its tail was coated in the metallic sheen again. It roared as it stomped forward. It swerved around and struck Hana across its body. Momoi’s health bar diminished a fair fraction. Sugawara did not dish out damage to Momoi that was equal to what she had dealt to him. It felt like it was an injustice of a type. Momoi’s genius was being treated as better than his best efforts.

   Momoi smiled. ‘Okay, Hana, once more: just do what you want.’ she said.

‘Skip! Skip!’ Hana crooned and surged forward with a spiralling, coloured zephyr. Hana orbited around Bayleef and the zephyr followed. Bayleef took damage as did Sugawara’s health bar but it wasn’t a major hit however, Sugawara was soon running out of distance between where his health bar was and where it ended.

   ‘Magical Leaf!’ Sugawara instructed. Bayleef pounded the floor beneath his feet and released a scattering of mystic light laced leaves into the air from his neck. The leaves surged forth and battered past Hana. Hana was tossed around in their wake but barely took any damage. It was an aseptically powerful performance with nothing to back it up.

   ‘Thirty seconds remaining.’ Helene voiced ominously.

‘Go forth! Full power, Hana: use your Giga Drain and Fairy Wind combination attack!’ Momoi yelled.

   Hana spun around like a lost bloom on a gale. She released glistening, green orbs from her body and glittery, pink specks on a gentle wind. The pastel colours of her attack complimented each other like pale snapdragon blossoms on a stem. Hana wielded the orbs expertly and thrust them forward alongside her delicate twirl. Bayleef was assailed by the pink and green flecks.

   Bayleef stumbled backwards as it was barraged by Hana’s attack. It closed its eyes and bleated. Soon, Bayleef was standing by Sugawara’s side and was severely weakened by Hana and Momoi’s combination attack. Sugawara glanced at the screen.

   Momoi smiled. She had no need to copy his instinctive movement. She could already sense the outcome. She closed her eyes and smiled knowingly; took a deep breath and bloomed with satisfaction. This was the glory of victory. This was her refreshing revenge. It was sweet and filled her from top of her head to bottom of her feet with warm, triumphant gratification. Whoever said revenge was empty and unfulfilling has clearly never succeeded in avenging oneself.  

   Sugawara’s health bar was thoroughly emptied. Sugawara didn’t mind. He’d never seen someone so wholesomely thrown into a bout of bliss like Momoi was right now. She was wiping away happy tears and cuddling her Skiploom. Seeing her so overjoyed gave back to Sugawara. He was okay with his loss. It had been a good battle but Momoi’s talent for hand rearing her Pokemon was not something a normal Trainer could derail. Maybe next time, maybe never but that was okay.

   ‘Momoi Satsuki wins!’ Helene announced and Momoi’s image filled the flat screen in the Hall. People cheered and applauded her. Momoi graciously accepted the love with a huge smile and swollen heart. Sugawara returned Bayleef to its PokeBall then excused himself.

   ‘And here we are, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the last match of the day: one for the history books. Miracle versus Miracle: Kise Ryouta versus Momoi Satsuki. Momoi dried her face and her smile, sweet and innocent, transformed into one of a lust for victory. She was completely and utterly serious about facing Kise.

   Kise skipped on stage and he was lavished with praise. He took the other end of the court. ‘Go easy on me, Momocchi.’ he asked.

‘Never.’ Momoi replied defiantly.

‘Wouldn’t expect anything less from you.’ Kise chuckled.


	45. Clash of the Beautiful Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very good at planning but unfortunately, we must go on hiatus :C But only until after Sun and Moon are released; in Australia and I’ve played Sun for myself. It’s because the following chapter requires information that hasn’t been released yet. It’s going to be awkward if things don’t align the way I want :/ But yes, unfortunately, I must go on hiatus but the silver lining is more time to work on (Poke)Ball is Life :D

   ‘Heads or tails?’ Helene asked, breaking through the banter.

‘Tails!’ both cried out. They giggled at one another from across the court good-naturedly.

‘I’ll take heads then.’ Momoi offered.

‘No I insist, you take tails.’ Kise replied with an actor’s flair.

   This exchange continued for another few moments before Helene decided the joke had run for too long. She assigned Momoi “heads” and Kise “tails”. Then the coin was flipped. Its rough, out of date animations went through its cycle. Helene checked over her shoulder briefly: the only on in the Hall whose eyes weren’t fixated on the screen.

‘Heads!’ she announced. ‘Kise has priority.’

‘Aren’t I lucky?’ Kise mused to himself.

   He took no time at all to select his partner Pokemon: the obvious remedy to Momoi’s affiliation with fairy types. ‘Go, Subokocchi!’ he cried out. He threw his PokeBall into the range of the lower half of the court. In a burst of pink petals, his Roselia came dancing like a prima donna ballerina onto stage.

   Momoi however was no worried because she had the perfect antidote to Kise’s futile poison. She chose her PokeBall delicately than tossed it out with an accompanying:

‘Nina, my dearest, good luck!’

   Momoi’s PokeBall opened and in a burst of pink petals and white pieces of confetti, Momoi’s Ninetails strode forth with shimmering fur and a regal howl. Subokocchi retaliated with a shimmy and competitive titter.

   ‘Begin!’ Helene yelled. Her voice resounded through the hall, a momentary hush, only for the audience enthralled with the idea of two Miracles battling erupted into a loud crash and crescendo of excitement and applause. They were so noisy they blared out Kise’s first instructions for Subokocchi.

‘Stun Spore!’ Kise instructed beneath the ordinance.

   Subokocchi twirled around on its tip-toe roots. In grandiose swirls, she released hundreds of thousands of bright yellow spores. The audience, including Momoi and Nina, were entranced by the display of calculated power and was covered in with the precisely scattered powder. Nina shivered and paralysis took over her limbs. Meanwhile on Momoi’s health bar on the screen, she took a slight chip of damage: nothing that could devastate her.

   ‘Retaliate Nina: use Will-o-Wisp!’ Momoi instructed.

Nina howled in agreement. She bounded forward and leaped towards Subokocchi. From her mouth, eerie light floated forth in disjointed, spectral orbs that trembled as they reached Subokocchi. Nina landed before Subokocchi’s body. The ghost fire orbited around them with a shaky path. Eventually the orbs tacked onto Subokocchi’s body and burned her, successfully delievering a burn.

   The attack seemed to waste time since it had been so slow but Momoi didn’t suffer any consequence because of that. Kise’s s health bar, of course, took damage but nothing warranting concern; only enough to mirror Momoi’s first reduction. During this moment, the audience finally settled into an enamoured awe obsessed with watching in titillated silence.

   ‘Leech Seed!’ Kise shouted.

‘Ro!’ Subokocchi cooed as thrust out her bouquets. Through the ruffling petals, a few seeds encased in a golden glow flew out. They pummelled Nina and stuffed themselves within her fur. From there, they sprouted and grew vines that burgeoned with rosebuds and leaves. The vines clung around Nina’s body but not enough to inhibit her movements; they became not unlike a long, thin, winding piece of jewellery. The seeds glowed and Nina was drained of health, as exhibited by the sudden emergence of glowing, green sparks that drifted in rollicking sweeps until they were absorbed by Subokocchi who recovered enough energy.

   However, a moment later, Subokocchi’s burn flared up and the stolen energy was depleted once more. From across the court, Momoi was smug over what was going to tumble into part of a petty point war. She glanced at her health bar. Barely anything had been taken from it.

   ‘You only get one shot, Subokocchi – make it worth it: Natural Gift!’ Kise instructed. Subokocchi produced a pink berry with a yellow-green stem. Between the flounces of petals, the berry slowly disintegrated and was converted into energy that Subokocchi was able to wield. The energy turned to fluid in a miraculous display of whimsical beauty. It twisted and coiled in blue rivets as though it lived. With a delicate thrust, Subokocchi willed the stream of water forward and doused Nina.

   ‘One minute remains.’ Helene piped up.

‘Don’t mind, don’t mind. Nina! Zen Headbutt!’ Momoi shouted.

   Nina focused herself and manifested a physical representation of her psychic energy. A ball of blue and just a tinge of purple gathered atop her head; between her perky ears and atop her orange-coloured comb. Nina tilted her head forward and ran towards Subokocchi. Nina smashed her head fiercely against Subokocchi’s chest and white sparks exploded from the ball that had protected Nina from any self-inflicted damage.

   What followed was a messy point war and reductions to the Trainer’s respective health bars. Nina had health stolen from her in the form of pale, green energy that was sucked in by Subokocchi. Subokocchi was then punished in retaliation from her burn. The damages the health bars took on behalf of the Pokemon and Trainer were reflective of these hits. Kise’s health bar took a shocking hit because of Zen Headbutt yet didn’t receive a follow-up from the burn whilst Momoi’s health bar took a dramatic hit but nothing that pushed her below half way. Neither Trainer was worried.

   Kise clenched his teeth. Perhaps he had used his ultimate technique too soon the battle. He and Subokocchi would simply have to make do their suddenly grim consequences. They were still afloat but their options were limited.

   ‘Subokocchi, use Seed Bomb!’ Kise instructed, he pointed forward with a dash of hesitance. His Roselia twirled around like an elite ballerina before whipping around and striking forward once Subokocchi had entered Nina’s close quarters. Subokocchi opened her mouth and a golden glow was emitted. From the light, huge seeds were fired swiftly. The seeds exploded in contact with Nina who was unable to evade the short-range attack. She yipped and howled as she failed to scramble away from the onslaught. It was a very undignified look for the Vulpix. Nina then took damage from her Leech Seed condition wherein she shivered and jerked oddly whilst Subokocchi regained health.

   ‘Thirty seconds remains...’ Helene reminded.

   Momoi took a deep breath. Determination burned inside of her. Her eyes were aflame. She refused to let the opportunity pass.

‘Ember!’ she announced; a tad desperately as she knew this was one of Nina’s weaker moves.

   Nina pounced forth and sprayed embers across Subokocchi. The embers burnt bright: as lively in colour as stars. Subokocchi attempted to defend itself by using its bouquets as blockades but inevitably failed. Her leaf-textured skin turned crispy under the heat and she took plenty of damage. Subokocchi still tried to continue but then her burn resurfaced and then, it was definitely over because of the flicker of ghostly flames.

   Subokocchi teetered backwards. She tried to resist but she soon found herself looping around in theatrical misery before finally slipping on the floor and sitting down, dazed. Her eyes spun and her jaw slackened. Subokocchi had been defeated. Kise’ health bar blackened entirely and Momoi’s visage filled the screen.

   ‘With a little less than fifteen seconds on the clock, Momoi Satsuki has claimed this Contest as being her.’ Helene commentated.

‘My goodness...’ Momoi gasped. Her eyes widened and her body quivered. This didn’t feel like real life anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes as her heart hammered. Momoi’s lips felt weak as they turned into a genuine smile.

   And Kise, he couldn’t be prouder for her. He grinned. He whooped and hollered for her.

‘Good job, Momocchi! I had fun and so did Subokocchi!’ he yelled at her cooingly. He returned his Roselia to her PokeBall and softly exited the stage. The applause for him – or for him and Momoi – was tremendous. It was thunderous. People clapped until their palms were red and sore; some gave them standing ovations. This had been a highly unusual battle, after all: genius against genius.

   Helene produced the Ribbon for this Contest and smiled. Momoi and Hana took to centre stage where Helene met her. ‘I present this Ribbon to Momoi Satsuki. Everyone please give it up for our little Miracle.’ Helene smiled. The applause thundered around them. It was stronger than before. Momoi couldn’t help but to feel like she was blessed and fortunate.

    She glanced down at where Helene had pinned the Ribbon; next to the jewel neckline of her dress. The Ribbon was truly representative of the school as it was heavily inspired by the school uniform as it was white with stripy accents; a mix of pale and medium blues. At its core, hiding the knot of the fabric was a gold plated button that held the school’s motto – Ever Victorious. Momoi’s fingers brushed over its fabric and over the button. It was cool to the touch. It felt incredibly fitting that she, a Miracle and alumni of this grand school, would receive such a Ribbon as the first of what was definitely going to be many.

   ‘Thank you so much.’ Momoi said and she bowed deeply to the audience and to Marian. Nina mimicked her sillily by lowering her head and bending forward.

‘You are very welcome.’ Helene said.

   Momoi raised herself up and took Nina into her own hands. Nina’s soft fur was not unlike the touch of velvet. She hugged Nina dotingly; even nuzzling against her face and was perhaps, a tad too exhuberant as Nina squirmed and whinnied slightly. ‘I love you so much, Nina-ni.’ she cooed. ‘Mwah!’ Momoi kissed Nina and made a silent promise to drown all her Pokemon is far too many treats and other displays of affection.  She then let Nina down and returned her to her PokeBall.

   With some reluctance, Momoi exited the stage and she couldn’t be more thrilled. This was going to begin her domination of the Contest circuit, surely. Her heart throbbed and her blood clashed against her veins. She could hear it from within herself. She couldn’t hear the applause or the microphone feedback or anything else.

   Behind her, Helene gave a closing address to the audience. Helene’s speech was followed up by one by the principal. Most of the non-student audience members left in the quick pause between the two speakers.

   Momoi still couldn’t believe it. She’d won. She truly felt like she was standing on the same podium as her cohort the Generation of Miracles. She’d always felt like she was leagues behind them even though she told herself she was just as talented as them. She had the badges – and now, blessedly – the ribbon to prove it. It was a wonderful feeling and nobody was ever going to rob her of it. Not Aomine. Not that dreadful Emperor. No one would cause her to desert this marvel because this glorious victory belonged to her. She and her Pokemon had earned it. They deserved it.


	46. Thunder Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave on such a sad note but I’ve run out of chapters to publish and at this point in time, I would like to complete (Poke)Ball is Life before attempting to finish PDA; mostly because the former has an end in sight where as anything I have planned beyond the hypothetical Chapter 60 (which will be a memorable chapter than will make you guys squirm; I just know it) of PDA is shrouded in mystery except for a few scenes here and there cuz they’re SUPER plot important.

   General rule of thumb was that if you watch the Academia Soiree Contest then you stay the principal’s address too; even though the principal’s speech makes watching paint dry seem action packed. the main reason for this rule was because, or so rumour has it – no one has actually get to prove this – that you will get double the work load first, official day back in class. Kise, despite having graduated the Academy, had planned to stay for the principal’s speech. It was part of the whole reason he was here. The principal wanted to remind everyone deeply that it had been his school which had produced two of the Coordinators here today.

   However, Kise was pulled aside and taken outside by Shirogane instead – before Helene had even gotten the chance to award Momoi with her Ribbon. Kise had definitely wanted to be around there when that happened but Shirogane was persuasive; for lack of a better, crueller word. He had his kids trained well.

   ‘So, how can I help you?’ Kise asked. He and Shirogane were behind the Hall. There was a potted plant in the corner and a beautiful view of the city sprawling out around them. Sprout Tower could be heard creaking in the distance; in the midst of the ting-tang-like clatter of traffic. It was a little bit cold out here.

   Shirogane observed the scenery. ‘Actually, I ought to be asking how I can help you.’

   ‘Huh? Really?’ Kise piped up, confused.

   ‘I have something for you.’ Shirogane began.

   He dug through a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He produced a glimmering stone that was of an unusually large composition.

   ‘Here, for “Pikakocchi”.’ Shirogane continued. He spoke the nickname of Kise’s Pikachu as though it would rot his tongue. Kise’s guard heightened. He didn’t like the way Shirogane had treated Pikakocchi’s name.

   Shirogane forcefully handed Kise the Thunder Stone.

   ‘Here, take it, evolve Pikakocchi right now, remember, I do recommend if you want to continue remaining in the same league as your cohort.’ Shirogane advised. Kise grasped onto Thunder Stone and reluctantly took it from Signorine’s grip.

   It was heavier than he expected; smoother too. It wasn’t anything like the Thunder Stone he had used to evolve Jokocchi. This Thunder Stone was prettier and more polished. It seemed to be of an extremely rare and high quality. Kise inspected it. Inside the translucent, green rock, it was like an actual lightning bolt raged and crackled.

   ‘I don’t think I need it, sir.’ Kise confessed.

   ‘Nonsense.’ Shirogane rebuked.

   ‘I mean, I accept your gift but I don’t think Pikakocchi is ready to evolve as of yet.’ Kise said.

   ‘I saw how your Pikakocchi performed today; I think you will find that evolving it would be beneficial to you and your Pokemon.’ Shirogane argued. His voice was placid but it hid a fierce sharpness.

   ‘I dunno...’ Kise murmured.

   Kise’s free hand wandered to his belt. He brushed his fingers over the PokeBall he kept Pikakocchi in.

   ‘Pikakocchi is still pretty young; he only hatched from his egg a month ago. I think it’s too soon and I wanna teach him some more moves; ones I’m pretty sure that Raichu doesn’t have access to.’ Kise negotiated. His hand clasped over the PokeBall and he unclipped it.

   ‘I’m sure that Pikakocchi has your knack for copying; I’m sure if you socialise it correctly, it will make up the distance. TMs and tutoring are options as well, just remember.’ Shirogane countered.

   Kise clicked the button on his PokeBall and in a flash of orange bolts of electricity; his Pikachu emerged from the light. ‘Pika-Pika?’ Pikakocchi tittered, looking upwards curiously at the two humans. He crouched down and looked Pikakocchi in the eye. Pikakocchi had eyes coloured like the ocean; an unusual trait for a Pikachu in Johto but Kise’s parents loved him dearly. They wanted nothing but the best for their son so they imported a Pikachu egg from Alola.

  It wasn’t the colour of Pikakocchi’s eyes that were most impressive; or that Pikakocchi was imbued with Kise’s influence towards movement and a streak for lightning fast top speeds. But rather the fact that Pikakocchi’s eyes were so expressive and right now, Pikakocchi’s emotions couldn’t be more obvious. He didn’t want to evolve.

   Kise smiled. Pikakocchi sniffed the air and leaned in closer to Kise’s face. It was almost like Pikakocchi could sense that there was something off about this situation. There was some forced about Kise’s smile.

   ‘Do you want to evolve, Pikakocchi?’ Kise asked.

   Pikakocchi whined.

   ‘Aw, don’t be like that Pikakocchi. All Pokemon wanna evolve. Remember how excited Jokocchi was? Don’t you want to be like Jokocchi?’ Kise asked.

  He didn’t want Pikakocchi to be like Jokocchi. He didn’t want Pikakocchi to evolve because he knows that Pikakocchi doesn’t want to. Nothing in the world can change that. A Pokemon not mentally prepared to evolve will not evolve. That was a fact, a law...

   Shirogane rolled his eyes.

   Pikakocchi whined again. He nudged against Kise; apparently wanting to be picked up. Kise obliged and melancholically coddled Pikakocchi. He had a morose smile but Kise knew he had to obey Shirogane. He had far more experience in the field of Pokémon than him. He obviously knew what was best for him and Pikakocchi. He always knew what was best for his precious Generation of Miracles.

   ‘I understand.’ Kise said. ‘C’mon Pikakocchi; you’ll like being a psychic type.’

   Kise spoke like he also wanted to convince himself of that; not just his electric rat. Pikakocchi squirmed and wriggled free from Kise’s arms. He tried to hide behind Kise’s head but it was still easy for Kise to tag Pikakocchi with the Thunder Stone. With just a gentle nudge into Pikakocchi’s side, the Thunder Stone began to work immediately.

   Pikakocchi struggled. He leapt off of Kise’s shoulders and made agonised noises. Kise selected to ignore that. He knew it was too soon for Pikakocchi to evolve but Shirogane knows best. He has to know best. Yet the agonised mewls that Pikakocchi was making as his body glowed with silvery-white light was horrible. It was all Kise could hear. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lower lip. For Pikakocchi, evolution was inescapable.

   Pikakocchi valiantly attempted to set off a discharge but couldn’t for such a reckless shock of electricity would endanger Kise and as a loyal companion, Pikakocchi couldn’t do that. Kise wouldn’t have minded though. He didn’t want Pikakocchi to evolve as much as Pikakocchi. Kise’s hand balled up by his side and shook. There was nothing either of them could do but reluctantly accept the fact Pikakocchi was going to evolve.

   Pikakocchi’s shape changed. His tail became stringy with a fat paddle and his legs became more rounded. He gained weight and every ounce of him changed. Never to be reversed. The sheen of silver light shattered with ethereal sparkles that seemed orange in the light.

   ‘Rai-chu!’ Pikakocchi yowled and adjusted to his new body. He could float now. He wasn’t a “normal” looking Raichu. He was an Alolan Raichu so he was pale orange in colour with a rotund body bellied with white fur. His ears were thick and round to match strangely shaped hind legs perfectly suited for sitting upon a plank-like tail. Pikakocchi seemed small and lighter, despite the more circular body shape. He was very, very different now. Was it a bad different or a good different?

   Pikakocchi hovered around Kise with a pouty look of sadness. ‘Chu.’ he murmured.

   ‘It’s okay, Pikakocchi.’ Kise cooed as he scratched behind Pikakocchi’s ear. ‘I’ll get you some pancakes later, if you like. I hear Alolan Raichu like pancakes.’

   ‘See, it’s not for the worst after all. You were merely being an overdramatic child.’ Shirogane chided.

   ‘Yeah, I guess I was.’ Kise professed but he was choked up nonetheless. This wasn’t right.

   ‘You seem so glum. Your Pikakocchi is far stronger now. You will no longer be outdone by your rivals with a fully evolved starter. I have no doubt in mind if you were to face Momoi-chan, she would be no competition for you.’ Shirogane said.

   He spoke as sharply as a pin. Just a small prick that left a lot of blood. Kise shuddered. He didn’t see Momoi as a rival. She was a friend. She should be a friend. His other “rivals” should be his friends too. What a complicated mess. You love your friends but at the same time, friendship felt a lot like stabbing in the back and if the opportunity were to arise, the opportunity for unseemly, competitive behaviour were to arise, it would be taken easily. Without hesitance. Why were they like this?

   Shirogane turned. ‘I had expected higher of you, Kise-kun. You always were outdoing the others. Whatever they could do, you could do better. It’s a shame you have learned nothing. As your educator, I am ashamed.’

   That hurt. A lot. More than a pinprick. Less than a knife.

   Kise smiled. ‘I’m sorry… sir.’ he croaked. He struggled to ignore the hot, wet feeling behind his eyes and how weak and quivering his lower lip was. He took a deep breath and Pikakocchi clung to his side. his stumpy paws attempted to wrap around him and soothe him. Pikakocchi nuzzled his side. Shirogane strode off like an emperor. No, not an emperor, Kise thinks as he watched the elder man stride off. Kise knew what an emperor was like. Shirogane was higher. Higher in power, knowledge, and experience. He was godly. Walked as though he walked amongst mere mortals as he perceived himself as divinity.

   ‘We need to find Kasamatsu-senpai.’ Kise mumbled.

   ‘Rai…chu….’ Pikakocchi chattered, concerned. His bubbly blue eyes had become murky like an out of season storm.

   Kise paused. Senpai. Inferiority festered inside of his once strong self-confidence. Senpai. The word tumbled out of his mouth on accident and Kise’s fragile sense of self latched onto it. He needed someone stronger than himself. The whiplashes of all his recent losses hit hard but were strangely comforting. It was fine to be weak. He knew that. He knew that with all his soul and all his heart but some essential part of himself – a part he didn’t know existed; a part he couldn’t locate within himself – rejected that with all the force of a ravaging natural disaster.

   Senpai. Kasamatsu-senpai.

   Kise smiled. His tears cooled but where present nonetheless.

   ‘We need to find Kasamatsu-senpai.’ Kise repeated himself. His words bubbled themselves with eerily giddy chuckles. Pikakocchi stared and seemed utterly confounded by his Trainer’s erratic behaviour. Not even his new Psychic typing could give him a hint as to what was unfolding inside of Kise’s brittle psyche.

   Kise returned Pikakocchi to his PokeBall then bounded off. Trying to suppress all the negativity that was eating him alive in search of Kasamatsu who, Kise believes, would be able to be a solid rock in his time of need.

   Kise moved swiftly through swaths of faceless, nameless people who were all in a jumble looking for someone: just like him. People paused for him. They recognised him. A miracle. A model. A handsome youth. A Coordinator. All these reasons and more. Kise didn’t care. His mind was filled with thoughts of Kasamatsu. Searching and yearning.

   ‘Found you!’ he squealed at the top of his lungs. Kise burst forth with a lunge. He tackled Kasamatsu who had been awkwardly minding his own business; neck craned and undoubtedly searching for Kise.

   Kise wrapped his arms tightly around Kasamatsu and energetically took him down. They ended on their knees. Legs sprawled strangely between each other; cramped against an off-white, somewhat creamy wall and a navy, blue column. A fern hid them further. Kise grinned atop of Kasamatsu and boxed them into this odd, little nook.

   ‘Wh-What are you doing?’ Kasamatsu sputtered. ‘This is absolutely in-indecent!’

   ‘I – I missed you, Kasamatsu-senpai!’ Kise bawled and he slumped back and frees Kasamatsu.

   ‘What are you talking about?’ Kasamatsu grumbled.

   A scarlet light shot out from Kise’s back pocket and a Pokémon emerged from an obscured PokeBall.

   ‘Pi – um – Pikakocchi?’ Kasamatsu stumbled through the nickname. He really didn’t understand Kise’s nicknames and he really didn’t understand what was happening. When did Pikakocchi evolve?

   More importantly, why was Kise crying?

   ‘Are you okay, Kise?’ Kasamatsu asked. He gingerly reached out and put his hand on Kise’s shoulder. Kise slumped. Kasamatsu’s hand was bigger and heavier than Kise expected and given his wrecked emotional state, everything felt weightier than they were. ‘C’mon, let’s get up. Go somewhere else.’

   ‘….Okay.’ Kise murmured and Kasamatsu helped them both get up. Kise then swung around to being very clingy and sullen. Pikakocchi observed curiously; concerned.

   ‘Now tell me everything. What happened?’ Kasamatsu asked.

   Kise gripped onto Kasamatsu tightly. Snuggled against him and Kasamatsu blushed. His breath stuttered. He wanted to speak but he couldn’t. Shouldn’t.  Kise bawled onto Kasamatsu’s shoulder. His long fingers clenched between the fabric of Kasamatsu’s shirt.

   ‘Rai…chu….’ cooed Pikakocchi.

   ‘I’m here for you, bud. I – I swear.’ Kasamatsu replied hesitantly when he realised that until Kise was done crying, there would be no story. He awkwardly patted Kise’s back; gave him something of a rub and tried to seem comforting. He didn’t feel efficient but he was already, unknowingly, doing wonders for Kise. Bringing small samples of happiness back to him before they were crushed beneath the weight of all Kise’s insecurities. All of them that had been repressed for years: this was merely the broken levee.

 

   ‘I’m here for you, Ryouta.’ Kasamatsu said. His words caught on his throat. Kise cried harder. Strangely, nobody was watching and if they were, neither Trainer could tell as they were isolated inside of their own problems and issues. Yes, both of them.


	47. Final Chapter: Futue Plot Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to discontinue this fic. Rather than leave you in the dark with what could have been, here is a chapter explaining future plots and arcs I would have liked to included.

  1. [Untitled]


  * Midorima gets a call from his old friend Bill [Masaki]
  * He says that he has an Eevee kit for Midorima
  * They meet up and Takao is like who the fuck is Masaki
  * Masaki turns out to be the dude who set up the PC system and apparently did some coaching with the GOM
  * Takao gets jealous? Ish? He wants to be coached by such a bamf
  * The bamf turns out to be a loser dork who admits that he doesn’t have a badge or anything to his name except for PCs. He just so happens to be part of the Genii Committee [the people who evaluate if a child is a genius or not]
  * Takao wants an evaluation. Midorima laughs.
  * Takao learns he is nowhere near genius at anything. Except possibly optometry.
  * Masaki likes Takao and feels bad that he doesn’t have an Eevee kits except for the ones he was going to give the GOM. [Kuroko and Momoi’s are the only ones left at this point]
  * Masaki ends up tracking down a Pansear for Takao and says if he wants it, he’ll have to go to the Aida Ranch


  1. The Aida Ranch


  * Midorima and Takao decide to check out the Ranch since they ignored it on their way to Goldenrod City
  * Midorima actually ends up dumping Takao at the Ranch and goes back to the Thingo Forest so he can evolve his Eevee.
  * Takao meets the Seirin Seniors
  * Riko assesses Takao and decides that he’s okay.
  * Riko is super flirty with her bf Hyuuga and it weirds out Kiyoshi since even though he broke up with Riko because he lost romantic feelings for her
  * IDK my guy. I want to do a little piece here on lithromantic!Kiyoshi here.


  1. [Untitled]


  * Midorima evolves Eevee into Leafeon
  * He gets a phone call from Akaashi?
  * IDK


  1. [Untitled]


  * Momoi, Kise, and Kasamatsu come east and its time for a Gym Arc
  * Momoi and Kise go to the Gym
  * Momoi and Akane [Whitney] are revealed as cousins
  * Kise gets booted from the Gym as Akane has put a ban on Miracles from entering her Gym
  * Momoi is exempt because Akane is a whimsical bitch
  * Kise gives up. For now.


  1. [Untitled]


  * Takao and Midorima meet up again
  * They go home and Takao bonds with the new Pokemon. So cute.
  * Next day, they end up at the Gym because it’s a good day for Cancers and Scorpios.
  * Midorima is immediately banned from the Gym and Takao just laughs the whole time.
  * Akane should flirt with Takao and Midorima gets weird about it. Maybe.
  * Takao gets his Badge though.


  1. [Untitled]


  * Midorima and Takao come up with a ridiculous plan to sneak Midorima into the Gym.
  * AKA cross dressing.
  * Midorima looks cute in a dress.
  * Awkward boners?
  * Midorima ends up winning a badge for himself tho
  * Only to have the disguise come undone and Akane gets pissed.
  * Riko turns up and is like: Fucking why? I did nothing to deserve this
  * Riko is there because she is a Gym Trainer. She hates Akane with a passion.
  * Momoi turns up and there is a moment of animosity between her and Riko. But it’s kind of sexual.
  * Akane is shut down. Fuckin’ savage, Riko.
  * Its heavily implied that Riko is going to terminate the Gym because of Akane’s antics.


  1. [Untitled]


  * The next day, the Gym is shut down for a week for “reviews”.
  * To Kise’s dismay.
  * Akane flirts with Takao some more and she invites him out to the newly opened PokeAthlon Dome.
  * He accepts.
  * Again, Midorima feels really weird about having Takao flirting with Akane. He chalks it up to the fact that Akane is “basically family” since she is a relative of Momoi’s and her connection to the GOM is intimate.
  * Midorima goes ballistic when he sees that one of today’s prizes is a Sun Stone
  * Midorima and Takao get competitive and Akane is just like: What? Lol bye.
  * Midorima ends up losing but Takao convinces the Nurse Joy at the prize corner to transfer his points into Midorima’s account so he can get the last Sun Stone


  1. [Untitled]


  * Takao is a fuck wit who ends up damaging some property at the National Park
  * Midorima gets in trouble too.
  * They end up on gardener’s duty for most the day
  * Lots of cute fluff


  1. [Untitled]


  * Travelling to Ecruteak Town
  * The Dickwad [Kobayashi] returns
  * He’s a dick towards Midorima and Takao.
  * But Midorima fortifies and shuts him down
  * And Takao is just like: “Fuck yeah, babe, you put him in his place”
  * Midorima shares some more Teikou memories with Takao
  * #somefuckedupshit


  1. [Untitled]


  * Sightseeing in Ecruteak Town
  * Murasakibara and Himuro turn up
  * Shit gets weird fast
  * ???
  * Murasakibara backstory – ish?
  * Like, it explains his connection to Akane and why he decided to get back into competitive battling even though at the beginning he was like: fuck ya’ll


  1. [Untitled]


  * Badges
  * Aomine needs to meet Takao because thematically, that’s cooler than Takao meeting Aomine last over motherfucking Akaashi


  1. The Calm Before the Rage


  * Midorima and Takao travel to Olivine
  * Sweet and fluffy ;)


  1. [Untitled]


  * To tease everyone we’ll lull them into a false sense of security that is the FuriSaku rare pair hell
  * I want dumb and gross affection and casual kissing but these boys barely know each other.


  1. Heathens


  * This is it. This is it. This is it. This is it!!!
  * Named after a Twenty One Pilots Song lmao rip
  * They arrive at Olivine City
  * Midorima wants to go shopping real quick before they check into the PokeCentre and Takao decides he wants to try and win his badge but instead ANGST
  * Takao meets Akaashi.
  * He’s leaving the Gym and he’s a glorified little shit.
  * He terrifies _the ever loving fuck_ out of Takao
  * Midorima luckily swoops in at the right time.
  * Scorpio is not ranked very nicely today.
  * Sagittarius [Akaashi] however is doing fantastically
  * Protective boyfriend!Midorima
  * Takao has a “terrible” realisation.
  * He’s in love with Midorima whilst Midorima is hugging him and being comfortingly, if awkwardly, affectionate.
  * Hoot-chan evolves :o



61.

  * Stuff happens
  * Oh look, more stuff



Important notes I don’t know where else to put them:

The chapter where Kagami confessed his romantic feelings to Kuroko is going to be called Eye of the Taiga. Motherfuckers can’t stop me, bitch.

The chapter where Kagami either begins The Battle™ or finishes The Battle™ with Akaashi is going to be called Emperor’s New Clothes

Post Silver Conference is going to be fun because there’s going to be a chapter where it’s just a make out scene in the rickshaw

And the chapter where Kagami gets damn near shanked by Akaashi because of Midorima’s neglectful behaviour with his scissors is called... Public Displays of Aggression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. I apologise.


End file.
